


Хорошие девочки

by DaenaRu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Good Girls (TV Show) - AU, Modern Westeros
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 77,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaRu/pseuds/DaenaRu
Summary: Санса Старк и ее семья с трудом сводят концы с концами, и устав от лишений, они решают ограбить супермаркет. Как бы кроссовер (но не совсем) с сериалом "Хорошие девочки".





	1. Глава 1

Санса держала под столом руку Арьи и напряженно смотрела на сидевшего напротив мужчину. Тот задумчиво разглядывал ее, подперев рукой щеку. Здоровую щеку. Так что жуткая обожженная половина его лица была на полном обозрении. Он словно старался, чтобы они с Арьей как можно внимательнее разглядели этот жуткий ожог.  
Краем глаза Санса покосилась на брата. Бран сидел в инвалидном кресле у дивана, и рядом с ним стоял высокий худой мужчина, с самым простым и незапоминающимся деревенским лицом. Пройди Санса мимо него по улице завтра, и она бы его и не узнала… В обычных обстоятельствах. Теперь же она запомнила его лицо в мельчайших деталях. Сложно было не запомнить человека, который лениво опирался рукой о кресло ее брата, второй рукой держа пистолет.  
– Что ж, прекрасные дамы, – наконец заговорил обожженный мужчина. – Допустим, деньги вы вернули. Но как вы возместите нам наши заботы? Нам пришлось потрудиться, чтобы вас найти.  
– Мы отработаем, – помертвевшим голосом прошептала Арья.  
– Беременная красотка, эмо-истеричка и безногий инвалид. – Мужчина фыркнул. – Как же именно вы отработаете?  
Санса прикрыла глаза.  
***  
Все началось с утра, когда Санса сделала тест.  
Нет.  
Все началось с вечера, когда Санса пошла на свидание с этим омерзительным Гарри, которого ей сосватала Миранда Ройс. У Сансы был тяжелый день, ей хотелось расслабиться, отдохнуть, повеселиться…  
Повеселилась.  
– Аборт, – снова начала Арья. – Твое тело, твой выбор. В абортах нет ничего плохого.  
Санса покачала головой. Она думала об этом, она уже было записалась, но… Мама. Перед глазами встала мама, мама, всегда истово верующая в Семерых – и Санса просто не смогла.  
Отец и мать… С их смерти все пошло наперекосяк. Родители погибли, и вдруг оказалось, что у Старков не осталось ничего. Они лишились компании, трастовых фондов, потеряли Винтерфелл… Им удалось только спасти совсем немногое, достаточно, чтобы отправить Рикона в частную школу, и оплатить колледж для остальных. Робб и Джон, они стольким пожертвовали для них, бросили свою учебу и завербовались в армию, чтобы их сестрам и брату удалось продолжить обучение, но даже и так, Сансе приходилось бегать с подносами в «Лунных Вратах», Арья обслуживала покупателей в «Перстах», а Брану подрабатывать программистом на заказ. Им с трудом хватало на самую скромную, простую, с минимальной медицинской страховкой жизнь.  
Но им не будет хватать на ребенка.  
– Усыновление? – предложил Бран.  
Санса покачала головой, зажмурив глаза, по ее щекам побежали слезы. Она думала об этом, думала, и рано или поздно им придется на это пойти, но… Это будет ребенок Старк. «В одиночку волк умирает, а стая живет», – вспомнила она присказку отца. Она не могла отдать своего волчонка жить в одиночестве, где-то среди чужих. Только они есть у друг друга, и если они начнут теперь друг друга бросать, то навсегда друг друга потеряют.  
– Если не будет другого выхода, – выдавила Санса. – Если не будет другого выхода…  
– Мы найдем другой выход.  
Но какой? У Гарри не было своих денег. Когда Санса ему рассказала, он забился в истерике, кричал, что живет на подачки от своего дяди, и если тот узнает, что у него внебрачный ребенок, то Гарри потеряет все. Как же он на нее кричал, оскорблял ее, вопил, что она специально все устроила, что она пытается обманом выкачать деньги Арренов, и Санса вспомнила, как когда-то так же и о том же вопила сумасшедшая тетя Лиза, которая к тому же еще и поливала грязью ее мать, и Санса поступила также, как тогда, с тетей Лизой: дала Гарри пощечину и послала Арренов по самому непристойному адресу, заявив, что обойдется без него.  
И как и тогда, выскочив за дверь, сразу же испытала сожаление и стыд за свою неуместную гордость. Права на гордость у нее были, пока были деньги.  
Дядя Эдмур сидел в тюрьме, из-за того же дела, в результате которого погибли ее родители. Его жена сама еле сводила концы с концами. Маргери? Снова дала о себе знать уязвленная гордость. Маргери, ее лучшая подруга, выскочившая замуж за ее жениха, когда Джоффри бросил ее, узнав, что на деньги Старков уже рассчитывать не сможет. Нет, Санса не пойдет за подаянием к Маргери.  
– Я знаю, что мы сделаем, – вдруг сказала Арья. – Я давно уже знаю, что мы должны сделать.  
– И что? – хмыкнул Бран. – Ограбим банк?  
– Нет, – закатила глаза Арья. – Мы ограбим «Персты».  
Санса хихикнула, утирая слезы и посмотрела на сестру. Та смотрела серьезно.  
– Смешная шутка, – Санса снова попыталась хихикнуть, но вместо этого получился всхлип.  
– Я не шучу.  
– Арья, – начал Бран, но Арья подняла руку.  
– Послушайте меня. Просто послушайте. Санса, тебе нужны деньги на ребенка. Брану нужна операция. Мне… Мне тоже деньги нужны.  
Санса внимательно посмотрела на сестру.  
– Так. – Сказала она. – Продолжай.  
Арья попыталась отмахнуться.  
– Ничего особенного, просто…  
Бран и Санса не отрывали от нее взгляда. Арья сдалась.  
– Мастерская, которую открыл Джендри… Он взял кредит… Не в банке, если вы понимаете о чем я?  
Санса отрицательно покачала головой.  
– Нет. И не хочу понимать. Джендри должен сам решить свои проблемы. И мы не будем никого для этого грабить.  
– И что ты будешь делать с ребенком? Как быть Брану с его операцией?  
– Так, меня не впутывай, – вмешался Бран. – Операция может мне и не помочь. И я предпочту быть в кресле и на свободе, чем в кресле и в тюрьме.  
– Бран…  
– Арья, не неси чепухи, пожалуйста. Подумай сама. Как мы кого-нибудь можем ограбить? Вы вкатите меня в твои «Персты», размахивая пистолетами… Где, кстати, ты собираешься взять пистолеты?  
– У Пирожка есть потрясающие муляжи… И ты не будешь ничем размахивать, ты поведешь машину.  
– О, конечно, мою машину. В городе же так много инвалидных фургончиков с ручным управлением. Полиция ни за что не догадается, где искать.  
– Так, стоп. – остановила их Санса. – Полиция никого не будет искать, потому что мы никого не будем грабить. Арья, перестань. Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Но не это.  
– Что еще ты можешь придумать? У меня план уже есть! В задней части магазина есть сейф, основная часть выручки там – тысяч пятьдесят, где-то так. Мы просто войдем в магазин часа в три дня, в это время довольно пусто. Войдем, громко крича, размахивая муляжами Пирожка. Ты будешь держать на мушке всех там, а я поведу менеджера к сейфу, и заберем деньги.  
– А ты не думаешь, что менеджер тебя узнает? – заинтересовался Бран.  
– Я же не мой магазин грабить предлагаю? Полгода назад меня отправляли в «Персты» на Шелковой улице, во время зимней лихорадки, помните? Там не хватало работников, и я там пропахала недели две. Меня там и не помнит никто, уверена. А менеджер их там – та еще скотина, вечно пытался зажать меня на складе.  
– Арья…  
– Нет, он меня не узнает, полгода прошло. К тому же, мы будем в масках. Наденем балаклавы, ну или там маски зверей. Волков!  
– Ну да, еще табличку возьми, с надписью «Мы – Старки, если вы не поняли». – Бран закатил глаза.  
– Тогда львов…  
– Арья. Достаточно. Мы не станем грабить людей, – попыталась остановить ее Санса.  
– А мы не станем грабить людей, только магазин. Деньги потеряет только Бейлиш, а у него их полно. Да и наверняка, они застрахованы.  
– Тем более, Арья, мистер Бейлиш нам очень помог, мы не можем его так…  
– Помог? Это ты называешь помощью? Он купил наш дом за бесценок и сделал из него дешевый отель для проституток! И к тому же, Бейлиш пытался залезть тебе под юбку на похоронах наших родителей! И тебе было всего семнадцать лет!  
– Это не правда, Арья, – Санса покраснела, потому что про себя она сама сомневалась, но не желала в этом признаваться. – Мистер Бейлиш просто был очень… Учтив.  
– Он лапал тебя, и не прикидывайся, что это не правда. Если бы не Робб тогда, одни Семеро знают, чем бы все кончилось.  
– В любом случае, мы не можем так поступить с мистером Бейлишом. Он не сделал нам ничего плохого.  
– Потому что не успел, – мрачно ответил Бран. – Брось, Санса, тут Арья права. Если бы не дядя Бринден, одни Семеро знают, как еще обобрал бы нас Бейлиш.  
Санса отмахнулась. Возможно, они и были правы, и Бейлиш и правда попытался бы их окончательно разорить, но… Мистер Бейлиш был просто бизнесменом, пытающимся нажиться, ничего личного. Не стоило его неудавшиеся махинации обращать в месть.  
И к тому же, Санса никого не собиралась грабить.  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – еще раз сказала она.  
На следующий день она была в библиотеке, когда к ней вдруг подошла Миранда Ройс и сообщила, что профессор Уэйнвуд ждет ее в кабинете. Санса удивленно просмотрела свой календарь и убедилась, что встречи с Аньей Уейнвуд у нее назначено не было, а срок сдачи работы по Третьей Гискарской войне был только в следующем месяце.  
Профессор Уэйнвуд всегда нравилась Сансе, она была строгой, но очень умной и справедливой женщиной, потому она не боялась, когда шла в ее кабинет, но закрыв за собой дверь, она поняла, что ей следовало испытывать опасения.  
От Аньи Уэйнвуд исходили просто волны озлобленности, и Санса не могла понять, в чем же было дело.  
– Присаживайтесь, мисс Старк, – самым ядовитым тоном сказала Уйэнвуд, указывая на стул напротив нее.  
– Благодарю, профессор, – настороженно ответила Санса, садясь и ставя сумку с лаптопом себе на колени, словно какой-то щит.  
Профессор Уэйнвуд некоторое время молча разглядывала ее, заставляя Сансу нервничать все больше, и наконец заговорила.  
– Гарри поведал мне о вашей маленькой схеме.  
– Гарри? – Санса не поняла, при чем тут Гарри.  
– Гарри Хардинг, мой племянник.  
Санса изумленно приоткрыла рот, во все глаза глядя на Анью Уэйнвуд. Она не имела никакого представления о том, что Анья Уэйнвуд была родственницей Гарри. Тогда, на их свидании, Гарри хвастался родством с Арренами, и о том, что старый Джон Аррен рассматривает его как наследника, потому что сын его, кузен Сансы, был слаб и болен, но о профессоре Уэйнвуд он не упоминал.  
– Не притворяйтесь, мисс Старк, никто не поверит, что вы не попытались разузнать о Гарри все подноготную, когда попытались его захомутать. Верно, думаете, поймали на крючок наследника империи Арренов? Возвращаете Старкам их богатства? Нет, моя дорогая, вы просчитались. Мы не дадим вам ни гроша.  
– Мне не нужно…  
Анья Уэйнвуд не дала ей закончить.  
– Не стройте из себя вид оскорбленной добродетели, мисс Старк. Вы с таким же видом набожной септы раздвигали ноги перед моим племянником? Вам никто не поверит. Уж не сомневайтесь. Будьте уверены, если вы вздумаете подавать на алименты, мы вас засудим. Мы обратимся к лучшим адвокатам страны. Мы оставим вас без гроша. Мы камня на камне не оставим от вашей репутации. Газеты уже подзабыли о вашем преступнике-папочке? Мы им напомним. Хотя, конечно, он же вам не папочка.  
– Простите? – изумленно уставилась на нее Санса.  
– Да-да, уже плохо, когда дочь мошенника Старка впивается когтями в наследника приличной семьи. Но еще хуже, когда это бастардка Петира Бейлиша. – профессор Уэйнвуд презрительно усмехнулась.  
У Сансы зашумело в ушах.  
– Как вы смеете, – медленно начала она, поднимаясь на ноги, – как вы смеете оскорблять моих родителей? Как вы только посмели…  
– Так и посмела, – Анья Уэйнвуд тоже поднялась, – и не прикидывайтесь козочкой, милая. О том, что ваша мать путалась с Бейлишом, он сам всем рассказал. Все знают, что ваша мать была его любовницей. Ее собственная сестра это подтвердила.  
Это была ложь. Санса была уверена на сто процентов, что это была ложь. Она ни секунды в этом не усомнилась. Ее родители безумно любили друг друга, и мать умерла от горя через считаные дни после его смерти. Санса была уверена, что именно из-за горя она не справилась с управлением и выехала с моста в реку, и хотя некоторые считали, что Кейтлин Старк покончила с собой, Санса знала, что мать ни за что не оставила бы их. И она никогда, абсолютно никогда не изменяла отцу. В этом она была уверена.  
– Это гнусная ложь, – мертвым голосом сказала Санса. – И вам должно быть стыдно повторять отвратительные сплетни.  
– Спросите мистера Бейлиша сами, милочка. Уверен, ваш папочка вас с радостью признает, а может и поможет вашему ребенку? Но будьте уверены, от Арренов вы не получите ни гроша.  
– Семеро свидетели, мне не нужны были ваши деньги, – перед глазами Сансы потемнело, но она старалась держаться. – Но я клянусь вам, теперь я подам на вас в суд и вытрясу с вас все, что причитается, и даже больше. И попробуйте только распускать обо мне и моих родителях клевету, Мать Небесная мне в помощь, уж я вам отвечу.  
– Что ж, попытайтесь, мисс Старк, увидимся в суде, – Анья Уэйнвуд ласково улыбнулась, и ее глаза зажглись яростным огоньком. – А теперь убирайтесь. И да, напоминаю вам, что ваша работа по Третьей Гискарской будет стоить пятидесяти процентов оценки за семестр. – напомнила она ей вдогонку, когда Санса повернулась к двери. – Лучше бы ей быть идеальной.  
Санса громко хлопнула дверью, выходя, и на негнущихся ногах повернула за угол, только там дав себе возможность упереться о стену, тяжело дыша. К ней тут же подскочил Подрик Пейн, милый мальчик с курса эссоской философии:  
– Санса? Что с тобой? Все в порядке? Вызвать скорую?  
Санса слабо улыбнулась и только попросила помочь ей присесть. Подрик быстро завел ее в ближайший кабинет и теперь стоял, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
– Ты можешь идти, Под, – устало сказала Санса. – У меня все будет в порядке через пару минут. Это… Женские слабости.  
Под покраснел, неловко потупившись, но не сбежал, как она почему-то ожидала.  
– Точно все хорошо?  
– Все замечательно, Под. Иди.  
Когда за Подом закрылась дверь, Санса схватилась за голову. Мысли бежали и путались. Мама и мистер Бейлиш… Санса знала, что это неправда, но действительно ли мистер Бейлиш это говорил? Санса не сомневалась, что тетя Лиза наверняка лила грязь на свою сестру, в их последнюю встречу Лиза не стеснялась своей ненависти к матери Сансы, но мистер Бейлиш? Он был так тогда добр и внимателен… И немного странен в своей внимательности.  
Арья была права, он и правда лапал ее. Разве так поступают с теми, кого считают своими дочерьми?  
Санса достала из сумки лаптоп и раскрыла его, мучительно раздумывая. После недолгого колебания она набрала в поисковой строке «Петир Бейлиш Кейтлин Старк» и с сомнением нажала кнопку поиска.  
Страницу за страницей она пролистывала статьи о смерти мамы, о смерти отца, о крахе их компании, об осуждении дяди Эдмура и гибели мистера Баратеона, о всем том кошмаре, что творился тогда, и от нахлынувших воспоминаний сердце заледенело, а в горле стал ком.  
Страницу за страницей она проматывала фотографии своих родителей, счастливых и радостных, посреди фотографий мистера Бейлиша, всегда самодовольного и ухмыляющегося…  
Вдруг она наткнулась на заметку в блоге «Паутина Паука», грязном сборище сплетен от анонимного автора. «Эта покойная знаменитость А-класса, богатая наследница, домохозяйка и филантропка, постоянно проповедовала семейные ценности, веру в Семерых и подобное благолепие. Что ж, не только ее покойный муж, вечно кичившийся своим благородством, оказался грязным мошенником и прохвостом, так и сама Дамочка оказалась двуличной лицемеркой. По крайней мере, друг ее детства, бизнесмен и знаменитость класса C, утверждает, что как минимум двое ее старших детей были рождены от него, а может быть и все. Кто бы мог подумать? Но если приглядеться, только один из ее детей похож на своего «отца». С чего бы вдруг такое?»  
Пробежала взглядом комменты и захлопнула лаптоп, ощущая тошноту. В комментариях анонимы с радостью называли имя ее матери и топтались на нем.  
Но один комментарий она отметила особенно. Некий «Царь Утеса» утверждал, что сам слышал от Бейлиша, что тот спал с обеими сестрами Талли, и Кейтлин, и Лизой, которая теперь Аррен.  
Санса собрала вещи и, пошатываясь, пошла на выход. На улице она позвонила Албару Ройсу, предупредив, что не сможет выйти на работу этим вечером, и молча выслушала его раздраженную речь.  
Придя домой, она прошла сразу в свою комнату, не зайдя по обыкновению к Брану, чтобы узнать, как прошел его день. Она легла на кровать и накрыла голову подушкой, пытаясь придумать, как быть.  
Что бы она там не говорила Анье Уэйнвуд, денег на адвоката у нее не было. У нее не было денег даже на просто жизнь.  
Она лежала в темноте до самого вечера, мучительно размышляя. Пару раз в комнату стучал Бран, волнуясь за нее, но Санса отговорилась токсикозом. Уже очень поздно она услышала, что пришла Арья, она слышала их с Браном обеспокоенные голоса из гостиной, и Санса встала и пошла к ним.  
Те резко замолчали, когда она вошла в комнату, но Санса не стала их ни о чем спрашивать.  
Она прошла мимо них и села на диван.  
– Твой план, – сказала она, не глядя на Арью. – С «Перстами». Что именно ты задумала?  
Арья восторженно взвизгнула.  
Увещеваний Брана они уже не слушали.  
На следующий день Бран остался искать всю имеющуюся информацию по супермаркету на Шелковой улице, присмотренному Арьей, Арья дала слово попытаться залезть в сеть компании и посмотреть там, а Санса надела леггинсы, длинную футболку, собрала волосы под панаму и направилась в магазин, надеясь сойти за обычную домохозяйку из этого района. Она лениво прошлась между полок, толкая перед собой тележку и время от времени останавливаясь, быстро набирая что-то в телефоне – люди, наверное, думали, что она переговаривается с кем-то, но Санса отмечала расположение камер. Пройдя мимо двери, которая по словам Арьи, вела в ту самую заднюю комнату «рядом с полками с консервированными фруктами», сказала она, Санса остановилась и внимательно уставилась на ряд банок с абрикосами.  
– Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь? – раздалось у нее над ухом. Санса обернулась. На нее с сальной улыбкой глядел высокий мужчина. На груди висел бейдж с надписью «Рафф».  
– Нет, благодарю, – Санса схватила первую попавшуюся банку и двинулась дальше, ругая себя, что привлекла внимание того самого менеджера с липкими руками, которого так возненавидела Арья. «Рафф-Красавчик», так его называли, хотя ничего красивого Санса в нем не увидела.  
Дальше все происходило очень быстро. План был такой: они подходят к магазину со стороны слепого для камер пятна, которое рассчитал для них Бран. У магазина они надевают маски и входят внутрь, крича и размахивая муляжами, одолженными у Пирожка. Они велят всем собраться у полки с консервированными фруктами, и Санса держит их на мушке, пока Арья отводит Раффа-Красавчика к сейфу и забирает оттуда деньги. Потом они быстро выходят из магазина и бегут за угол, где снимают куртки и джинсы, оставаясь в футболках и леггинсах. Вещи они вместе с масками складывают в рюкзак и идут к машине Брана, который будет ждать их в квартале от магазина. Несколько раз они с Арьей брали машину Джендри и выезжали за город, чтобы в безлюдном лесу попрактиковаться, как они будут идти между полками, размахивая пистолетами, и засекали, сколько им понадобится времени, чтобы переодеться.  
Когда они решили, что научились достаточно убедительно угрожать, а переодеваться в считанные секунды, они назначили день. И, как это ни странно, все удалось, все прошло без сучка и задоринки. Продавцы и покупатели «Перстов» на Шелковой улице были так потрясены неожиданным ограблением, что безропотно сделали все, что велели им Санса и Арья. Они мигом долетели до машины Брана, по дороге остановились у реки, где, набив камнями рюкзак, утопили одежду и маски, и рванули с добычей домой.  
Которая оказалась больше, чем они ожидали. Это были не пятьдесят тысяч, как думала Арья. Пятьсот тысяч.  
А через два дня, вернувшись домой с учебы, Санса застала в их квартире незнакомцев. Один мужчина стоял, держа пистолет у виска Брана. Огромного роста мужчина с обожженным лицом сидел, развалившись, на диване, и с интересом разглядывал ее.  
– Заходи, пташка, не стесняйся, – помахал он рукой.  
– Кто вы такие? – Санса ухватилась рукой за косяк. – Что вам нужно?  
– Кто мы такие? – ухмыляясь, переспросил обожженный. – Мы – хозяева денег, которые вы украли. А что нам нужно? Ну так, милая, угадай.  
Санса прошла к креслу на трясущихся ногах и села.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.  
– Да? – Мужчина достал из кармана фотографию и показал ей. Это была фотография Арьи, чем-то, похожем на раздевалку, она стояла спиной к снимавшему в джинсах на бедрах и бюстгальтере, и лица было не видно, но отчетливо виднелась ее татуировка на пояснице.  
– Рафф-Красавчик любит фоткать девочек, – объяснил обожженный, ощерившись. – И он любит девочек с татуировками. А когда твоя сестренка запихивала наши денежки в свою сумочку, ее куртёнка малость задралась, – он снова ухмыльнулся. – Безногий ее уже вызвал, так что скоро мы на нее посмотрим вживую. А вот и она!  
– Пес, – ошарашенно выдохнула Арья, вцепившись белыми пальцами в ручку двери.  
– Эмо-истеричка, – обрадовался «Пес». – Вот оно что! Значит, ты собиралась заплатить мистеру Ланнистеру его же собственными деньгами? Хорошая шутка, но не думаю, что он оценит.  
Он встал и подошел к Арье, и ухватил ее за волосы.  
– Где деньги, сука?  
– В надежном месте, – подала голос Санса. – Отпустите мою сестру.  
Мужчина развернулся и насмешливо посмотрел на нее.  
– Пташка, ты и правда думаешь, что можешь мне указывать?  
– Ваши деньги ведь все еще у нас, разве нет?  
– Щекотун, ты только послушай, что она несет, – восхитился Пес. Щекотун хмыкнул и взвел курок, направленный на Брана. – Да, милашечка, деньги у вас, а у нас кое-что другое.  
– Я привезу вам деньги, – ответила Санса.  
– Нет уж, пташечка. Деньги нам привезет истеричка. И пусть попомнит, что ее родственнички все здесь, в наш руках. И братик, и сестрица, и будущий племянничек.  
Санса ошеломленно уставилась на Пса, и тот помахал ей томиком «Чего ждать, когда ждешь ребенка».  
– В твоей комнате было, а, пташка? Или ты живешь в той, в которой бардак и лифчик висит на торшере? – Пес откровенно развлекался. – Короче, истеричка. Дуй за деньгами, и поскорее. Если я не успею разозлиться до твоего возвращения, то считай, что тебе повезло, и вы останетесь живы. Не обещаю, что целы, но живы останетесь. 

***

Теперь деньги лежали в сумке у ног Пса, а тот сидел и разглядывал их, подперев рукой щеку.  
– Что ж, – сказал он, – может и отработаете. Я вам звякну, когда понадобитесь, – пообещал он и встал. – Щекотун, подай-ка мне эту штуку, – он показал на сумку с клюшками для гольфа, последнее, что осталось от их папы. Он вынул одну из клюшек, взвесил ее в руках, размахнулся и с силой ударил по монитору компьютера Брана. Санса так и подпрыгнула на месте, услышав над ухом сдавленный писк Арьи и крик Брана. Пес подошел к ней и, схватив ее сзади за шею, тихо и угрожающе прошипел ей в ухо. – В следующий раз, если опять полезете, куда не стоит, это будет твоя голова, пташка.  
И с этими словами он вышел из комнаты. Щекотун убрал пистолет за пояс, поднял брошенную на пол клюшку и положил ее на стол перед Сансой, пожал плечами и пошел вслед за напарником.  
Когда они ушли, Санса заплакала.


	2. Глава 2

Его имя было Сандор Клиган, но никто его так не звал. Все звали его «Пес», так сказала Арья, потому что он был ручным псом Тайвина Ланнистера.   
Так сказала Арья, которую ей не надо было слушать. О чем она только думала? О чем она, во имя семи преисподен, только думала? Как она только могла решиться на такую чушь?   
И теперь они были в еще худшей ситуации, чем раньше. Раньше они просто были бедны, а теперь они были бедны и в долгу у Тайвина Ланнистера.   
Сансе хотелось визжать. Тайвин Ланнистер – человек, приложивший руку к краху компании ее отца, «бизнесмен», как называли его газеты, хотя все должны были звать его преступником, Санса никогда не сомневалась, что богатство Ланнистеров было добыто нечестным путем, а теперь она была должна ему «отработать».   
К ней подошла Миранда.   
– Столик восемь, – сказала она, – молодая парочка. Девица, кажется, не в духе.   
Санса вздохнула и взяла меню, двинувшись к восьмому столику.   
– Добро пожаловать в «Лунные Врата», меня зовут Санса, и сегодня я буду вам помогать, – она положила перед ними меню, не глядя на «гостей», как их полагалось называть в ресторане, слишком занятая своими мыслями.   
– Санса? – услышала она изумленный голос и быстро перевела взгляд на девушку. Маргери. Она выглядела иначе, чем когда они виделись в последний раз, старше, худее, с другой прической.   
– Добрый вечер, миссис Баратеон, – Санса была горда своей выдержкой, она была уверена, что и бровью не пошевелила, совершенно в этом уверена. Санса посмотрела на спутника Маргери и выдохнула, это был не Джоффри. – Мистер Тирелл. Добро пожаловать в «Лунные Врата».   
Лорас ласково улыбнулся ей.   
– Ох, Санса, как ты выросла! Оставь церемонии, мы же знакомы с детства. Ты здесь работаешь? Я думал, ты поступила в колледж…  
– Да, я работаю здесь, мистер Тирелл. Вы готовы сделать заказ или вам нужно время?   
Санса с легкостью могла сказать ему, что работает здесь только по вечерам, и стереть с лица Лораса этот восторг при мысли, как он разболтает всем своим знакомым, что Санса Старк теперь простая официантка. Но… В седьмое пекло Лораса Тирелла, подумала она, и всех его знакомых.   
– Мы сделаем заказ чуть позже, спасибо, Санса, – сказала Маргери. – Можно пока мне воды без газа?   
– А я хочу кофе, дорогая, – Лорас просто таки ликовал от сложившейся ситуации, а Маргери выглядела так, словно ей было неловко. Впрочем, Маргери всегда мастерски умела притворяться.   
Санса улыбнулась им, плотно сжав губы и пошла за напитками. Миранда ждала ее, приподняв брови.   
– Твои знакомые?   
Санса кивнула.   
– Да, но мы не общались уже много лет.   
– Парень очень красив.   
– Его парень – тоже.   
– О, – Миранда снова оглядела Лораса. – Как жаль, такой красавец. Значит, девушка не с ним?   
– Это его сестра, – объяснила Санса, и зачем-то добавила. – Это Маргери Тирелл Баратеон.   
Миранда ошеломленно округлила глаза.   
– Да ты что? Не может быть? – она снова оглядела Маргери и повернулась к Сансе, которая уже собиралась возвращаться к «гостям» с напитками. – На фотографиях она выглядит красивее, чем вживую.   
– Это все освещение, – фыркнула Санса, отправляясь в путь. Но про себя она подумала, что Маргери и правда выглядела немного бледной и больной.   
– Снова Томмен и его мемы с котами, – услышала она голос Маргери, та клала телефон в сумку. – Когда-нибудь я его заблокирую.   
– Мальчик влюблен в тебя и делится с тобой сокровенным, – откровенно веселился Лорас. – А, Санса, наконец-то, я уже заждался кофе.   
Санса стиснула зубы. Она знала, что принесла напитки в рекордный срок.   
Маргери неловко улыбнулась.   
– Мы готовы сделать заказ.   
«Утиная грудка под апельсиновым соусом», подумала Санса. Маргери, которую она знала, заказала бы именно это.   
– Безглютеновую лапшу в овощном соусе по-волантисски, – сказала Маргери, и Санса с трудом подавила желание закатить глаза. Она приготовилась сдержать себя в руках и не врезать ей папкой с меню, если Маргери вдруг пожелает спросить, органические ли у них овощи.   
Маргери, которую она знала, не было дела до веганских рецептов, и глютен она поглощала без жалоб.   
Может быть, она и правда никогда не знала Маргери.   
– Предупреди Мию, что стейк наверняка вернут на кухню раза три, – сердито сказала она, – и что она может ничего с ним не делать, просто возвращать как был. Лорас Тирелл будет просто выкаблучиваться.   
Миранда рассмеялась.   
– Если они не дадут тебе как минимум двадцатку на чай, они просто суки.   
Санса скривилась. Мысль, что Лорас и Маргери Тирелл оставят ей чаевые… В прочем, в пекло их. Деньги ей не помешают.   
Когда она вернулась домой, в их гостиной сидел Джендри. Санса вздохнула. Ей нравился Джендри, правда нравился, но…   
Вся эта история началась именно с него.   
(Санса отогнала мысли о том, что это ей захотелось ограбить супермаркет, чтоб засудить Анью Уэйнвуд).   
Арья и Джендри были мрачны.   
– Что-то случилось?   
– К ним заходил наш приятель Пес, – ответил Бран, не оборачиваясь от компьютера. – Кажется, у него склонность к разрушению.   
Арья поморщилась.   
– Он разбил фары моей машины, – объяснил Джендри.   
– И сказал, что в следующий раз это будет твоя голова, – глухо сказала Санса, прижимая пальцами спинку носа. – О чем вы только думали, когда брали деньги у Ланнистера?   
Ответа она не дождалась, но в этом не было нужды. Они не думали, во всяком случае, не думали рационально. Как не думала она, когда зачем-то решилась на это дело с ограблением. Санса подняла голову и увидела, что Джендри смотрит на нее во все глаза. Он верно до сих пор не мог поверить, что Санса могла пойти на ограбление. Арья? Легко. Бран? Может быть. Даже Рикон, но Санса… Санса всегда была взрослой и разумной.   
Что, во имя Семерых, на нее нашло?  
Ах да. Беременность и гормоны.   
– Нам нужно придумать, где взять деньги, – сказала она.   
– Никаких больше ограблений, – Бран резко развернулся к ним. – Санса, в следующий раз это – он показал на так и стоявший на полу у стола разбитый монитор – и вправду будет твоя голова.   
– Нам просто надо найти магазин, который не работает на Ланнистеров… – начала Арья, и Санса подняла голову и прожгла ее взглядом. – Ну что? Откуда мне было знать, что Рафф-Красавчик работает на Пса?   
Санса покачала головой.   
– Я попрошу в долг у мистера Ройса, – решила она. – Может быть, он и откажет, но попытаться стоит.   
– Простите меня, – тихо сказал Джендри. – Это я во всем виноват.   
Санса снова покачала головой.   
– Что сделано, то сделано. – Она встала и пошла в свою комнату. – Подумаем об этом завтра. Я так устала.   
Приняв душ, она вытерла запотевшее зеркало и внимательно оглядела себя. Увидев, как изменилась Маргери, она смотрела на себя, пытаясь понять, насколько она сама отличалась от семнадцатилетней Сансы Старк, богатой девочки-мечтательницы, которая думала, что вся ее жизнь будет одной сплошной песней.   
Что ж, старая Маргери не ела веганских блюд, а старая Санса Старк не грабила супермаркеты, так что, можно сказать, они равны.   
Санса хихикнула такой глупой мысли, а потом расхохоталась в голос.   
На следующий день она шла из магазина, когда рядом с ней вдруг резко затормозила машина. Санса с трудом подавила желание убежать, и она глубоко вздохнула, оборачиваясь, ожидая увидеть Пса или Щекотуна, или того самого Раффа-Красавчика. Но в машине рядом с ней сидела Маргери. На ней была шляпа, темные очки, волосы были распущены, она была почти неузнаваема, но это была Маргери.   
– Привет, Санса. Можно с тобой поговорить?   
Санса поджала губы и повернулась к своему дому.   
– Прошу прощения, миссис Баратеон. Мне нужно приготовить ужин для своей семьи.   
– Санса, пожалуйста, – Санса повернулась к машине и застыла. Маргери сняла очки и повернулась к ней, и на ее лице был синяк, большой и свежий синяк. Санса ошеломленно протянула руку к лицу Маргери и тут же отдернула ее, когда та вздрогнула. – Пожалуйста, садись в машину. Я просто хочу с тобой поговорить.   
Санса обошла машину и, положив пакет с продуктами на заднее сиденье, села рядом с Маргери. Они ехали в молчании, но уже на первом повороте Санса поняла, куда они направляются. В Парк Эйгона. Санса почти улыбнулась, вспомнив их тогда, когда Маргери только начала водить машину, как они с Джейни Пуль и Элинор забирались в ее маленький желтый мераксес и ехали в Парк Эйгона, а там они ели мороженое, пили газировку и хохотали, глазея на мальчиков…  
Как же давно это было.   
– Как Элинор? Вышла замуж за Алина, вроде бы?  
– Уже развелась, – ответила Маргери, не глядя на нее.   
– Да? Жаль, они были такой милой парой.   
Маргери оглянулась на нее, остановившись на красный свет.   
– А Джейни Пуль? – спросила она. – Ты ее не видела?   
Санса отрицательно покачала головой. Отец Джейни был осужден по… Делу ее отца. Это она знала. Но Джейни после этого пропала и не выходила ей на связь, даже в социальных сетях.   
– Уехала на Север, кажется, и… Так и не знаю, что с ней.   
Маргери завернула за угол, и Санса окончательно убедилась, что они едут в Парк Эйгона. Боги, ей не хотелось туда ехать. Не стоит возвращаться туда, где был когда-то счастлив, от этого только горше.   
Но она не стала говорить это Маргери, просто молча глядя перед собой. Маргери остановилась на стоянке и вышла, направляясь к парку, не оглядываясь, пошла ли за ней Санса. Санса некоторое время сидела в машине, глядя вслед Маргери, но все же встала и пошла за ней.   
Когда она догнала Маргери, та уже сидела на скамейке. Маргери протянула ей мороженое, которое успела купить по дороге, и Сансе вдруг захотелось плакать. Она прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы удержаться от слез.   
Она откусила мороженое и поморщилась – слишком сладко. Стаканчик выглядел как тогда же, много лет назад. «Мороженое изменилось или я?» – подумала она, рассеянно глядя на цветы перед собой.   
Они сидели в напряженном молчании, пока Маргери наконец не заговорила.   
– Я хотела извиниться перед тобой, Санса. За… За все.   
Санса покосилась на нее. Маргери смотрела куда-то вверх.   
– Ты, наверное, понимаешь, что счастья я на твоем горе не построила. Да я его и не заслужила. Я поступила с тобой мерзко, и я это понимаю. Всегда понимала. Я… Я потому не могла видеться с тобой, потому что понимала, как мерзко я поступаю с тобой, когда…   
– Когда начала встречаться с моим бывшим, – закончила за нее Санса.   
– Да. – Маргери кивнула. – И… У меня было бы оправдание, если бы я хотя бы любила его… Но я его не любила, признаюсь тебе откровенно.   
Санса кивнула. В этом она не сомневалась.   
– Я хотела богатства и власти, – Маргери хихикнула и развернулась к Сансе. – Много же власти я получила, да? – спросила она, сняв очки.   
Боги она была такой бледной, и синяк был таким ярким на ее белой коже. И Санса не сомневалась, откуда у нее этот синяк. Ей не нужно было догадываться – она знала.   
– Твои братья… Неужели они тебя не могут защитить?   
Маргери отвернулась.   
– Жаловаться моим братьям – значит подвергать их опасности. Ты не представляешь на что он способен, Санса.   
«Представляю, – подумала Санса. – Представляю».  
– Когда это случилось в первый раз, я все рассказала Уилласу. Он был в ярости, в такой ярости. А потом… – голос Маргери дрогнул. – Ты знаешь, что Уиллас теперь хромает? Все его мечты о медали на Играх рухнули.   
Санса ахнула.   
– Но… Он же упал с лошади, да?   
Маргери покачала головой.   
– И твоя семья так просто это спустила?   
– А что может сделать моя семья? – из груди Маргери вырвалось короткое рыдание. – Я думала, что мы что-то можем, но в конечном итоге, кто мы все против Тайвина Ланнистера?   
– Ты не думаешь развестись?   
– Они скорее убьют меня, чем позволят это, Санса. Они меня убьют, но не позволят мне бросить их золотого мальчика. Тайвин, Серсея, даже Киван. Все они.   
Санса ошеломленно молчала, не зная, что сказать.   
– Я знаю, ты считаешь, что я это заслужила. Увела твоего парня, и пожалуйста, нарвалась. Что хотела, то и получила.   
– Нет, Маргери, – Санса взяла ее за руку. – Ты не заслужила такого. Никто такого не заслуживает. И… – она вздохнула. – Я злилась на тебя, Маргери. Я до сих пор злюсь. Но вовсе не из-за Джоффри. Боги свидетели, я не любила Джоффри, когда мы расстались. Я испытала облегчение, когда он бросил меня. Я не рассказывала тебе, никому не рассказывала, но он… Он всегда был жесток, страшен в своей жестокости. Нет, я не сердилась на тебя за него. Я… – по ее щекам потекли слезы. – Мне была нужна моя подруга, Маргери. Я была совсем одна, мир рушился вокруг меня, моя жизнь летела в семь преисподен, и мне была нужна моя подруга, я хотела обнять ее, поплакать с ней, просто взять ее за руку и понять, что я не одна, что у меня остался кто-то, а тебя не было, Маргери, не было.   
Маргери опустила голову, пряча лицо в ладонях. Ее плечи чуть заметно тряслись.   
– Прости меня, – всхлипнула она, – прости. – Она подняла залитое слезами лицо, глядя прямо в глаза Сансе. – Я… Я знаю, что бросила тебя тогда, но… Мои родители, Уиллас, бабушка, они все… Все говорили, и говорили, я знаю, что виновата, что послушала их, знаю, что кругом виновата, но мне… Мне было стыдно. Я знала, что просто не смогу посмотреть тебе в глаза. Я знала, что виновата перед тобой, и мне не хотелось с тобой встречаться, словно если я не увижу тебя, то всего этого словно и нет.   
Засунуть голову в песок. Закрыть глаза и думать, что ты спрятался. Да, Санса знала, что это такое. Она притянула к себе Маргери и обняла ее, почувствовала влагу ее слез на своем плече. Санса закрыла глаза, стараясь не разрыдаться. Это всегда было наоборот, подумала она. Это Санса всегда плакала на плече Маргери, из-за ссор с Арьей, споров с мамой, обид на Джоффри. Это всегда она рыдала, а Маргери успокаивала ее. Она не помнила, чтобы Маргери когда-нибудь так рыдала, пыталась вспомнить и не могла, единственный раз она видела Маргери в слезах, когда они смотрели какой-то фильм… Но даже тогда, вытирая слезы, Маргери смеялась над собой.   
Что же сотворили с ней эти проклятые Ланнистеры?   
Маргери отстранилась, когда зазвонил телефон Сансы, и Санса отошла на шаг в сторону, погладив Маргери по плечу.   
– Это Бран, – шепнула она, и Маргери кивнула, вытирая слезы, пока Санса успокаивала Брана, попросив его заказать для них пиццу.   
– Я не дала тебе приготовить ужин…  
– Могу сегодня и отдохнуть, – Санса пожала плечами. Маргери грустно кивнула.   
– Ты учишься в колледже, ведь так?   
Санса изумленно повернулась к ней.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?   
– Тирион сказал. Это он сообщил мне, где ты живешь.   
– Тирион Ланнистер? Карлик? – Маргери кивнула. – Но откуда он знает?   
– Он знает все, – Маргери усмехнулась. – Все видит, все слышит, все знает. Знаешь, я его боюсь даже больше всех остальных. Даже больше Тайвина. Больше Серсеи. Хотя они хотят моей смерти, а Тирион – нет.   
Санса не представляла, что на это ответить.   
– Почему ты не сказала тогда Лорасу, что учишься?   
Санса пожала плечами.   
– Не видела смысла оправдываться.   
– Ты изменилась, Санса. Когда-то ты всегда старалась оправдаться…   
Санса согласно кивнула. Да, так было когда-то.   
– Мы все изменились.   
– Как Робб? Как все остальные в твоей семье?   
– А этого Тирион Ланнистер тебе не рассказал?   
– Я не спрашивала.   
Санса вздохнула.   
– Робб в Дотракийском Море, с миротворцами.   
Маргери поморщилась:   
– Даже забавно, сколько там приходится воевать, чтобы сохранить мир.  
Санса согласно кивнула.   
– Джон на северной границе. Арья и Бран живут и учатся со мной. Рикон в частной школе на Севере. Как-то так.   
– Робб и Джон еще не женились?   
– Робб уже разведен, – засмеялась Санса. – Помнишь Джейн Вестерлинг? Ее мамаша пыталась запретить ей встречаться с Роббом после… Той истории, так она заявилась к воротам его лагеря для новобранцев посреди ночи, с одной сумкой, заявляя, что все бросила ради него.   
– Семеро помилуй, – содрогнулась Маргери. – И?   
– И он женился на ней. Она же так многим ради него пожертвовала? Он так был перед ней виновен! Он был обязан и так далее, и тому подобное.  
– О боги, Старки и их честь, – Маргери закатила глаза. – И ничего хорошего, конечно же, не вышло?   
– Счастье, что детей у них не было.   
– А как ты, Санса? У тебя кто-то есть?  
Санса едва не поперхнулась воздухом. Маргери внимательно смотрела на нее, и словно перед ней была старая Маргери, которая видела и понимала все, знала ответы на все вопросы, могла решить любые проблемы, с ней можно было поделиться, и она бы все поняла…  
Но Сансе не хотелось рассказывать Маргери о своих проблемах. Нет, миледи, ни за что. Поэтому Санса просто покачала головой, улыбнувшись.   
– Арья встречается с одним милым парнем, он автомеханик. Жутко похож на Ренли, кстати. Темные волосы, синие глаза, рост… Разве что фигурой поплотнее. Но в первый момент когда я его увидела, серьезно, я думала, это Ренли Баратеон. Как он, кстати?   
– Невыносим, как и раньше. Мы сейчас редко общаемся… Станнис и Ренли… Серсея порвала с ними все контакты. Конечно, они пытались отсудить у нее компанию, так что я ее тут понимаю, но… Сейчас в компании Баратеонов заправляют одни Ланнистеры. Покойный Роберт наверное в гробу переворачивается.   
– С чего бы ему переворачиваться? – Санса фыркнула. – Это же была его работа, он сам давал Ланнистерам все больше и больше власти в компании, я помню, как папа… – Санса осеклась и замолчала, и Маргери взяла ее за руку, успокаивая.   
«Слишком поздно», – подумала Санса. «Ты была нужна мне тогда, шесть лет назад».  
Но она не отняла руки.  
– Что ты изучаешь в колледже?   
– Историю Эссоса. – Маргери вскинула брови. – Не ожидала?  
– Я думала, литературу?   
– Начинала с нее, но… – Санса покачала головой. – Поняла, что потеряла вкус к поэзии.   
– А Арья, Бран?   
– Арья изучает химию, Бран – математику. Мы все, наверное, в итоге пойдем в учителя.   
«Если нас не посадят за ограбление, конечно».   
– Если, конечно, школы захотят брать в учителя детей скандальных Старков, – с горечью сказала она, вспомнив отвратительные статьи, которые ей пришлось перелистывать несколько недель назад.   
– В Браавосе скоро будет карнавал, – сказала Маргери, глядя на цветы перед собой. – Помнишь, как мы тогда готовились к карнавалу? Хотели поехать туда вчетвером, ты, я, Элинор и Джейн?   
– Вы с Элинор так туда и не съездили? – сухо спросила Санса. Маргери покачала головой.   
– Нет. Так и не вышло… Иногда хочется бросить все и поехать. Знаешь, – Маргери повернулась к ней. – Мне сейчас хочется сказать тебе, давай бросим все, и поедем? Вместе? Вдвоем? На карнавал в Браавосе, как мы когда-то мечтали? Но я знаю, что это бессмысленно. Все закончилось, и все не будет как прежде. Даже этот парк, – Маргери огляделась по сторонам. – Даже этот парк, он больше не такой как раньше. Я… Я ведь не приходила сюда, все эти годы.   
«Я тоже» – подумала про себя Санса, но ничего не ответила.   
– Ничего уже не поправить, – горько сказала Маргери. – Ничего уже не будет как прежде. Но я рада, что поговорила с тобой. Я знаю, ты не простишь меня, я… Я так жестоко тебя предала. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знала, как мне жаль. Не бывает и дня, чтобы я не пожалела о том, что сделала.   
Сансе нечего было на это ответить.   
Утром следующего дня ее разбудил телефонный звонок с незнакомого номера.   
– Привет, пташка, – раздался хриплый голос. – Узнала?   
Санса с трудом заставила себя заговорить, с ужасом сжав трубку побелевшими пальцами.   
– Мистер Клиган? – слабым голосом спросила она. Из трубки раздался гавкающий смех.   
– Пришло время отработать, пташечка. У тебя есть действующий паспорт?


	3. Глава 3

– Это наркотики? – Санса не сдержалась. Коробка так и приковывала ее взгляд.   
– Это не твое дело, – ответил Пес, оскаливаясь. – И не суй в него нос, ясно? Если ты откроешь коробку, будь уверена, мы поймем.   
Санса кивнула. Она не испытывала никакого желания лезть в эту коробку. Почти.  
– Повтори, что ты должна сделать?  
– Послезавтра я сажусь на утренний паром до Драконьего Камня. Я скажу, что еду по работе для колледжа. В Библиотеку Гессио Харратиса… По поводу Третьей Гискарской во…  
– Да-да-да, без подробностей, ты привлекаешь внимание. – Пес закатил глаза, выруливая на ее улицу. – Дальше?  
– На Драконьем Камне я нахожу фирму по прокату автомобилей… А, Сиракс, как дракон? Драконица Рейниры, ее убили в бунте в Королевской Гавани в…  
– Неведомый тебе в глотку, заткнись, – прорычал он. – я же сказал тебе, без подробностей. Дальше.   
Санса прикусила губу. Она сама не понимала, почему ей все время хотелось поделиться какими-то историческими фактами, например, что паромное движение до Драконьего Камня было открыто после Третьей Дрожи и последовавшего за ней финансового кризиса восемьдесят лет назад.  
– Я нахожу «Сиракс» и беру там напрокат машину, будет записано на мое имя, сажусь на вечерний паром до Андалоса.   
– М-хм, – кивнул он, останавливая машину.   
– Я прохожу таможенный и паспортный контроль… Что, если они скажут мне открыть коробку?   
– Не скажут, – он развернулся к ней.   
– А если скажут? Что тогда? Мне выбросить ее за борт?  
Он засмеялся своим жутким лающим смехом.   
– Нет, пташка, ты будешь вести себя тихо и смирно, как послушная маленькая студенточка, ясно? Для этого ты нам и нужна, а не для того, чтобы ты привлекала к себе внимание, швыряя вещи за борт при таможенниках. Ты же не хочешь присесть в соседнюю камеру с твоим дядюшкой Талли?   
– Мой дядюшка сидит в мужской тюрьме, – зачем-то сказала она, и Пес закатил глаза.   
– Пташка, если мистеру Ланнистеру захочется, тебя посадят к мужчинам… Или его переведут к бабам, зависит от настроения мистера Ланнистера.   
– Но если коробку…  
– Да заткнись ты уже о коробке! – взревел он, и Санса вздрогнула, сжавшись. – Если ты только и будешь психовать о коробке, ее точно велят вскрыть, ясно? Поэтому напряги свою тупую тощую северную задницу и постарайся не привлекать к себе внимания, ясно, девка? Тебя в это дело отправляют за чистое досье, так не думай его пачкать, иначе ты нам больше будешь не нужна, понимаешь? А знаешь, что мы делаем с ненужными вещами?   
Он держал ее сзади за шею, угрожающе шепча в ухо, и Санса судорожно сглатывала, сжимая пальцами колени.   
– Я ясно выразился, пташка?   
– Да, сэр, – кивнула она, зажмурившись.  
– Не зови меня «сэр», – рявкнул он, отталкивая ее голову и разворачиваясь к рулю.  
– Хорошо… Мистер Клиган.   
– Всегда такая вежливая, пташка?  
– Грубость делу не поможет, мистер Клиган.   
– Ну не скажи, мне она всегда помогает. Ладно, проходишь паспортный контроль…  
– Останавливаюсь переночевать в мотеле «Принц-оборванец», а утром еду в Пентос. Работаю в библиотеке, хожу по магазинам, живу там два дня. Там меня найдут и заберут коробку. Как я узнаю, что это правильный человек? А если я отдам коробку не тому? Если меня обманут?  
– Да заткнись ты, ради Семерых. Никто тебя не обманет. Человек, который к тебе подойдет, сошлется на нашего общего друга.   
– Которого? – Санса наморщила лоб.   
– А у нас много общих друзей, пташка? Ты поймешь, когда услышишь имя.  
Щекотун? Рафф-Красавчик? Арья? Хорошо, решила Санса, раз он так настаивает.   
– Если в итоге коробку получит неправильный человек, то это будет ваша вина, ясно, мистер Клиган? Я хочу, чтобы мы с вами сразу это прояснили. Я честно старалась получить у вас побольше подробностей.   
Он опять лающе рассмеялся.   
– Пташка, а что, вокруг много свидетелей? Думаешь, мистер Ланнистер вызовет нас с тобой в суд и велит говорить под присягой?   
Санса прикусила язык. Он был прав. Если она облажается, в итоге виноватой выставят ее, хотя, Семеро свидетели, она старалась как могла.   
– Хорошо. – Сказала она. – Я провожу в Пентосе два дня, и возвращаюсь в Вестерос той же дорогой: паром до Драконьего Камня, возвращаю машину в «Сиракс», и на пароме до столицы.   
– М-хм. Легко и просто, так ведь, пташка. И за все про все получишь тысячонку. Неплохо, а?  
– Не считая расходов?   
Он развернулся и уставился на нее.   
– Мотель, машина, еда. Мне что, за все это из собственного кармана платить? Просто предупреждаю, что в моем кармане пусто, и поездку в Пентос я не потяну.   
Он молчал, и она нервно продолжила.   
– И я считаю нечестным тратиться на все это из обещанных мне денег. Я не просилась ехать в Эссос. Это вы мне приказываете. Поэтому, я считаю, что…  
Он громко фыркнул и полез в карман, отсчитал несколько купюр.   
– Вернешь остатки и чеки приложишь. Все, что не в чеке, будет вычтено из твоих бабок. Ясно?   
Санса кивнула, нервно сжимая деньги.   
– А теперь вали. Коробку прихвати, вот ведь дура, прости меня Неведомый!  
Арья с сомнением оглядела коробку.   
– Там точно наркотики, – решила она, но Бран покачал головой.   
– Не знаю, как-то… Странно для наркотиков. Слишком открыто. Обычно наркотики же вроде глотают или еще что-то там…  
– Никаких еще что-то там, – Санса прижала пальцами спинку носа. – Ладно. Я съезжу в Пентос, поработаю над заданием для Уэйнвуд и получу за это тысячу драконов. Что может пойти не так?   
– Тебе перечислить?   
– Не надо. – Санса выпрямилась и расправила плечи. – Сандор Клиган прав. Я просто студентка, которая едет в Пентос ради учебы. Я не делаю ничего плохого.   
– Сандор Клиган, – Арья закатила глаза. – Почему ты никогда не зовешь его «Пес», как делают все?   
– Это невежливо, Арья.   
– А он сам невежливый, – напомнила Арья. – И ты называешь того типа Щекотуном, а этого мерзавца Раффа – Красавчиком. Чем Пес заслужил особое обращение?   
Санса сама этого не знала.   
– Потому что я не знаю настоящих имен Щекотуна и Раффа-Красавчика, – ровным голосом ответила Санса.   
Очень многие фирмы на Драконьем Камне, узнала Санса, назывались по именам драконов или драконьих лордов прошлого. Взяв напрокат машину в «Сиракс», Санса заправилась «У Эйриона», пообедала в «Кабачке Балериона», приобрела журнал с кроссвордами в «Архмейстере Вейгоне», купила таблетки от морской болезни в «Пламенной Мечте», и проезжая мимо химчистки «Пречистая Дейнис», она уже хохотала в голос, утирая слезы. Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы гордиться своим прошлым, но Семеро, как же это было смешно.   
Но въезжая на паром, Санса больше не смеялась. Именно здесь ее должны были обыскать. На паспортном контроле Вестероса у нее просто проверили документы и спросили, сколько она везет наличными, но таможенники Республики Андалос были куда внимательнее. Ее попросили выйти из машины, женщина с выкрашенными в синее волосами обыскала ее, мужчина с собакой осматривали ее вещи.   
– Госпожа, откройте пожалуйста эту коробку, – попросил мужчина, говоря с сильным валирийским акцентом.   
Санса напряглась.   
– Это подарок, – нервно сказала она, – подарок для знакомого моих друзей. Мне бы не хотелось его открывать. Может, просветите его этой вашей штукой, – она показала на металлоискатель в руках синеволосой женщины. – Мне бы правда не хотелось вскрывать упаковку.  
Пентошиец строго посмотрел на нее, с сомнением покосившись на коробку.   
– Вы знаете, что там внутри?   
– Нет, но…  
– Мисс Старк, вам разве не говорили, что нельзя передавать незнакомые вещи через границу? Если это нечто незаконное, вся ответственность ляжет на вас.   
– Конечно, я понимаю, сэр, – Санса позволила проникнуть в голос раздражению, – но я уверена, что в коробке нет ничего дурного. Я бы не хотела нарушать упаковку…   
– Госпожа, – сердито сказал он. – Откройте коробку.   
Санса с трудом сглотнула, облизывая пересохшие губы, и начала нерешительно вскрывать коробку, с ужасом понимая, что следующую ночь ей предстоит провести в камере. Откинула крышку. И недоуменно уставилась внутрь.   
Мужчина отобрал у нее коробку и вынул из нее отвратительного вида коричневую палочку.   
– Что это, во имя Многоликого? – с отвращением пробормотал по-валирийски таможенник.   
– Это колбаса из лосятины, – возмущенно ответила Санса, приободрившись. – Это деликатес. Деликатес с Севера. Невероятно вкусно. Традиции моей родины…   
Собака с заинтересованным видом обнюхала коробку, и таможенник достал нож и разрезал колбаску пополам.   
– Что вы делаете? – ахнула Санса. – Она стоит сто пятьдесят драконов за фунт!   
Таможенник взрезал вторую колбаску вдоль по всей длине.   
– А штраф за незаконный ввоз продуктов питания – двести драконов, мисс, – строго ответил мужчина, с отвращением вытирая руки, после того, как ничего не нашел в внутренностях колбасы. – В Андалос запрещено ввозить скоропортящиеся продукты, мисс Старк.   
– Колбаса по северным рецептам – не скоропортящийся продукт! – убеждала Санса, возмущенно размахивая руками. – Ее делают так, чтобы она переживала долгие северные зимы! Она может храниться до десяти лет!   
– Колбасные изделия любого вида без исключения входят в списки скоропортящихся продуктов, – раздраженно ответил таможенник. – Пройдите в кабинку, мы выпишем вам штраф.   
– Я хочу поговорить с вашим начальством! – неприятным визгливым тоном воскликнула Санса, напоминая себе средних лет дам-посетительниц ее ресторана, которые всегда были недовольны абсолютно всем в этом заведении. – Это возмутительно! Вы уничтожили подарок моих друзей, испортили дорогой деликатес!   
– Вы хотите, чтобы вас арестовали, мисс Старк? – угрожающе спросил таможенник, и Санса заткнулась. Ее увели в кабинку, и она заплатила штраф, но все же для вида поспорила – на нее пялились двое мужчин, которых тоже за что-то задержали, они хихикали, перешептываясь и показывая на нее пальцами, но Санса гордо прошла мимо них.   
Она села в машину и с облегчением выдохнула. Но тут же напряглась снова. Что же это такое было?   
Санса лежала, уставившись в потолок. За окном ее номера был бассейн, и отблески фонарей от воды мелькали на потолке, и Санса завороженно следила за игрой огоньков.   
Климат в этой части Андалоса не отличался от Королевской Гавани, погода была в точности как на Драконьем Камне, разница во времени тоже была всего один час, так что разумом она понимала, что не могла говорить о акклиматизации, но… Она была в чужой стране, она была одна, и она не могла заснуть.   
В детстве Санса всего раз была в Эссосе – когда они всей семьей ездили в Лис на какую-то конференцию, в которой участвовал отец, но Санса мало что помнила, кроме экзотической еды, на которую жаловался Джори Кассель, говоря, что в лиссенийских ресторанах Вестероса было намного вкуснее – Санса помнила, как мама смеялась, пересказывая эти слова папе, кроме музеев и парка развлечений, который ей показался тогда намного роскошнее парка в Королевской Гавани.   
Обычно в отпуск родители ездили домой, в Винтерфелл… Санса с семьей почти всю свою жизнь жили прожили в столице, у Старков был в столице особняк, который принадлежал им несколько поколений, но когда Старки говорили «едем домой», это всегда значило в Винтерфелл. Конечно, когда дети подросли, им захотелось ездить в другие места, и родители возили их кататься на лыжах в Долине, они ездили купаться в море на Арбор, а одно лето их едва не довели до слез музеи Староместа… Но потом они все равно уезжали домой, в Винтерфелл.   
Санса повернулась набок, стараясь уснуть. Да, климат был тот же, что в Королевской Гавани, но запахи были другие, другой была еда, другим был язык, на котором переговаривались проходившие мимо ее окна подвыпившие соседи, даже розетка и смеситель в ванной комнате были другими, напоминая ей, что она в чужой стране, и она не понимает, что здесь делает.   
Дурацкая история с колбасой совершенно выбила ее из колеи. А еще больше она испытывала злость, понимая, какой дурой себя выставила на пароме. Если это была идиотская шутка Пса…  
Проблема была в том, что это не могла быть шутка. Никто не станет платить тысячу драконов плюс расходы просто чтобы какая-то глупая девчонка выставила себя глупой девчонкой перед таможенниками чужой страны. Даже такой богач как Тайвин Ланнистер. В особенности Тайвин Ланнистер.   
Санса ворочалась. Допустим, она ничего не должна была ввозить в Эссос. Ей нужно было что-то привезти. Но почему Клиган не сказал ей об этом? Зачем подсунул ей эту коробку, все напоминал, чтобы она ее забрала, чтобы не заглядывала внутрь, пугал ее…  
Ну конечно…   
«Если ты только и будешь психовать о коробке, ее точно велят вскрыть, ясно?»  
Коробка была просто для отвода глаз. Чтобы привлечь внимание к ее нервозности из-за коробки и отвлечь. Санса должна была так переживать из-за контрабанды в коробке, что таможенники должны были обратить на это внимание – и отвлечься от чего-то другого. Но от чего?   
Санса вскочила на ноги и достала из шкафа сумку с вещами, выворачивая на пол все содержимое, прощупывая каждый шов, каждую вещь, но уже понимая, что это не то. Вряд ли они что-то подложили бы в ее вещи, рискуя, что она может это найти. Но что тогда?   
– Дура! – вслух обругала она себя, понимая. Машина. Машина, которую ей велели взять в указанной фирме. Что бы она не провезла в Эссос, это было в машине.   
Несколько минут, а может быть целый час, Санса уговаривала себя, что она не хочет знать, что там было. Что бы это ни было, ей же будет лучше, если она просто не поймет. Ей же будет лучше, что теперь, когда ей не нужно заботиться ни о каких дурацких коробках, ей просто стоит насладиться Пентосом, поработать в библиотеке с томами о Гискарских войнах, которые библиотека еще не успела оцифровать, и тем самым утереть нос Анье Уэйнвуд, наесться вдоволь пентошийского печенья, которое в Королевской Гавани продают по три дракона за пачку, купить братьям и сестрам сувениры в подарки на День Семерых, может купить какие-нибудь детские вещи для ребенка…  
Просто отдохнуть в Пентосе, и спокойно вернуться домой.   
Конечно же, она понимала, что ни о каком спокойствии и речи идти не могло.  
Санса посмотрела в смартфоне, как по-валирийски было «фонарь» и пошла к стойке регистрации.  
Санса довольно быстро обыскала бардачок и багажник, и теперь с сомнением разглядывала мотор – обычно ее старенький «грамкин», когда он начинал чихать, осматривал Джендри – если тут было что-то лишнее, вряд ли она могла это увидеть. Тем более, что таможенники точно также заглядывали под капот и осматривали днище с зеркалами.   
Санса захлопнула капот и присела на корточки перед машиной. Был ли смысл под нее лезть? Тем более, Джендри обычно использовал какие-то салазки, чтобы въезжать под машину, и лезть в пыль и грязь ради неведомо чего Сансе не хотелось. Она все же прилегла и посветила фонарем под дно.  
– Человек не советует девушке туда залезать.  
Санса взвизгнула, ударилась головой и шепотом выругалась. Она вскочила на ноги и отбежала в сторону, угрожающе выставив перед собой фонарь.  
На нее с усмешкой смотрел мужчина с странно выкрашенными волосами, по эссоской моде – наполовину в рыжий, наполовину в белый цвет.   
– У девушки сломалась машина? – спросил он. – Человек советует позвонить в мастерскую.   
Санса настороженно смотрела на него. Она не слышала звука мотора, значит он пришел пешком. Что он делал на автостоянке в два, нет, в три часа ночи?   
– Кто вы такой? – нервно спросила она, оглядываясь в сторону мотеля.   
Он ласково улыбнулся, но от этого стало только страшнее.   
– Девушка не хочет идти спать?   
– Девушка хочет, чтобы вы ушли. – Только в этот момент до Сансы дошло, что он говорил с ней на общем языке. Она подняла телефон. – Я позвоню в полицию. Убирайтесь.   
Он смотрел на нее, молча улыбаясь, и сделал шаг вперед.  
– Разве этого захочет общий друг человека и девушки?   
Санса осеклась.  
– Простите? Какой общий друг?  
– Разве у человека и девушки много общих друзей? – он шагнул еще ближе, и Санса быстро отступила, готовая бежать, но он не подошел к ней. Машина Сансы пискнула, открывая запор, и Санса настороженно посмотрела на ключи в своей руке – она точно ничего не нажимала. Человек, не глядя на нее, распахнул дверь машины.   
– Эй! Стойте! Что вы делаете? Это моя машина! Отойдите немедленно!   
Он улыбнулся ей, заглянул в салон, перегнувшись через пассажирское кресло к заднему сиденью и порылся в чем-то там, а потом выпрямился снова, держа в руке сверток. Санса застыла, с ужасом глядя на него.   
Мужчина обошел машину и подошел к ней вплотную, Санса стояла, глядя на него, словно кролик на удава. Он ласково провел пальцами по ее щеке и убрал за ухо волосы.   
– Девушка пойдет спать. Девушке все приснилось. И девушка не будет рассказывать своих снов.   
Санса отшатнулась от него и оглянулась на машину. Мужчина приподнял руку, показывая черный брелок, нажал на кнопку, и раздался звук включаемой сигнализации. Санса снова оглянулась на человека и нервно кивнула. Он улыбнулся и пошел прочь, и вскорости он пропал в темноте.


	4. Глава 4

Санса сидела в машине, уронив голову на руль. Она невыносимо устала. Она никогда не водила машину так долго, их старенький грамкин обычно водила Арья, это она любила водить – и бить – машины, именно так она и познакомилась с Джендри, сама же Санса не испытывала от вождения никакого удовольствия, и Санса не могла дождаться, когда наконец вернется к этим мошенникам в «Сиракс» и вернет им их контрабандную машину, ключи от которых они раздают всем возможным крашеным проходимцам.  
Санса составляла в голове отзыв, который она могла бы оставить на их странице в сети: «Быстрый и безукоризненный сервис, разумные цены, машина в хорошем состоянии, одно но – тайники под задним сидением, в которые лазают эссосцы с сомнительным вкусом в прическах. Снимаю за это три звезды». Санса хихикнула. Если бы. Во всяком случае, она хотя бы постарается как следует прожечь блондинку на регистрации взглядом. Выехав с парома, она подъехала к «Дженне-Оборванке», единственное в поле зрения кафе, или скорее это был паб, который назывался не в честь дракона или драконьего владыки. Санса решила, что стоит поддержать предприятие, выбивающееся из стереотипа.   
– Мисс Старк! – вдруг услышала она женский голос. За ее машиной остановилась другая, черный тессарион, и у Сансы упало сердце, когда она заметила за лобовым стеклом синий фонарь полицейской сирены. Темноволосая коротко стриженная женщина шла к ней, держа открытым удостоверение со значком, и за ней шел мрачный мужчина неопределенного возраста. – Детектив Грейджой, это детектив Хорп. Мы можем с вами поговорить?   
– В участке? – переспросила готовая к худшему Санса, но Грейджой покачала головой, усмехнувшись.   
– Ну что вы, к чему так сразу. Вы собирались пообедать? – она указала на «Дженну-Оборванку». – Не против, если мы к вам присоединимся?   
Сансе очень хотелось сказать, что она против: полицейские – сомнительного качества приправа к еде, но… Что уж тут было поделать.   
– Да, конечно, почему бы и нет?   
Санса вздохнула, вспомнив события много лет назад. Ее тогда допрашивали детективы Трант и Блаунт, омерзительные типы, грубые и злобные, постоянно давили на нее так, словно считали, что и она была задействована в мошеннической схеме, в которой обвиняли ее отца. Еще она помнила окружного прокурора Слинта, иногда он снился ей в кошмарах…   
Санса присела, сложив перед собой руки, внимательно разглядывая сидевшую перед ней женщину. Она подумала, что несмотря на обветренное и неухоженное лицо, женщина была моложе, чем ей в начале подумалось, скорее всего, едва за тридцать. Она не была красавицей – тощее острое лицо, крупный нос, но у нее были красивые глаза, и когда она улыбнулась, ее лицо осветилось, как лучом солнца.   
– Вы ведь не против, если разговор будет записан? – спросила она, поставив перед собой диктофон. Санса с сомнением покосилась на машинку.   
– На Драконьем Камне требуется обоюдное согласие на запись? – уточнила она.  
– Нет, – жестко ответил детектив Хорп. – Так что вашего согласия не требуется. – И он сердито посмотрел на Грейджой. Та и бровью не пошевелила, продолжая смотреть на Сансу.   
– Что ж, раз уж моего согласия не требуется, я его и не даю.   
Детектив Грейджой прищелкнула языком, скорчила гримаску «ну, раз уж так», и включила диктофон.   
Санса раздраженно вздохнула.   
– Что вы хотели узнать, детектив Грейджой?   
– Вы только что вернулись из Пентоса?   
– Технически говоря, я вернулась из Порта-Андалос. Он в ста милях от Пентоса, там находится причал Парома-Через-Узкое Море, построен восемьдесят лет назад совместным консорциумом Баратеонов и Несторисов, население десять тысяч человек, в основном рыбаки работники гостеприимного бизнеса. – Грейджой вскинула брови, и Санса пояснила. – Это было в памятной брошюре на пароме. Да, в основном я была в Пентосе.   
– Вы могли это сразу сказать.   
– Подумала, что вашему диктофону понадобится хоть какая-то ценная информация. – Санса сама себе изумлялась, но ей почему-то смертельно хотелось нахамить этой дамочке – этим полицейским. Она помнила весь тот год после смерти отца, когда их допрашивали снова и снова, и снова, и не верили ни единому их слову, продолжая допрашивать, давить, ловить на словах, постоянно пытаясь загнать их в ловушку. Именно такой вид и был у этой парочки, явно настроенных играть в хорошего и плохого полицейского, такая участливая и милая улыбчивая детектив Грейджой, и злой и грубый детектив Хорп.   
– Мисс Старк, – включился он в игру, – неуважение к представителю закона является преступлением, и мы можем предъявить вам обвинение.   
Санса как можно слаще улыбнулась, напоминая себе, что включен диктофон. Она на всякий случай достала телефон и поставила его перед собой, включив аудиозапись, продолжая радостно улыбаться полицейским.   
– Ну что вы, детектив Хорп. – Пропела она. – Я с искренним и бесконечным почтением отношусь к силам закона и порядка. Я внимательно вас слушаю и готова ответить на любые ваши вопросы.   
И снова она вспомнила себя тогда, много лет назад. Как она старалась тогда им угодить. Как послушно себя вела, повторяла все, что ей говорили повторить, говорила все, что они хотели от нее услышать. Хорошая, кроткая, послушная девочка. Если ты будешь хорошей, все в твоей жизни будет хорошо. Полиция во всем разберется, это их работа, это их долг, просто будь хорошей и послушной девочкой.   
Они ни в чем не разобрались. Все это было ложью, но им не было дела. Им просто хотелось заявить, что они разгадали великое дело, запятнали имя великого человека. Им не было дела до хорошей девочки, которая была его дочерью. Хорошие и плохие полицейские, все они в итоге оказались плохими.   
Грязные животные.   
Санса не стала бы им помогать, даже если бы не была грабительницей и контрабандисткой.   
– Мисс Старк, – детектив Грейджой улыбалась, как модель рекламы дантиста. – Я слышала, вы занялись контрабандой?   
Санса сжала под столом свое колено, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить самое спокойное выражение лица.   
– Да. Здравоохранению Андалоса едва не был нанесен урон скоропортящейся колбасой. Надеюсь мои двести драконов пойдут на благое дело.  
Детектив Грейджой рассмеялась, а детектив Хорп еще больше нахмурился.   
– Вам не следует столь легкомысленно относиться к нарушению законов, мисс Старк.   
– Я заплатила штраф. Отдала свои долги обществу. Или провоз колбасы в Андалос теперь столь тяжелое нарушение? Может какой-то новый закон Севера, о котором я не слышала? Вывоз северной колбасы – столь тяжкий проступок, что им занимается полиция Драконьего Камня?   
Детектив Грейджой ласково улыбнулась.   
– Мы из федеральной полиции, мисс Старк.   
– О, – Санса подобралась. – Тем более. Как это прекрасно. В Вестеросе уже не осталось других преступлений?   
Реклама:

– Мисс Старк, – спросила Грейджой. – Зачем вы ездили в Пентос?   
– В библиотеку Гессио Харатиса. – Детектив Грейджой приподняла брови, и Санса продолжила. – Я пишу работу по Гискарским войнам. Я изучаю историю, специализируюсь на Империи Гиса. Если наберу высший балл, может даже попаду в экспедицию на раскопки в Заливе Свободы.   
– Мне казалось, библиотека Красного Замка – одна из лучших в мире. Разве там недостаточно информации?   
– В Пентосе хранятся еще не оцифрованные оригиналы трудов Саланора Асшайского. Я могу показать вам снятые мною копии, – Санса указала на телефон. – Правда, они на высоком валирийском.  
– Я говорю по-валирийски.   
– Современный валирийский сильно отличается от того языка.   
– А вы знаете тот язык?   
– Могу на нем читать, – не смутилась Санса. «Ты не подловишь меня, ведьма».   
– Сколько вы уже изучаете историю Гиса, мисс Старк?   
– Два года.   
– А раньше вы уже ездили в Эссос в их библиотеки?   
– Это было необязательно, – Санса была непоколебима. – Как вы уже говорили, библиотека Красного Замка – одна из лучших в мире.   
– Кому вы должны были доставить колбасу? – резко спросил вдруг детектив Хорп.   
Санса смешалась.   
– Простите?   
– Колбаса. Которую у вас отобрали на таможне. Кому вы должны были ее доставить?   
– Хм. – мысли Сансы побежали, словно лошади, рванувшиеся по сигналу. – Знакомому моих друзей.   
– И вы встретили его в Пентосе? Он был очень расстроен?   
– Нет. Я предупредила друзей, что колбасу отобрали, так что мне уже не было нужды с ним встречаться.   
– Кто были эти ваши друзья?   
– Какое это имеет значение?   
– Просто хотелось бы знать, ради кого такая милая девушка как вы согласились на преступление, – ядовито сказала Грейджой, и Санса фыркнула.   
– Это не было преступление. Меня просто попросили передать подарок. Я и представления не имела, что там находится такая опасная и запрещенная колбаса, – Санса позволила себе добавить в голос нотки сарказма.   
– И все же, кто именно были эти друзья?   
– Я предпочту не говорить.   
– Мисс Старк, лгать представителям закона – преступление.   
– А я не лгу. Я просто не говорю. Считаю, что это не имеет значения.   
– И все же.   
Санса мучительно искала выход.   
– Я не знаю этих людей.   
– Но вы сказали, что это были ваши друзья.   
– Это были друзья моей сестры. Они узнали от нее, что я еду в Пентос, и попросились передать через меня гостинец.   
– Значит, имя этих друзей мы можем узнать от вашей сестры?   
– Именно так.   
Грейджой и Хорп переглянулись, и Хорп раскрыл лежавшую перед ним папку.   
– Мисс Старк, посмотрите на эту фотографию.   
Санса почувствовала, как кровь отливает от ее лица. На фотографии была она, у машины Сандора Клигана. Клиган был повернут затылком к снимавшему, лицом к Сансе, которая придерживала рукой открытую дверь.   
«Коробку прихвати, вот ведь дура, прости меня Неведомый».   
На следующей фотографии Санса стояла с коробкой в руках, дверь машины была уже закрыта, а Пес сидел развернувшись лицом к дороге.   
– Вы везли коробку от знакомых вашей сестры?   
Санса замешкалась, но тут же собралась.   
– Нет, из ресторана, в котором я работаю. Моя сестра принесла мне коробку туда ранее тем днем.   
Хорп и Грейджой снова переглянулись, и Санса начала быстро соображать, что она скажет, если у них окажется фотография, где она идет к машине Пса без коробки.   
Но они промолчали.   
– Мисс Старк, кто этот человек, в машине которого вы приехали?   
– Это мой знакомый.   
– Просто знакомый?   
– Совершенно верно.   
– И где именно вы познакомились?   
– В супермаркете.   
Детективы заметно удивились. Такого ответа они не ожидали. Они уставились на нее, ожидая продолжения, но она молчала.   
– То есть, вы познакомились с ним в супермаркете? – уточнила Грейджой.   
– Я там делала покупки.   
– А он там работал?   
– Нет, он тоже делал там покупки.   
Они снова переглянулись, и в дело вступил Хорп.   
– И какие же у вас отношения с этим… партнером по шоппингу?   
– Иногда он подвозит меня с работы, не более того.   
– Он ваш любовник, мисс Старк? – прямо спросила Грейджой, и Санса оторопела. Несколько секунд она открывала и закрывала рот, и наконец выдавила.  
– Детектив Грейджой, это очень неприличный вопрос.   
– Полиции свойственно задавать неприличные вопросы.   
– Что ж, отвечу – нет я не состою с мистером Клиганом в романтических отношениях.   
Хорп фыркнул.   
– Клиган ни с кем не состоит в романтических отношениях. Он просто трахается.   
– Детектив Хорп! – Санса едва не взвизгнула. – Я попрошу вас воздержаться от подобных выражений!   
Детектив Грейджой едва сдерживала хихиканье.   
– Простите, мисс Старк, мы в полиции как-то отвыкли от куртуазности. Но вернемся к делу. Значит, вы утверждаете, что мистер Клиган – просто ваш друг, который иногда вас подвозит с работы?   
– Совершенно верно, детектив.   
– Мисс Старк, уж простите, что нам тяжело вам поверить. Этот ваш друг, который подвозит вас с работы, связан с незаконной деятельностью и преступными махинациями. Так что позвольте уж нам усомниться, что он просто подвозит вас по доброте душевной.   
Санса смотрела на них не мигая.   
– У вас есть доказательства? Доказательства его вины? Тогда почему он не в тюрьме?   
– Доказательства мы соберем, уж не волнуйтесь. Рано или поздно он присядет на нары, и вам придется таскать посылки еще и ему, кроме дядюшки, – Хорп неприятно ощерился, и Санса подобралась.   
– Мистер Клиган, – холодно начала она, – ветеран Дорнийской Войны, проливавший кровь за нашу страну, отмеченный боевыми наградами. Это отвратительно с вашей стороны, поливать грязью героя и патриота.  
Про себя она сказала спасибо Брану, сумевшему найти информацию о Псе на сайте группы ветеранов из Западных Земель.   
Грейджой усмехнулась, и ее лицо приняло злобное выражение.   
– Бросьте, мисс Старк. На меня и Хорпа эта патриотическая мастурбация не подействует. Мы сами ветераны. Клиган служил и был ранен, хвала ему за это, но отслужив, он занялся темными делишками, и рано или поздно мы его поймаем. И вам было бы лучше не связываться с этим человеком. Он не принесет вам ничего, кроме зла. Я вас уверяю. Поэтому я прошу вас, как следует обдумайте свое поведение. Поверьте, если вам есть, что рассказать, пожалуйста, обратитесь к нам. Ко мне, к детективу Хорпу, – она протянула через стол визитку, и когда Санса не взяла ее, просто бросила ее перед ней. – Мы ведем расследование, мисс Старк. Расследование дела Ланнистеров. Всех дел Ланнистеров, – она сделала ударение на слово «всех». – Генеральный прокурор Баратеон намерен положить конец их организации…  
– Станнис Баратеон? – Санса нахмурилась.   
– Совершенно верно. Генеральный прокурор лично курирует расследование, в том числе заново открытое дело вашего отца.   
Санса почувствовала, что не может дышать.   
– Генеральный прокурор Баратеон уверен, что дело вашего отца велось не достаточно качественно, и он намерен сделать все возможное, чтобы перевернуть каждый камень, но узнать правду и, если это возможно, очистить имя Эддарда Старка. Ему было бы очень неприятно узнать, что дочь Старка работает на Ланнистеров.   
– Я не работаю на Ланнистеров, – язык Сансы был тяжелым, как камень.   
– Сандор Клиган работает. Не связывайтесь с ним, с врагами вашей семьи.   
Реклама:

Санса некоторое время молчала, уставившись на нее, и тут она поняла, что ей с самого начала не давало покоя, и упоминание Станниса Баратеона подтолкнуло ее память в нужном направлении.   
– Детектив Грейджой, ваш акцент… Вы с Железных Островов? Не из пайкских ли Грейджоев?   
– Это не ваше дело… – начал было Хорп, но детектив остановила его, подняв руку.   
– Ричард прав, вас это не касается, – твердо сказала Грейджой, – но да, я родом с Пайка. И что же?   
– Просто показалось забавным. Ведь именно вы сейчас работаете на врага вашей семьи.   
Грейджой явно вскипела. Сжав зубы, она придвинула к себе диктофон, выключая его.   
– Так, я понимаю, что по-хорошему с вами договориться не получается. Но я все же постараюсь еще раз достучаться до вас. Мисс Старк. Если у вас есть проблемы, вопросы, какая-то информация, прошу вас связаться со мной или детективом Хорпом, или обратиться в приемную генерального прокурора. – Она встала из-за стола. – Сделайте это, пока вы не завязли слишком глубоко.   
Когда детективы ушли, Санса выдохнула и обессиленно осела в кресле. Она протянула руку и подняла телефон, быстро находя в контактах Арью. Она начала было набирать слова, но тут же остановилась. Полиция следила за Клиганом, похоже, что следила за ней. Может ли быть, что они уже прослушивают ее телефон или читают их переписку? Санса вдруг с ужасом вспомнила, как в деталях описывала Арье и Брану историю на пароме… Какое счастье, что она догадалась не сообщать им, что случилось на стоянке.  
«Девушка не будет рассказывать о своих снах» – вспомнилось Сансе, и Санса решилась. Она не будет рассказывать о странном эссоссце брату и сестре. Для них же это будет безопаснее.   
Официант, до этого с подозрением ее разглядывавший, подошел к ней, чтобы принять ее заказ, и Сансе уже совсем не хотелось есть, но она заставила себя выбрать что-то из меню. Ей срочно надо было решить, что делать дальше, но она не собиралась ничего предпринимать сейчас, пока Грейджой и Хорп, наверняка, наблюдают за ней.   
Нет, дальше она поступит, как и собиралась до этого. Перекусит здесь, поедет на набережную и отдохнет в приморском парке, купит игрушечного дракона в подарок Эльмо, сдаст машину этим мошенникам в «Сиракс» и поедет домой.   
Обо всем остальном она подумает потом. Они с Арьей придумают, какие именно друзья передали ей коробку. Она скажет Клигану, что они с ним познакомились в супермаркете, и предупредит, что за ним следит полиция. Она…  
Санса чуть не застонала в голос. «О чем ты только думаешь, дурища?» Почему, почему она вела себя как прожженная преступница, пытающаяся сбить со следа полицию? Почему просто не позвонить по телефону на оставленной ей визитке, не вернуть сюда Грейджой и Хорпа, не рассказать им все? Они полицейские, они смогут ей помочь, они, или Станнис Баратеон…  
Санса вспомнила Станниса, его строгий, неумолимый взгляд: он смотрел на нее тогда, как на какое-то насекомое, словно она что-то украла у него или убила, он всегда на всех так смотрел, подумала она, но в тот день ей особенно был неприятен этот взгляд. Взгляд самодовольного, упивающегося своим благонравием ханжи – так его называл дядя Роберт. «Станнис считает себя лучше всех, что он единственный святой в этой стране, а все кругом него преступники. Дай ему волю, и он всех в этой стране пересажает, и нас с тобой, Нед, первыми».  
Станнис приходил тогда не как прокурор, она помнила, что это было первое, что он ей сказал: что это дело вне его юрисдикции, что он прибыл, как частное лицо, и Санса тогда все пыталась ему объяснить, рассказать, как ужасно все было, как отвратительно с ними обращалась полиция, что отец ни в чем не виноват, что это все какая-то ужасная ошибка, но он не слушал ее, нетерпеливо отмахиваясь.   
«Мисс Старк, – наконец перебил он ее. – Ваш отец писал мне, что собирался передать мне какие-то документы. Что это что-то важное, и я должен это знать. Что-то о том, что он собирался, но не успел передать моему покойному брату. Вы не знаете, что это было?»  
И Санса вспомнила, как она тогда осеклась и поняла, что это было единственное, что его интересовало. Не ее и ее семьи несчастье, не беззаконное поведение полиции, не подложное дело ее бедного отца – нет, только какие-то важные для него документы… Какое дело ей было, Неведомый его побери, до этих дурацких документов, когда ее родители мертвы, а Винтерфелл уходит с молотка?   
– В седьмое пекло Станниса Баратеона, – прошептала она себе. – И его, и этих детективов, и всю эту проклятую полицию.   
Он намерен положить конец Ланнистерам? Ну и пусть старается. Но Санса не собирается ему ни в чем помогать. Ланнистеры, Баратеоны, Аррены, все они одним миром мазаны, все одинаковые, насквозь прогнившие лжецы и эгоисты. Все они достойны друг друга, и была бы воля Сансы, она отплатила бы им всем.   
Вот только сейчас ей было нужно выживать. Арья, Бран… Если она пойдет в полицию, пострадает не она одна, они тоже. Рикон… Что ждет его? Робб и Джон, стольким пожертвовавшие для них. Если она пойдет в полицию и признается, то их репутации точно наступит окончательный конец, а так… Ланнистеров не могли поймать уже много лет, наверняка не поймают и теперь.   
Санса увязла, увязла, ввязавшись в эту глупую авантюру, и увязла глубже, когда пошла на это дело в Эссосе… Что же, будь что будет. Она продолжит делать то же, что и раньше. Выживать.


	5. Глава 5

Звонок раздался среди ночи, и Санса в ужасе подскочила в кровати. В трубке раздался хриплый голос Пса:   
– Одевайся, пташка, и спускайся вниз. Я буду через десять минут.   
Несколько секунд Санса недоуменно смотрела в телефон, разглядывая новый незнакомый номер, но тут же вскочила и рванулась к шкафу. У зеркала она остановилась и внимательно посмотрела на себя.   
Живот был уже заметен. Скорее всего, пока всем будет казаться, что она просто поправилась, но… Санса потрясла головой. Не время было об этом думать.   
Она быстро натянула тренировочные брюки, набросила куртку, собрала волосы в растрепаный пучок и на цыпочках выбралась из квартиры. Через несколько минут стояния у подъезда, подъехала машина Пса. Санса забралась на заднее сидение и со злостью уставилась в затылок Клигана.   
– Что? – просто спросила она.   
– Документы взяла? – спросил он, трогаясь.   
– Да, – сердито ответила она, она так и знала, что им зачем-то понадобилось ее пока что (ненадолго уже, судя по всему) чистое досье.   
– Зря, – ответил он к ее удивлению. Он порылся в бардачке и бросил ей через плечо кошелек. – Сумку свою оставишь со мной, вместе с телефоном. Это пока посмотри.   
Санса раскрыла кошелек и обомлела. Это были водительские права, и там была ее фотография, но… «Алейна Стоун», родом из Королевской Гавани, двадцать шесть лет, официантка.   
– Двадцать шесть лет? – возмутилась она.   
Пес только многозначительно посмотрел на нее в зеркало заднего вида. Санса недовольно фыркнула, разбирая кошелек дальше – документы и страховка на двенадцатилетний «корбрей» («не волнуйся, машина как новенькая, внутренности лично перебирал» – успокоил ее Пес), карточка социального страхования. Санса включила фонарик на телефоне, чтобы повнимательнее разглядеть фотографию.   
– У меня никогда не было такой прически, – удивилась она. Пес завернул за угол и остановился.   
– Парни в фотошопе подрихтовали, – сказал он и обошел машину, открывая ей дверь. Санса удивленно вскинула брови, и Пес фыркнул. – Ну раз уж я теперь твой гребаный друг по супермаркету, придется соответствовать.   
Санса захихикала. Когда она пересказала Клигану историю о детективах, он сначала долго и неприлично ржал над тем, что она о нем им заявила. Потом долго и непристойно на нее орал, за то, что они с Браном рылись в его истории, а потом снова вцепился руками в ее затылок и захрипел, угрожая ей на ухо. Вот только Санса заметила, что эффект от этого уже пропадает. Последние его слова о том, как он ей голову двумя пальцами раздавит, она слушала едва не закатывая глаза.   
Она все еще понимала, что он опасен. Просто она устала бояться.  
Она вошла вслед за Псом в какой-то бар через заднюю дверь, и он провел ее в кабинет и расселся за столом с хозяйским видом. Санса оглядела обстановку: голые стены, серая, безликая мебель, на которой не было ни пылинки, это больше напоминало казарму, чем кабинет хозяина бара. Разве что вряд ли в мусорной корзине казармы на виду лежали бы пустые бутылки пива.   
С другой стороны, казармы Санса видела только в кино и новостных передачах.  
Пес бросил ей через стол ключи от машины, порылся в ящике и достал телефон.   
– Свое барахло оставишь здесь, потом заберешь. В навигаторе забит адрес.   
Через полчаса Санса сидела в корбрее, выруливая на удивительно заполненную машинами для трех ночи улицу. «Алейна Стоун», – думала она. «Меня зовут Алейна Стоун». Она старалась не думать о задании, которое дали Сансе Старк. Ее звали Алейна Стоун, и она ничегошеньки не знала ни о какой Сансе Старк и о ее задании. Санса глянула на себя в зеркало. После препирательств Пес позволил ей взять с собой сумочку («женщина без сумочки вызовет подозрения, мистер Клиган») и перед отъездом она на скорую руку навела макияж в полутемном салоне машины. Глаза она подкрасила чуть гуще обычного, и она была зла на себя, что у нее не было другой, более яркой помады, которой накрасилась бы официантка Алейна Стоун, родом из Королевской Гавани. Волосы она собрала в высокий хвост на макушке, навроде того что носила Арианна Мартелл, не хватало только серег кольцами. «Если бы он предупредил меня раньше… Меня никто не предупреждал. Меня зовут Алейна Стоун».   
Когда до места назначения оставались считанные футы, за ней пристроилась полицейская машина и посигналила ей. Санса припарковалась у обочины, вцепившись обеими руками в руль. Из машины вышел полицейский и медленно пошел к ней, и Санса вспомнила свой план и быстро достала из кармана жевательную резинку, наскоро разжевывая ее.   
– Что-то случилось, офицер? – спросила она, опустив стекло. Она равнодушно посмотрела на полицейского, жуя резинку.   
– Ваши документы, мисс.   
Алейна Стоун скорчила рожицу и потянулась за сумочкой, извлекая из нее водительские права.   
– Что вы делаете на улице так поздно, мисс?   
– А что, у нас комендантский час, офицер? – Алейна чуть растягивала гласные, как говорили обычно жители Блошиного Конца.   
– Нет, мисс, просто рутинная проверка. Так все-таки, что вы делаете так поздно?   
– Еду к своей подруге ночевать. Мы с моим парнем разосрались.   
– Вот как?  
– Ага. Скотина, – и Алейна надула и лопнула пузырь. – Так я могу ехать дальше? Моя подруга меня ждет. Мы с ней сегодня нажремся-я-я…   
Полицейский фыркнул.   
– Пожалуйста, выйдете из машины и откройте багажник.   
– А что такое ваще? Че тут у вас за дела? – Алейна с любопытством огляделась. – Таможню что ли поставили?   
– Мисс…  
Алейна закатила глаза и вышла из машины. Полицейский на секунду замер, оглядывая ее с ног до головы, задержав взгляд на совсем немного выдающемся животе.   
Алейна обошла машину и открыла багажник. Там не было ничего, кроме запаски. Полицейский посветил фонарем в кабину:  
– Откройте бардачок.   
Санса послушно его открыла, и полицейский поморщился, глядя на полусъеденный сэндвич и пакет с картошкой фри.   
– Вашу сумочку, мисс?   
– Да что такое ваще, – Алейна открыла и протянула ему сумочку, возмущенно пыхтя.   
Полицейский быстро осмотрел сумочку и вернул ее, глядя на нее с осуждением.   
– Вам лучше бы не пить сегодня, мисс. Для безопасности вашего ребенка.   
– А вы что, моя мать? – огрызнулась Алейна, садясь в машину.   
– Можете ехать, мисс.  
Алейне нужно было проехать буквально пару ярдов, и она была у дома, к которому ехала. Она припарковала машину напротив и двинулась к входной двери. У порога стоял мужчина, который шагнул к ней:  
– Куда?   
– А тебе какое дело? – подбоченилась Алейна.   
– Порядок такой. – он посмотрел ей за плечо, и Алейна обернулась. Полицейский никуда не уехал, он стоял и смотрел ей в след, и когда Алейна обернулась, он резко отвернулся.   
– Меня тут легавые уже проверяли, – помахала рукой Алейна. – Я к Белле Риверс, 37Б. Она предупреждала, что вы тут совсем все спятили.   
Реклама:

Мужчина фыркнул и шагнул в сторону, пропуская ее к двери. Алейна быстро прошла к лифту и нажала кнопку третьего этажа.   
– Белла, ты там спишь что ли, открывай давай, – Алейна громко барабанила в дверь, и дверь наконец открылась. – Ну наконец-то! – Алейна двинулась вперед, крепко обнимая открывшую ей дверь черноволосую девушку, словно давнюю и близкую подругу. – Уснула что ли?   
– Алейна! – Белла тоже вела себя так, словно знает ее тысячу лет. Алейна вошла в квартиру, огляделась и замерла, увидев камеру у потолка. Девчонка хихикнула и успокоительно махнула рукой.  
– Она выключена. Сама можешь посмотреть. Хочешь, я ее закрою чем-нибудь?   
– Да, было бы неплохо, – ответила Санса, почти уже, от облегчения, сбросившая образ Алейны. Девушка снова хихикнула, открыла ближайшую дверь, которая вела в ванную комнату, вытащила полотенце и накинула на камеру.   
– Постой тут, я остальные накрою, раз уж у тебя паранойя.   
– У тебя что, везде камеры? – Санса настороженно оглянулась по сторонам.   
– Ага. По работе нужно.   
– По работе?   
– Ага. – Белла вернулась в прихожую и махнула ей рукой, приглашая в гостиную. – Я камгерл. На камеру работаю   
– О, – Санса кивнула и с любопытством посмотрела по сторонам. – Но почему столько камер?   
– За разнообразие лучше платят, – Белла хихикнула. – Но не волнуйся, в комнате, где я тебя поселю, камер нет. Я там отдыхаю. Когда получается. – Она опять хихикнула. – Например сегодня. Спасибо твоим приятелям, я взяла два дня выходных.   
Санса поняла, что она имеет в виду – ей заплатили. Что ж, тем лучше.   
– Я могу воспользоваться ванной?   
– Без проблем.   
Санса вошла в ванную и огляделась. Там тоже висела камера, и Санса набросила на нее свою куртку. Она приспустила штаны и критически осмотрела живот. Выглядело вполне достаточно натурально. Санса быстро размотала кусок материи и достала привязанный к животу конверт. Она достала его и тщательно прощупала – в нем были какие-то бумаги, наверное деньги, но было и что-то твердое, вроде картона – может, документы?   
Санса вышла и молча протянула конверт Белле, та хихикнула и понесла его куда-то вглубь квартиры.   
– Хорошая у тебя квартира, – похвалила Санса, и Белла отозвалась откуда-то изнутри.   
– Ага. Район – дерьмо полное, но в этом доме все неплохо. Дерут втридорога, но зато охрана внизу – ну, ты их видела – так что тут хотя бы безопасно. Конечно, есть шансы, – она снова вышла к ней, – что те, от кого нужно защищать, сами здесь и живут, но… – она помахала руками. – Знаешь правило, да? Не срать там, где живешь, – и она захихикала.   
Санса улыбнулась. Девушка была немного развязной, но милой и веселой. И было что-то в ней такое…   
– Знаешь, ты чем-то похожа на одну мою подругу, мы работаем вместе. Мия Стоун. Случайно не родственница?  
– Хм, нет, я такой не знаю. Но кто его знает, какие у меня родственники. Мать моя умерла, отца я не знала. Так что если где и водятся родные мне Стоуны, я не в курсе.   
– Она из Долины.  
– Ну да, все Стоуны ведь из Долины? В школе, помню, читала, что традиция такая была в древности, незаконнорожденным давать такие фамилии – Стоуны в Долине, Сноу на Севере. Я, кстати, Риверс, и да, я незаконнорожденная, но моя мама тоже была Риверс, а уж ее родители точно были женаты, – Белла завела ее в спальню и показала по стенам, что камер нет. – Я, если ты по фамилии не догадалась, из Речных Земель.   
– Из южной части, да?   
Белла приподняла брови, и Санса рассмеялась.   
– Моя мама была из Риверрана, так что риверранский акцент я бы сразу узнала. А вообще – в детстве я занималась в театральной студии. Преподаватель по сценической речи, он кстати, когда-то в сериале играл, старом таком, «Братство без знамен», видела такое?   
– Не-а. Что-то совсем древнее? – Белла вытащила из комода свежее постельное белье.   
– Я сама заправлю… Неловко тебя стеснять…  
– Да ладно, у меня еще одна спальня есть, правда она с камерами, но мне не привыкать. Один мужик, представляешь, платит мне за то, чтобы смотреть, как я сплю. Серьезно. Просто тупо смотрит как я сплю и дрочит, наверное. И главное, извращенец, понимает, когда я притворяюсь, пришлось из-за него снотворным накачиваться. Жуткий мужик. Ладно, в пекло его, что там с твоим преподавателем? – Она достала свежую ночную сорочку, довольно простую и скромную для той, кто зарабатывает, раздеваясь на камеру.   
– Ну, – Санса неопределенно помахала рукой, – он учил нас определять и изображать разные акценты. Сам он по акценту мог определить, где вообще человек жил, ну там, «родился на Севере, детство провел в Дорне, не меньше трех лет жил на юге Эссоса». Я так не умею, конечно, но немного научилась определять на слух.   
– Классно наверное. Может тоже поучиться, для моего дела?   
Санса рассмеялась, и Белла хихикнула.   
– Ладно, ложись спать. Тебе таблетка не нужна?   
Санса покачала головой.   
– А насчет…  
Белла приподняла палец.   
– Завтра. Вернее, уже сегодня. Как хорошо, что завтра выходной, весь день проваляюсь в постели, обещаю тебе, Белла, обещаю! – сказала она потолку и вышла из комнаты.   
Санса не могла заснуть долго. Она крутила в руках телефон – в нем не было ни подписки на стриминговый сервис, ни ее любимых игр, ни даже соцсетей. Подумав, Санса решила, что ничего плохого в этом нет, и принялась регистрировать почтовый ящик на имя Алейны Стоун.   
Утром ее разбудил незнакомый звук, и Санса резко села в постели, не понимая, где она и что происходит. Ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что и как.   
Она медленно вышла из комнаты и прошлась по квартире, отмечая тут и там камеры. Одна комната была чем-то вроде студии, с круглой тахтой посередине и множеством разных штук, при виде которых Санса покраснела. Она постучала в дверь последней комнаты, которая могла быть только спальней, и когда никто не ответил, осторожно заглянула в нее. В комнате было пусто.   
Санса прошла в ванную и отметила, что Белла оставила ей новую, упакованную зубную щетку.   
– Белла, какая же ты умница, – хмыкнула Санса. Жаль, что они с ней не были настоящими подругами, и вряд ли будут. Хотя, кто знает, какие еще могут быть задания у Пса.   
Освежившись, Санса прошла на кухню и налила себе стакан воды. Тут раздался щелчок отворяемой двери, и Санса выглянула в коридор. В квартиру вошла Белла, держа в руках корзину с бельем.   
– А, ты уже проснулась? А я сходила белье постирать, – Белла поставила корзину на стол. – Тебе заварить кофе? У меня есть вафли в холодильнике, сейчас разогрею, – не переставая щебетать, Белла приподняла и отодвинула верхнюю часть белья, и кивнула ей, указывая внутрь. Санса заглянула и увидела темный бумажный пакет. Она настороженно посмотрела на Беллу, но та уже отвернулась к холодильнику, включив по пути кофеварку. Санса взяла пакет в руки и снова посмотрела на Беллу. Та продолжала болтать что-то о ягодах и джеме, отказываясь повернуться к ней, и Санса вздохнула, перехватывая сверток. Он показался довольно тяжелым.   
– Я пока пойду, расчешусь, – неловко прервала она Беллу, и та хихикнула, так и не поворачиваясь к ней. Санса пошла в спальню, прижимая сверток к груди. Войдя в комнату, она заглянула в него, и едва не уронила.   
Реклама:

Там был пистолет.   
Санса осторожно положила сверток на кровать, и присела, стараясь унять быстро забившееся сердце, напряженно глядя на пакет. Потом она снова заглянула в него и протянула было руку, чтобы вытащить пистолет, но тут же отпрянула. Она оглянулась по сторонам, взяла свою футболку, обернула ей руку и осторожно вынула пистолет. Понюхав, она пыталась понять, как давно из него стреляли, но, конечно же, не смогла.   
Вот что ей предстояло вынести. И судя по всему, это будет нелегко. Санса мучительно думала, что делать. Вряд ли ей удастся привязать его к животу.   
Она некоторое время молча смотрела на пистолет, и, наверное, от испуга, ей вдруг снова захотелось в туалет. Раздался стук в дверь.   
– Алейна? Ты будешь завтракать?   
Санса подошла к двери и чуть приоткрыла ее, выглядывая в щель.   
– Белла… Можешь оказать мне услугу? Мне нужно, чтобы ты сходила в магазин…   
– В следующий раз ты можешь мне даже не звонить, – щебетала Белла, открывая перед Алейной дверь. – Поругаешься с этим твоим недоноском – так сразу ко мне. А если меня не будет, Пейт тебе откроет. Да ведь, Пейт? Это моя подруга, в следующий раз, если она придет, пропускай ее сразу ко мне, и дверь ей открой. Хотя, лучше все же позвони, – хихикнула Белла. – А то вдруг ввалитесь ко мне прямо в разгар моего рабочего дня!   
Алейна и Белла хором захихикали, а Пейт, охранник у двери, закатил глаза.   
– Спасибо тебе за все, Белла, ты меня так выручила, что ваще. – Алейна заглянула в зеркальце и причмокнула ярко-красными губами. – А недоносок этот… Брошу я его, все. Достал. Вот рожу ребенка и в септы уйду, никогда больше с мужиками связываться не буду.   
– Ну, всегда можно попробовать и другой вариант, если мужики надоели, – они с Беллой снова захихикали.   
– Ну если только с тобой, – хихикая, они все ближе подходили к двери, когда их вдруг остановил Пейт.   
– Мисс, вчера у вас не было этой сумки…   
– Там мои вчерашние вещи, – сказала Алейна, перехватывая маленькую дорожную сумку. – Белла, что у тебя тут за дом? Они что, думают, я тебя обнесла, пока ты спала?  
– Таковы правила, мисс. Откройте.  
Алейна фыркнула и поставила сумку на стойку, расстегивая молнию. Сверху лежала ее куртка, и охранник вынул ее, потом штаны и замер, с удивлением глядя на лежавший внизу пакет.   
– Это еще что за хрень? Подгузники что ли?  
Алейна выхватила сумку и прижала к себе, возмущенно глядя на охранника.   
– Чувак, я беременная. Ну бывает такое, подтекает иногда, что такое, блин!  
Охранник с отвращением скривился.   
– Идите. – Махнул он рукой, и Алейна наскоро воткнула вещи в сумку, расстреливая Пейта взглядом. Они с Беллой рванули к двери и пошли к машине Алейны.   
– Ну ты даешь, – выдавила Белла. – Я сама чуть не обоссалась, когда он в сумку полез, а ты… Тебе б в кино сниматься.   
Алейна села за руль, благодарно глядя на Беллу.   
– Тебе за все спасибо. – Она приподнялась с места, целуя девушку в щеку. – Пока. Вещи я постираю и тебе передам.   
– Да хоть себе оставляй. – Белла махнула рукой. – На память. Ну, пока.   
Чем ближе Алейна подъезжала к бару, тем больше она снова становилась Сансой. У дверей ее ждал Пес, скривившийся при виде ее яркого макияжа.   
– Ты что, от шлюхи заразилась? Рожа как у клоуна.   
Санса молча прошла мимо него и бросила на стол сумку, возмущенно глядя на него.   
– Все сделано. Все там. Вещи постираете и принесете ко мне, я передам вещи Беллы. Я иду домой.   
– Твое барахло, – кивнул Клиган на стол, – деньги тоже там. Это еще что за хрень? – взял он в руки пакет от подгузников, но тут же заткнулся. – Трогала?   
– Я что, похожа на дуру?   
– Очень. Ладно, езжай. Нет, это оставь пока у себя, пригодится.   
Санса послушно положила документы и телефон Алейны Стоун назад в свою сумочку.   
– Щекотун тебя отвезет.   
Поднявшись на свой этаж, Санса затормозила, с тревогой глядя на разбитый плафон светильника у ее квартиры. Вчера этого не было. Санса подбежала к двери, и как только начала рыться в поисках ключей, как дверь распахнулась, и ее встретила встревоженная Арья.   
– Где ты была? Что… Что на тебе за одежда? И… Это что, ты куда так накрасилась? Что происходит?   
– Я потом объясню, – Санса вошла в квартиру и увидела встречающего ее Брана. Вид у него тоже был напуганный. – Что случилось? Почему в коридоре разбит светильник?   
– Джоффри приходил, – сказала Арья, и Санса резко развернулась.  
– Что? – тихо спросила она, едва не теряя сознание.   
– Джоффри, – кивнула Арья, тряся головой. – Посреди ночи. Барабанил в дверь, орал. Соседи полицию вызывали. Я ему не открыла, он дверь пытался выломать, кто-то его потом прогнал, там такой шум был…  
– Что ему было надо?   
– Орал, чтобы ты вышла. Бесновался, вопил, звал тебя. Кричал, чтобы мы сказали ему, где его жена.   
– Жена? – Санса не верила своим ушам. – Маргери?  
– Ага. Орал, звал ее шлюхой, спрашивал, куда мы ее дели. Орал что-то вроде «вместе на блядки пошли, грязные шлюхи», и все такое. Ты была с ней?   
Санса покачала головой. Она не рассказывала Арье и Брану о встрече с Маргери, но, наверное, стоило.   
– Откуда он знает, где мы живем?   
Бран хмыкнул:  
– Как будто это так трудно узнать. Непонятно, почему он вдруг появился теперь?   
– И где Маргери, интересно? Сбежала от него?   
Санса присела на диван, судорожно размышляя. Что делать? Они только недавно продлили аренду квартиры, и им не удастся съехать, не заплатив крупный штраф.  
Она вспомнила о деньгах и схватила в руки сумочку.   
– Я пойду к себе и переоденусь, а потом мы все обсудим. Мне надо вам кое-что рассказать.   
После долгого разговора с братом и сестрой, после которого они не пришли ни к какому решению, Санса направилась в библиотеку, чтобы отвлечься, заканчивая работу, но мысли ее снова и снова возвращались к Джоффри и Маргери. Что же случилось?  
Санса закрыла глаза. Перед ее мысленным взором снова предстал Джоффри, такой же, каким он был тогда, красивый… И одновременно уродливый в своей красоте.   
«Ты недостойна ничего другого, шлюха, ты сама меня довела, сама, тварь, только и можешь, что меня доводить, потаскуха гребаная».   
В первое время это случалось время от времени, редко, а после – был так добр и мил, дарил ей подарки, водил по самым модным местам, но потом это становилось все чаще и чаще…   
В отличие от Маргери, он никогда не бил ее по лицу, только так, чтобы синяки можно было скрыть, чтобы Санса могла спрятать их от тех, кто мог бы ее защитить, и Санса молчала, молчала, потому что боялась, боялась, что он бросит ее, что родители заставят ее бросить его, потому что она любила его, потому что он любил ее, только он ее любил, потому что никто другой и не мог ее полюбить, такую… Ущербную.   
Санса не выдержала и выхватила телефон, ища в контактах номер Маргери. «Была в сети в 01:34».   
«Где ты? Напиши мне, срочно. Это важно».   
В течение дня Санса проверяла статус снова и снова, но Маргери так и не появилась. Она уже входила в лифт своего дома, когда вдруг раздался сигнал сообщения.   
«Я больше не могу»  
«Маргери» – быстро начала набирать Санса, идя к своей квартире. «Маргери, где ты? Скажи мне? Я сейчас же за тобой приеду.   
«Прости меня. Я больше не могу».  
«Что происходит, Маргери? Ответь мне, где ты?»   
Реклама:

Санса вошла в комнату и отмахнулась от встречавших ее Арьи и Брана, не отрывая взгляда от телефона. Маргери что-то печатала и, наверное, стирала, потому что длилось это невероятно долго, но сообщение оказалось коротким.   
«Мне очень жаль».   
«Маргери, о чем ты? Немедленно скажи, где ты?» Санса не выдержала и начала ей звонить. Та не брала трубку. Раздался звук сигнала сообщения, и Санса уставилась на непонятные слова.   
«Там нам было бы хорошо. Мне надо было там и остаться. Там, где нам было бы хорошо. Все не будет как прежде. Там будет лучше. Там всегда было лучше. Надо было остаться там навсегда. Так и сделаю»  
Санса непонимающе смотрела на сообщение, пытаясь понять, что это значит. И тут ее словно ледяной водой окатило.   
– Маргери собирается покончить с собой! – прошептала она, и Арья выхватила из ее рук телефон.  
– Черт, – выругалась она. – Или покончить, или еще что сотворить. Блин, где она может быть?  
Но Санса уже поняла.   
– Парк Эйгона. Нам срочно нужно ехать туда, – она развернулась к двери и замерла. У двери стоял Клиган.   
– Пташка. Есть еще одно дело.   
– Извините, мистер Клиган, у меня сейчас другие дела, я не могу…  
– Я сказал, срочно…   
– Мистер Клиган, я правда сейчас не могу…   
– Заткнись! – заорал Пес, глядя на нее сверху вниз. – Я сказал, дело срочное, и ты пойдешь со мной. А то твоему братцу не поздоровится!  
Санса замерла, с ужасом глядя на него, Арья рядом с ней что-то вопила, но Санса ничего не слышала. Тут она почувствовала, как ее за руку взял Бран.   
– Поезжай с ним. Санса, так будет лучше, поезжай с ним. Мы с Арьей поедем в парк. Если что, мы тебе все расскажем… Мы вызовем полицию, если понадобится, тебе и правда лучше туда не ходить сейчас.   
Санса тупо уставилась на Брана и почувствовала, как Клиган взял ее за локоть и потащил за собой. Санса почти ничего не чувствовала, следуя за Псом на ватных ногах. Она могла думать только о Маргери, о Джоффри, о том, что все это и не могло хорошо закончиться.   
Пес обошел машину и вытянул ее за руку.   
– Да что с тобой сегодня, блин, пошевеливайся! – прикрикнул он. Санса ошеломленно огляделась по сторонам, и увидела, что они стоят у его бара, и тут же замерла. У припаркованной неподалеку машины стояла детектив Грейджой, попивая кофе из бумажного стаканчика. Она лениво помахала Сансе рукой, и Пес, злобно ощерившись, втащил ее внутрь. Он вволок ее в кабинет, и Санса замерла, увидев там человека, которого она не ожидала увидать.   
– А, мисс Старк, – Тирион Ланнистер приветственно помахал ей рукой. – Сколько лет, сколько зим. Я ушам своим не поверил, когда узнал, что вы работаете на Пса. Да еще и так ловко провернули сегодняшнее дело.   
Санса упала на стул, тупо глядя на него. Тирион Ланнистер по прозвищу «Бес» почти не изменился, прическа, манеры, все осталось прежним, даже одевался он будто как тогда, шесть лет назад.   
– Что ж, сказал я себе, такая ловкая особа мне пригодится. У меня есть для вас небольшое задание. Получите кругленькую сумму. Правда, в Старомест придется слетать. Вы давно бывали в Староместе?  
– В прошлом году, – выдавила Санса. – На симпозиуме.   
– А, учеба. Ну, значит опять по учебе съездите. Пес, принеси-ка нашей гостье чего попить. Соку, газировки? Вина не предлагаю, не в вашем положении. Кто, кстати, отец? Пес, не ты?   
Пес фыркнул.   
– Воды, пожалуйста. Что вам нужно?   
– Мне нужно, чтобы вы кое-что отвезли в Старомест, и заглянули там в парочку мест. Вы захватили с собой корки, которые мы для вас сделали?   
– Корки?   
– Документы.   
Санса дрожащими руками вынула из сумочки бумаги Алейны Стоун.   
– А. Отличная работа, Козел в этом деле мастер. Подождите минутку. – Бес развернулся к компьютеру. – Сейчас, кое-что доделаю и объясню вам, что да как. Погодите чуток.   
В кабинет вошел Клиган, протягивая ей стакан воды, и Санса выпила ее залпом, чувствуя, что вот-вот потеряет сознание.   
– Эй, пташка, тебе нехорошо? Что такое?   
– Можно мне выйти в туалет? – дрожащим голосом спросила Санса, и Бес махнул ей рукой.   
– Сбежать не пытайся только. Да не трясись ты, ничего особенного не будет. Я что ли тебя так напугал? Ты ж на ногах не держишься.   
– Просто… нехорошо…  
Санса на трясущихся ногах вышла из комнаты, и в туалете она обессиленно оперлась на раковину, глядя на себя в зеркало. Она была бледной, на лбу выступил холодный пот. Санса прошла к унитазу и ее вырвало. Она долго сидела на полу, прямо у холодного сиденья, отирая лицо туалетной бумагой, и ее трясло. Раздался стук в дверь.   
– Эй, ты там провалилась что ли? Полчаса уже сидишь! Вылезай уже, Неведомого тебе в глотку!  
– Сейчас, – полушепотом ответила Санса, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и пробираясь к раковине. – Сейчас.   
Санса включила воду, ополоснула лицо и принялась жадно пить воду из под крана, как есть, нефильтрованную – ей казалось, что во рту у нее пепел. Вдруг раздался телефонный звонок. Арья!  
– Санса! – возбужденно кричала сестра. – Санса! Тут такое! Такое! Твою мать, я до сих пор себе не верю, бля, меня сейчас вырвет, это писец, Санса, такое, такое!  
– Что? – Санса обессиленно сползла на пол. – Что там? Маргери? Что с ней?   
– Не Маргери! Тут, в парке! Мертвый! Он!  
– Кто, – голос Арьи доносился, как через вату, – кто?   
– Джоффри! Он тут! Дохлый! Он сдох, Санса! Сдох! Эта тварь мертва, Санса, представляешь, он сдох!!!


	6. Глава 6

– Арья, – Санса вздохнула. Наверное, этого следовало ожидать. – Переоденься.   
Арья покрутилась перед ней, с грацией чуть подвыпившей балерины, на ней была вызывающая короткая красная юбка, режущая глаза флюоресцентная майка-кроп и фиолетовая шубка из искусственного меха. Она, как всегда, выглядела, словно одевалась в темноте. В этот раз – словно в темноте в клоунской гардеробной.   
– А что такое? – невинно спросила она. – Это моя самая дорогая одежда. Можно сказать, я надела все лучшее.   
– Арья, – Санса не видела смысла упоминать, что этот наряд неуместен. Арья и сама знала, что он неуместен, она поэтому так и оделась. – Арья, мы идем не для того, чтобы устраивать скандал.   
– Я думал, ты идешь плюнуть на его могилу? – спросил Бран, не отрываясь от компьютера – он никуда идти не собирался.   
– Я станцую на его могиле, – резко ответила Санса. – Потом. Когда никого не будет. Без зрителей. Но сейчас мы идем в септу, а септу следует уважать, поэтому, Арья, переоденься.   
– Но я даже не верю в Семерых, – заспорила Арья, но Санса покачала головой.   
– Переоденься, или я никуда с вами не пойду.   
– Ладно, ладно, – Арья сдалась. – Лишить тебя возможности насладиться видом страдающей Серсеи? Я не настолько сука, – и она пошла в свою комнату, громко топая в знак протеста.   
Раздался стук в дверь – стучали явно два человека одновременно, и Санса радостно улыбнулась.   
– Привет, мой маленький пират, – воскликнула она, распахивая дверь, и ей в ноги бросился Эльмо.   
– Я больше не пират! – радостно воскликнул он, когда Санса приподняла его и, охнув и наскоро поцеловав, снова поставила на пол. – Я теперь драконий всадник!  
– Твои подарки с Драконьего Камня его с ума свели, – Рослин покачала головой. – Эльмо, ты не поздоровался.   
– Здравствуй, Санса, здравствуй, Бран. Бран, смотри, что у меня есть! – Эльмо бросился к кузену, забыв про Сансу, и Санса, улыбнувшись ему вслед, повернулась к тете.   
«Тетя» была всего на пару лет старше нее, так что, само собой, даже Рикон ее так не звал. Рослин была, конечно же, одета прилично, как подобает на похоронах, она даже набросила на голову черный платок, и от этого ее худенькое личико казалось еще бледнее.   
Сансе долго не нравилась Рослин, она не могла не испытывать антипатии к девчонке из семьи Фреев, но Рослин сумела заслужить ее уважение. Когда Фреи дали показания против ее дяди и прибрали к рукам его компанию, дом, все, что у него было, Рослин бросила все, чтобы с ним остаться. Привыкшая к хорошей жизни девочка из богатой семьи, теперь она выбивалась из сил на двух работах, чтобы вырастить сына и поддержать сидевшего в тюрьме мужа, и не принимала помощи даже от своих любимых брата и сестры, просто за то, что они все еще были под пятой старого Уолдера Фрея.  
Санса подозревала, что любви как таковой между дядей Эдмуром и Рослин не было – он был благодарен девочке, с которой просто забавлялся, а она не бросила его, когда он попал в беду, а ей была нужна свобода от ее токсичной семейки, и у обоих теперь была отдушина в лице Эльмо.   
Санса старалась не думать, сколько продлится этот брак, когда Эдмур выйдет из тюрьмы. Геройство Джейн Вестерлинг не выдержало испытания бытом и рутиной. Было захватывающе и романтично бежать через ночь с одной сумкой в руках, заливаясь слезами о вечной любви на глазах развлекающихся часовых у ворот лагеря для новобранцев, но готовить мужу каждый день завтрак, пытаться прожить на скудное жалование и спорить, чья сегодня очередь мыть посуду, оказалось уже не так интересно.   
Рослин не испугали бытовые трудности, конечно, но сможет ли она жить рядом с человеком, которого последние шесть лет навещала лишь два раза в месяц? Санса видела, как на глазах менялся дядя, становясь все более мрачным, нервным, циничным. Понимала ли Рослин, что Эдмур больше не был веселым милым добряком, в которого она влюбилась, еще будучи маленькой девочкой?  
Иногда Санса думала, что лучше бы было наоборот. Робб был бы счастлив с Рослин, тихой, покорной, домашней, уютной, терпеливой. А Джейн Вестерлинг была бы счастлива, посещая два раза в месяц Эдмура и упиваясь ролью жертвенной супруги несправедливо осужденного. Она бы, наверное, стала бы бороться за права заключенных, и теперь устраивала бы пикеты у ворот тюрьмы или суда, как сейчас пикетировала мясобойни или забрасывала женщин в натуральных шубах шариками с краской.   
– Ага, я слышала, что вы пришли, – из спальни вышла Арья. – Эльмо, иди сюда, хулиган! Привет, Рослин.  
– Здравствуй, Арья, – как всегда, Рослин смешалась в присутствии Арьи, а Эльмо тут же оставил Брана и запрыгнул на любимую кузину. – Арья, тебе не кажется, что твоя юбка… Немного вызывающая?   
Санса вздохнула:   
– По сравнению с тем, что было, это прогресс. Ладно, нам пора идти.   
– Да, пожалуй. Брандон, спасибо тебе. Эльмо Талли, ты будешь весть себя хорошо?  
Рослин отошла, чтобы прочитать сыну нотацию, и Санса поразилась, какой совсем другой она была рядом с детьми – строгой, твердой, непреклонной, конечно, иначе она была бы плохой воспитательницей детского сада, но это было так странно, какой робкой и неуверенной Рослин всегда была рядом со взрослыми. Сансе вдруг показалось непонятным, что Рослин захотела пойти на похороны Джоффри – ведь там наверняка были Фреи, которые теперь кормились с рук Ланнистеров.   
Предательская семейка.   
Кроме Рослин, конечно.   
Они ехали к септе в молчании, и у ворот Санса протянула охраннику их именные приглашения. Септа Матери Всемилостивой и Всепрощающей – Санса и не думала, что когда-нибудь снова переступит порог септы, считающейся семейным храмом Ланнистеров. Про себя она подумала, что уж Серсея-то наверняка желала, чтобы ее сына отпевали в самой Септе Бейлора, но даже все деньги Ланнистеров не смогли бы добыть для нее такое. Маленькие радости этой жизни.   
Арья направилась было к передним рядам, но Санса потянула ее за руку к рядам подальше. Как она уже сказала, она пришла сюда не для того, чтобы устраивать сцены.   
Просто убедиться, что эта тварь действительно мертва.   
Народу было еще мало, а семья должна была подойти последней, вместе с гробом.  
– Здесь полиция, – тихо сказала Рослин, глядя прямо перед собой. Арья закрутила головой, и Санса сжала зубы.   
– Где?   
– Мужчина в темно-сером костюме, с бородой, стоит у входа. Он допрашивал меня несколько недель назад, по поводу дела Эдмура. Старший детектив Сиворт. Кажется, так его зовут.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Санса медленно оглянулась, чтобы посмотреть на полицейского и резко выдохнула. Рядом с бородатым мужчиной стоял Станнис Баратеон.   
– Это же генеральный прокурор, – удивилась Арья, – но почему он не приехал с семьей?  
– Серсея и ее дети больше не общаются со Баратеонами, – объяснила Санса. – Удивительно, что он вообще пришел.   
– Все же они родственники, – вздохнула Рослин.   
– Ты бы пошла на похороны своего отца? – Арья перегнулась через Сансу, уставившись на Рослин, и Санса дернула ее за руку.   
– Да, – твердо ответила Рослин. – Проследить, чтоб его могилу камнем придавили.   
Арья громко хихикнула, и несколько человек развернулись и укоризненно уставились на нее. Девушки быстро прикрыли лица программками.   
Санса пробежала взглядом программу похорон. «Гимн Усопшим во их воскрешение», речь Тайвина, речь Серсеи, проповедь септона Виридия, гимны «Отец Небесный, узри нас с небес», «Семеро что есть Один», Мирцелла прочитает отрывок из «Послания слабым мира сего», Томмен прочитает молитву о вечном покое.   
Санса отметила, что Маргери ничего произносить не будет. Это-то и понятно, скорее всего, ничего пристойного Маргери бы и не сказала.   
Именно Маргери и достала им приглашения на церемонию и похороны.   
Санса вспомнила, какой начался кавардак после смерти Джоффри. Конечно же, ни в какой Старомест она не поехала. Когда Арья позвонила и сказала ей о смерти Джоффри, Санса, кажется, лишилась чувств, а может просто была не в себе, потому что следующее, что она помнила – как она полулежала в кресле за рабочим столом в кабинете Клигана, Пес брызгал ей водой в лицо, а Тирион Ланнистер с кем-то переругивался по телефону. Потом Пес подхватил ее на руки и понес к машине, она слышала женский голос, кажется, это была детектив Грейджой, потому что Клиган орал, чтобы она «двигала в сторону свою легавую задницу».  
Ей пришлось провести ночь в больнице, и к счастью, с ней не было ничего особенного, врач прописал ей поменьше стресса и побольше покоя, и Санса фыркнула, с тем же успехом он мог прописать ей настойку из драконьих жил – это было так же невозможно.   
Утром ее забрала Арья, рассказав, что именно случилось: они с Браном приехали в парк и Арья побежала искать Маргери, она останавливала людей и, Семеро помилуй, так и спрашивала – не видели ли они тут Маргери Тирелл, да, ту самую Маргери Тирелл, да, да, жену Баратеона, не видели ли они ее тут, она тут должна была прогуливаться?   
«Конечно, они все думали, что я, нахрен, спятила, но тут одна женщина и говорит, я, мол, так и думала же, что это был он, а ее подруга говорит, вот и правда, а я думала, что нет, я им говорю, вы про что вообще? А она говорит, ну вот я же ей, подруге, сказала, что видела Джоффри Баратеона, а подруга, мол, и говорит, фигли тут делать Баратеону, он же миллиардер, станет он по паркам простым шататься, тут Бран нас догнал, слушает, говорит, а где вы его видели, ну они показывают, там, мол, где мельница, вроде бы с бабой он какой-то был. Ну, мы с Браном рванули к мельнице, то есть, я рванула, но он тоже быстро ехал, честно говоря, я думала, что он Маргери там убивает. Ну вот там, на мельнице мы его и нашли».   
Санса знала эту мельницу – это была не настоящая мельница, конечно, а просто хлипкая двухэтажная башенка с ветряком, выстроенная в виде средневековой мельницы, милое местечко для фотографий и игры детей. Они с Маргери и девочками часто пережидали там летние дожди, чтобы не уходить в машину. И именно там, на первом этаже, лежало тело Джоффри Баратеона с ножом в шее, и он (Джоффри, конечно, не нож) был даже будто еще теплым.   
Арью и Брана допрашивали, но быстро отпустили – многие могли подтвердить, как видели, как они приехали, у них были парковочные талоны, подтверждающие, во сколько они приехали, все видели, как Арья бегает по парку, цепляясь к прохожим, и те женщины, видевшие Джоффри, увязались за ней и нашли вместе с ней тело.   
А потом из телевизионных новостей она узнала, что Маргери уехала в Браавос. То есть, пока Санса сходила с ума от страха, что Маргери вешается в Парке Эйгона, эта сучка грузилась в самолет в аэропорту. Сказать, что Санса была в бешенстве – не сказать ничего. Как только Маргери появилась в сети, Санса позвонила ей, с намерением на нее наорать, но на звонок ответил чужой голос.   
– Миссис Баратеон не отвечает на звонки. Что ей передать?   
– Элинор? – Санса осеклась. – Это ты?   
На другой стороне линии замолчали, и после паузы голос неуверенно переспросил:  
– Санса?   
– Элинор! – Санса улыбнулась, как давно она не слышала этот голос. – Что происходит? Что случилось?   
– Маргери сейчас не может ответить, – неуверенно ответила Элинор. – Я просто поставила ее телефон на зарядку в своем номере. Она… У нее была истерика, и доктор дал ей успокоительное. Сегодня вечером мы вылетаем назад в Королевскую Гавань… Она не хочет лететь, но…  
– Элинор, что случилось? Как вы оказались в Браавосе?   
– Если честно, я… Маргери приехала ко мне вчера с утра, ночью ее искал Джоффри, знаешь, Серсея звонила мне, а Джоффри пытался пробиться, но его не впустил ночной консьерж, слава Семерым, бедный, он так испугался, но к счастью, смог запереться, а потом позвонила Серсея и накричала на меня, я так испугалась за Маргери, а утром она пришла, в синяках и царапинах, взвинченная, совершенно обезумевшая, честно, я думала, она на наркотиках, несла какую-то чушь, серьезно, я думала, она спятила, и тут она вдруг успокоилась и говорит, что знает, что делать, и что мы едем в Браавос на карнавал, как мы собирались в детстве, помнишь? Честно, Санса, я думала, она с ума сошла, но она как-то сразу успокоилась, и ни о чем кроме карнавала и не говорила, тут же купила билеты с моего лаптопа, велела мне собирать вещи, серьезно, просто сорвала меня с места и потащила в аэропорт, и все время только и говорила, что сразу надо было туда ехать и там оставаться, она была какая-то… Невменяемая, серьезно. Я даже спорить с ней не стала, подумала, может Браавос и правда поможет… Подальше от… Ну от всего. По-моему… По-моему у нее нервный срыв.   
– Она знает о…   
– Да. И это было так страшно, Санса. Мы… Мы увидели в новостях, сразу как прилетели и заселились в гостиницу, как я увидела тренды в твиттере, и не знаю, не надо, наверное, было ей показывать, но я была в таком шоке, когда увидела, что она посмотрела в мой телефон, и…  
– И как она отреагировала?   
– Она смеялась, Санса. Она просто сидела и хохотала. Вот тогда я и подумала, что она точно сошла с ума. Она начала звонить в ресторан, потребовала, чтобы принесли просторского вина, кричала, что мы будем праздновать… Я… Я так намучилась с ней, Санса… Она… Она никогда такой не была, я никогда ее такой не видела. Она то хохотала, то рыдала, то что-то говорила безостановочно, то вдруг замолкала. Я так испугалась… И я позвонила ее бабушке.  
– Ох…  
– Ну да, я знаю, когда Маргери очнется, она меня убьет. Но тогда я просто уже не представляла, что делать, поэтому позвонила тете Оленне, и та сказала, что пришлет врача.   
Санса дослушала рассказ Элинор, которая в мельчайших деталях передала, и как она ждала врача, и как врач пришел, и как Маргери устроила еще одну истерику, как врач сделал ей укол – Санса слушала ее, не перебивая, пытаясь понять, что же именно смутило ее с самого начала разговора, и потом вспомнила.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

– Элинор, а под каким контактом я у нее записана? Почему ты сразу меня не узнала?   
Элинор смешалась.   
– М-м-м… Вообще-то, тут написано, «ресторан «Лунные Врата».   
Да, это имело смысл. Если Маргери не хотела, чтобы Джоффри знал, что Маргери общается с Сансой, она могла записать ее телефон под видом ее ресторана… Но если она не хотела рассказывать Джоффри, как он узнал о ней?   
И если Маргери в это время была в аэропорту или в самолете, кто была та женщина, которую видели с Джоффри в парке? Женщины путались в показаниях – они говорили, что смотрели на него, потому что пытались понять, он это был или не он, а женщина – единственное, что они могли о ней сказать, так это то, что она была нетолстая, среднего роста, в джинсах и куртке.   
Маргери пришла к ней через неделю. Без предупреждения, просто пришла и постучала в дверь. И изумленно замерла при виде нее. Она медленно переводила взгляд с лица Сансы на живот и обратно.   
– Санса… Ты?   
Санса вздохнула.   
– Да. Так получилось.   
Маргери ошеломленно смотрела на нее.   
– Глазам своим не верю… Как получилось? Кто отец?   
– Это неважно, его больше нет в моей жизни, – Санса отошла в сторону, пропуская Маргери, и та поздоровалась с Браном. Только через несколько минут Санса смогла увести Маргери в свою комнату. Маргери была все такой же бледной, осунувшейся, она почти не была накрашена.  
– Я уехала из Кастерли-Хауса, – сообщила она, имея в виду семейный особняк Ланнистеров. – Пока был жив Джоффри, мне приходилось жить там, но теперь… Теперь я свободна от них. Пока свободна.   
– Ты не думала поехать в Хайгарден?   
Маргери покачала головой.   
– Знаешь, в тот день… В тот день я сбежала из дома. Я не знаю, что ему наговорила Серсея. Но она откуда-то узнала про тебя. И не знаю, что именно она сказала, но он примчался в ярости, он словно обезумел… Кричал что-то о тебе, о парке, что все знает, я не знаю, что он имел в виду, и на самом деле, я уже давно перестала понимать, что… Что с ним происходит. Он был сумасшедшим, Санса. Я уверена в этом. Однажды… Еще в начале, я предложила ему пойти к семейному консультанту, и… – Маргери сжала сумочку в руках. – И тогда это случилось в первый раз. Я кричала, звала на помощь. Они все слышали. Я знаю, что они все слышали, но никто не пришел. Но я знаю, что они все слышали и все понимали, и ничего не сделали. Только Томмен пытался потом меня утешить, да Джейме прятал глаза, а Серсея… Она была довольна. Так довольна. – Маргери судорожно вздохнула. – Она его только подначивала. Я не знаю, что она ему говорила, но каждый раз, после разговора с ней он… Она постоянно его подначивала. И в тот день тоже. Что она ему наговорила, не знаю, но когда он снова начал, я… Я ударила его по голове, Санса. Не знаю чем, схватилась за что-то, а когда опомнилась, он лежал, и у него текла кровь. Я думала, что убила его сначала, но потом он начал подниматься, снова начал кричать, и я… Я убежала. Помню, Серсея пыталась меня остановить, схватила меня, схватила за волосы, за шею… Томмен оттащил ее, и я убежала, села в машину… Я всю ночь каталась по улицам. Уснула в машине… на стоянке возле парка.   
– Возле парка?   
Маргери коротко хохотнула.   
– Да, того самого, – она вдруг заулыбалась страшной улыбкой. – Того самого, где он… Надеюсь, он горит в семи преисподнях, – произнесла она с удовлетворенной злобой. – Я так и сказала полиции. Что там ему и место.   
– Когда ты написала мне… Я испугалась, Маргери, я думала, ты…   
Маргери снова хохотнула.   
– Я потом прочитала, что тогда понаписала. Прости меня, пожалуйста, представляю, как я тебя напугала.  
– Да уж, – Санса покачала головой. – Почему ты просто не сказала, что летишь в Браавос?   
– Я… Я не знаю. Я почти не помню, я… Знаешь, это было так странно. Я как будто была в тумане, и одновременно словно вдруг ясно начала соображать. Я вдруг поняла, что так не может продолжаться. Не может. И тогда у Элинор, был включен телевизор, и в новостях сообщали про карнавал, что в Браавосе начинается карнавал, и я… У меня было чувство, словно какое-то озарение нашло. Что нужно ехать на карнавал. Как мы собирались когда-то, помнишь? Мы еще с тобой говорили об этом тогда. Я вдруг словно поняла, что нужно ехать на карнавал. Если я поеду на карнавал, все будет хорошо. Все, все будет хорошо. Я думала, что нам с тобой с самого начала туда надо было и уехать, и там остаться. Тогда, когда умерли твои родители, мне надо было просто увезти тебя туда, и там все было бы хорошо. У меня почему-то в голове крутилось, что если я поеду на карнавал, то все будет хорошо, будет лучше, и надо будет там остаться.   
Санса молча смотрела в стену перед собой.   
– Элинор говорила, что думала, что я сошла с ума. Наверное, так и было. А может быть, наоборот. Тогда я и пришла в себя. Я шесть лет прожила в каком-то безумном тумане, и теперь я пришла в себя. Может мне и правда с самого начала надо было уехать на этот карнавал.   
Они помолчали несколько минут.  
– Когда я вернулась, Серсея… Серсея, она окончательно спятила. Орала, что я убила ее сына, пыталась снова меня… и я… Когда она на меня набросилась, я ударила ее. Я, наверное, убила бы ее, если бы Джейме меня не оттащил. А потом, когда он меня держал, она снова на меня налетела. Этот мерзавец… Она бы убивала меня, и он бы просто меня держал. Мирцелла и Томмен помогли мне. А Тайвин просто стоял и смотрел. И тогда я не выдержала. Я кричала и проклинала их, их всех, всех до единого, кричала им, как я их всех ненавижу, и надеюсь что все они умрут в муках, что пусть тот, кто убил Джоффри, убьет их всех, весь их проклятый род. И… Тайвин просто посмотрел на меня и сказал: «Прекрати истерику, женщина». Просто вот так, «прекрати истерику, женщина». – Маргери засмеялась. – Но знаешь, я больше не испугалась. Я боялась его раньше, а тут… Я ответила, что мне плевать на него, и на него, и на всех них. Развернулась и просто ушла. Я сейчас живу у Лораса и Ренли. Они подыскивают мне квартиру. Тайвин связался с моими родителями, хотят, чтобы я сыграла роль страдающей вдовы на похоронах, и если честно, мне так и хочется согласиться, и устроить там сцену… – Маргери хихикнула. – Но… – Она посмотрела на Сансу. – Я беременна, Санса.   
Санса ошарашенно уставилась на нее, широко раскрыв глаза.   
– Что? Как? Но, – она посмотрела на живот Маргери, – но…   
– Помнишь тот день, когда мы встретились в ресторане?   
Санса кивнула.   
– В тот день… В последнее время у него вставало, только когда он меня избивал. И в тот вечер, он узнал, что я обедала с Лорасом, Серсея откуда-то узнала, и он… Боги, он постоянно думал, что я ему изменяю, и даже Лорас… Даже с Лорасом… В ту ночь это и случилось.   
Санса прижала руки ко рту.   
– Он… Он изнасиловал тебя?   
– Последние годы иначе и не бывало, – глухо сказала Маргери. – Я… Я не беременела раньше. Мы пытались завести ребенка, но… Однажды он избил меня, в первый год, и… Я потеряла тогда ребенка, и после этого я… Я знала, что больше не перенесу такого снова, и я принимала таблетки. Никому об этом не говорила, просто… Но недавно Серсея нашла таблетки, и тогда… Семеро, что тогда было… И вот теперь…   
Маргери закрыла глаза. Санса крепко обняла ее.   
– Что ты будешь делать дальше?   
– Пока не знаю, – ответила она. – Пусть этого мерзавца похоронят. А дальше… Пока не знаю.   
– Начинается, – шепнула Арья, и Санса очнулась от воспоминаний. Септа уже наполнилась людьми, заиграл гимн, и внутрь внесли гроб, за которым шли члены семьи.


	7. Глава 7

Септон закончил молитву, и мужчины подняли гроб. Санса внимательно разглядывала их – Джейме Ланнистер, даже в свои годы все такой же красивый, как на картинке, даже несмотря на увечье, хотя, что там увечье, протез невозможно было различить, если не знать, что он есть, еще был там похожий на него молодой мужчина – Лансель, скорее всего, когда она видела его в последний раз, он был еще мальчиком, Томмен, он тоже очень вырос, совсем уже взрослый парень, а других она не знала, кроме Аддама Марбранда, телеведущего. Санса перевела взгляд на семью. Тирион Ланнистер явно заметил ее, уже давно, она несколько раз ловила на себе его взгляды, рядом с ним стояла Мирцелла, сосредоточенная и хмурая, позади них был Тайвин Ланнистер, как всегда высокий, прямой и страшный, и конечно же, там была Серсея.   
В детстве Санса восхищалась Серсеей. Красивая и… Собственно, все. Если подумать, ничего другого в Серсее не было. Просто красивая. С другой стороны, красота тоже своего рода талант, разве нет? Стоит, хотя бы, взглянуть на Мирцеллу – она тоже очень красивая, очень похожа на мать, но просто стоя рядом, уже увядающая, Серсея приковывала взор, а Мирцелла была просто красивая. Да, Серсее были не нужны другие таланты, в случае Серсеи этого было достаточно, от нее не требовали больше ничего. Она могла бы сделать невероятную карьеру в шоу-бизнесе, ей не нужно было бы ни уметь петь, танцевать, играть, ничего – ей было бы достаточно просто быть, и люди несли бы к ее ногам состояния.   
Но Серсее не хотелось такой славы и такого богатства. Она хотела власти, власти над своими детьми, над своими братьями, над своим отцом, над мужем, над всеми, кто ее окружал. И когда-то у нее была власть над Сансой. Санса тогда даже думала, и теперь стыдилась этой мысли, что ей когда-то казалось, что она любит Серсею больше, чем своих родителей.   
Боги правые, когда-то она думала, что любит Ланнистеров больше, чем свою семью.   
Санса страстно ненавидела ту маленькую девочку, которой она тогда была. Глупую, запутавшуюся, доверчивую, незлую, просто непонимающую, что происходит – не плохую девочку, хорошую…  
Санса ее ненавидела, и ненавидела ту, кто ее запутал.   
Серсея. Боги дали ей божественную красоту и уравновесили уродливым нутром.   
– Какая же они красивая семья, – вздохнула стоявшая перед ними женщина, и Арья громко и презрительно фыркнула. Женщина покосилась на них, нахмурившись, и Санса вздохнула.   
– Но они и правда красивы, – рассеянно сказала Рослин, бросая взгляды на членов своей семьи в одном из первых рядов.   
– Угу, – Санса кивнула, она не отрывала взгляда от Ланнистеров, движущихся за гробом. – Помнишь, Арья, что папа сказал о них когда-то? Как Таргариены в старину.   
Таргариены в старину. Великие короли и лорды, прекрасные и гордые… На своих драконах они взлетели высоко… И тем больнее было падать.   
Всякому величию настает конец. Разве Таргариены тому не подтверждение?  
Разве Старки тому не подтверждение?   
Ланнистеров тоже ждет конец, и если Сансе повезет, может она его и увидит.  
Маргери, только сейчас Санса заметила ее, она совсем потерялась, бледная, маленькая, темноволосая, на фоне статных Ланнистеров, и Санса увидела ее только теперь, когда та твердым шагом приближалась к ним.   
– Санса, – она схватила ее за руку. – Пожалуйста, ты должна пойти со мной. Я прошу тебя. Я уже больше не могу. – Она отчаянно оглянулась на Ланнистеров, которые прожигали ее взглядом.   
– Где Элинор? – кузина должна была быть с Маргери, она это обещала. – Твоя семья?   
Маргери отчаянно покачала головой:  
– Элинор сбежала от Серсеи, а родители… Я не хочу их вмешивать. Я не хочу, чтобы они знали.   
– Что происходит? – вмешалась Арья, и Маргери осеклась.   
– Арья! Боги мои, какая ты взрослая!   
Арья закатила глаза.   
– Это Рослин Талли, жена моего дяди, познакомьтесь.   
Маргери быстро кивнула Рослин и повернулась к Арье.   
– Мне нужно, чтобы со мной кто-то был на церемонии, а потом я хочу забрать вещи из Кастерли. Санса, Арья, пожалуйста…   
– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поехали с тобой на кладбище? – Арья повысила голос от восторга, и люди вокруг заинтересованно придвинулись.   
– Что? А, нет, кладбища не будет. Серсея передумала. Джоффри кремируют. Мы должны будем поехать в крематорий для последнего прощания, а потом в Кастерли.   
– Как Таргариены в старину, – пробормотала Рослин, и Маргери непонимающе уставилась на нее, но кивнула.   
– Да, наверное, что-то в этом роде, наверное, Серсея думает, это что-то королевское. Не знаю. Девочки, пожалуйста, вы мне нужны…  
– Конечно мы поедем, – радостно сказала Арья. – Еще как поедем.   
– О нет, не я, – запротестовала Рослин, – я должна вернуться к Эльмо.   
– Конечно, Рослин, иди, – с тяжелым сердцем согласилась Санса. – Мы поедем с тобой, Маргери.  
Маргери благодарно схватила ее за руку, и они отошли чуть в сторону. Рослин наскоро попрощалась и рванула прочь из септы, увидев приближающегося Уолдера Фрея, и Санса сжала зубы.   
– Миссис Баратеон, миссис Баратеон, такая молодая, такая красивая, и теперь вдова. – он скользнул по ним липким взглядом, и Санса поморщилась – старый козел все еще считал себя неотразимым. – А вы, девушки, такие красавицы, кто такие?   
– Благодарю за то, что пришли, мистер Фрей. Джоффри был бы очень тронут, – выдавила Маргери, проигнорировав ее вопрос, и Уолдер Фрей хохотнул. Стоявшая рядом с ним молодая жена смотрела прямо перед собой, и Санса не испытала к ней жалости. Она по собственной воле обменяла свое молодое тело на деньги Фреев, никто не заставлял ее идти за мерзкого старика.   
Санса отошла на пару шагов, когда подошли Тиреллы. Обида на них все еще душила ее, даже спустя столько лет. Маргери, она ведь тоже была еще девчонкой тогда, но они… Они все были взрослыми, и когда Санса звонила, приходила к ним, пытаясь найти свою подругу… Ее до сих пор ранило, как они тогда с ней обращались. Как с пустым местом. Какими ласковыми и милыми были они с ней, с ее братьями, с Арьей, как будто лучшая на свете семья, милые папа, мама, старшие братья, а потом, в секунду она превратилась для них в… какую-то бездомную собаку, которая бежит рядом с вами, заглядывает вам в глаза, просит, чтобы вы взяли ее с собой, в ваш дом, а вы просто презрительно смотрите, делаете вид, что не видите или откупаетесь от нее подачками, чтобы отстала.   
Именно так и вели себя тогда с ней Тиреллы, когда она, словно бездомная и побитая собачонка, заглядывала им в глаза, своим когда-то друзьям.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

И в этот раз, они прошли мимо нее, сделав вид, что не видят – кроме Лораса, который нежно ей улыбнулся и повернулся к своему любовнику, указывая на нее. Санса посмотрела на Ренли Баратеона, в очередной раз поражаясь, как же он был похож на Джендри. Она оглянулась и посмотрела на генерального прокурора – вот на него Джендри похож не был. Да, Станнис Баратеон был высок ростом, широк в плечах, поредевшие волосы были черны, но в остальном он был совсем не похож на Ренли и Роберта в молодости.   
Генеральный прокурор смотрел на Тиреллов, его взгляд был тяжел и полон подозрения, и… Чего-то еще, тоже опасного. Какая-то девушка дернула его за рукав, и он резко развернулся к ней. Санса заметила пятна витилиго на лице девушки. Ширен Баратеон. Она тоже уже так выросла…  
– Помнишь Ширен? – показала она дочь Станниса Арье.   
– А, – Арья кивнула. – Книжница. Помню, ей доставалось.   
– Ты бросила в Джоффа пирожное, когда он обижал ее…   
– Знала б, что будет, бросила бы в него чем потяжелее.  
Тиреллы отошли от Маргери, и к вдове подошли какие-то другие люди. Маргери затравленно обернулась, и Арья подскочила к ней.   
– Прошу нас простить, очень просим вам простить… Миссис Баратеон нехорошо, надеюсь, вы нас поймете, – и Арья ловко поволокла Маргери к выходу. Санса поспешила за ними. Ланнистеры тяжелым взглядом смотрели им вслед.   
За дверью к ним подскочил мужчина в фуражке шофера.   
– Поехали, Миккель, – Маргери запрыгнула в машину, не оборачиваясь. – Скорее.   
Девушки уселись рядом с ней. Некоторое время они ехали в молчании.   
– Нам обязательно туда идти? – наконец спросила Санса. В септе было полно народу, и там было легко затеряться, но на церемонии людей будет мало.   
– Мы могли бы сразу поехать и собрать твои вещи? – предложила Арья, но Маргери покачала головой.   
– Мне надо отыграть роль горюющей вдовы до конца. – Она закатила глаза. – Как будто Серсея не страдает там за сразу всех. Ты видела ее? Вырядилась вся в черное. Она на похоронах Роберта была в сером.   
– Да, я помню, – Санса кивнула.   
– Вот и сегодня, не смогла не состроить из себя пуп земли. Жаль, вас со мной не было, мне хотелось побиться об заклад, бросится она на гроб или нет. Ты знаешь, что она нарядилась в белое на мою свадьбу?   
– Не может быть! – ахнула Санса.   
Арья фыркнула.   
– Серьезно? – Арья хмыкнула. – Именно Серсея – та самая свекровь, которая нарядится в белое на свадьбу сына. Я не удивлюсь, если это было натуральное подвенечное платье?   
– На ней была даже сраная диадема, – Маргери скривилась от отвращения. – Не хватало только фаты. Блин, моя бабушка весь вечер гонялась за ней с бокалом красного вина, хотела ее облить, будто бы случайно. Увы, ноги у бабушки были уже не те, а Элинор побоялась Серсею.  
Они остановились у крематория, вслед за катафалком, и Санса сжалась. Она понимала, что потом они пойдут в дом Ланнистеров, и наверное была бы готова, но… Не сейчас, только не сейчас…  
Арья поймала ее взгляд.   
– Маргери, с тобой пойду я. Пусть Санса посидит в машине.   
– Тебе нехорошо, Санса? – настороженно уставилась на нее Маргери, и Санса слабо улыбнулась, благодарная сестре.   
– Я немного устала, хочу отдохнуть, если ты не против?   
Было видно, что Маргери хотела настаивать, но она еще раз оглядела сестер Старк и кивнула.   
– Хорошо. Арья, спасибо тебе.   
Санса откинулась в кресле и прикрыла глаза.   
– Мисс? – заглянул в окно Миккель. – Может вам воды? Или кофе? Тут поблизости кофейня.   
Санса покачала головой, не открывая глаз.   
Совсем скоро она снова войдет в Кастерли-Хаус. Дом, когда-то построенный Ланнистерами. Когда Ланнистеры разорились в позапрошлом веке, дом был продан, но Тайвин Ланнистер выкупил его, когда разбогател… Грабя и воруя.   
Старки, Ланнистеры, Аррены, Тиреллы, Баратеоны, Талли… Все они были членами древних аристократических семей, но титулов они лишились во время Великой Революции, а потом многие потеряли и богатство, когда земли утратили былое значение. Старкам и Мартеллам тогда повезло, на их землях нашли нефть, один из Талли женился на богатой наследнице из Эссоса, Аррены и Тиреллы выплыли за счет мануфактур, Баратеоны – за счет флота и железных дорог, а Ланнистеры потеряли все, когда оскудели их золотые прииски… При отце Тайвина Ланнистеры были обедневшим знатным родом, проедавшим последнее семейное серебро, пока за дело не взялся Тайвин… Санса припоминала шепотки о какой-то темной истории, связанной с Таргариенами, потомками королевской династии старины, неприятная история, о которой не любили распространяться взрослые, и о которой почти не было подробностей в прессе – о том, отец семейства Таргариенов устроил пожар в своей усадьбе, в котором погибла вся его семья, а потом оказалось, что все их состояние каким-то образом перешло к Ланнистерам, работавшим на них…   
Может быть стоило поискать об этом информацию?   
А с другой стороны, подумала Санса, какое это имеет значение.   
Она открыла глаза и посмотрела по сторонам. Машин поблизости прибавилось, возможно, церемония уже началась.   
Станнис Баратеон стоял, облокотившись о машину и смотрел на нее, рядом с ним был тот бородатый мужчина, старший детектив Сиворт. Санса прикрыла штору на окне и поглядела в щелку. Станнис перевел взгляд на крематорий. Сиворт рядом с ним закурил, и Станнис поморщился, сказав ему что-то, и пошел к ее машине. Санса напряглась, когда раздался стук в окно.   
– Мисс Старк, – сказал он. – Вижу, вы снова завели отношения с Ланнистерами.   
– Здравствуйте, господин генеральный прокурор, – вежливо отозвалась Санса, не отвечая на его слова.   
– Вашему отцу это было бы неприятно, – резко сказал он, глядя куда-то поверх ее головы, и Санса разозлилась.   
– Мой отец мертв, – напомнила она. – И да, да, я помню. Я не нашла тех документов. Уж извините.  
Станнис перевел взгляд, посмотрев ей в глаза. Санса подумала, что глаза его были совсем как у Джендри, такого же темно-синего оттенка. Как же это было странно…   
– Мисс Старк, я собираю уже всю нужную мне информацию. Если у вас будут новости, обратитесь к детективу Грейджой. Я хочу вам напомнить, мисс, что пока еще не поздно. И пока вы не вляпались окончательно в делишки Тириона Ланнистера, у вас еще есть шанс обратиться ко мне.   
– До свидания, мистер Баратеон, – резко ответила Санса, закрывая окно.   
«Вашему отцу это было бы неприятно», – Сансу передернуло. Каков мерзавец. Санса знала, что Станнис ненавидел ее отца, все это знали. Хватило же нахальства апеллировать к нему.  
Санса снова прикрыла глаза. «Пока не вляпалась в делишки Тириона Ланнистера». Наверное, Грейджой ему донесла о той встрече…   
Санса задумалась, где был Сандор Клиган. Он ни разу не приходил после того, как отвез ее в больницу в день смерти Джоффри… Только позвонил один раз, и сказал, что в Старомест ей придется съездить позже…   
Когда девочки вернулись, Маргери была подавлена, а Арья лучилась восторгом.   
– Эта тварь сгорела, – громко заявила она, усаживаясь, и Санса поморщилась. – Эта тварь сгорела. Зима пришла для рода Ланнистеров, – вдруг ни с того, ни с сего заявила Арья, и Санса изумленно посмотрела на нее. – Помнишь, поговорку нашей семьи, что «зима близко»? Рано или поздно зима приходит для всех. И знаешь, что я подумала, когда смотрела на них там? Что зима придет и к Ланнистерам. Тайвин уже старик, а его дети – ни на что не годные. Серсея думает, что она умнее всех, а у Джейме Ланнистера за душой ничего, кроме смазливой морды, вот что. А Тирион вообще просто карлик.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

– Не стоит недооценивать Беса, – тихо сказала Маргери. – Он опаснее их всех.   
Бес стоял у ворот Кастерли-Хаус и курил.   
– А, мисс Старк. Мисс Арья Старк. Сколько лет, сколько зим… – повторил он ту свою фразу. – Добро пожаловать в Кастерли-Хаус спустя столько лет. Маргери, дорогуша, неужели ты и правда настроилась уезжать?   
Маргери молча прошла мимо него, и Тирион пожал плечами, насмешливо глядя на Сансу.   
– Как ваша учеба, мисс Старк? Не собираетесь ли куда в поездку по делам учебы?   
Арья с подозрением посмотрела на него, хватая за руку Сансу.   
– У нас много дел, мистер Ланнистер, уж простите.  
Она оттащила ее в сторону и зашипела:  
– О чем это он?   
– Клиган работает на него, – прошептала Санса, и Арья округлила глаза.   
– Именно на него?   
Санса кивнула.   
– Я видела его там, в баре Клигана, в день смерти Джоффри. Они собирались отправить меня зачем-то в Старомест…   
– Семь преисподен… Этого еще не хватало. Ладно, пошли. – И она потянула ее к двери, из-за которой доносились громкие голоса.   
– Ты шлюха, грязная шлюха, – Серсея раскраснелась, глядя на Маргери. Джейме Ланнистер стоял рядом с ней, положив руку ей на плечо, но Серсея не обращала на него внимания. – Если ты думаешь, что сумеешь заполучить долю компании, то зря надеешься. Тебе не достанется ни гроша, маленькая ты потаскуха.   
– Я пришла собрать вещи, Серсея, – сквозь зубы сказала Маргери и, видимо не в первый раз, попыталась пройти мимо нее, но Серсея встала перед ней.   
– Ты мерзкая маленькая тварь, – шипела та, как кошка. – Ты много лет портила жизнь моему сыну, изменяла ему направо и налево, распространяла о нем грязные слухи, отваживала от него друзей…  
– Друзей? – Маргери расхохоталась. – У вашего сыночка была только одна на свете подружка – его мамочка. Грязные слухи? Это по-вашему грязные слухи? – Маргери рванула ворот, демонстрируя царапины на груди, и Джейме Ланнистер потупился, а Мирцелла, стоявшая за спиной матери, отвернулась.   
– Если мой сын тебя и наказал пару раз, то только за твои поблядушки, бесстыжая ты потаскуха! С кем теперь ты спишь, шлюха, с Ренли и своим братом?   
– Мама! – не выдержала Мирцелла, вставая перед ней. – Дядя, пожалуйста, уведи ее, ты же видишь, она не в себе!  
Серсея взвизгнула, рванувшись вперед, но Джейме обхватил ее, оттаскивая в сторону.   
– Родная, успокойся, – зашептал он ей на ухо, – пожалуйста, успокойся…   
Мирцелла схватила Сансу за руку, потянув за собой.   
– Идемте, соберем вещи Маргери, – резко бросила она. – Боги видят, я бы тоже хотела убраться отсюда, – прошипела она под нос.   
Санса внимательно оглядела Мирцеллу, пока они шли к комнате Маргери. Когда-то это была ее комната, вдруг поняла она, ошеломленно посмотрев на подругу. Когда-то, много лет назад, когда она была невестой Джоффри, она оставалась на ночь, и она всегда ночевала в этой комнате… Она вошла внутрь, содрогаясь про себя, но внутри комната была совсем другой. Другие обои, другая обстановка, другая люстра…   
Но это была та самая комната… По ночам Джоффри пробирался к ней, шепча ей о любви, и каждый раз он хотел… Но она каждый раз говорила ему нет, она хотела дождаться свадьбы, подождать до свадьбы, и он слушал ее, соглашался, пока однажды не решил, что больше не желает слышать слова «нет»… Это не было изнасилованием, говорила себе Санса, не было, она была согласна, она была его невестой, она сама его завела, своими заигрываниями, короткими пижамными шортиками, он сам так говорил, он ведь любил ее, он был ее женихом, это не было… И потом она соглашалась уже сама, ведь так, позволяла ему, значит это не было…  
Маргери стояла у стены, оперевшись на нее спиной и закрыв глаза. Санса подумала, что здесь, наверное, то же происходило и с ней. Именно здесь. Джоффри начал с нее, и потом становился все смелее и смелее, пока не перестал прятаться вовсе.   
Мирцелла и Арья достали чемоданы и начали укладывать в них вещи, и Санса, пожав руку Маргери, которая так и не открыла глаза, стоя у стены, пошла им на помощь.   
– Мирцелла, – позвала Санса. – Ты помнишь нас?   
– Конечно, – улыбнулась девочка, и Санса, против воли, улыбнулась ей. Какой же она всегда была милой… Когда она в последний раз была здесь, и она уходила, подумала она, и с ней никто не попрощался, только Мирцелла тогда выглянула в окно и помахала ей рукой. – А я ведь видела вас в университете.   
Санса выпрямилась.   
– Серьезно?   
– Да, вас обеих, и Брана тоже. В библиотеке.   
– Как же я тебя там не видела? – Удивилась Арья, и Мирцелла улыбнулась.   
– Ну, я там редко бываю, и в библиотеке обычно сижу в самом углу, чтобы не мешать… И… Если честно, мне было неловко к вам подходить.   
Санса с Арьей переглянулись.   
– И что ты изучаешь? – Санса решила перевести тему.   
– Бизнес, – коротко ответила Мирцелла, и Санса приподняла брови, глядя на наконец-то подошедшую к ним Маргери. Мирцелла так не вязалась с бизнесом, подумала она.   
– Мирцелла хотела изучать креативное писательство, – сурово сказала Маргери, – но Серсея…   
– Мама настояла, что это не лучшее направление карьеры, – резко перебила ее Мирцелла, бросив на Маргери предупреждающий взгляд.   
– В следующий раз, если увидишь нас в библиотеке, обязательно подходи, – Санса улыбнулась и быстро посмотрела на Арью. Та приподняла бровь, но промолчала.   
– Кстати, – Мирцелла смешалась. – Хотела тебя поздравить… – она неловко указала на живот, и Санса кивнула. – Ты… Замужем?   
– Нет, – твердо и громко ответила Санса, пресекая все возможные расспросы, и Мирцелла смешалась.   
– Ох, прости. Я… Я не хотела.   
Санса хмыкнула.   
– Пусть это будет новое «Предупреждение юным девицам», – сказала она, застегивая сумку. – Не связываться с свиданиями вслепую.   
Мирцелла расхохоталась, и Арья удивленно уставилась на нее, доставая из гардеробной стопки коробок с обувью и убирая от лица челку. Мирцелла продолжала хихикать, и Арья, недоуменно посмотрев на Маргери, снова перевела на нее взгляд.   
– Я что-то не въезжаю, – призналась она, – она уже мне такое говорила, но я так и не въехала, о чем она.   
– «Предупреждение юным девицам», – хихикнула Мирцелла, – это древняя порнографическая книга, еще времен короля Джейхейриса. – Они с Сансой хором рассмеялись. – Очень… горячая штука.   
Арья вскинула брови.   
– Ого! Так вот что за вещи ты читаешь, под видом исторических исследований?   
– Там много любопытного о быте Эссоса во времена Первых Драконов, – строгим голосом сказала Санса и покосилась на Маргери. Та слабо улыбнулась, упаковывая вещи, и Санса смешалась. Мирцелла и Арья тоже помрачнели.   
– Маргери, – переспросила Мирцелла. – Куда ты поедешь?   
– К Лорасу и Ренли, – сухо ответила та. – Да, да, устраивать с ними оргии, как считает твоя мать!  
– Она… – Мирцелла вздохнула. – Маргери, не обращай внимания. Мама… Маме очень тяжело сейчас. Но… Она не имела в виду… Да, иногда она преувеличивает, но ты пойми ее… Джоффри…   
– Я не хочу об этом говорить.   
– Просто… Если не накачивать ее, то…  
– Я не хочу об этом говорить! – Маргери повысила голос, и Мирцелла замолчала. Маргери встала. – Мне нужно в туалет.   
Арья скорчила рожицу.   
– Я отнесу пока вниз чемоданы.   
Мирцелла молча складывала блузки Маргери. Санса смотрела на нее, нахмурившись.   
– Я… – голос Мирцеллы дрогнул. – Джоффри был ужасным, я знаю, но… Маргери и сама…  
– Не надо, – резко прервала ее Санса. – Перестань. Он был твоим братом, я знаю, но не защищай его, и не вини его жертву.   
Мирцелла умолкла, внимательно глядя на нее.   
– Как тебе будет угодно, – наконец сказала она, удаляясь в гардеробную. Санса прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки.   
Если Мирцелла собирается защищать мать и брата… Может им и не о чем разговаривать, твердо решила Санса.


	8. Глава 8

Санса тяжело вздохнула, выходя из кабинета врача. «Мисс Старк, вам следует меньше волноваться и лучше питаться». Да, конечно, а еще мисс Старк надо Луну с неба и дракона под задницу — одного рода вероятности.  
Больше всего мисс Старк были нужны деньги. Санса составила список всего, что ей понадобится с рождением ребенка в листах ожидания всех возможных магазинов, и пришла в ужас. Даже с возможными скидками ко дню Семерых, это было целое состояние. А с рождением ребенка она не сможет работать некоторое время, и даже когда сможет, скорее всего, уже не сможет вечерами бегать с подносами в «Лунных Вратах»… Пока Санса довольно легко переносила беременность, Санса подумала, что это, должно быть, досталось ей от матери — мама тоже очень легко переносила беременности и быстро вставала после родов. Мама была рождена, чтобы быть матерью, подумала Санса. Она должна была быть с ними до самого конца, быть с ними на их свадьбах, быть рядом, когда рождались бы ее внуки…  
Санса зажмурилась, чтобы не расплакаться. У нее не было времени плакать о маме, надо было думать, где брать деньги.  
Выход был только один.  
У двери стоял и курил Щекотун. Он просто уставился на нее, ничего не говоря.  
— Мистер Клиган у себя?  
Щекотун подумал и кивнул.  
–Я могу его увидеть?  
Щекотун подумал и пожал плечами. Санса с трудом подавила раздражение.  
— От чего зависит, могу ли я его увидеть?  
Щекотун подумал и ответил:  
— Смерти боишься?  
Санса не выдержала и закатила глаза.  
— Спасибо за помощь. Он у себя в кабинете?  
— Угу.  
Санса перехватила ремень сумки и пошла внутрь, но по дороге остановилась.  
— Щекотун, как вас зовут?  
— Щекотун, — ответил он, ухмыляясь.  
— Невероятно, — пробурчала Санса под нос, направляясь к двери кабинета. Она постучала в дверь.  
— Нахер пошел! — раздалось изнутри. Разговор обещал быть приятным. Санса снова постучала в дверь. — Я сказал, нахер иди! — Санса снова постучала. — Я щас стрелять начну, Неведомого тебе в зад!  
— Обычно вы посылали его в глотку, — подала голос Санса. Она была настолько раздражена, что совершенно не боялась.  
За дверью раздались тяжелые шаги, грохот и приглушенные ругательства. Дверь медленно открылась и за ней оказался Клиган. Выглядел он… Хуже обычного.  
— Вы больны? — спросила Санса.  
— А ты, блядь, здоровая? Я же сказал, нахер! — и он показал рукой, где именно по его мнению, было это направление — как не странно, где-то в районе бара.  
— Я хотела с вами поговорить.  
— А я хотел послать тебя нахер!  
— Вы повторяетесь, — Санса прошла мимо него в кабинет и поморщилась. — Вы что это, пьете? — в кабинете был разгром. У стола валялись пустые бутылки, раздавленный кусок пиццы, на столе стояла полупустая бутылка вина.  
— Нет, блядь, — ответил он, –в глаза закапываю. Чего надо?  
Санса с сомнением посмотрела на гостевой стул у стола, на котором стояла коробка с пиццей. Она подняла ее, переставляя на стол и постаралась сдержать тошноту — несмотря на легкую беременность, запахи специй она с трудом переносила. Она присела, сложила перед собой руки и уставилась на Клигана.  
— Мне нужны деньги, — твердо сказала она.  
— А кому они не нужны? — философски спросил Клиган, падая в свое кресло.  
— Каждый зарабатывает, как может. Я могу заработать у вас. Мне нужна работа. В прошлый раз вы собирались отправить меня в Старомест?  
— Бес велел пока подождать.  
–И сколько мне ждать? Скоро мне уже нельзя будет ездить.  
Пес приподнял голову.  
— А, да. Когда там тебе уже рожать?  
— Скоро. Через пару месяцев я уже не смогу летать.  
— Че, в самолет не вместишься? — Клиган радостно заржал и тут же скривился и застонал. — Бля.  
— Мистер Клиган, — напыщенно сказала Санса, — не прикидывайтесь идиотом, пожалуйста. Это никому не идет.  
— Пташка, — Клиган уставился на нее мутным взглядом. — А тебе не кажется, что ты обнаглела? Давно голову тебе не разбивали? И не зови меня «мистер Клиган», задолбала нахрен.  
— И как мне вас называть? — Санса решила проигнорировать ту часть, что она «обнаглела» — ну да, обнаглела, что уж теперь?  
— Зови меня Псом, как все нормальные люди, бля.  
— Простите, нет. У вас есть приличное андальское имя, и незачем использовать разные клички, я против подобного.  
–Щекотуна ты Щекотуном зовешь.  
Санса фыркнула.  
— Я спросила, как его зовут, и он не ответил.  
— А что, твой братец-хакер его еще не откопал?  
— Бран не хакер, — Санса вздохнула. — Давайте уже…  
— Джейхейрис.  
— Что? — Санса нахмурилась.  
— Так Щекотуна зовут. Джейхейрис-Эйгон Куган-Кроу.  
Санса несколько раз моргнула.  
— Это вы шутите так?  
— Это его предки пошутили, — Пес осторожно заржал, держась за голову. — Веселые были чуваки. Но ему не говори, он тебя пристукнет, и не как я, сюсюкаться с тобой не будет, пристукнет одним пальцем — и будешь отцу с матерью объясняться, как дурой была и досрочно к ним попала. И небесным, и твоим.  
Санса расстреляла его взглядом.  
— Давайте уже оставим эту тему, — закончила она. — Я пришла говорить о деньгах.  
— За деньгами, пташка, ты бы лучше к отцу своего спиногрыза б шла. Где он, кстати? И кто? Что он тебе бабок не платит, что ты ко мне за ними ходишь, а?  
Санса сжала зубы.  
— Скажем так, вопрос отца моего ребенка вас не касается… Деньги я с него вытрясу, будьте уверены, с процентами, когда накоплю на адвоката. Пока же у меня даже на ребенка денег нет, и мне нужна работа. У вас она есть?  
Клиган выпрямился.  
— Пташка, ты думаешь, я тут балетом занимаюсь? У меня для тебя прям уйма работы? Тебя, кстати, уже и в балет-то не возьмешь. Ну что ты можешь сделать? Начистить кому-нибудь морду? Пугнуть должника? Грабануть кого?  
— Последнее у меня, кстати, неплохо получилось, — напомнила Санса, и Клиган снова заржал.  
— Да, да, помню я, как ты Мизинца наколоть пыталась… А кстати! — вдруг обрадовался он. — Хорошая идея. Вот тебе и работка, — решил он, подумав. — Я щас звякну одной бабе, зовут ее Рос. Она просила им кого-нибудь найти. Не боись, не по шлюхиным делам, другое что-то они там обделывают.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Что значит «не по шлюхиным делам»? — подозрительно спросила Санса.  
— Потому что она шлюха, — ответил тот. — Алло, Рос. Помнишь, ты говорила, тебе нужна баба непохожая на шлюху? Щас пришлю одну. Совсем не похожа. Да точно говорю, непохожа. Хотя залетела от неизвестно кого, так что может и похожа. Но вроде, нет не похожа.  
Санса онемела от такой наглости, и не могла вымолвить ни слова, и только открывала и закрывала рот.  
— Да, блядь, беременная, небеременных у меня не водится. У меня вообще баб не водится, я обычно у тебя их беру. Где взял, там больше нету. Для твоих дел и беременная сойдет.  
— Что вы себе позволяете? — наконец не выдержала Санса, но Пес только отмахнулся от нее.  
— Ага, это она. Ну да, я ж говорю, пойдет. Щас пошлю ее к тебе.  
Он отключил телефон и развернулся к ней, едва не вывалившись из кресла.  
— Что за хамство вы себе позволяете? — повысила голос Санса, угрожающе (насколько возможно) нависая над ним. — Как вы только смеете так выражаться?  
— А что я, бля, такого сказал? — искренне изумился Клиган. — Я ж сказал, что ты на шлюху непохожа, чего ты бесишься?  
— Ушам своим не верю, — не верила своим ушам Санса. — Невероятно. Вы бьете все рекорды. Я не могу поверить.  
— Слушай, нужна тебе работа или нет? Вали на хер к Роз… Хотя не, у нее хера нет, — радостно загыгыкал он своей идиотской шуточке.  
— Это… Это просто… Возмутительно!  
— Иди уже, по дороге повозмущаешься. У меня от тебя уже башка трещит, достала. Вали.  
— Пить надо меньше, вот отчего у вас «башка трещит», — окрысилась Санса. — Куда мне «валить», я не знаю адреса этой вашей Рос!  
Клиган кивнул и поднял ладонь в успокаивающем жесте.  
— А, ну да. Щас. Щас напишу.  
Несколько секунд он пытался нацарапать что-то на листе из блокнота перед ним, но то ручка скользила в сторону, то рвалась бумага.  
— Да просто продиктуйте уже наконец!  
Он снова успокаивающе поднял руку.  
— Улица Беларио… Бетарио… Бефарио…  
— Как вы собирались это написать, если произнести не можете? — Санса уже кипела от ярости.  
— Потому что я пьян, — признал очевидное Клиган. — Иди уже отсюда. У Щекотуна спроси. Он скажет.  
Санса постаралась как можно громче хлопнуть дверью на выходе, и раздавшийся из комнаты поток ругательств вызвал в ней хоть какое-то удовлетворение.  
— Мистер Клиган просил, чтобы вы сказали мне, по какому адресу я могу найти некую Рос?  
— Улица Бетариос Орбелло, дом двадцать пять.  
Санса забила адрес в поисковик и изумленно приподняла брови.  
— Но это автомастерская?  
Щекотун пожал плечами.  
— Ну ладно, — с сомнением в голосе произнесла Санса и двинулась к своей машине. На полпути она передумала и развернулась. — Скажите, а вас правда зовут Джейхейрис-Эйгон?  
Обычно невозмутимый Щекотун неожиданно впервые на ее памяти подавился сигаретным дымом.  
— Кто это тебе такое сказал? — возмущенно спросил он.  
— Мистер Клиган, конечно же, кто еще? — ее поражало, что сегодня все, начиная с ее гинеколога, почему-то задавали ей максимально тупые вопросы. День был такой, что ли.  
— Меня зовут Джон, — пыхтел сигаретным дымом Щекотун. — Джейхейрис-Эйгон, это ж надо, до Таргариенов уже допился, алконавт сраный…  
Санса против воли хихикнула и пошла к машине.  
Санса позвонила Миранде Ройс, отменяя их встречу в библиотеке и обещая прислать свою часть их работы на следующий день, позвонила Арье, предупреждая, чтобы не ждала ее, позвонила Брану, попросив его приготовить что-нибудь на ужин самому, и наконец позвонила Маргери.  
— Телефон мисс Тирелл! — радостно произнес мужской голос, и Санса замерла. Это не был голос Лораса, может кто-нибудь другой из ее братьев?  
— Здравствуйте, могу я поговорить с Маргери?  
На том стороне повисла короткая пауза, а затем голос чуть более холодно ответил:  
— Мисс Тирелл делала у вас заказ?  
Санса не сразу поняла, а поняв, хихикнула. «Ресторан «Лунные врата» — она так и не поменяла контакт. В телефоне раздались звуки возни, и наконец раздался голос Маргери.  
— Санса! Прости, Ренли караулит мои звонки.  
— А, так это был Ренли? Привет ему. Я его не узнала.  
— Я бы тоже его не узнала. Он так долго прожил в Дорне, что у него уже дорнийский акцент.  
— Он жил в Дорне? — удивилась Санса.  
— Да, у него там проект, в каких-то Водных Садах, уже год он там почти безвылазно, Лорас так злится — сам он сюда в последний раз приезжал месяца три назад, а Лорас ненавидит Дорн, там так жарко, и такое солнце, удивительно, как там у половины жителей нет рака кожи.  
Голос Маргери был совершенно расслабленный и радостный, казалось, она снова оживает и превращается в прежнюю себя.  
— Значит, вы сейчас с Ренли и Лорасом?  
— Да, и Элинор тоже здесь. Смотрим какой-то жуткий лиссенийский сериал.  
Санса рассмеялась.  
— Там уже была потеря памяти?  
— Еще нет, но уже есть тайный ребенок от тайного брака, а главный герой уже развелся, но об этом никто не знает, даже его бывшая жена. Ого, кажется в следующей серии его убьют.  
— Бывшая жена, я надеюсь?  
— Или братья бывшей жены. Или жених главной героини. Или папаша главного героя. Или папаша неудавшейся невесты главного героя. Кандидатов полно.  
Санса радостно хихикала. Они болтали словно в старые времена, обсуждая нелепые лиссенийские сериалы, которые всегда были один глупее другого, но их так нравилось смотреть — тем более, что актеры были невероятно красивы.  
Словно не было всех этих лет.  
Санса помрачнела.  
— Ладно, просто хотела узнать, как у тебя дела.  
Санса отключила телефон и нахмурилась, уставившись в руль.  
Кандидатов полно. Кто мог убить Джоффри? По словам свидетеля, это была женщина. Любовница Джоффри? Была ли у него любовница? Или проститутка… Маргери говорила, что в последнее время он мог заниматься сексом только избив ее. Она вспомнила Беллу, которой какой-то мужчина платил, чтобы смотреть, как она спит. Вполне возможно, что кто-то берет деньги за побои…  
Санса поежилась. Даже думать о таком не хотелось.  
Она поехала к улице Бетариос Орбелло (героиня браавосской революции — подсказала ей википедия), судорожно соображая, чего может хотеть от нее эта самая Рос.  
Рос была красивой крупной женщиной с пышными рыжими волосами и чувственным ртом, но одета она была неожиданно — в рабочий комбинезон с потрепанной кофтой, повязанной на талии. Когда Санса попросила о встрече с ней, какой-то мужчина громко позвал ее, и Рос вылезла из-под машины, вытирая руки о грязную тряпку.  
— Это ты пришла от Пса? — Рос критически оглядела ее и довольно хмыкнула. — Пойдем ко мне в кабинет.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросила она, войдя в симпатичную уютную комнатку — вдоль стен стояли шкафы для бумаг и картотеки, и по ним были расставлены разного рода безделушки и сувениры.  
— Алейна, — рассеянно ответила Санса, разглядывая браавосские маски на стенах.  
— Алейна? — Рос почему-то удивилась. — Надо же, какое совпадение. Надо бы тебе познакомиться с моим боссом.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Почему? — Санса резко развернулась, уставившись на нее.  
— Его мать звали Алейна. И… Нет, просто невероятное совпадение. Бывает же… Вот ведь боги шутят иногда… Ладно, оставим, — Рос махнула рукой. –За дело, — твердо сказала она. Она достала из стола папку с бумагами. — Ничего особенного в этом нет, но… Работа деликатная, так что… Тысячу драконов.  
— За что?  
Рос протянула ей бумагу и карточку.  
— Направление на анализы?  
— Лаборатория «Пицель», вот дисконтная карта. Да, мне нужно чтобы ты просто сдала вот эти анализы. У тебя же ничего положительного из этого нет?  
Санса оглядела список.  
— Вообще-то, у меня была краснуха в детстве.  
— Ну, это не страшно, так даже лучше. Сдашь завтра с утра и все. Больше ничего от тебя не понадобится. Карту оставишь там, будто забыла, мы потом ее оттуда заберем. М-м-м… С тобой все в порядке?  
Санса подняла голову, с трудом сглатывая, пытаясь смочить пересохший рот.  
— Можно чуть-чуть воды?  
— Да, конечно, — Рос открыла один из шкафчиков, в котором был холодильник. — Или тебе теплой воды?  
— Теплой, пожалуйста.  
Рос вышла из комнаты, и Санса снова опустила голову, глядя на карточку. С обратной стороны была подпись открывшего ее, и Санса едва не упала в обморок, увидев ее. Это был почерк ее матери, ее буква С в начале, буква Т, она не могла их не узнать, пусть написано было «Стоун», а не «Старк».  
Санса подняла голову и оглядела комнату, стоявшие вокруг шкафы и картотеки. Она посмотрела на стол Рос, на котором лежала папка, из которой Рос достала карточку. Она поднялась было с места, чтобы взглянуть, но дверь раскрылась, и вошла Рос.  
— Вот, пожалуйста. Ты уверена, что у тебя точно все в порядке? Мне нужно, чтобы анализы были в полном…  
— Нет, не беспокойтесь, я… Просто я не ела с самого утра. Не успела пообедать.  
— Девочка, так нельзя. Тебе сейчас надо есть за двоих, — увещевала ее Рос, подбирая со стола папку и пряча ее в один и стенных шкафов. — Давай тогда, сейчас же в ближайшее кафе, тут за углом есть северный ресторан, пальчики оближешь, какая вкуснота. Совсем как дома, — она вздохнула.  
— Вы с Севера? — уточнила Санса.  
— Да, в детстве жила неподалеку от Винтерфелла.  
— У вас совсем нет акцента, — Санса мучительно размышляла. Точно ли не узнала ее эта женщина? Старки были местными знаменитостями на Севере… Но это было так давно и в другой жизни…  
— Мой босс ненавидит северный акцент, — рассмеялась Рос. — Так что пришлось быстро избавляться. Так как тебя зовут, кстати?  
— О-лей-на Пом-мин-гем, — ответила Санса.  
— Олейна? Через О или А?  
— Через О.  
–А. А то я подумала, что через «А». Ты из Королевской Гавани Родом?  
— Из Простора.  
— У тебя тоже нет акцента, — хмыкнула Рос.  
— Я актриса, — наигранно твердо сказала Санса, и Рос улыбнулась знакомой улыбкой, той, которая говорила «ну конечно же, ты актриса, ну да, а тут просто подрабатываешь» — и именно на эту улыбку Санса и рассчитывала.  
— Что ж, понятно. Деньги я передам через Пса. Откуда ты, кстати, его знаешь?  
— Общие знакомые, — быстро ответила Санса, двигаясь к выходу. — До свидания, Рос.  
На следующее утро Санса стояла у регистрации в ближайшей лаборатории «Пицель».  
Медсестра просветила карту.  
— Мисс Стоун? — переспросила она. Санса напряженно нахмурилась.  
— Да?  
Медсестра скривила губы, но промолчала, забивая что-то в компьютер. Наконец она протянула бумаги.  
— Распишитесь здесь и здесь.  
«Стоун» — расписалась Санса, старательно подражая почерку, так похожему на почерк ее мамы.  
«Алейна Стоун», — увидела она наверху бумаги, и застыла. Алейна Стоун. Как такое может быть? Что за бесовщина?  
Бес, подумала она. «Корки, которые мы вам сделали». «Вам предстоит поехать». Он что-то делал с ними, тогда, вводил в компьютер. Значит, это Тирион Ланнистер — босс Рос?  
Но… Нет, конечно, мать Тириона Ланнистера не звали Алейна.  
Вернувшись в машину, Санса села на заднее сиденье и достала верный лаптоп, с трудом устраивая его на коленях — живот немного мешал.  
Поиск по имени Алейна Стоун ничего не дал. Тогда, подумав, она забила в поисковик «Алейна мать», в кавычках, как ее учил Бран, для точного поиска. Первая же выпавшая ссылка едва не заставила ее уронить лаптоп.  
«Петир Бейлиш… его мать Алейна… рос в семье Хостера Талли»…  
Петир Бейлиш, друг ее матери. Почерк ее матери.  
«Все знают, что ваша мать была его любовницей. Ее собственная сестра это подтвердила»  
Это неправда, подумала она. «Я знаю, что это неправда».  
Но что же это было? Что?  
Ей была нужна эта папка, подумала она. Нужна.  
Она набрала номер.  
— Какого хера, с утра пораньше?  
— Доброе утро, мистер Клиган. Похмелье?  
— Пташка, какого хера? Чего тебе нужно?  
— Мне нужна помощь, сэр.  
— Я что, тебе нанимался помогать? Я тебе вчера уже вроде помог… А че я сделал, кстати?  
— Вы допились до Таргариенов.  
— Чего?  
— Вы отправили меня к Рос.  
— Бля!!! — на той стороне линии некоторое время раздавались долгие и цветистые ругательства, из которых Санса поняла, что он не должен был этого делать.  
— Мистер Клиган, я так полагаю, мистеру Ланнистеру не следует знать, что вы отправляли меня на улицу Бетариос Орбелло?  
— Пташка, я тебя нахер пристрелю!  
— Как я уже сказала, мистер Клиган, мне нужна помощь.  
— Нет у меня денег, отстань!  
— Другая помощь, — сказала Санса и замолчала.  
Клиган тоже некоторое время терпеливо ждал, но терпение истощилось в считанные секунды.  
— С чем помощь, чтоб тебя?  
— Взлом и проникновение.  
Ответом ей был поток отборной ругани.


	9. Глава 9

Санса засиделась за работой допоздна, и потому решила поспать сегодня чуть подольше, подняться только перед самыми занятиями.   
Оставалось только сдать эту работу и сдать экзамены, и семестр подходил к концу… А на следующий семестр Санса брала академический отпуск.   
Если учесть, что ей пришлось брать год перерыва перед первым курсом… Такими темпами она не выпустится никогда.   
Но, как всегда. Планы снова были нарушены, но на этот раз по приятной причине – именно поэтому, когда злющая Санса спросонок посмотрела на экран телефона, на ее лице тут же заиграла радостная улыбка.   
– Робб!  
– Сестричка! – Робб несколько раз чмокнул в камеру, и Санса засмеялась.   
– Привет, ты что, еще спишь? – Он тут же озаботился. – Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Никаких осложнений?   
– Все нормально, Робб, – тема беременности все еще была для нее неловкой, когда приходилось обсуждать ее с братьями. – Просто я сегодня немножко заспалась. Ты не забыл, что с Дотракийским морем разница в пять часов?   
– Помню, помню, отстань, просто обычно в это время ты уже вставала. А я хотел позвонить пораньше и обрадовать. У меня хорошие новости.   
Он выдержал актерскую паузу, пока Санса не погрозила ему кулаком.   
– Скоро разница между нами будет в ноль часов.   
– Не поняла?   
– Я возвращаюсь в Вестерос. Меня отправляют в Харренхол на обучение.   
Санса завизжала от радости, и хотела было запрыгать, но помешала тяжесть в районе живота. Она все же немного попрыгала на заднице по кровати.   
– Робб, это же потрясающе!  
– Ну да. Я смогу приезжать к вам в увольнительные.   
– Но, подожди. В Харренхол – значит, ты решил остаться в армии? Ты же хотел вернуться в университет после увольнения?   
Санса взволновалась. Такими ведь и были планы Робба и Джона, отслужить достаточно, чтобы получить ветеранскую стипендию и вернуться в университет. Робб замялся.   
– Я просто… Решил, что не хочу возвращаться на гражданку. Что меня там ждет? Как ни крути, имя остается. Тут в армии я какое-то имя сделал себе сам, но там…   
Все придется начинать с начала. Санса это понимала. Робб всегда был наследником отца. Он должен был тем, кто примет после него командование над ней, он готовился к этому с самого детства, и из всех них у него единственного был в этом настоящий талант, он был бы прекрасным бизнесменом, но…  
Но все же, это было невыносимо грустно.   
– Поступай, как считаешь нужным, – улыбнулась она ему.   
– Спасибо, сестренка. Кстати, я только узнал. Этот уродец Джоффри откинул копыта. Как такое случилось?   
Санса смешалась.   
– Арья и Бран тебе не рассказывали?   
– Ни словечка! Что за дела? Я читаю тут, его прирезали как свинью на праздник урожая?   
– Робб!  
– Именно так его и прирезали, не делай скандальные глаза.   
– Да, он умер. Мы с Арьей были на его похоронах.   
– Что? Нафига вы туда пошли?   
– Меня попросила Маргери…  
– Час от часу нелегче! Маргери? Ты снова с ней общаешься? Разве ты не клялась, что больше никогда с ней не заговоришь?   
Санса вздохнула.   
– Она попросила прощения. Не смотри на меня так, я сама все понимаю, но… Она здорово настрадалась, так что… За все расплатилась. Как Джоффри с ней обращался… – Санса покачала головой.   
– А ее братья? – Робб нахмурился. – У нее же толпа старших братьев?   
– Она не стала им ничего говорить. И я бы тебе ничего не сказала, Робб, уж извини. Разве что-нибудь можно сделать с Ланнистерами?   
– Убить? – резко ответил Робб. – Убивать очень легко, Санса. Я это уже узнал на собственном опыте.   
– Замолчи! – Санса повысила голос. – Я не желаю говорить о таких вещах, понял? Даже слышать о таком не хочу.   
– Ладно, ладно, – Робб присел за стол и поставил перед собой телефон, чтобы освободить руки. – Я тут перекушу, окей? Значит, ты помирилась с Маргери? Ну, это хорошо. Маргери отличная была девчонка. Помнишь, как она ходила с нами в поход?   
– В поход? – Санса удивилась. – С нами? Я никогда не ходила с тобой в поход. И Маргери не ходила точно.   
– Стоп, да, тебя не было, верно. Ты тогда ездила со своими актерами в Штормовой Предел, помнишь? Ты еще там какой-то приз получила…   
Санса обрадовалась:  
– Ну да, конечно, помню! Я играла Эленею в «Гневе богов».  
Робб закатил глаза.   
– Да, да. Вот тогда мы и ходили в поход с Маргери.   
Санса недоверчиво рассмеялась.   
– Быть такого не может. Маргери ненавидит походы.   
– Не сказал бы. Она лихо отшагала пять миль через лес, помогала устанавливать палатки, готовить еду, и была при этом душой компании и общей любимицей. Рослин была очень расстроена.   
– С чего вдруг?   
– Ну, Маргери тогда весь день напролет флиртовала с Эдмуром, а ты же знаешь, Рослин уже тогда положила на него глаз.   
– Вообще-то она как бы была твоей будто бы девушкой, – напомнила Санса, хихикая.   
– Девушкой она была будто бы моей, а глаз положила на Эдмура, но в тот день Маргери от него ни на шаг не отступала.  
– Надо же, – Санса уже давно должна была понять, что Маргери она никогда не знала до конца. – Я даже и не догадывалась, что Маргери имела виды на нашего дядю. Кстати, и Рослин не сказала, что с ней встречалась, – Робб отмахнулся.   
– Вряд ли это для нее было приятным воспоминанием. У Рослин были планы на тот поход.   
– Она же была твоей девушкой! – Санса сделала вид, что возмутилась.   
– Она притворялась моей девушкой. – Напомнил ей Робб. Санса хмыкнула. Лучше бы он тогда на самом деле встречался с Рослин, а не с Джейн, которая так не нравилась их родителям. Джейн была милой и доброй, и верной Роббу, но она совсем ему не подходила. – На самом деле, я хотел поговорить с тобой о другом.   
– Да?   
Робб несколько раз тяжело вздохнул.   
– У нас тут есть один парень, служит в морской пехоте. Мы с ним как-то бывали на миссии. – Он замолчал, и Санса нетерпеливо подогнала его. – Ну так вот, у него есть сестра, она, кстати, тоже служила здесь, была во флоте… – Санса закатила глаза. К чему ей было знать, где она служит? Робб заметно тянул время. – Ну, так вот, она теперь служит в полиции, Грейджой ее фамилия.   
Санса застонала про себя.   
– Ну вот, она сказала своему брату, чтобы он сказал мне, что ты как будто бы связалась с… Дурной компанией.   
– Мать небесная, да что же это такое? Мы что, в школе? Учительница написала семье, что ученица водится с хулиганами? – Возмутилась Санса.  
– А ты водишься? – спросил Робб. – С хулиганами?   
– Робб… – Санса вздохнула. – Что она там наплела?   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

– Что ты работаешь на мафию Ланнистеров.   
Против воли Санса рассмеялась. Это звучало так дико… И так правдиво. Но этого ему знать не стоило.   
– Санса, ты правда работаешь на Ланнистеров?   
– Робб, это все не так. Не знаю, что она там наболтала. Я не работаю на мафию Ланнистеров, боги, послушай сам себя. Так получилось, что… Мне были нужны деньги, из-за беременности, и я заняла у того, кого не стоило. И теперь я должна человеку, который работает на Ланнистеров. Вот и все, не больше, не меньше.   
– О боги, Санса!   
– Ничего особенного, ничего страшного, сумма небольшая. Я выплачиваю потихоньку, вот и все. Но ничего такого нет. Ну сам подумай, как я могу работать на мафию, как ты сам сказал? – Она засмеялась. – Что я, могу должников пугать или разбить кому-нибудь лицо? Это же не балет. Да и в балет меня не возьмут уже.   
– Санса, сколько ты им должна?   
– Ничего особенного, я разбираюсь с этим. Робб, я прошу тебя, не думай об этом, все будет хорошо. Честно, ничего страшного не происходит.   
– Санса, мне… Ты не понимаешь, я не могу не думать, ты должна деньги какому-то преступнику! Как я могу об этом не думать? Сколько ты ему должна? Давай, я подумаю и достану тебе всю сумму, и ты вернешь ему все…   
– Робб, успокойся, все будет хорошо, – уговаривала его Санса. – Я думаю, что займу денег у Маргери, и верну ему. Такой у меня план.   
Робб втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Было очевидно, что идея просить деньги у Маргери ему не нравилась, но… Где ему самому было находить деньги?   
– Робб, так будет лучше. Серьезно. Не беспокойся. И скажи этому своему Грейджою, что это просто смешно, семейка сплетников, это же надо, через полмира умудриться слухи разнести. Я надеюсь, он там не бегает по всему вашему лагерю, или как это у вас там называется, и не разбалтывает всем, что я наемная убийца на службе мафии?   
Робб хмыкнул.   
– Серьезно, Санса. Никогда не думал, что мне придется тебе такое говорить, но пожалуйста, не влезай в опасные дела, хорошо?   
Санса закатила глаза.   
– Робб, не волнуйся. Пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя, поверь мне. Ты же знаешь, я никогда не влезаю в проблемы. Все будет хорошо. Давай прощаться, мне пора в университет, – она послала ему поцелуй в камеру. Робб выглядел так, словно он сомневался, но хотел ей верить. Они наскоро попрощались, и Санса опустила телефон, кусая губы.   
Конечно, никаких денег она просить у Маргери не будет, и «водиться с хулиганами» она не перестанет. У нее было дело с этими хулиганами, вернее, с одним конкретным. Их разговор тогда, после ее дела с Рос был, мягко говоря, громким. Клиган «орал как резаный», как выразился бы Джендри, а уж сколько новых выражений узнала Санса – будь она филологом, у нее было бы материала на диссертацию.   
Она сама не знала, что же все-таки заставило его согласиться: то, что она заявила, что все равно полезет в мастерскую Рос, с ним или без него, то, что ему не хотелось, чтобы Тирион узнал, что она засветилась перед людьми Бейлиша – потому что именно Петир Бейлиш, благопристойный и респектабельный бизнесмен, хозяин сети супермаркетов и гостиниц, друг детства ее матери, и был Мизинцем, о котором пару раз упоминал сам Клиган, преступником и мошенником. Робб, Бран и Арья всегда называли его вором и мошенником, но Санса была уверена, они и не подозревали, что он был вором и мошенником в прямом смысле, да к тому же еще и отмывателем денег и сутенером.   
Последнее особенно потрясло Сансу. Мистер Бейлиш, друг ее мамы, который обнимал ее за плечи на маминых похоронах и утирал ей слезы белоснежным платком – мистер Бейлиш торговал женщинами.   
Санса содрогнулась от отвращения. Она ничего не имела против секс-работниц, видят боги, каждый зарабатывает как может, и потому она не осуждала Беллу, и ту же Рос, которая не всегда была автомехаником, да и сейчас им, по словам Клигана, на самом деле не была, так, подрабатывала, продолжая между делом торговать уже другими женщинами…   
Мистер Бейлиш, вор, мошенник, отмывающий грязные деньги и торгующий женскими телами.   
Друг ее мамы, с документами на чужое имя, подписанные почерком ее мамы, как-то связанный с некой Алейной Стоун, которую, как думал Клиган, выдумал Тирион Ланнистер. Это он принес это имя – Алейна Стоун, он велел сделать документы на это имя для Сансы, он отправлял ее зачем-то в Эссос, он отправлял ее к Белле, и потом собирался отправить с документами Алейны Стоун в Старомест.   
Еще одной причиной, почему Пес мог согласиться, подумала Санса – потому что ему самому было интересно, что же это происходит.   
В обеденный перерыв Санса сидела в университетском кафе в одиночестве, потому что Миранда бросила ее, убежав флиртовать с каким-то парнем из Эссоса – с крашеными волосами, конечно. Что эссосцы имели против естественного цвета волос – оставалось загадкой.   
Обычно, когда ей доводилось сидеть одной, приходилось, иногда безуспешно, отбиваться от парней, желавших скрасить ее одиночество, но, сюрприз-сюрприз, беременность теперь защищала ее от мужского внимания, словно на ней был волшебный плащ-невидимка. Мужчины заинтересованно оглядывались на ее лицо или замечали ее ноги, но потом опускали/поднимали взгляд – и резко отводили глаза в сторону.   
Не то чтобы Санса была против. Мужское внимание донимало ее с тех пор, как ей исполнилось двенадцать. Она могла позволить себе перерыв.   
– Санса? – раздалось у нее над ухом, женский голос, слава богам – и подняв голову, Санса обомлела – перед ней стояли Мирцелла и Ширен Баратеон.   
Девочки носили одну и ту же фамилию, но они не могли быть более разными на вид.   
Мирцелла, тоненькая, стройная, звонкая, с бесконечными ногами и восхитительно золотого цвета волосами, у нее были ярко-зеленые глаза ее матери – она во всем, абсолютно во всем была ее мать, но мягче, тише, нежнее ее. Там где Серсея словно сбивала с ног могуществом ее красоты, Мирцелла просто светилась, но не горела.   
Ширен, которую Санса узнала по церемонии в септе, была совершенно другой. Она тоже была высокой и стройной, но если фигура Мирцеллы была женственной и, как это называли, «модельной», то Ширен была угловатой и что называлось, «костлявой». У нее были черные волосы, синие глаза и суровая линия рта, как у ее отца. К тому же ее кожу покрывали пятна витилиго.   
– Привет, Санса, это Ширен, ты помнишь ее?   
– Конечно помню, – Санса улыбнулась Ширен, – я видела тебя в септе, ты была рядом с отцом…   
Ширен кивнула.   
– Да, я тоже там тебя видела. Мы не хотели мешать, но Мирцелла увидела, что ты одна, и подумала, что мы должны поздороваться.   
– Конечно, я рада, – Санса улыбнулась. Она действительно была рада компании. Мирцелла и Ширен всегда были милыми девочками. – Присаживайтесь со мной, если хотите?   
Девушки присели, смущенно улыбаясь.   
– Простите, что спрашиваю, – взяла быка за рога Санса, – но… Я думала, ваши семьи больше не общаются?   
Девушки переглянулись и рассмеялись.   
– О да, – закатила глаза Ширен. – Узнай папа, что я вижусь с Мирси и Томом, он головой потолок пробьет – так подпрыгнет.   
Мирцелла хихикала, прикрыв рот рукой.   
– Мама меня просто убьет, когда узнает, – сказала она, раздраженно махнув рукой. – Да ну и ладно.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

– Мы не виделись много лет, и встретились только здесь – заметила Ширен, открывая бутылку газировки.   
– Что ты изучаешь, Ширен?   
– Литературу.   
– Креативное писательство?   
Ширен покачала головой.   
– Нет, это у нас Мирцелла. Я могу только читать.   
Мирцелла смущенно улыбнулась.   
– Ты пишешь, Мирцелла?   
– Она пишет стихи, – твердо ответила за нее Ширен. – И хорошие стихи. И я собираюсь отправить их Арианне Мартелл, потому что она писала в твиттере, что ей нужны песни для нового альбома.   
– Ничего ты никому не отправишь, – твердо ответила Мирцелла.   
– Отправлю.   
– Не достанешь.   
– Мы, Баратеоны, все можем достать.   
– Мы, Баратеоны, все можем спрятать.   
Девушки уставились друг на друга с притворной суровостью, и Санса засмеялась.   
– Она ничего никуда не отправит, – твердо сказала Мирцелла, яростно тыча вилкой в салат, и Ширен произнесла одними губами, над головой Мирцеллы: «Отправлю». – И если честно, – добавила Мирцелла, – не думаю, что мои стихи будут в стиле Арианны Мартелл.   
– Ее брат Квентин в рок-группе, может…  
– Ешь свой безглютеновый салат! – Мирцелла швырнула в нее салфеткой, и Ширен расхохоталась.   
Санса тоже улыбнулась.   
– Вы мне сейчас напомнили ваших отцов…   
Девушки изумленно уставились на нее, и Санса напомнила:  
– Помните, день рождения Джоффри, когда ему исполнилось пятнадцать? Дядя Роберт и мистер Баратеон тогда поссорились, не помню из-за чего, и дядя Роберт швырнул в него пивом и сказал: «иди и ешь свое вегетарианское дерьмо».  
Девушки расхохотались.   
– Я совсем не помню этого, – призналась Мирцелла. – Честно, если бы я это видела, я бы запомнила.   
– Я тоже такого не припоминаю, – согласилась Ширен, – но охотно верю. Папа с дядей Робертом ругались постоянно. Так что неудивительно, что дядя Роберт оставил все Джоффри. Зря они с дядей Ренли тогда затеяли этот суд.  
Мирцелла вздохнула.   
– О да… Это было кошмаром тогда, и теперь все повторяется.   
– Все повторяется? – Санса нахмурилась. – Мистер Баратеон снова подает в суд?   
– Маргери беременна, – ответила Мирцелла. – На днях приходил ее брат, адвокат. Мама просто в истерике.   
Санса непонимающе приподняла брови.   
– Я не очень понимаю?   
– Джоффри оставил завещание, – ответила за Мирцеллу Ширен, – по которому все остается его детям, а если детей нет, то его матери. Серсея уже начала готовить бумаги, когда вдруг вот такое.   
Мирцелла скорчила гримасу.   
– Дома просто седьмая преисподняя. Мама пьет, дядя Джейме как всегда волнуется за нее, Томмен не вылезает из соцсетей, а дядя Тирион приходит и подливает масла в огонь. Единственный разумный человек – это дед. Требует от Маргери тест на отцовство.   
– Но… – Санса нахмурилась. – Джоффри же кремировали.   
– Да, но есть Томмен. У него должен быть тот же набор генов, разве нет?   
– Ну, не в точности такой же, разница будет, – ответила Ширен. – Я помню, читала что-то об этом, у папы была книга по генетической генеалогии… Там все сложно, так что да. Какие-то совпадения будут, не полные, конечно. Ну, что-то в этом роде.   
– В любом случае, будет еще один суд, вот уж в этом уверена. Даже если ребенок окажется от Джоффри, – Мирцелла прикусила губу. – Мама так просто не сдастся.   
– Ты не думаешь, что это ребенок Джоффри? – настороженно спросила Санса, и Мирцелла скривилась.   
– Санса… Я знаю, она твоя подруга, но…   
Санса молча смотрела на нее.   
– Несколько лет назад… Маргери забеременела. Тогда они с Джоффри жили более-менее спокойно. Ну… Насколько спокойно можно жить с Джоффри. А потом Маргери забеременела. И мама… Мама почему-то была уверена, что это не ребенок Джоффри. Не знаю, почему, она постоянно все повторяла и повторяла, что это не ребенок Джоффри. Я тогда думала, что она просто не хочет становиться бабушкой. Она вообще никогда не любила Маргери. Ну и… Она заставила их сделать анализ и… – Она втянула воздух сквозь зубы. – Это не был ребенок Джоффри. Анализ показал, что это не ребенок Джоффри. Маргери спорила, она твердила, что это неправда, что в лаборатории ошиблись, но…   
– И она потеряла ребенка, – закончила за нее Санса. – Я так полагаю, не сама по себе?   
Мирцелла виновато взглянула на нее и отвела взгляд.   
– Джоффри бил ее, это правда. И да, ребенка она тогда потеряла из-за него. Но…   
– Но? – Санса повысила голос, и Мирцелла потупилась.   
– Санса, не сердись. Я думаю, Маргери сама верит во все, что говорит, но… Джоффри не бил ее на людях, и он бил ее так, чтобы не оставлять следов. Я знаю, это делает его только хуже, потому что это значит, что он полностью себя контролировал, это не было помрачением рассудка или непонимание, что он делает – он делал это осознанно и нарочно. Но… В последние дни все как-то стало напряженно, и этот синяк на ее лице… Они тогда ругались, действительно на глазах у всех, она кричала, что он напился и ударил ее по лицу, а он вопил, что это ее избили ее любовники, мама кричала, и деду пришлось вмешаться. А в день перед его смертью, все было так странно. Было тихо, и вдруг Джоффри закричал. Маргери убегала, а он потом говорил, что она пыталась его убить, что она просто так, ни с того, ни с сего ударила его по голове, а потом завизжала и побежала прочь. Я была внизу и помню, что она была как безумная, кричала, билась в истерике. Дядя Джейме пытался ее остановить, успокоить, но она едва не выцарапала ему глаза. Мама схватила ее, и Маргери чуть не спятила, она лягалась, кусалась, я не знаю, что на нее тогда нашло. Она вела себя совершенно неадекватно. Потом она сбежала, и Джоффри примчался и начал орать, что убьет ее. Не знаю, почему, но он кричал что-то о тебе, Санса.   
– Обо мне?   
– Да… Ну… Ты меня прости, хорошо? Понимаешь, тогда, когда он умер, я сначала подумала, что это была ты.   
– Прошу прощения? – Санса возмущенно выпрямилась, и Мирцелла виновато потупилась.   
– Да, я знаю, что это была не ты, прости, я знаю, у тебя алиби…  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – удивилась Ширен.   
Мирцелла фыркнула.   
– Можешь донести своему папе-прокурору, если детектив Слинт попадет в неприятности, я буду только рада, он такой мерзкий. Он сказал маме, и я подслушивала, да, я подслушивала, – сделала она страшные глаза, глядя на Ширен, – ну вот, он и сказал маме, что у тебя, Санса, железное алиби, что ты была в это время в другом месте, и тебя даже видел там другой полицейский.   
– О, – Санса поджала губы. – Но почему ты подумала, что… Это была я?   
– Ты… – она замялась. – Ты меня прости, хорошо? Я просто, я повторяю его слова. Он утром в тот день, ну, как утром, уже был почти полдень, он сказал тогда нам, что… Санса, я цитирую, хорошо? Он сказал, «встречусь сегодня с моей рыжей северной сукой и все от нее поразузнаю, она мне расскажет все».   
Санса открыла и закрыла рот.   
– Рыжая северная сука. Как мило. И ты сразу подумала, что это я?   
– Санса, прости, но… – вмешалась Ширен. – Он всегда тебя так звал.   
– Приятно знать, – выдавила Санса сквозь зубы. – Очень приятно.   
Девочки притихли в неловком молчании.   
– Прости, – снова произнесла Мирцелла. – Мы, наверное, пойдем? – И они с Ширен, переглянувшись, поднялись на ноги.   
– Мирцелла! Мирцелла, привет! – раздался вдруг голос с другой стороны кафетерия. Санса оглянулась и увидела девицу, машущую рукой, хорошенькая девушка, но она была безвкуснейшим образом перекрашена в «драконье семя» - цвет волос «таргариеновский блонд» и лиловые контактные линзы. Санса подавила желание закатить глаза.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

– Кто это? – с интересом спросила Ширен.   
– Это Дени Вазйоль, она из Эссоса. Она инструктор по дотракийской гимнастике, она классная хочешь к ней записаться? Я сама только записалась, сходила на пару занятий, и это просто… – Мирцелла остановилась и оглянулась. – Пока, Санса. Прости пожалуйста.   
– Ничего страшного, – Санса кивнула. – До свидания, Мирцелла. До свидания, Ширен.   
– Пока, Санса. Так значит, дотракийская гимнастика? Она не похожа на дотракийку.   
Санса отвернулась, нахмурившись.   
Значит, в тот день в парке Джоффри думал, что собирался встретиться с ней, с Сансой?   
«Или нет» – подумала она. Разве на свете мало рыжих северянок? Та же Рос, к примеру, которую собиралась ограбить Санса, она была тоже была рыжей, северянкой, и уж точно сукой, торговавшей живым товаром.   
«Это еще ничего не значит», – подумала Санса.   
Но становилось все запутаннее.   
Она шла домой, когда пришло сообщение.   
«Не строй планов на завтрашний вечер, пташка».   
Санса зажмурилась и сжала кулаки.   
Завтра.


	10. Глава 10

– Какого хрена ты притащила истеричку? – яростно шептал Клиган.   
– Вы тоже пришли сюда не один, – напомнила Санса, но Пса это не проняло.   
– Щекотун умеет замки вскрывать, а твоя сеструха что умеет? Вопить и визжать?   
– Она умеет водить, и да, она водит и лучше вас, и лучше Джона. Давайте не будем терять времени на споры.   
Пес некоторое время молча смотрел на нее и наконец бросил:  
– Лучше б я тебя в первый день пристрелил, – и развернулся к ней спиной, двигаясь к фургончику.   
Санса фыркнула.   
Как Санса могла ему сказать, что ей пришлось взять с собой Арью, потому что она не сумела выскользнуть из квартиры незамеченной. Когда Санса на цыпочках продвигалась к двери, свет вдруг включился, и она напоролась на полный подозрения и любопытства взгляд сестры, которая караулила ее с самого вечера, заподозрив, что она что-то затевает.   
Что именно она затевает, пришлось объяснять в машине, к ошеломлению, ужасу и восторгу Арьи. Теперь избавиться от нее не было никакой возможности.   
– Эй ты, эмо-истеричка, садись за руль, раз уж такая водила, – приказал Клиган, падая в кресло.   
– Она хоть дорогу знает? – с подозрением спросил Щекотун, и Арья фыркнула.   
– Еще как знаю, и даже короткий путь найду.   
В этом Санса не сомневалась, если что Арья и знала на сто процентов, так это город – с детства она сбегала из дома, чтобы вместе со своими друзьями-обормотами изучать переулки-закоулки столицы. Мама с ума сходила.   
Мама…   
Через несколько часов Санса узнает, что же было в той папке, и что за дела были у мамы с Бейлишом. И кто такая Алейна Стоун.   
Некоторое время они ехали в неловком молчании, пока Арья наконец не выдержала:  
– Вы балаклавы взяли?   
– Чего? – спросил Клиган, покосившись на нее.   
– Ты уж извини, Пес, но рожа у тебя больно запоминающаяся… С той стороны, с этой фигня, ничего особенного.   
– Арья! – зашипела Санса с заднего сидения, а Пес фыркнул.   
– Один раз обнесла магазинчик в пригороде, и думаешь, что ты теперь крутая профессионалка? Больше меня знаешь?   
– Ну так я же правду говорю, как ты собираешься мордой там светить, ты еще табличку возьми «Меня зовут Пес Клиган, и я люблю бухать».   
– Арья!  
– Щекотун, – Клиган развернулся к заднему сиденью, яростно прожигая Сансу взглядом. – В следующий раз, если нас ограбят бабы, напомни мне их сразу пристрелить.   
Санса закатила глаза.   
– Она права, между прочим. А вдруг там есть камеры?   
– Там не вдруг есть камеры, там стопудово есть камеры. Бля, один раз взяла лохов в супермаркете и теперь думаешь, что лучше меня знаешь? Щекотун, ты погляди на нее!  
Щекотун не стал на нее глядеть, он был занят чем-то другим – натирал лицо черной краской. Арья посмотрела на него в зеркало.   
– Расизм – это плохо, – заметила она, и Клиган фыркнул. Щекотун даже бровью не пошевелил, натягивая на руки перчатки. Он был одет в темное: удобные штаны, водолазка, черные баскетбольные кроссовки, на коленях у него был маленький рюкзак, а плечи обвивало что-то похожее на сбрую с кармашками и сумками.   
– Вот оно, – подала голос Санса, показывая на автомастерскую, и Клиган быстро бросил Арье:  
– Не замедляйся, проезжай мимо как есть, – Арья послушно проехала мимо темной автомастерской, освещаемой только фонарями во дворе, и Клиган махнул налево. – Туда.   
Они завернули в темный переулок, и Арья остановилась. Она сделала было движение выйти из машины, но Клиган схватил ее за руку.   
– Сиди.   
Щекотун выскользнул из машины, а Клиган оставался на месте, глядя на что-то в своем телефоне.   
У Сансы колотилось сердце, они с Арьей нервно переглядывались, поглядывая на Клигана, но молчали. Наконец, по-видимому, Псу пришло сообщение, и он сунул телефон в карман, бросив им:  
– Сидите здесь, и тихо, – и тоже вышел из машины. Он раскрыл заднюю дверцу фургона, что-то доставая из нее, потом подошел к ним и с сомнением оглядел их обеих через окно со стороны водителя. Потом повернулся к Арье. – Стрелять умеешь?   
– Да, – твердо соврала Арья, и Пес хмыкнул. Он протянул Арье пистолет.   
– Если будет шум, рвите когти немедленно. Не оглядываясь. Это на всякий случай. Молитесь, чтобы не пригодилось. Когда вырветесь, выбросите в реку.   
– Но… – Санса начала паниковать. – Какой шум, что…   
Клиган развернулся и растворился в темноте. Несколько минут они сидели в молчании, позволяя Сансе полностью утонуть в чувстве паники.   
– Я пойду, посмотрю, – не выдержала Арья, но Санса вцепилась ей в плечо.   
– Нельзя! Они профессионалы, у них есть план, ты можешь все испортить!  
– Но…   
– Нельзя! Мы будем ждать.   
Санса мучительно всматривалась в темноту, и ей хотелось самой сходить и поглядеть, одним глазком. Наконец она увидела силуэт, и сразу поняла, что это был Клиган.   
– Идем, пташка, пора, – сказал он, открывая дверь, и прикрикнул на Арью, когда та попыталась тоже выйти. – Ты сиди, ты наш водитель, значит должна ждать.   
– Что за дела? – возмутилась Арья. – Мы так не договаривались!  
– Ага, мы договаривались, что ты дома будешь сидеть, – рявкнул Клиган, и Санса умоляюще посмотрела на сестру. Та недовольно запыхтела, но захлопнула дверь фургона.   
Клиган подхватил ее под локоть и потащил за собой, двигаясь невероятно быстро, что она едва не падала. Они завернули за угол, и Санса подняла голову, оглядывая освещенный фонарями двор мастерской, и икнула, увидев, неподвижные тела, над которыми стоял, склонившись, Щекотун.   
– Ч-что это? Что? – начала заикаться она, приближаясь к телам. – Вы их убили?   
Вопрос был глупым, если учесть, что Щекотун связывал бесчувственных мужчин по рукам и ногам, их рты были залеплены скотчем.   
– Не боись, мы на мокрое не подписывались, – ответил Клиган, ведя ее к двери. – Очухаются к утру.   
– Но откуда…   
– А ты думала, логово Мизинца без охраны будет? Вот ты дура, прости меня Неведомый.   
Санса вспыхнула, но придержала язык. Спорить с ним сейчас было бессмысленно. Они подошли к двери, и Санса приподняла голову, с подозрением глядя на камеру.   
– Мистер Клиган, но…   
– Не боись, там запись крутится, – ответил тот, вводя ее в коридор, и Санса изумленно воззрилась на него. Клиган хмыкнул, но не стал ее просвещать, только заметив, что он-то «не в первый раз замужем».   
Санса вырвала руку из его хватки и твердым шагом направилась к кабинету Рос. Она потерла руки, взмокшие под перчатками, и включила свет. Нужный ей шкаф был закрыт, и Санса закрутила головой, пытаясь решить, где могут быть ключи, если они есть.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

\- Который? – спросил Клиган, войдя вслед за ней, и Санса указала ему. Он вынул из кармана связку отмычек, и ему понадобилось всего пара минут, чтобы замок звякнул, и дверь открылась.   
Санса распахнула дверь и принялась перебирать папки.   
– Вот оно! – воскликнула она, выхватывая ту самую и распахивая ее – и как она и думала, на самом верху лежала карта лаборатории «Пицель». Санса отодвинула ее в сторону и уставилась на стопку бумаг под ней. На самом верху лежал договор на аренду ячейки в банке Хайтауэров в Староместе, арендованный на имя Алейны Стоун. Санса быстро проглядела договор, и из нее словно выпустили воздух – подпись была написана почерком матери! И она посмотрела на дату, не веря своим глазам. Ячейка была снята за месяц до гибели матери.   
Еще до смерти отца.   
Санса не понимала.   
Она листала дальше. Распечатки каких-то писем. Санса непонимающе смотрела на них, это были буквы общего языка, и она могла даже разобрать отдельные слова, но в остальном это был будто совсем чужой, непонятный язык – потому что вместе эти слова не имели смысла. Дальше она увидела ксерокопии каких-то документов – удостоверение на имя Алейны Стоун с фотографией ее матери. Санса замерла, ошеломленно глядя на очередное доказательство, что ее мать вела какие-то дела с Мизинцем. Что же это такое?   
Дальше был какой-то документ с рядом цифр, и Санса перелистнула его, понимая, что все равно не поймет, что это, решив, что Бран попытается в этом разобраться, как и в тех письмах на непонятном языке. Следующая фотокопия словно обухом ее ударила. С документа смотрела фотография ее отца. «Джон Лордхэнд» – говорили черные буквы, и Санса не понимала, что же это, грамкины их разбери, это значит?   
Она листала бумаги дальше. Еще одна ячейка в банке, на имя Джона Лордхэнда, поручительство от Джона Лордхэнда, который давал разрешение Алейне Стоун действовать от его имени по доверенности… В самой глубине папки лежало несколько кредитных карт, визитные карты каких-то людей из банков и финансовых советников. Санса аккуратно закрыла папку.   
– Мы можем идти… – начала она, развернувшись, и замолчала. Вокруг нее царил разгром. Клиган одну за другой вытаскивал папки из шкафов и или разбрасывал содержимое по полу, или пихал их в дорожную сумку, стоявшую у его ног. – Что здесь происходит? Что вы делаете? Мы уже нашли все, что было нужно…   
– Тебе, – коротко ответил он. – А наше еще не нашлось.   
– Что? – Санса была ошарашена. – Вы что, тоже что-то ищете?   
Клиган проигнорировал ее, продолжая забивать папками сумку, когда откуда-то снаружи раздался голос Щекотуна.   
– Пес, нашел!   
Клиган рванулся на зов, и Санса пошла за ним. Они вошли в комнату, которая была чем-то вроде бедного зала для собраний, там стояло несколько столов, стулья, на стенах висели плохие картины… Раньше висели, теперь они все стояли, прислоненными к стене, и видно за одной из них Щекотун нашел сейф, который теперь вскрывал с помощью стетоскопа.   
Пес с неудовольствием посмотрел на сейф.   
– Это не то. – Задумчиво сказал он. – Слишком просто. Слишком, мать его, просто…   
– Угу, – кивнул Щекотун. – Модель старая и дешевая.   
– Где-то должен быть еще один. Надо искать дальше…   
– Что именно надо искать? – спросила Санса. Она поняла, что уговорить мужчин уйти с одной ее папкой уже не получится.   
Каким-то образом Санса умудрилась влипнуть во что-то большее, и ей это очень не понравилось, но она твердо сказала себе, что паниковать будет потом, дома, под одеялом. Сейчас было не время.   
– Сейф, – коротко ответил Клиган. – Настоящий сейф, а не эта лоховская хреновина.   
Он шел вдоль стен, обстукивая их, и Санса оглянулась по сторонам.   
– Этот мне бросать? – спросил Щекотун, и Пес покачал головой.   
– Вскрывай, все вскрывай, даже консервные банки, если найдешь – и те вскрывай.   
Санса вышла в коридор и заглянула на маленькую кухоньку для работников, заглянула в туалет. Она не обстукивала стены, просто думала – где может оказаться сейф?   
Он должен был быть быстродоступен, и, судя по поведению Клигана, должен был хранить в себе что-то важное, то есть, тайное.   
А значит вряд ли это было в мастерской, где чинили сами машины – Санса не думала, что Рос или мистер Бейлиш стали бы тратить время на то, чтобы прогнать всех работяг от их работы, чтобы достать из сейфа что-то важное.   
Нет, если сейф и правда был, то он должен был быть где-то в офисных помещениях. Пес вышел из конференц-зала, качая головой, и Санса предложила ему обыскать туалет, объяснив логику своих размышлений.   
– А потом кухню, – велела она, – из кухни прогнать людей будет несложно, тем более, что она, наверное, не забита целыми днями.   
– Ты даже и не представляешь, сколько народу толпится у жратвы, – хмыкнул Клиган, заглядывая на кухню.   
– Готово! – подал голос Щекотун из конференц-зала, и Пес вернулся обратно. Санса заглянула в дверь.   
– Что там?   
– Бабло, – Щекотун потряс пачкой денег. – Много бабла. И еще документы. Но походу, на мастерскую все.   
– Пихай сюда, – приказал Клиган, выуживая из кармана сумку, и Санса закатила глаза, выходя из комнаты. Она вернулась в кабинет и принялась оглядываться по сторонам.   
Вряд ли сейф был за шкафами, было бы слишком сложно их двигать. Рос была крупной и статной женщиной, но определенно не тяжелоатлеткой, а мистер Бейлиш был маленького роста и худ. Санса подозревала, что Рос была даже сильнее его.   
Она посмотрела на пол, вспомнив сейф в кабинете ее отца. Пол был из дешевого ламината, но местами краснели пятна коврового покрытия. Санса поддела один из квадратиков ногой, взяла со стола металлическую линейку и подцепила край одного квадратика, другого, третьего.   
– Сандор! – позвала она, когда один из них поддался, из на свет божий выглянул металлический прямоугольник. Она указала на него Клигану, когда тот ввалился в комнату.   
– Ага, – обрадовался тот, доставая из кармана нож. – Щекотун, сюда!  
Откинув металлическую дверцу, мужчины с неудовольствием уставились на ручку-колесо и кнопки, покрывавшие дверь сейфа.   
– Твою мать, – выругался Пес. – Это серьезно. Вскрыть сможешь?   
Щекотун сидел у сейфа, нахмурив брови.   
– Час-полтора понадобится, – ответил он. – Это браавосская работа, стоит, наверное, больше чем вся эта мастерская.   
– Давай, – скомандовал Клиган. – Мы отвлекать не будем. Пташка, – он достал из кармана еще свернутые сумки. – Давай, грузи все, что есть.   
Санса схватила его за руку и потащила в коридор. Она решила кое-что прояснить.   
– Что это вы затеяли? – потребовала она. – Мы же собирались брать только одну папку…   
– Ты собиралась, – ответил он. – А мы собирались брать все.   
– Но… Но зачем? Почему? Разве вы не компаньоны с мистером Бейлишом?   
– Адские демоны его компаньоны, – фыркнул Сандор.   
– Но… Мы же должны были просто тихо взять одну папку и уйти, никто бы ничего не заметил…  
– Ты дура, что ли? Не заметил? Никто? Раз уж брать, то брать все.   
– Но… Как, как мы все прикроем?   
– Пташка, – сказал он, – об этом ты должна была думать до того, как мы сюда пришли.   
– Что вы там ищете? – прямо спросила она.   
– Тебя не касается. Ты свое нашла – ну и славно. Иди, грузи бумаги в сумки.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Он подхватил уже заполненные сумки и пошел на выход, и Санса вернулась в кабинет. Щекотун сидел, склонившись над сейфом, возясь с какими-то инструментами и приборами. Санса разглядывала его, на ее языке так и вертелся вопрос, откуда он все это умеет, и сколько раз проделывал такое уже, но она сдержалась. Она начала перебирать папки, перекладывая их в сумки, пролистывая каждую в поисках интересного. В основном там было что-то непонятное – какие-то письма, документы, выписки с банковских счетов, чьи-то личные данные – Санса подозревала, что все это очень незаконно. Когда Пес вернулся и прикрикнул на нее, за то, что она так медленно копается, она фыркнула и вышла на улицу, оставив его заниматься своими делами самому. Она снова раскрыла папку и присела на скамью, разглядывая фотографию отца на удостоверении Джона Лордхэнда.   
Она пыталась вспомнить, когда могла быть снята эта фотография, и не могла, и она с ужасом вдруг поняла, что начала забывать лицо отца. Она узнавала его на фотографии, но закрыв глаза, не могла его себе представить. Какая была у отца прическа перед его смертью? Сколько у него было морщин? Она даже не помнила, что было на нем надето, когда она видела его в последний раз…   
У нее не было с собой телефона, чтобы найти фотографии отца и сравнить, Клиган велел ей оставить все дома, но она подумала, что они с Арьей и Браном смогут сравнить фотографии потом...   
Она снова посмотрела на письмо на непонятном языке. Это была распечатка и-мейла, судя по повторяющимся словам «Тема: Срочно, тайно» на нижних полях листа с обеих сторон. Одно слово вдруг привлекло ее внимание. Зарянка. Это была птица, Санса знала это, эти птицы водились в их садах в Винтерфелле. Зарянки, мухоловки, чеканы. Мама и Бран любили смотреть на птиц, часто выходили в сад или выезжали в лес и следили там за птицами через бинокли. Только отец не звал их зарянками. Зарянками их называли в Речных Землях. На Севере этих птиц называли малиновками Робин.   
Робином называли ее кузена Аррена.   
«Ерунда», – подумала Санса. Это уж как-то слишком притянуто за уши. Но все же не могла выбросить это из головы. Может стоило показать это письмо Рослин? Если это какой-то жаргон Речных Земель? Или может сразу Эдмуру?   
Нет, решила она, Эдмура и Рослин вмешивать не стоило. Но что-то все же кололо ее. Мама была из Речных Земель, и в этом письме было слово, которое обычно использовалось в Речных Землях. И мистер Бейлиш воспитывался в доме дяди в Риверране, в Речных Землях.   
Она решила, что покажет письмо Брану, может он поищет в сети какие-нибудь диалекты Речных Земель? Она начала вспоминать других своих знакомых из Речных Земель. Белла? Нет, это уж слишком.   
Клиган позвал ее, и она захлопнула папку и вернулась в кабинет. Тот мотнул головой в сторону Щекотуна, застегивая сумки.   
– У тебя руки маленькие, – сказал Щекотун, – просунь сюда. – Он указал на дыру в дверце сейфа. – Ага, так. Сейчас нащупаешь рычаг. Сюда, в мою сторону. Есть? Нажимай.   
Санса закусила губу, чтобы нажать рычаг, руку пришлось свернуть неестественным образом, и от грубого края дыры болели руки.   
– Не порежься, – велел Сандор. – ДНК свое не оставляй.   
Санса проглотила грубый ответ и сумела нажать рычаг. Дверца сейфа звякнула, и когда Санса вынула руку, бесшумно отъехала в сторону.   
– Отойдите, – велел Пес и принялся рыться в сложенных там папках и коробках. Он быстро откидывал одну за другой в сторону, и Щекотун складывал аккуратно упаковывал их в другие сумки, пока Клиган вдруг не замер. Он резко поднялся на ноги, уставившись в содержимое какой-то папки, и замер. Санса с беспокойством отметила, как изменилось его лицо. Оно было… Безжизненным. Мертвым.   
– Сандор? – позвала она. – Сандор, что случилось?   
– Сука, – выругался тот. – Ах ты ж гребаный ублюдок. Вонючий сукин сын.   
Щекотун неловко поднялся на колени, бросив незаполненную сумку.   
– Я эти вещи пока отнесу, – сказал он, выходя из комнаты, а Клиган отошел к окну, продолжая листать бумаги в заинтересовавшей его папке.   
Но Санса смотрела не на него. Она не отрывала взгляда от сейфа. От того, что было в сейфе. Она быстро оглянулась на Клигана, но тот продолжал перечитывать бумаги. Санса присела у сейфа и начала медленно вытаскивать папки, коробки, какие-то сумочки, и укладывать их в их сумки. Она краем глаза оглянулась на Пса, но тот был полностью поглощен своими бумагами. Она быстрым и незаметным движением положила тот предмет себе в карман, и продолжила упаковывать остальное.   
– Сандор, это все. – Позвала она. Тот словно вздрогнул и посмотрел на нее.   
– Да, точно, – решил он. – Уходим. Выходи.   
Санса вышла во двор и увидела возвращающегося Щекотуна, который тащил канистры.   
– Что это? – взволновалась она. – Зачем? Что вы собираетесь делать?   
Клиган бросил сумку к ее ногам и принял канистру из рук Щекотуна.   
– Отойди чуть подальше, Пташка, – велел он, не слушая ее вопросов. Они с Щекотуном исчезли в здании, но вернулись очень быстро. От Пса пахло бензином.   
Санса с ужасом заметила занимающийся огонь в окне кабинета.   
Щекотун достал из кармана баллончик с краской и принялся расписывать стены и асфальт у дверей.   
«Услышь мой рев», – читала Санса. «Запад восстанет снова». Изображение льва на задних лапах.   
Пес подхватил ее под руку и поволок к машине.   
– Что он делает? – спросила Санса. – Зачем он это делает? Вы… Вы автографы оставили? Вы с ума сошли?   
Клиган не отвечал. Из темноты впереди выскользнула Арья, она безмолвно приняла из рук Пса сумки и начала укладывать их в фургон. Клиган толкнул Сансу к машине и вернулся к мастерской.   
– Что там? – спросила Арья.   
– Они поджигают мастерскую, – ошеломленно сказала Санса. – Они ее сжигают.   
– Я так и поняла, когда Щекотун потащил бензин, – кивнула Арья. – Какой еще мог быть вариант?   
– Я… Я не хотела всего этого. Я хотела просто забрать папку…   
– Ты ее нашла?   
– Да, вот она. Нет, подожди, потом, – покачала она головой, когда Арья протянула руку. Она оглянулась и увидела возвращавшихся мужчин.   
– Зачем… Зачем вы оставили там эти надписи? Вы… Вы нарываетесь? Хотите, чтобы полиция знала, что это были вы?   
Арья помогла ей усесться в фургон и села за руль.   
– Что там за надписи вы оставили? – покосилась она на Пса. Тот молчал, глядя перед собой, и Санса ответила за него.   
– «Услышь мой рев», девиз Ланнистеров, помнишь? Всякую чушь про величие Запада. Вы что, совсем с ума сошли? Вы хотите, чтобы все знали, что мастерскую мистера Бейлиша ограбили жители Запада?   
Арья фыркнула.   
– Санса, надписи они оставили западные, а веревки на охранниках дорнийские. Вы поди еще кое-где дорнийские вещи побросали, да?   
Щекотун хохотнул, а Санса налетела на Арью.   
– Ты ходила туда? Тебе же было велено сидеть в машине! Тебе же говорили, что…  
– Санса, отстань. Ты же не думала, что я буду в машине часами сидеть? Ну осмотрелась чуток.   
– Ничего не уронила, не потеряла? – подал голос Клиган. Он даже не разозлился, голос был ровным и холодным.   
– Не боись, ничего. Едем в твой бар?   
– Нет, – Пес покачал головой. – Поворачивай к району Речных Врат. Там дорогу покажу.   
Санса с любопытством смотрела по сторонам, она не часто бывала в районе Речных Врат, он был в районе порта, рядом с рыбным рынком. Они проехали чуть дальше, к ряду небольших отдельно стоящих домиков, и остановились у одного из них. Арья завела машину в гараж, и Санса с интересом осмотрелась. Рядом с машиной стояли баллоны с краской, и Санса подумала, что тут машину собираются перекрасить.   
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Пес достал из фургона сумку с вещами из подземного сейфа, и Щекотун кивнул, подхватывая ее и исчезая в темноте.   
– Пошли, – мотнул головой Клиган. Они поднялись по лестнице и оказались в темном доме. Сандор щелкнул выключателем. Перед ними была полупустая мрачная кухня. Пес снова кивнул им, велев идти за ним. Он открыл дверь в одну из комнат и показал им внутрь. – Спать будете здесь. Туалет в конце коридора. Осторожнее там, унитаз подтекает.   
И он развернулся и ушел.   
Санса с Арьей переглянулись и вошли в комнату. Там была одна небольшая кровать, и Арья вздохнула.   
– Так, ты ложишься на кровать, я пойду поищу, что постелить на пол.   
Санса кивнула и присела на кровать, мучительно раздумывая. Она вертела в кармане то, что украла из сейфа, не рискуя пока это достать. Снаружи раздались голоса: Арья и Сандор что-то обсуждали и спорили, и через некоторое время Арья вернулась, таща спальный мешок.   
– Ты не поверишь, этот алкаш уже бухает. Прямо из горла. Ладно, показывай, что ты там нашла?   
Санса протянула ей папку, и несколько минут, а может час, они обсуждали, что это могло значить, по всем вариантам приходя к решению, что «нужно показать Брану», пока Санса не заметила в окно, что Пес вышел во двор.   
– Сиди здесь, хорошо? – велела Санса, и Арья возмутилась.   
– Что за дела?   
– Мне надо с ним поговорить, – озабоченно сказала Санса, и Арья выпучила глаза.   
– Ты что, блин, спятила? Он? Этот, серьезно? Я понимаю, ты отчаялась, но не настолько же!  
– Арья! – Санса ухватилась за переносицу. – Что ты выдумываешь? Я просто хочу у него кое-что спросить, вот и все.   
И она вышла в коридор, не слушая возражений.   
Пес стоял у маленького костра, разведенного рядом с грилем для барбекю. Это было явно обжитое место – круг для костра, обложенный камнями, гриль, скамейка, пустые бутылки, мусор.   
Романтика.   
Клиган стоял, склонившись над костром, ковыряя в нем палкой, чтобы огонь разгорелся побольше.   
Папка лежала на скамейке, и Санса не сдержалась, заглянула в нее.   
На нее смотрела фотография, очень юное, очень злое и очень страшное лицо. «Управление по делам несовершеннолетних» – краснела печать. «Конфиденциально».   
Пес вырвал папку из ее рук.   
– Чего ты лезешь куда не просят? – прорычал он, обдавая ее запахом вина. Санса просто посторонилась, не отрывая от него взгляда. Он отвернулся, разворачиваясь к костру и открыл папку, вынул из нее лист, скомкал его и бросил в огонь. Вынул второй, и снова бросил его.   
– Что это, Сандор? – спросила она.   
– Тебя это не касается.   
– Это… Это твой родственник.   
– Брат, – сказал он после долгой паузы. – Был мой брат.   
– Ох, Сандор, – Санса подошла к нему, прикоснувшись к его плечу. – Мне очень жаль…  
– Нечего тут жалеть, – рявкнул он. – Он был больной ублюдок и мерзавец, сумасшедший сукин сын… И он был мертв, а я не знал. Двадцать лет прошло, а я все думал, что он жив.   
– Что… Что с ним случилось?   
– Шизофрения, – коротко ответил он. – И ублюдки, которые им воспользовались.   
Он смотрел, как догорают документы.   
– Боги видят, я никого так не ненавидел, как этого больного психопата, но эти твари… Они ведь знали, что делали, знали, и…  
– Сандор, что случилось? – снова попыталась Санса, когда Клиган замолчал, делая один за другим глотки из бутылки.   
Тот покачал головой и посмотрел на нее мутным взглядом.   
– Что ты взяла из сейфа?   
– Что? – Санса смешалась. – О чем ты?   
– Ты положила что-то в карман. Я видел. Что это?   
Санса смотрела на него, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, и наконец вынула руку из кармана, показывая ему брелок на кольце.   
– Это моей семьи, – сказала она.   
– С чего ты взяла?   
– Вот, – она показала. – Это герб моей семьи. Серый лютоволк на белом поле. Это был герб Старков в старину. У моего отца был такой, на кольце-печатке…  
И она так и не узнала, куда делось это кольцо.   
– Таких безделушек полно в киосках северных аэропортов, – Сандор поднял брелок, поднося его к глазам. – Зачем он Мизинцу? А, – он щелкнул брелком, раскрывая его. – Флешка.   
Санса кивнула.   
– Она мне нужна. Пожалуйста, Сандор. Это как-то связано с моей семьей. Пожалуйста, она мне нужна… Я…  
– Иди спать, – ответил он, кладя брелок ей в руку. – Иди уже. Скоро рассветет.   
Санса кивнула, но не ушла. Она еще некоторое время стояла рядом с ним.


	11. Глава 11

– Ну? – нетерпеливо спросила Арья, и Санса вопросительно посмотрела на Брана.   
– Если коротко: нет, никакого «речного» языка не существует. Да, это фальшивые документы. Нет, я не нашел ничего по Алейне Стоун и Джону Лордхенду. Да, это по-видимому банковские счета, – Бран был явно разочарован в себе.   
– Флешка? – рассеянно спросила Санса, и Бран кивнул.   
– Да, это самое важное. Флешка зашифрована, и я признаюсь, что не сумею ее расшифровать. Я не хакер, что бы там не говорил твой приятель, – Санса фыркнула. – Но… У меня есть знакомые. – Санса прищурилась, глядя на него. Тон у него был подозрительный. – Помнишь, я рассказывал, про Миру и Джойена Рида?   
Санса наморщила лоб, припоминая.   
– А, ребята с Севера, которые гостили у нас как-то? Ты еще говорил, что общаешься с ними в сети.   
– Да. Так вот, я не хакер, а они – да. Не буду вдаваться в детали, но… Если кто и может добыть всю новую информацию, то они. Я хочу съездить к ним, показать копии документов и флешку.   
– Съездить? На Север? Но… Не удобнее ли будет, если они приедут? То есть… – Санса смешалась. Она не хотела говорить, что имела в виду кресло Брана, но прозвучало именно так. – Они наверняка смогут вести свое расследование и отсюда, и к тому же, твоя учеба…   
– Им будет удобнее вести дела из их места. У них там вся техника, все такое. И к тому же… – Бран замялся. – Они живут не совсем на Севере. То есть, на севере, но…  
– Бра-а-ан? – подозрительно протянула Арья, когда брат замолчал.   
– Они живут в Застенье.   
– Застенье! – вскрикнула Санса, вскакивая на ноги. – Не поедешь ты ни в какое Застенье! Там все террористы!  
– Санса! – простонал Бран, запрокидывая голову. – Ну что ты выдумываешь? Ну какие террористы?   
– Одичалые! – разозлилась Арья. – Дикие террористы, больные на всю голову! Тебе что, рассказов Джона мало?   
– Это все просто отдельные случаи, не преувеличивай. У нас не было проблем с Застеньем уже лет пятьдесят. Мира и Джойен спокойно там живут. В общем, я думаю к ним слетать и показать все. И нет, я не нуждаюсь в твоем разрешении, уж извини, я совершеннолетний! – разозлился он, когда Санса открыла рот, чтобы заспорить. – Я вылетаю туда уже завтра. Да, я уже купил билеты.   
– На какие деньги? – возмутилась Санса. Она пока не говорила о деньгах, которые получила от Сандора, «ее долю» из сейфа мастерской – не прятала, просто опасалась пока их тратить.  
– Я одолжил у Миры.   
– Ох… – Санса вздохнула. – Теперь и ты влезаешь в сомнительные дела.   
– Ну, не одной тебе же это делать. На обратном пути я поеду поездом. Заеду к Рикону, может удастся встретиться с Джоном.   
– Не думаю, что он порадуется, что ты ездил в Застенье… – рассеянно сказала Санса.   
– У нас нет войны с Застеньем.   
– Технически, – заметила Арья, – мирный договор до сих пор не подписан.   
– Практически, – махнул рукой Бран, – это не важно. У нас в универе учатся ребята из Застенья, разве они террористы? Игритт, Эррок, профессор Тормунд Джайентсбейн с кафедры палеонтологии.  
– Вот профессор Джайентсбейн однозначно террорист, в этом я уверена, ты только на вид его посмотри! – Санса фыркнула. – Ладно. Я позвоню Маргери и отменю все, помогу тебе собрать вещи.  
– О, начинается, – Бран развернулся от нее, направляясь к собственной комнате. – Ничего не отменяй. Вещи свои я и сам собрать смогу, попрощаться мы успеем завтра, а сегодня езжай к Маргери. Прими ванну в шикарных апартаментах, поспи на кровати королевского размера, поешьте на ужин устриц с самым дорогим арборским вином. Правда, Санса, – он повернулся к ней у входа в свою комнату. – Не отменяй. И разузнай у Маргери, что она знает о Бесе?  
Маргери позвонила ей прошлым вечером и попросила заночевать сегодня у нее в ее новой квартире, потому что Элинор собиралась на свидание, Лорас и Ренли снова уехали в Дорн, и она не хотела оставаться одна. Сансе не очень хотелось идти, но идея о ванной и устрицах казалась заманчивой, и при этом, действительно, может стоило поговорить с Маргери о Бесе.   
Например, как Маргери узнала у Тириона адрес Сансы. Ведь она говорила, что узнала у него. «Все видит, все слышит, все знает».  
Санса присела, раздумывая. Она достала копию письма на непонятном языке и задумалась. «Никакого речного языка не существует». Возможно, что нет. Но Санса решила, что стоит все же спросить у Эдмура. Она не навещала дядю уже несколько месяцев, и теперь было самое время. Понадобится время, чтобы организовать свидание, но обычно недели на это хватало. Но отправить заявку следовало прямо сейчас.   
К Маргери Санса поехала на такси, не желая в этот вечер садиться за руль. Квартира, снятая Маргери, была в одном из самых фешенебельных районов Королевской Гавани, недалеко от Красного Замка, огромного старинного дворца, в котором заседал Парламент и располагалось правительство, и множество других учреждений – здание было таким огромным, что могло сойти за отдельный город. Санса бывала там в библиотеке, и ей там не нравилось. Мрачно, неприятно, и в общем, ощущение чего-то нехорошего – возможно, полагала Санса, так на нее действовали читанные ею книги по истории этого места – оно было создано на крови, и кровью закончилось его царствование, во время Великой Революции, когда прямо во дворе этого замка гильотинировали короля, его жену и множество дворян, включая одного из предков Сансы. После Революции и случившегося в то время Великого Пожара, столица Республики надолго переехала в Старомест, и только по окончанию Террора, Гражданской войны и принятия Конституции, вернулась в Королевскую Гавань, которую еще долгое время приходилось восстанавливать и перестраивать.   
Санса читала работы историков, наблюдавших реставрацию замка в прошлом веке, когда порядком подразрушенное здание начали готовить к его роли правительственного здания, и истории о найденных тайных проходах, скелетах, замурованных в разных тоннелях и темницах, секретных коридорах с опасными ловушками, одна из которых убила целую бригаду строителей, порядком щекотали ее нервы, и оттого Красный Замок казался ей еще страшнее и опаснее.   
Из окон дома Маргери, подумала Санса, должен был открываться красивый вид на Красный Замок.   
Из дома Старков тоже открывался красивый вид на Красный Замок. Особняк «Дом Лютоволков» было построено Криганом Старком незадолго до Великой Революции, как раз в то время, когда дворяне перестали сидеть по своим замкам и крепостям в провинции, а собирались в столице, при дворе и на глазах короля Эйгона Великолепного, первого и последнего абсолютного монарха Вестероса – блистательного, прекрасного, воина, торговца, строителя, политика и любовника, украсившего и перестроившего королевство – и разорившего его в итоге до такой степени, что его правнук закончил жизнь на гильотине.   
Особняка «Дом Лютоволков», прекрасный и чудесный, с великолепным видом на гавань и Красный Замок, теперь принадлежал увядающей кинозвезде… Санса иногда видела ее по телевизору, Барбри Дастин, красивая и ехидная, она теперь славилась только своими лошадьми. Зачем ей нужен был «Дом Лютоволков»?   
К чему теперь было об этом думать?  
Санса вошла в лифт и нажала кнопку. Когда она спросила портье номер квартиры Маргери, он только презрительно оглядел ее с ног до головы, отметив ее дешевую одежду, и лениво повторил: «Восьмой этаж», и Санса вспыхнула. Да, она совершенно отвыкла от домов, где лифт выходит прямиком в квартиру, занимающую целый этаж.   
Когда-то для нее это было обычным делом, и стыд зажег ей щеки, едва не до слез. Быть бедным не стыдно, говорили люди – но седьмое пекло, как же иногда это было унизительно.   
Двери лифта раздвинулись, и Санса шагнула внутрь. Открывшаяся ее взору обстановка поразила ее. Это был лофт, с грубыми необработанными стенами, огромными, чуть ли не во всю стену окнами, по потолку проходили провода, ведущие к прожекторам, служившим люстрами. Мебель тоже выглядела грубой и аскетичной, хотя Санса не сомневалась, диван окажется мягким и удобным. Стиль этот был довольно модным, подумала Санса, но это так не подходило Маргери. Квартира скорее была уместнее для мужчины-холостяка, возможно бывшего военного, подумала она, разглядывая шкафчики, более похожие на шкафы в казармах. Это не было жилище будущей мамочки.   
– Я тоже подумала, что Маргери сошла с ума, – раздался за спиной Сансы голос, и Санса едва не подпрыгнула.   
Оленна Редвин, маленькая, сухонькая и тоненькая, как травинка, суровая и страшная, как сам Тайвин Ланнистер, бывшая премьер-министр, покинувшая пост еще двадцать лет назад – но до сих пор под окнами Красного Замка случались протесты, на которых жгли чучело «Королевы Шипов» и проклинали ее. Пять лет назад, вспомнила Санса, один из таких протестов был под окнами гостиницы в Пеннитри, и Оленна вышла на балкон в роскошной шубе, с бокалом вина в одной руке и сигаретой в другой, и с усмешкой поглядывая на протестующих, дирижировала их скандированием «Гори, ведьма, гори». Либеральные журналисты называли ее высокомерной и оторванной от реальности представительницей элит, а консервативные – неустрашимой, верной своим принципам железной леди.  
– У кого ты снимаешь эту квартиру, Маргери? – крикнула Оленна в сторону, и из соседней комнаты вышла Маргери, вытирая руки салфеткой. Она подошла к Сансе и чмокнула ее в щеку.  
– Я не знала, что она придет, – шепнула она ей на ухо, но Оленна услышала.   
– Уж извини, что не захотела оставить свою беременную внучку одну, когда на нее охотится эта безмозглая гусыня Серсея Ланнистер. Гуси, дорогая моя внученька, редкостно тупые создания, но упрямые, коварные и безжалостные, и их глупость только придает им опасности.  
– Здравствуйте, мисс Редвин, – наконец выдавила Санса.   
– Здравствуй, здравствуй, – махнула та рукой. – Идем, присядешь со мной, поговорим. Маргери там готовит ужин. Иди готовь свой ужин, Маргери. Она готовит какую-то веганскую чепуху, уж придется нам с тобой потерпеть это сегодня, год назад Маргери спятила и пересела на кроличью диету, так что не удивляйся, если ее ребенок родится дебилом – это из-за недостатка белка. Хотя, учитывая, кто его папаша… Ты правда хочешь увеличивать шансы?  
Маргери закатила глаза, но послушно пошла прочь, явно не желая спорить.   
– Ну а ты, мясо ешь, я полагаю? Или тоже хочешь, чтобы ребенок дебилом родился?   
Санса хихикнула.   
– Я не вегетарианка, мэм.   
– Вегетарианка! Вот оно, это слово, которое я уже и забыла. Теперь все веганы. Я думала, вегетарианцы спятили, знала б я, до чего дальше дойдет. Боги свидетели, надо было ввести расстрелы для слишком умных, когда я была у власти.   
«О боже мой» – подумала Санса, идя вслед за Оленной к дивану напротив телевизора.   
– Ты только посмотри, телевизор. Целыми днями Маргери только и делает, что чавкает травой и смотрит телевизор. Понятно, что на такой диете мозг отказывает, да еще вдобавок и пролактин, так что ни на ничто умнее телевизора она и не способна, но надо ведь стараться!   
Санса укусила себя за щеку, чтобы то ли не расхохотаться, то ли не взвыть.  
– Ну а ты, в университете же учишься. Что там с твоими оценками? Сильно ли по ним ударил пролактин? – не став даже дожидаться ответа, она тут же продолжила. – В наши времена ни о каком пролактине и не слышали, так что поводов распускаться у беременных не было. Это сейчас – пролактин, шмолактин, гимнастики для беременных, техника дыхания, дотракийская гимнастика, носятся вокруг беременных, как с писанными торбами. Тоже мне драгоценности, беременные, на свете семь миллиардов человек, не такая уж и редкость – беременные женщины. Да, тебе вставили и попали, куда не надо, а всем вокруг теперь вокруг тебя плясать. Когда я была беременной, я попала в шторм на нашей яхте, и мой болван муж застыл, как идиот, каким он и был, и я тут же взяла все в свои руки, отдала распоряжения, скомандовала, кому надо, надавала пощечин, кому надо, и в целости и сохранности вывела нас всех к берегу. Случись сейчас такое, начнут ведь верещать «ах, опасность, ах, неосторожность» . Моя бабка, беременная, в осажденном Арборе от дорнийцев отстреливалась во время восстания.   
«О боже мой» – снова подумала Санса.   
– Кто, кстати, отец твоего ребенка? Не идиот ли какой? А то идиоты уже достаточно расплодились, пора это прекращать. Надо было ввести принудительную стерилизацию для идиотов, когда я была у власти. Хотя это, конечно, не решение. Вот к примеру, Тайвин Ланнистер, уж насколько умнейшая голова, и жена его была умница-разумница, хотя потаскуха еще та, но голова на месте была, вот вроде и не повод стерилизовать, а какие дети-дебилы у них народились, поражаться не устаю. До сих пор помню, встречаю как-то Ланнистера с его сынком, то ли восемь ему было, то ли девять, спрашиваю, кем хочешь стать, когда вырастешь? А тот и отвечает: «астронавтом». Еле-еле я сдержалась, чтобы не спросить Тайвина, уверен ли он, что жена ему близнецов не от соседа нагуляла.   
Санса закусила губу.   
– Санса, можешь мне помочь немного? – раздалось из соседней комнаты, и Санса, наскоро извинившись, рванула к Маргери.   
Маргери перемешивала салат в миске, но больше ничего как будто не было.   
– Подумала, что тебя пора спасать, – усмехнулась Маргери и указала ей на шкаф. – Помоги накрыть на стол, там посуда.   
– Что ты готовишь?   
– Овощную запеканку с тыквенным пюре и запеченные яблоки. И салат по-норвосски.   
Санса кивнула и принялась доставать подходящие тарелки.   
– Помнишь, мы однажды учились готовить? – вспомнила она, и Маргери рассмеялась.  
– Твоя мама нас чуть не прибила.   
– Ну, если вспомнить, как мы уделали кухню… Я бы сама нас прибила. Твоя квартира… Маргери, она немного не в твоем вкусе.   
– Я хотела поскорее свалить от Ренли. Кроме того, что Ренли вообще следует принимать в гомеопатических дозах, от их с Лорасом жилища у меня чуть кровь из глаз не шла. Дорого-богато, золото, лепнина, бархатные шторы – когда я вошла в эту квартиру, я едва не разрыдалась от облегчения. Достань из холодильника графин с лимонадом, пожалуйста, – Маргери заправляла салат маслом. – Как я уже говорила, я не знала, что бабушка придет. Она вообще-то должна уже была быть в Хайгардене. Думаю, она опять разругалась с папой. Или с мамой. Или с Уилласом. Или с кем угодно. Она со всеми ругается.   
– Кроме тебя.   
– О да, – Маргери махнула в ее сторону ложкой для перемешивания салата. – Меня ей пробить еще не удалось. Хотя она очень старается.   
– Никогда не пойму, как у тебя получается.   
– Я ее любимица. А теперь любимица вдвойне. Я ношу под сердцем ее первого правнука.   
– Не думай, что я считаю это достижением. Любая идиотка способна раздвинуть ноги и не отпихнуть мужчину до того, как он в нее спустил, – старухе, похоже, стало скучно. – И я все еще надеюсь, что твои братья возьмутся за дело. Им даже еще легче будет, чем тебе. – Санса отвернулась, едва сдерживая хихиканье, пока Оленна садилась на любимого конька. – Помню, твой дед, когда я рожала, бегал и орал: «Мы рожаем, мы рожаем!». Потрясающая наглость, у меня чуть схватки не прекратились. «МЫ рожаем». Это как муха на хомуте у лошади кричит, что «мы пахали». Чуть не прибила его тогда. Помню, твой папаша, – ткнула она пальцем в Сансу, – тоже как-то приходит, весь в мыле. Видите ли, переволновался, «Кейтлин родила». Хотя бы хватило совести сказать, что Кейтлин родила, а не он. Помнится, Роберт тогда аж затрепыхался весь на радостях, когда Нед сказал, что это девочка. Тут же завел шарманку «поженим детей, породнимся, наконец-то, будем настоящей семьей». Я думала, Станнис их обоих на месте тут же пришьет.  
Санса с Маргери переглянулись, и Маргери насмешливо сделала страшные глаза.   
– Вот Роберт, он к родам относился как обычно относятся мужики, и это понятно – шел бухать. Уходил в такие запои, что любо-дорого. Серсея всегда со своим бесполезным братцем рожала. Вот он и носился вокруг «Ах, Серсея рожает». Тоже мне невидаль, рожает. Бегал с таким видом, будто она не ребенка рожает, а ядерный реактор гасит. Я бы сказала, что он вел себя как отец, если бы ему не было так плевать на детей. Покажи ему ребенка, кривится, будто говном перед его носом помахали. Красивый парень, но до чего же бессмысленный.   
– Бабушка, за стол, пожалуйста, – с трудом пробилась в ее монолог Маргери, расставляя тарелки с запеканкой. Санса неловко присела, не отводя взора от Оленны.   
– Что это, овощи? Кроличья еда. Станнис вот тоже вечно эту траву жевал, с тех пор, как попал в секту, до того был мужик как мужик, а там и переключился на подножный корм. Я всегда…  
– Генеральный прокурор Баратеон был в секте? – Санса так изумилась, что перебила Оленну.   
– Конечно, был. Как раз и случилось, когда его родители погибли – самолет разбился при посадке, бедные мальчики были в аэропорту и все видели. Ну вот тогда он в секту и попал. Какому-то эссосскому богу поклонялись, пророчица у них там была, красавица, что твоя кинозвезда, вечно в красном ходила. Они и рады были Станниса к себе заполучить, компанию он не получил, но кое-какое наследство у него было, закружили ему голову, только и ходил потом, как идиот вместе с ними – танцевали у костра, голые, жгли все, до чего дотянуться могли, сердечки рисовали повсюду, вандализм, короче. Джон Аррен тогда ко мне примчался: Оленна, милая, спасай. Пророчицу мы ту прищучили, конечно, они умудрились рощицу сжечь, недалеко от Штормового Предела, выли там что-то о том, что роща была посвящена ложным богам…   
– Богороща?   
– Она самая, правда, ненастоящая, так, деревья посадили и обозвали богорощей. Ну, вот их они и пожгли, тут-то мы их и прижали. Пророчицу депортировали, сектантов постарше посадили, а Станниса во флот, чтобы ему там мозги прочистили, и вроде как получилось, мысли теперь у Станниса – в лесенку и ровными рядами, как солдаты на параде. Единственное, что от секты у него и осталось – это кроличья еда и жена его бывшая, он с ней там познакомился.   
– Я была удивлена, что мистер и миссис Баратеон развелись. Они, кажется, подходили друг другу.   
Маргери фыркнула.   
– Селиса Флорент? Она никому не подходила, брось. Кошмарная женщина.   
– Не то слово, – согласилась Оленна. – И сама она, и вся ее семейка ушастиков. Чем думал Станнис, я никогда не пойму. Конечно, пророчица высосала из него изрядно денег, но какая-то сумма-то оставалась, он легко мог найти себе красотку с приятным характером, а женился на стерве Селисе. Понятно дело, из-за денег.   
– Бабушка! – укоризненно сказала Маргери, но Оленна махнула на нее рукой.   
– Вернувшись с флота, он пошел просить денег у Роберта, это потратив-то деньги на своего огненного бога-то. Потрясающая наглость, конечно же, Роберт ему ничего не дал, вот Станнис и женился на Флорент. С подачи папаши Флорент он и пошел на меня войной, с прокуратурой Штормового Предела, когда пытался обвинить меня в коррупции. Ха! Уж пообрывали мы ему с Мейсом и Пакстером перышки. А теперь он генеральный прокурор Вестероса и, говорят, в Сенат идти собирается. До чего докатилась наша страна.   
– Все это, конечно, – сказала Оленна, прожевав кусочек, – работа старого болвана Джона Аррена. Теперь он, конечно, совсем растение, но пнем он был еще с молодости.   
– Простите, что? – удивилась Санса. – Растение?   
– Альцгеймер, дорогая, Альцгеймер. Об этом не распространяются, но люди-то знают. Раньше-то мы говорили просто «впал в маразм», теперь вот на все есть красивые названия. Звучит-то как – Альцгеймер, куда приличнее, чем маразм. Хотя в итоге все одно и то же, пускает слюну и ходит под себя, пока его жена потихоньку пускает его компанию по миру. Ты уж прости, дорогая, она твоя тетя, но Лиза – та еще штучка. Окрутила старика, когда скончался его любимый племянник, которого он в наследники готовил. Не Хардингам же было компанию оставлять? Нищебродское семейство. – Санса быстро приподняла бокал с лимонадом, пряча за ним лицо. – Хардинги-то обрадовались, но тут Лиза подсуетилась. А то ж, сестрица пошла за одного из богатейших в Вестеросе людей, как же она и вдруг рыбину поменьше поймает? Вот и отловила себе старикашку. Уж не знаю, от кого она ребенка завела, но теперь-то она счастлива, как форель в реке. Ухаживает за старикашкой, ухаживает за сынишкой, все ее жалеют и потакают ей, а она и рада-радешенька. Только вот что я вам скажу, девицы. Поищите в своем интернете другое красивое слово. Делегированный синдром Мюнхгаузена, вот оно это красивое слово.   
– Да вы что? – ахнула Санса, резко ставя бокал на стол. Маргери перевела взгляд с бабушки на Сансу.   
– Что, простите?   
– А, вижу, ты уже знаешь, что это? А ты Маргери, поищи, поищи в интернете. Ты, Сансочка, может и не помнишь, а ведь родился малыш Робин крепким и здоровеньким, и даже своими ножками ходил. А потом вдруг началось: астма, эпилепсия, мышечная дистрофия, и еще уйма болезней. Ах, как не повезло бедному маленькому богатенькому мальчику. И рядом мать, всю жизнь на него положившая, и все вокруг нее: ах, бедная, ах, героиня, ах, стольким пожертвовала. Ну-ну. Видели мы, чем она жертвует. Мужчинка этот плюгавый, что вечно вокруг нее вертится, рост – метр в прыжке. Мизинец, так его называют. Вот бы уж кого я бы на месте Хардингов проверила, если еще надеются отцепить себе долю. Вы доели уже? Пойдем-ка в гостиную, желаю коньячку.   
Санса была в восторге, чувство неловкости пропало, и она была готова и дальше с большим интересом слушать старуху – информация из нее лилась, как вода из неисправного крана. Жаль, не получалось пока придумать, как этот кран поворачивать в нужную сторону.   
– Включи-ка, Маргери, телевизор, что-то от тишины у меня уши звенят. Дай сюда пульт.   
Она принялась переключать каналы.   
– Торги на Мирийской бирже закончились на показателе… – Щелк! – Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой, оуоуоуо!... – щелк. – … открытый космос астронавты Бриенна Тарт и Арис Окхарт… – щелк. – И снова с вами реалити-шоу «Семейка Отерис!» – щелк. – … по словам губернатора Болтона… – щелк. – Итак, с нами была Мирри Маз Дуур, и скоро на нашем канале премьера третьего сезона «Предсказания и пророчества Божьей Женщины».   
– Ох, бабушка, хватит, – Маргери вырвала у нее пульт. – У меня есть подписка на поток, давайте посмотрим новый фильм с Даарио Нахарисом.   
– А, Даарио Нахарис, красавец-парень. Включай, включай, посмотрим. Как называется-то?   
– «Принц стрекоз».  
– Семеро помилуйте, неужто про Дункана Таргариена?   
– Скорее всего, бабушка, ведь это знаменитая история любви.   
– Ну, посмотрим, посмотрим.   
Санса собралась. Что-то ей подсказывало, что Дункана и его прекрасную Дженни ожидают тяжелые два часа – и вовсе не оттого, что им приготовили сценаристы.  
Старуха не подкачала.   
– Барристан Селми в роли Лионеля Баратеона. Хорош был мерзавец в молодости. Барристан, конечно, брось глупые шуточки, Маргери. Ох, был хорош.   
– Сколько лет этой Мерривизер? Сорок, кажется? Натянута, что твой барабан, а губищи-то, до пола оттянуты. – На экране в озере купались голые крестьянки, за которыми подглядывал из кустов главный герой со своим оруженосцем. – Крестьянки-то, тощи, что оглобли. И уж конечно, в те времена все крестьянки эпилировались воском, ну конечно. Даже в наши времена волоса там не удаляли, это теперь всех мужиков на педофилию потянуло, не могут, когда волосы там…   
– Парик у Нахариса, конечно, позорный, но все равно красавец, истинный красавец. Таргариены, конечно, не такие были, я то помню.   
– Вы встречали Таргариенов? – оживилась Санса.   
– Конечно, встречала, видела как тебя. Белесые, как поганки, худые такие же, а глазки так и бегают, так и бегают, под лохмами их нечёсаными. Помню, помню я Эйриса Таргариена. Нечистыми делами занимался, Тайвин с ними возился тогда. Но хозяином считался Эйрис, правда Тайвин вовсю уже тогда под него копал. Джейме Ланнистер, брат твоей драгоценной Серсеи, у него секретарем работал…  
– Джейме? – поразилась Маргери и расхохоталась. – Джейме и вдруг работал? Не может быть!  
– Тогда Тайвин еще надеялся, что из его бессмысленного сына выйдет хоть какой-то толк. Гонщиком хотел быть, думал, чемпионом Формулы 1 стать, в детстве и юности вечно какие-то гонки выигрывал, правда, сдается мне, что это папаша ему титулы покупал…  
– Ты несправедлива, бабушка, дядя Пакстер всегда говорил, что Джейме был талантливым гонщиком, и наверняка стал бы чемпионом, если бы отец не запретил ему гоняться…  
– А стал принеси-подай при Эйрисе Таргариене. А после смерти Таргариенов он только и делает, что зад рядом с Серсеей просиживает. Как Роберт его не прибил, я не понимаю. Куда сестрица, туда и он, поди и в постель к ним ложился. Собственно, я и думаю иногда, что может Роберт и шурина своего потрахивал. Я всегда подозревала, что Джейме Ланнистер – любитель поиграть на заднем дворе.  
– Бабушка! – смеялась Маргери. – Да я уверена, что Джейме не гей!  
– А почем тебе знать? Женщин вокруг него никогда и не было, а тут два варианта, или шпагоглотатель, или ходит через черный ход.   
– А вы знаете, что случилось с Таргариенами? – вдруг спросила Санса, и Оленна резко заткнулась, покосившись на нее.   
– Бабушка? – удивленно спросила Маргери, когда пауза затянулась. – Бабушка, ты знаешь? – Ее глаза засверкали от любопытства.   
– Знаю я многое, – отрезала Оленна. – А если б я к тому не знала, когда язык придержать, я бы до своих лет не дожила. В пожаре они погибли, – сказала она после долгого молчания. – Некоторые. От детей и косточек не осталось.   
– От детей?   
– Да, младшенькие, мальчик и девочка-младенец. Пожар-то был такой сильный, а дети маленькие, понятно, что и горсточки пепла от них не осталось. Эйрис, его жена, старший сын и его подружка с детьми – их нашли полуобгоревшими, а вот комнаты, где малыши были, обрушились, и там от них и следа не нашли.   
– И все же, что случилось, бабушка? – Маргери нахмурилась. – Эйрис устроил пожар, в котором все погибли, ведь так?   
– Может и так, – кивнула бабушка. – Был там один мальчишка… Несовершеннолетний. С придурью. – Она вздохнула. – Огромный, как гора, но совершенно безмозглый. Так и не поняли мы, что случилось, но был он весь в крови, а подружка младшего Таргариена, Мартеллша, она, судя по всему, изнасилована была. Что уж там в итоге вышло, никто до конца и не понял. Да только потом все загорелось. Младшего Таргариена нашли с пробитой грудиной, а из Эйриса пули выковыряли. Парнишку того заперли в психушке. Джейме Ланнистера в саду с пробитой головой обнаружили, так он ничего и не помнил. Потом и решили, что тот парнишка пролез в дом и изнасиловал Мартеллшу, а когда его поймали, перебил всю семью и дом поджег. Как он это устроил – Семеро знают, тупой был, что твоя пробка, а вот все же. Хотя есть мысли, что…   
– Что?   
– Хватит! – отрезала Оленна. – Давайте кино смотреть.   
Утром Санса вышла в кухню, выпить бокал воды, и нашла там Маргери. Та сидела за столом, прикрыв глаза.   
– Не выспалась? – хихикнула Санса, и та вздохнула.   
– Бабушки иногда бывает слишком много. А мне сегодня сдавать анализ…   
– Тебе лучше перенести, если ты сегодня переутомилась, могут быть ложные показатели… – начала Санса, но Маргери усмехнулась.   
– Ложные? – она засмеялась. – Да, это было бы забавно. Анализ на отцовство, Санса. На отцовство.   
Санса присела рядом с ней, глядя в ее лицо, не отрываясь. Лицо Маргери было мертвым, как камень.   
– Ложные. Я до сих пор не представляю, как Серсея тогда это провернула… Как она устроила, чтобы… На этот раз я договорилась, чтобы анализы отправили в несколько лабораторий, даже в Эссос. На этот раз ее фокус не пройдет, Санса. Не пройдет.   
Санса смотрела на нее пристально. Казалось, что она не лжет. Но… Да. Казалось.   
– Но даже если это опять ей удастся, – Маргери ощерилась, – я без боя не сдамся. Джоффри кремирован, а анализы его родственников еще не показатель. Да и даже если бы и так, я была женой Джоффри Баратеона, официальной, даже если они сумеют опять провернуть этот трюк, им теперь так просто не лишить ребенка отцовства, – она положила руку на живот, глядя прямо перед собой. – Мой ребенок получит то, что его по праву. Я не отступлю.   
Санса подумала о том, что причиталось по праву ее ребенку. Если Робин – не сын Джона Аррена… Она вдруг подумала, а если пойти с этой идеей к профессору Уэйнвуд? Заключить с ней мирный договор? Пусть проверят Робина на родство с Арреном и Мизинцем… Или проверить Лизу и Робина на синдром Мюнхгаузена…   
В гостиной раздался шум.   
– Маргери, сделай мне кофе. И яйца мне пожарь, я твою траву сегодня есть не буду. Седьмое Пекло!!! – закричала вдруг Оленна, и из гостиной послышался грохот. Санса и Маргери переглянулись и помчались к ней.   
Оленна стояла, широко раззявив рот и выпучив глаза, прижимая к груди пульт от телевизора. Девушки перевели взгляд на телевизор и замерли, увидев надпись по низу экрана.   
«Тайвин Ланнистер мертв».


	12. Глава 12

– Дядя, – Санса крепко обняла Эдмура и отстранилась, чтобы осмотреть его еще раз. Она снова отметила про себя, как же он изменился… На лице появились морщины, в волосах виднелась седина, хотя дядя ведь был еще совсем так молод.  
– Санса, – дядя тоже недоверчиво оглядывал ее. – Ты стала такая… Большая.   
Санса рассмеялась.   
– Да, скоро я, думаю, уже не смогу проходить в двери, такой огромной я себя чувствую.  
– Но ты… Не болеешь? Все нормально? – Эдмур озабоченно смотрел на ее живот, и Санса снова засмеялась.   
– Все замечательно. Хочешь открою секрет? – она с таинственным видом наклонилась вперед, и Эдмур заинтересованно склонил голову набок.   
– Это девочка.   
Дядя широко улыбнулся.   
– Санса, это замечательно! Я…  
– Сядьте за стол! – раздался резкий голос надзирателя, и Санса едва не подскочила на месте от неожиданности. Она совсем забыла, где находится.   
За соседними столами сидели другие посетители, и они теперь с интересом пялились на них. Санса потянула дядю за руку и присела.   
– Санса, это замечательно. Девочка… Это так чудесно. Но… – дядя замялся. – Санса, кто ее отец? Почему ты никогда об этом не говоришь?   
– Дядя… – Санса вздохнула. – Эдмур, мне не хочется говорить об этом, хорошо? Это была ошибка. Его больше нет в нашей жизни, и в пекло его. Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом. О хороших новостях.   
Эдмур улыбнулся.   
– Да, в последнее время хорошие новости приходят все чаще. Тайвин Ланнистер мертв, кто бы мог подумать!  
Санса хихикнула, покосившись на людей неподалеку.  
– Что-нибудь новое появилось? Я телевизор вижу только пару раз в день, и там вечно этот скользкий Марбранд изворачивается и пытается убедить всех в святости Тайвина.   
– Нет, там все то же… Обнаружили рано утром, – она наклонилась вперед, сделав страшные глаза и понизив голос, – верхом на стульчаке.   
Эдмур расхохотался.   
– Серьезно? Я такого не знал! Это невероятно! Но от чего он умер?   
– Ходят слухи, что яд. Но знаешь, что самое потрясающее? Ты ушам своим не поверишь! – Санса сама своим ушам не верила, когда ей сообщила Маргери. – Арестовали какую-то женщину, которая будто бы была у него той ночью.  
– У Тайвина Ланнистера была женщина?   
– Говорят, его любовница. Потрясающе, правда?   
Эдмур покачал головой.   
– Представить себе такого не могу. Тайвин? Невероятно.   
– И я хотела тебя спросить, Эдмур, – она еще больше понизила голос. – Что тут говорят об этом? Будет война?  
Дядя настороженно огляделся по сторонам.   
– С чего ты взяла, что начнется война? С кем? С Застеньем что ли?   
– Эдмур, при чем тут Застенье? Говорят, начнется война на улицах… Ну, – она кивнула головой в сторону, – тут у вас такого не говорят? За наследство Тайвина… Ну, за другое его наследство.   
Об этом ей сказала тогда Оленна. Когда Маргери радостно завизжала и захлопала в ладоши, услышав новости о смерти Тайвина, бабушка прикрикнула на нее: «Дура, чему ты радуешься? Скоро по улицам города будет не пройти! Дорнийцы, Черноухие, дредфордский бастард, седьмое пекло, тут будет кровавая баня!» – с этими словами она схватилась за телефон и срочно засобиралась куда-то, кому-то настойчиво названивая.   
Эдмур оглянулся по сторонам и склонился вперед, уперев локти в стол и опустив на кулаки подбородок.  
– Может быть, – сказал он. – Ходят разговоры, что Тайвин планировал, что главным останется Джейме, его старший сын, но… Никто его слушать не будет. Джейме, он как… Помнишь старый браавосский фильм, «Названный отец»?   
Санса кивнула.   
– Ну так вот, Джейме, он… Некоторые называют его Сантино, потому что он старший и был умелым бойцом в свое время. Другие думали, что он Микеле, потому что красавец и держится подальше от семейных дел до поры до времени, но… Это только самые верные западники так считают. Все остальные считают его Фредо.   
– Хм. – Санса помнила этот фильм, любимый фильм многих парней в ее жизни. – Он предал семью? Почему?   
– Он слизняк, вот почему. Но вот Бес – он другое дело. Беса уважают. Беса слушают. И он, между прочим, себя показал. – Дядя оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что его не подслушивают. – Пару лет назад у Ланнистера начались проблемы. Оленьи люди пошли на него в атаку, и удачно…   
– Оленьи люди? Это какая-то банда? Вроде «Черноухих»?   
Эдмур ошеломленно выпрямился.   
– Санса, а откуда знаешь про Черноухих?   
– Дядя, – Санса закатила глаза. – Я живу в трущобах. Чего только я не знаю…   
– Ну, ты не знаешь про Оленьих Людей. Это не бандиты, хотя сволочи еще те. Это специальный отряд Станниса Баратеона, который тот сформировал для «борьбы с организованной преступностью». У него там полиция, прокуратура, даже яйцеголовые какие-то, с цитадельскими степенями. Пару лет назад они крепко взялись за Тайвина, громили его со всех сторон, столько его точек прикрыли… Больше года это продолжалось, вся их шайка носилась, пыталась поймать того, кто поет Станнису.   
– Поет?   
– Осведомитель. Кто-то сдавал организацию Станнису, это было очевидно. Ну, Станнис резвился почти год, все уже думали, что Тайвину кранты, и Станнис его таки закроет, но… Чуть меньше года назад все прекратилось. И поговаривают, Тирион нашел осведомителя и прикончил его. И все сразу прекратилось. Его ставки сразу выросли.   
Санса нахмурилась, кивая дяде.   
– Говорят, это был один из старых товарищей Тайвина… Пицель его звали…  
– Пицель? – Санса собралась. – Как лаборатория?   
– Какая лаборатория?   
– Лаборатория анализов, ну знаешь, туда направляют врачи, для анализов?   
– Не знаю… Хотя, тот человек был врачом. В свое время подпольно оперировал раненых, говорят. Ну, слухи ходят, что сливал информацию он, через проститутку, с которой старик регулярно спал. Тирион обоих закончил. Шлюху придушили, а старика в Черноводную сбросили… Ой, Санса, прости, прости, забудь об этом, все! – Эдмур запаниковал, осознав кому рассказывает тюремные сплетни.   
Санса успокоительно замахала руками, суматошно думая, что ей делать с этой информацией. У мамы была карточка в лабораторию «Пицель», подумала она. Что же это значит?   
– Хорошо, хорошо, дядя, забудем. Есть кое-что другое. Вот, – она достала из сумки письмо. – Можешь это посмотреть?   
– Что это? – дядя развернул письмо и прищурился, вчитываясь. Он побледнел. – Что это? Откуда это у тебя?   
– Я… Нашла его в… Бумагах мамы. – Быстро соврала Санса. – И не могу понять, что это? Подумала, может ты знаешь?   
– Это письмо от Лизы, – дядя нахмурился. – Но… Я не совсем понимаю, что это значит. Тут надо подумать…  
– Что? Дядя, что это? – Санса воодушевилась.   
– Мой дядя Бринден… Упокой его Семеро в их чертоге. Он придумал этот язык, и научил нас, когда мы были маленькие. Смотри, это… Это немного сложно, но если подумать, то можно разобрать.   
– Как это работает?   
– Как бы это объяснить. Смотри, тут как бы игра в ассоциации и рифмы. Например, тебе хочется зашифровать слово «кролик». Находишь слову рифму – кролик-нолик. И если нолик, то на него идет ассоциация – крестик. Так что, чтобы расшифровать, сначала находим ассоциации. Вот это слово, «лелеять». Это значит любить – любить, холить и лелеять, так всегда папа говорил. Значит, любить… А рифма на «любить»…  
– Убить, – тихо сказала Санса. Эдмур снова оглянулся по сторонам.   
– Да. Лиза… Если это и правда Лиза, пишет, что боится, что кого-то убьют… Я только не пойму, кого. Полоз… Какого-то полоза… С чем может ассоциироваться полоз?   
– Змея? Но почему ты думаешь, что это Лиза?   
– Потому что имена… Имена шифруются по-другому. Не по именам, мы каждому придумывали прозвище, а потом на него наводили ассоциацию. Например, тебя твоя мама как-то назвала «муравьем».   
Санса моргнула.   
– Почему муравьем? – Она совсем не казалась себе похожей на муравья.   
– Потому что ты Стрекоза.   
– О… – Санса ошеломленно замолчала. Она совсем это забыла… Когда она была маленькой, у нее были платья и заколки с изображениями стрекоз, Санса так их тогда любила… – Значит… Она потянула письмо. – Мышка…   
– Кошка. Кошка Кет, так мы называли твою маму. А Лиза – она Ромашка. Ромашка –…  
– Лютик, – Санса указала на подпись. – Значит, это писала тетя Лиза… А, еще… Мистер Бейлиш.  
– Мизинец? – Эдмур нахмурился. – А он тут причем?   
– Эдмур, он знал этот язык? Раз он воспитывался с вами?   
Лицо дяди прояснилось.   
– Ну конечно! Да, он тоже его знал! Ты… Ты думаешь, это фальшивка? Мизинец подделал это письмо?   
Санса удивленно уставилась на дядю. Об этом она не думала, она думала просто, понимал ли мистер Бейлиш это письмо… Но… Это тоже было возможно. Мистер Бейлиш мог его подделать… Но зачем? Мама могла поговорить с тетей Лизой и проверить…   
Мама так и не узнала, как ее ненавидела ее сестра… Мама до последнего любила свою младшую сестру…   
– Оставь это письмо у меня, – попросил Эдмур. – Я еще раз посмотрю его и постараюсь подумать… Возьму в библиотеке словарь рифм. – Он хмыкнул. – Скажу, что стихи пишу.   
– Да, – Санса улыбнулась. – Рослин будет рада получить от тебя сонет.   
Дядя помрачнел.  
– Думаю, комплиментов она и так получает достаточно.   
Санса удивленно приподняла брови.   
– О чем ты?   
Дядя скривился, глядя в сторону.   
– Я слышал… Робб возвращается?   
– Да, он собирается учиться на офицера. Потрясающе, правда? Он решил остаться в армии. Папа был бы рад… Хотя, конечно, дядя Бенджен погиб тогда в За… – она замолчала, увидев лицо Эдмура. – Эдмур… Ты не рад?   
– Нет, почему же, рад, еще как рад. За вас рад, да и Рослин уж радовалась так радовалась.   
– Эдмур, – Санса повысила голос. – Эдмур, ты ревнуешь?   
– Нет, конечно. С чего мне ревновать?   
– Эдмур, – сказала Санса строгим голосом. – Эдмур, это не справедливо.   
На лице Эдмура заходили желваки, но он молча отвернулся в сторону.   
– Рослин и Робб просто друзья. Всегда были просто друзьями.   
– Кет хотела, чтобы…  
– А они не хотели. О боги, дядя, Рослин была в тебя с детства влюблена!  
– Да, да, не напоминай, что я, блять, гребаный педофил. Я этого на суде наслушался.   
– Дядя!   
– Что? Я сижу в тюряге, а моя молодая и красивая жена болтает с молодыми парнями…   
– Пока ты сидишь в тюряге, – зашипела Санса, – твоя молодая и красивая жена убивается на двух работах и растит твоего сына, и старается как может облегчить твою жизнь, – Санса едва не задыхалась от злости. – И когда она приходила сюда, ты это на нее вывалил, да? Дядя, Рослин и так приходится нелегко, без твоей нелепой ревности. Это не мило, Эдмур, совсем не мило.   
Дядя отмахнулся от нее.  
– Ладно, в пекло все. Пейт, я ухожу!   
– Эдмур!   
Но дядя схватил со стола письмо и пошел прочь от нее, не прощаясь.   
– Дядя!   
Он махнул ей рукой, и за ним закрылась дверь. Санса оглянулась по сторонам, глядя как люди вокруг с любопытством пялятся на нее. Она покачала головой и пошла к выходу. Как же все нехорошо закончилось. Санса провела рукой по лицу.   
Ей предстояло ехать из Росби в Королевскую Гавань, и Санса едва не застонала, снова подумав, что ей придется вести машину. Подумав, она решила выпить чашку чая в кофейне напротив тюрьмы, где сидели мрачные и невеселые люди – наверное, посетители и работники тюрьмы. Она встала в очередь, с сомнением глядя на бутерброды и пирожные, выставленные в витрине, когда услышала позади голос:  
– Как прошел ваш визит, мисс Старк?   
Санса поджала губы. Она видела Ашу Грейджой до этого на улице, и так и думала, что та явилась по ее душу.   
– Прекрасно, детектив. У меня все еще нет для вас новостей.   
– У меня есть к вам вопросы.   
Санса резко развернулась и уставилась на полицейскую.   
– Давайте купим кофе и присядем за столик? – Грейджой мило улыбнулась. – Если вы не против.   
Санса решила, что смысла спорить не было. Они прошли в дальний угол и присели, поставив на стол свои заказы.  
– Скажите, мисс Старк, – Грейджой взяла быка за рога. – Где вы были в ночь гибели мистера Тайвина Ланнистера?   
Санса ошеломленно округлила глаза.   
– Простите?   
– Где вы были в ночь гибели мистера Тайвина Ланнистера? – Улыбаясь, повторила Грейджой.   
– Я ночевала у моей подруги, Маргери Тирелл-Баратеон.   
– И она может это подтвердить?   
– Конечно. – Санса была ошеломлена. – Она, ее бабушка Оленна Редвин. Мы вместе поужинали, потом смотрели телевизор…  
– Во сколько вы пошли спать?   
– Я… Я не знаю. Уже после полуночи? Мы засиделись допоздна. Сначала смотрели новый фильм с Даарио Нахарисом… Потом мы включили документальный фильм про Эйгона Пятого и его детей, правда недосмотрели, мы переключили на сериал про шесть жен Мейгора… Мы посмотрели только две первые серии и… Но почему вы спрашиваете?   
– Значит, вы оставались с миссис Баратеон и мисс Редвин вместе после полуночи?   
– Да, именно так.   
– И вы не выходили ночью?   
– Нет, я легла спать и спала до утра.   
– Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить?   
– Я… Я спала одна. – Санса вытаращилась на Грейджой. – Почему вы это спрашиваете?   
– Мисс Старк, вы можете доказать, что не выходили в ту ночь из квартиры миссис Баратеон?   
– Нет, конечно! Ну… Там есть консьерж, в ее доме, он стоит в подъезде. Он может подтвердить!  
Детектив Грейджой кивнула.   
– Мы это проверим. Но, кстати, насчет консьержа.   
Она достала из сумки фотографии. Было снято как-то сверху, очевидно с камеры наблюдения – внизу были отметки даты и времени – половина одиннадцатого в ночь смерти Тайвина. Санса ошарашенно уставилась на фигуру на фотографии. Это… Это была она. Лицо было плохо видно, но одежда, фигура, выдающийся живот… Волосы, собранные в высокий хвост… И Санса узнала коридор. Это был дом Беллы Риверс.   
– Это было снято в ночь убийства Тайвина Ланнистера, в доме, где случилось преступление.   
Санса полузадушенно хрипнула, уставившись на Грейджой.   
– Мисс Старк, вы бывали раньше в доме 38 по улице Джейхейриса Третьего, в Блошином Конце?   
– Это не я, – наконец выдавила Санса. – Я была у Маргери. Они могут это подтвердить.   
– Возможно. Но бывали ли вы там раньше?   
– Нет! – Санса выдохнула. – Нет, не была!  
– Мисс Старк, вам знакомо имя «Алейна Стоун»?   
Санса снова дернулась, но напуганно покачала головой.   
– Мисс Старк, – она протянула другую фотографию. – Вам знакома эта женщина?   
На фотографии была Белла Риверс. Это была тюремная фотография, в анфас и профиль. Она была бледной и измученной.   
Санса покачала головой, ошеломленно глядя на Беллу.   
– Нет, я ее не знаю.   
Грейджой поджала губы, разочарованно качая головой.   
– Мисс Старк, еще один вопрос. Вы бывали в автомастерской Рос Мартино на улице Бетариос Орбелло?   
Санса снова покачала головой.   
– Нет. Почему вы спрашиваете?   
Грейджой улыбнулась.   
– Просто забавное совпадение. Автомастерская была ограблена и сожжена некоторое время назад, и незадолго до этого там тоже видели беременную рыжую женщину…  
– Конечно, – Санса кивнула. – Но думаю, я не единственная беременная рыжая женщина в Королевской Гавани.   
– Наверное нет, – Грейджой снова широко улыбнулась. – Но вы единственная беременная рыжая женщина, связанная с Ланнистерами. Хочу, кстати, напомнить, что и в связи со смертью Джоффри Баратеона мы разыскиваем незнакомую рыжеволосую женщину…   
– Это была не я, я в это время…  
– Да, да, я помню, – Грейджой улыбалась так сладко, что едва не выворачивало от ее вида. – Вам здорово повезло, что я там была.   
Сансе нечего было на это сказать, поэтому она просто молча уставилась на детектива.   
– Мисс Старк, – снова заговорила детектив Грейджой после долгого молчания. – Я еще раз хочу вам напомнить. Если у вас будет какая-либо информация для нас, любая, прошу, обращайтесь ко мне. Поверьте мне, я хочу вам помочь.   
Санса молча проводила ее взглядом до выхода, с нетерпением следя в окно, как та идет к машине. Когда та наконец села в машину и уехала, Санса вскочила с места и сама пошла к выходу.   
Она проехала несколько кварталов, настороженно наблюдая, не следят ли за ней, и завернула за угол, где вышла из машины, отошла от нее на несколько шагов, доставая из сумки запасной сотовый телефон.   
– Мне срочно нужно с тобой поговорить, – сказала она ему, когда единственный контакт, записанный в книжку, ответил. – Срочно.   
– Пташка, сейчас не до тебя, я…  
– Ко мне приходила наша общая знакомая женщина с Железных Островов, – перебила его Санса. – Она задавала мне вопросы о моей подруге из Речных земель.  
– Чего? Ты спятила, нах? Что ты несешь?   
– Я еду к тебе домой, – снова перебила его Санса. – Подумай как следует о том, что я сказала. О наших общих знакомых женщинах. Нам нужно будет их обсудить.   
Она отключила телефон и, садясь в машину, бросила его на соседнее сиденье.   
Она собиралась швырнуть его в реку с первого же моста.


	13. Глава 13

Санса сидела на скамейке у гриля для барбекю, на столике перед ней были разложены контейнеры с салатом, жареной рыбой, печеным картофелем, пакетики с соусами и банка мороженого. Она видела, как подъехала машина Пса, но даже не повернулась в его сторону, занятая едой.   
– Ну и хорош ты жрать, – заметил Клиган, с интересом глядя, как она заедает рыбу мороженым.   
– У меня нервный срыв, мне положено, – ответила она, поливая рыбу сырным соусом.   
– Что за херню ты там несла по телефону? Хули сюда приперлась? Что у тебя за срыв? – Пес подтянул к себе картофелину, внимательно оглядел и откусил.   
– Меня пытаются подставить, Сандор.   
– М-м? – приподнял брови Клиган, и Санса хмыкнула.   
– Угу, – ответила она. – Кто-то пытается повесить на меня убийство Тайвина Ланнистера.   
Клиган поперхнулся и захлопал себя по груди. Санса, не помогая, молча смотрела на него, подперев рукой щеку. Убедившись, что он не собирается умирать, она продолжила есть мороженое, заедая его картошкой.   
– Что, – кашлял Клиган. – Что… Бля… Что ты мелешь на хер?   
Санса потыкала пластиковой вилкой рыбу, подумала и взяла рыбий хвост руками, и, отделяя мясо от костей, принялась его поедать.   
– Тайвин Ланнистер, – напомнила она, – твой босс. Которого недавно убили.   
Клиган продолжал откашливаться, уставившись на нее.   
– Сегодня ко мне приходила Аша Грейджой. Так вот, она показывала мне фотографии. Рыжая беременная женщина. Единственная рыжая беременная женщина, связанная с Ланнистерами. Так она сказала.   
Клиган молча смотрел на нее, закончив кашлять.   
– Тот дом, в который ты меня отправлял, – сказала она. – Из которого я притащила пистолет. В этом доме убили Ланнистера.   
– Это его дом, – ответил Сандор. – Он в нем жил, когда был молодым, когда его семья разорилась. Потом, когда он разбогател, он выкупил дом, перестроил его, и там была его мужская берлога.   
– Пистолет, который я вытащила. Который принесла Белла. Он из его квартиры?   
Клиган пожал плечами.   
– В ночь смерти Ланнистера в дом приходила беременная рыжая женщина, – сказала Санса. – Я видела скриншот с видеонаблюдения. Очень похожа на меня. И она, судя по всему, приходила к Белле Риверс. Алейна Стоун к ней приходила.   
Санса бросила рыбу и зло уставилась на Пса.   
– Во что ты меня втянул? – прошипела она. – Во что ты и Бес меня втянули?   
– Но… Это же не ты была? Ты же говорила, что была у этой своей, Баратеонши…   
– Да, мне здорово повезло, – кивнула она. – Если бы мы с Маргери не смотрели телевизор…   
– С чего ты вообще взяла, что тебя подставляют? Взяла один раз магазин, и думаешь, что ты теперь такая крутая цаца? Кто ты, а кто мистер Ланнистер. Да никто не поверит, что ты его пришила бы.   
– А кто его пришил? – Санса серьезно уставилась на Клигана. – Ну? Кто это был? Белла?  
Клиган выругался и отвернулся. Пожевав губу, он решился на что-то.   
– Погоди, позвоню кое-кому.   
Он отошел в сторону, набирая номер, и потом долго с кем-то беседовал. Закончив разговор, он вернулся к ней.   
– Рыбу дай, – он придвинул к себе контейнер и ткнул в него запасной вилкой. – Сейчас мне позвонят. А пока расскажи, с чего ты взяла, что именно тебя подставляют?   
– Потому что это не в первый раз. И… Седьмое пекло, – Санса рассмеялась. – Это забавно, Иные меня забери.   
– Ты о чем?  
Санса хихикнула.   
– Потому что в прошлый раз мне тоже повезло…- – Она покачала головой, отряхивая лишние мысли. – Ладно. Зачем ты отправил к Белле именно меня? В тот вечер? Зачем понадобилось выносить тот пистолет?   
Пес нахмурился, разглядывая ее.   
– Бес велел, – нехотя признался он. – Батя ему не доверяет… Не доверял. Так что сам Бес вынести из той квартиры ничего не мог. Так что это он передал пистолет Белле, а она – тебе. Потому что Беса бы обыскали, пусть даже он сын босса – таков был босса приказ. Беллу бы тоже обыскали, потому что она тоже к боссу ходила…  
– Белла? К Тайвину Ланнистеру?   
– Ну… Он же не труп… был… раньше… Тоже в бабах нуждался.   
Санса не могла поверить услышанному. Белла? Любовница Тайвина Ланнистера?   
– Так это Беллу арестовали в его квартире?   
– Нет, ее арестовали в ее квартире. – Он хмыкнул. – Для этого я и звонил сейчас. У меня там кореш знакомый, может достать видео с камер наблюдения того дома. Полиция записи забрала, но у них копии на сервере должны были остаться.   
– А что это был за пистолет?   
– Понятия не имею. Дюррандон 36 калибра, стандартный армейский, ничего особенного.  
Санса задумалась.   
– Для чего было нужно выносить именно этот пистолет? – Ответ пришел сам собой. – Отпечатки пальцев?   
Клиган задумался, но покачал головой.   
– Не, вроде Бес из-за этого особо не беспокоился. Ну, взял его карандашом под курок, но не осторожнее обычного…   
– Значит, главное не отпечатки, а сам пистолет… – Санса мучительно думала. – Из этого пистолета кого-то убили… И у полиции есть пули, вот единственное, что приходит в голову…   
– Сериальчиков насмотрелась? – фыркнул Сандор, и Санса внимательно посмотрела на него.   
– Если есть другие варианты, предлагай.   
Он пожал плечами.   
– Лучше вот что. Давай все сначала. Ты сказала, что в прошлый раз тебе тоже повезло. Что за прошлый раз?   
Санса помолчала несколько секунд, собираясь с мыслями.   
– Ты знал Джоффри Баратеона?   
Сандор так скривился, что было очевидно – знал.   
– Видал его пару раз.   
– Я была его девушкой много лет назад.   
– Знаю. Меньшего дерьма ты, конечно, подобрать не могла?   
Санса развела руками.   
– Так, – поднялся он из-за стола. – Смотаюсь я за пивом, чую, без бутылки тут не разберешься…   
Санса поднялась, собирая контейнеры.   
– Пойдем внутрь, я тут уже от мух устала.   
Устроившись на кухне, она поведала ему все, что случилось в день смерти Джоффри, в день смерти Тайвина, и рассказала о разговоре с Ашой Грейджой.  
Клиган крутил в руках бутылку пива, мучительно размышляя.   
– На твоем месте я смотался бы в септу и помолился всем богам, за такую мастерскую защиту. Тебя и правда подставляют, но каждый раз Мать Небесная тебя оберегла.   
Санса кивнула. Ей и правда оба раза невероятно повезло.   
– И по всему выходит, что подставляет тебя подружка твоя, красоточка. Смерть муженька выгоднее всем ей, себе она алиби обеспечила, а тебя бы тепленькой у трупа взяли…   
Санса поморщилась. Ей не хотелось думать об этом, она гнала от себя эту мысль, но она не могла не признать, что это было самое логичное, что приходило в голову.   
– Да, я думала об этом, но… Не сходится. Подожди, я потом объясню. По поводу того вечера. Значит, Тирион Ланнистер велел отправить меня к Белле. Конкретно меня?   
– Ну… – Сандор задумался. – Я неуверен. Вроде как он сказал, «пусть та баба, которая нам должна за магазин сходит», не именно про тебя.   
– То есть, он мог иметь в виду и Арью?   
Клиган пожал плечами.   
– Хрена с два бы я истеричку позвал.   
– Но знал ли он это?   
Сандор снова пожал плечами.  
– Хорошо. А вечером, он велел срочно-пресрочно меня вызвать?   
– Да. Примчался весь в мыле, и эта легавая сучка у него на хвосте сидела. Ну и велел притащить тебя срочно.   
Как же все было странно…  
– У меня не было бы алиби, если бы я не ночевала потом у Маргери…   
– Твоя сестра бы тебя не прикрыла? – с сомнением посмотрел Пес, и Санса отмахнулась.   
– Из моего дома легко выбраться незамеченным, а из замка Маргери – вряд ли. К тому же, одно дело сестра, а другое - бывшая премьер-министр…  
– Но если твоя подружайка не знала, что бабка к ней заявится, завалилась бы спать сразу после ужина и сиди, объясняй, что ты по стенам не лазила…   
Это было логично, подумала Санса, но… Маргери совсем не волновалась. Не пыталась погнать ее и бабушку спать. Была расслаблена… Если бы она знала, что убьют Тайвина, она наверняка…   
Наверняка. «Сколько раз ты говорила себе, что совсем не знаешь Маргери?»  
Когда сообщили новости о смерти Тайвина, Маргери вскрикнула от радости и захлопала в ладоши. На ее лице было столько счастья… Санса понимала, что Тайвин был не лучшим на свете человеком, мягко говоря, но такое ликование от его смерти… Это обескураживало.  
С другой стороны, Санса не прожила шесть лет бок о бок с Ланнистерами.   
– Это правда, что теперь за наследство Тайвина будет война? – сменила она тему, и Клиган хмыкнул, делая глоток пива.   
– Не, не будет. Ну, может дорнийцы чуток покочевряжатся… Они всегда кочевряжатся, беспокойный народ, лишь бы кипиш устроить, не могут без этого. Ну, может дредфортский ублюдок попытается что-нибудь хапнуть, северяне, они тоже как дорнийцы, хлебом не корми, дай заваруху устроить. Но с этими быстро разберутся. Тут уже решено.   
– Но… – Санса задумалась. – Мне говорили, что Джейме никто слушать не будет.   
– А кому нужно его слушать? Поторгует таблом просто, приличия ради изобразит из себя, попозирует красиво на встрече какой, это он умеет. Так-то даже он не против, чтобы всем заправлял Бес. Ты не думай, Бес – он мужик головастый. И по долгам всегда платит, – он усмехнулся. – То-то у нас народу чуток поубавилось. Далеко не убегут.   
Санса вопросительно посмотрела на Пса, и тот поморщился.   
– Да… Было тут нехорошее дело. Подробностей не знаю, меня тогда тут не было, а народ предпочитает языкам на это волю не давать. Давно это было, Бес тогда еще пацаном был, была у него девчонка… Не знаю, что там с ней оказалось не так, вроде как осведомительницей она была, полиции докладывала. Ну или сказали так о ней. Не знаю, в деле как-то вся их семья замешана была, и Тайвин, и братец с сестрой его, и дядья…   
– Ее убили? – с ужасом переспросила Санса, и Клиган снова поморщился.   
– Ну, да… И… Не стоит тебе об этом знать, пташка. Но… Пара наших парней постарше, что в то время здесь были, постарались когти рвануть, как только запахло, кто на место Тайвина придет. Серьезно, пташка, я как-то одного нашего спросил, что же именно случилось, и он ответил: «Пес, забудь, чтобы кошмары не снились».   
Санса смотрела на Сандора во все глаза.   
– Хорошо, – тихо сказала она. – Сменим тему. Значит, официально главным будет Джейме?   
– Так его папаша всегда хотел. Сам-то он в дела особо не лезет с тех пор, как разбился.   
Санса снова подумала.   
– А эта история… О Пицеле…  
– А это ты откуда знаешь? – Клиган ошеломленно выпрямился.   
– Поговаривают разное.   
– И что именно поговаривают? – подозрительно спросил Пес.   
– Что этот Пицель докладывал Станнису, и его за это убили. Его и какую-то женщину.   
Клиган хмыкнул.   
– Шая.   
– Прости?   
– Шая, говорю. Звали ее так. Красивая была девчонка. Веселая, шебутная, шлюховатая, заболтать могла любого. Всегда знал, что она плохо кончит.   
– И хорошо ты ее знал? – приподняла брови Санса.   
– Не слишком. Она была из этих, подороже. Спала только с шишками. С Пицелем, с Бесом, вроде и с самим Тайвином тоже. Может и Кивана ублажала, вот уж не знаю. Хрен его знает, кажись сливала она, что от всех своих мужиков узнала, а Пицеля просто слили, чтоб уж всех нахрен не перестрелять.   
Санса чувствовала себя, как в каком-то кино. Пес сидел напротив нее и спокойно рассказывал ей об убитых женщинах и пристреленных мужчинах, как о чем-то совершенно обычном, не меняя выражения лица, и она слушала, как будто это было что-то обычное, а не какой-то кошмар, который вообще-то никогда не должен был происходить.   
Санса отвернулась, разглядывая полупустую и серую, но при этом аккуратно чистую кухню. Она вспомнила квартиру Маргери, о которой думала, что это было бы место для холостяка-ветерана. Нет, подумала она, холостяк-ветеран вроде Пса смотрелся бы в этом богато грубом и по-модному нарочито индустриальном лофте также неуместно, как сама Маргери. Уместно он смотрелся тут, в дешевой и чистой кухне, где пустые бутылки из под пива ровными рядами одна за другой аккуратно ставятся на стол.   
– Сандор, а… Как ты попал… В это дело?   
Он хмыкнул, усаживаясь напротив нее и высыпая в блюдце соленые орешки.   
– По наследству. Батя мой тоже на Тайвина работал.   
– А твой брат? Он тоже?   
Санса едва не отпрянула, увидев, как изменилось выражение его лица. За секунду он вспомнила, почему она боялась и должна была его бояться. Он перегнулся через стол, схватив ее за затылок и заглянул ей прямо в глаза, близко-близко.   
– Никогда, поняла? Никогда, – зашептал он, обжигая дыханием ее лицо, – никогда не смей и заговаривать о моем брате, ясно? Упаси тебя боги снова о нем вспомнить. Поняла меня?   
Его худое лицо было очень близко – темные редеющие коротко стриженные волосы, серые глаза, большой крючковатый нос, острые скулы, ужасающие, но уже привычные шрамы от ожогов, тянущиеся к шее, на шее болталась цепочка с солдатскими жетонами – «собачьи жетоны», так их называли, вспомнила Санса. Она снова подняла голову и посмотрела ему прямо в его холодные злые глаза, он был так близко, что она легко могла бы коснуться его лица губами, если бы захотела.   
Она приподняла руку, коснувшись его нетронутой щеки и оттолкнула его лицо от своего.  
– Руки убери! – прошипела она. – Еще раз схватишь меня за волосы, и будешь собственные конечности из твоего же зада доставать.   
Он ошарашенно отстранился, уставившись на нее, приоткрыв рот. Опомнившись, Сандор расхохотался.   
– Пташка, да я смотрю, ты уже вконец обнаглела, угрожать мне вздумала. Смешно, мать твою.   
– Может и смешно, – ощерилась Санса, – но почем тебе знать, а не я ли в самом деле замочила твоего драгоценного Тайвина?   
– Пташечка моя, – он снова склонился к ней близко. – Воскреси я Тайвина, притащи его сюда, вручи тебе пистолет и скажи, что ты можешь делать с ним что хочешь, и никто никогда не узнает, что с ним случилось, ты бы и тогда на курок нажать не смогла бы. По глазам вижу, – прошептал он, снова обдав ее горячим дыханием.   
– Тайвина? Может быть и нет, – ответила она. – Но если я когда-нибудь узнаю, кто подставил моего отца, кто был причиной смерти нашей мамы, кто разрушил и разорил мою семью – боги свидетели, на куски их порву, псам скормлю заживо, – она вдруг ощутила какую-то звериную, волчью ярость, ей словно захотелось зубами вцепиться в плоть и начать ее разрывать, из ее груди вырвалось какое-то рычание.   
И она вдруг подумала, что понимает Маргери, что если она ощущала то же самое к Тайвину, что она сама сейчас испытала, когда подумала об отце, о маме, об их прошлой жизни, и о том таинственном враге, что порушил им все, потому что она знала, знала, что отец невиновен, что это все неправда, и если бы она только узнала, кто этот враг, и если бы она узнала, что этот враг мертв…   
Она не смеялась бы и не хлопала в ладоши. Она бы бесилась от ярости, что убила его не она.   
Санса вдруг резко отстранилась и встала со стула, покачнувшись. У нее закружилась голова. Она никогда, никогда раньше такого не испытывала… Как будто это была не она, как будто в ее голове был какой-то зверь, которого не было прежде. Она прикоснулась ко лбу пальцами, стараясь прийти в себя. Клиган настороженно разглядывал ее, словно тоже увидел в ней что-то новое, что-то странное.   
– Пташка, ты… – начал он, как вдруг раздался телефонный звонок. Пес молча поднес трубку к уху. – Ясно, – сказал он и сразу же отключился. – Пошли, – кивнул он ей, указывая вглубь дома.   
На столе у окна стоял удивительно новый компьютер, и Санса фыркнула про себя, увидев игровую гарнитуру и дорогую эргономичную мышь. Ну конечно. Пиво, барбекю, компьютерные игры. Так же скучно, как с обычными мужчинами, даже теми, что не носят за поясом пистолет.   
Клиган склонился над компьютером и повозился, щелкая по клавишам и возясь с мышкой. Санса присела в удивительно удобное огромное кресло у стола, оно было такое комфортное, что она подумала, что могла бы в нем спать.   
– Вот, – Клиган отстранился от монитора, и Санса уставилась в видео. Это был тот самый угол, с которого ей показывала фотографию Грейджой. Судя по временной отметке, женщина как раз должна была появиться.   
– Вот она, – прошептала Санса, склонившись ближе. Лица женщины не было видно. Она повернулась к консьержу, что-то ему сказав… Это не был тот парень, который встречал и провожал Сансу в прошлый раз, какой-то другой, и Санса подумала, что может женщина это и знала. Мужчина заглянул в сумку женщины, и та послушно позволила ощупать себя по бокам. Санса увидела, что та надувает пузырь из жевательной резинки, и подумала, что может быть та женщина и говорит с акцентом жительницы Блошиного Конца? «Ну, даавай уже, закааанчивай. Мы сейчас с моей подругой напьемсяяяяя». Женщина что-то сказала консьержу, подбоченившись, и прошла к лифту. Заняло все не больше пары минут.  
– Это не ты, – твердо сказал Клиган, ткнув пальцем в монитор. – Ходит не так.   
Санса согласно кивнула.   
– Эта женщина не беременна, точно, – сказала она.   
– Ну, переваливается вроде…   
– Слишком переваливается, – ответила Санса. – Слишком старается. Живот не очень большой, а идет, будто уже на сносях.   
Клиган кивнул и снова склонился к компьютеру, открывая другую ссылку.   
– Квартира этой девки, – сказал он, и Санса поджала губы. Квартира Беллы была не очень близко к камере, дверях в трех от нее, и лица женщины опять же не было видно. Она постучала в квартиру Беллы и нажала на звонок, и, дождавшись, когда откроется дверь, просто вошла внутрь, мимо вышедшей ей навстречу Беллы. Санса отметила, что Белла была почти одного роста с этой женщиной, и подумала, что сама она была совсем ненамного, но выше нее – еще одно доказательство, что это была не она, будто ей были нужны на это доказательства.   
– У Беллы в квартире были камеры… Там было что-то?   
– У нас нет, – ответил Сандор, снова прокручивая видео, – но как я слышал, у нее тоже не было. Она видео отключила в тот день.   
Белле позвонили и предупредили, что придет Алейна Стоун, подумала Санса. Она спросила, кто звонил Белле в прошлый раз.   
– Я, – ответил Сандор, поняв, к чему она клонит. – Но в этот раз я ей не звонил.   
– Это все?   
Клиган покачал головой.   
– Вот, – он открыл следующую ссылку. – В час ночи она пойдет к Тайвину.   
Снова пошло видео, и Санса вперилась взглядом в экран. Открылась дверь, и из квартиры вышла Белла – то есть, на первый взгляд казалось, что это Белла.   
– Открой предыдущее видео, – попросила она, и Клиган покорно щелкнул по ссылке.   
Здесь на, встречавшей незнакомку Белле, были простые джинсы и короткая майка, но на втором видео на ней было белое платье в девичьем стиле, с высокой талией, спущенными плечами и рукавами-фонариками и белые босоножки на невысоком каблуке. Санса потянулась к компьютеру и снова прокрутила видео, еще раз, и еще раз. Это была не Белла, подумала она. Она не знала точно, почему так решила, но… Что-то было не то, в ее походке, в ее осанке, в манере держать голову. Да, Белла была одета не так, как раньше, и наверное могла в другой одежде держаться по-другому, но…   
– Это не она, – наконец решила Санса. – Это не Белла идет к Тайвину.   
– Она так и сказала, – кивнул Сандор. Санса вопросительно посмотрела на него, и тот пояснил. – Дальше будет видео, как эта баба вернется под утро, а потом уйдет, опять рыжей. А Беллу потом еле в больнице откачают, потому что она никак проснуться не могла. Таблетками напоили. Она не помнит, что было, говорит, все, что было за день до того, не помнит, но по ходу, ее подпоили, а потом вкололи какой-то дряни.   
– У вас есть камеры у квартиры Тайвина?   
Пес покачал головой.   
– Его этаж полностью чистый. Можно подняться на лифте только с карточкой, и у Беллы такая была. Она к нему постоянно ходила.   
– Даже если так… – задумчиво сказала Санса. – Даже если так, если она вошла сама… Он должен был заметить, что это была не она, ведь так? Когда ложился с ней в постель, он должен был заметить, что это не его любовница.   
– А он с ней не ложился, – ответил Пес, и Санса изумленно уставилась на него. – Ну, вот так она полиции сказала. Он ее не трахал. Просто смотрел, как она спит.   
– Седьмое пекло, – прошептала Санса.


	14. Глава 14

Санса нажала кнопку «отправить» и триумфально вскинула руки вверх. Свобода! Она сдала последнюю работу семестра, и успела отправить ее даже за день до крайнего срока. Учеба для нее закончилась.   
Может быть и навсегда – подумала она и тут же скисла. Она все еще надеялась, что сможет вернуться к учебе, даже может быть в следующем семестре, ну может с опозданием, но все же, а потом может и догонит… Но загадывать смысла не было. Не только о том, как она перенесет роды, как ее малышка перенесет роды – уф, мама уже бегала на третий день – правда мама всегда была труженицей и героиней, Санса и не помнила, чтобы она хоть раз им показала, хоть ненамного, что плохо себя чувствовала – любую простуду она переносила на ногах, никогда не позволяя себе валяться в постели, а сама Санса всегда, загрипповав, зарывалась в одеяло и громко жалела себя…   
Неправда, подумала Санса. Со смерти родителей Санса тоже никогда не позволяла себе болеть в постели. Она тоже продолжала готовить, стирать, ходить на занятия… Мама приучила себя к этому еще маленькой, когда умерла ее мать, и она осталась хозяйкой в доме, где была Лиза, от которой конечно же не было толку, и маленький дядя Эдмур, от которого тоже толку не было. Санса вспомнила разговор в тюрьме и поморщилась.   
Если ей повезет, и она легко перенесет роды, то…   
То ей будет нужна нянька, чтобы учиться. А чтобы оплатить няньку, будет нужна работа… Санса вздохнула. Арья и Бран обещали помогать, Рослин обещала, что постарается помочь, но им самим надо учиться и работать… Денег Рос, заботливо спрятанных Сансой и Арьей в мастерской Джендри, надолго не хватит.   
Кстати, об Арье. Санса наморщила лоб, вспоминая вчерашний разговор с сестрой, и она потянулась было назад к лаптопу, но тут же напомнила себе, что нужно поесть, с утра ни маковой росинки не было, а есть надо было за двоих.   
Готовить совсем не хотелось… Санса достала банку консервированных макарон и пошла за консервным ножом, как вдруг увидела свое отражение в стекле окна – и тут же развернулась и положила банку на место. Она уже неделю не решалась встать на весы, от цифр, что показывало ей это садистское приспособление, у нее шел мороз по коже. Она убеждала себя, что это нормально, что это даже правильно, ребенку нужен этот жир, но холодок по спине таки пробегал, и собственный вид в зеркале заставлял вздрогнуть. Нет, она не разжирела до безобразия, но округлилось лицо, потяжелели ноги…  
Мама быстро приходила в форму, напомнила себе Санса. После пяти родов она была как девочка, могла бы работать моделью, такой она была тоненькой и звонкой.   
В отличие от ведьмы тети Лизы, которая в двери еле пролезала.   
Все же Санса заставила себя достать из холодильника овощи и быстро нарезать салат. «Кроличья еда» – вспомнила она слова Оленны и усмехнулась – и все же нарезала в салат кусочек куриной грудки, для белка, «чтобы ребенок дебилом не уродился», хихикнув, повторила она про себя слова вредной старухи.   
С миской салата и вилкой она вернулась к компьютеру и присела за стол, скривившись – кресло все же было неудобное. Она поискала недавно в сети кресло вроде того, что было дома у Сандора – удобное и огромное, но увидев цены коротко ругнулась и закрыла сайт – одно такое кресло стоило больше чем вся их мебель целиком.   
Последние четыре дня Санса безостановочно работала – когда поняла, что до крайнего срока остались считаные дни, а она все драгоценное время потратила на изучение документов из папок и мысли о Тайвине-туда-ему-и-дорога-Ланнистере, и она со всей возможной энергией принялась за работу. Она настолько в нее погрузилась, что на второй день Арья тихо смылась к Джендри, устав от того, что Санса ее игнорировала, заперевшись в комнате. Вчера вечером Санса позвонила ей, чтобы сообщить, что она почти закончила, и Арья рассеянно хмыкнула в ответ, ее было еле слышно за каким-то шумом.  
– У вас там что, вечеринка? – с подозрением спросила Санса. Была середина недели, и Джендри, серьезно относившийся к работе, никогда не устраивал вечеринок в рабочие дни.   
– Просто ребята играют в видеоигры, – ответила Арья. – Кстати, об играх. Я тут кое-что подумала… Я перебирала каталог Джендри и наткнулась на кое-что. Помнишь «Кредо Безликого»? Это игра, в нее играл Бран, и ты еще раскритиковала ее «анти-историчность».   
– Конечно, помню, – Санса фыркнула. Игра была полна стольких исторических ошибок, что хотелось кричать. Самой ужасной было то, что там одного из героев звали Валар Дохаэрис, и это была такая невыносимая чушь…   
– Ну так вот, ты помнишь, кто такие были Безликие? Ну? Помнишь?   
– Арья, это миф.   
– Ну ничего себе миф. Женщина, меняющая лица как перчатки, убила Джоффри и Тайвина (молодец) и подставляет тебя (не молодец), ну очевидно же, что это Безликая?   
Санса рассмеялась.   
– Парик и макияж, вот и вся смена лица. Арья, это же сказки.   
– Ну, в каждой сказке доля правды. Вдруг это и правда наемная убийца из Безликих.   
– Ну да, она и ее орден через Анимус пытается проникнуть в прошлое, чтобы не дать королю Дейрону возродить драконов и победить в войне с Иными в «Долгую зиму» – Санса фыркнула.   
– Ну, – Арья явно сама еле сдерживала хихиканье. – Нам нужно ей тогда помешать, потому что Иные первыми схарчат наших предков Старков, разве нет?   
Они посмеялись, поговорили о другом и положили трубки.  
Теперь Санса все же набрала в поисковике университетской библиотеки «Безликих» и почитала статью об ордене в позапрошлогоднем выпуске факультетского журнала, перевод статьи профессора Сирио Фореля. В принципе, все это она знала и раньше – культ Многоликого Бога, Черно-Белый храм, убийства и так далее. Но Санса вчиталась повнимательнее в отрывок относительно «смены лиц», которую упоминала Арья. В большинстве историки придерживались теории материалистического объяснения рассказов о том, как мастерски перевоплощались убийцы из Ордена Безликих – что это просто был умелый маскарад, но были и отдельные ученые, которые признавали маргинальную теорию «Пси-Энергии» - что до глобальной катастрофы четвертого века В.Э., повлекшей за собой Долгую Зиму, уничтожившую большую часть населения мира, на планете существовало так называемое «пси-энергетическое поле», способствующее развитию паранормальных способностей у отдельных людей и животных. Сама Санса соглашалась, что некоторые, описываемые в летописях феномены, вроде той же смены лиц Безликими, стеклянных свечей и прочего, было тяжело объяснить с материалистической точки зрения – но насколько правдивыми были эти летописи? Историки древности просто не могли что-то объяснить, а потому приписывали все магии и божественному вмешательству. Да, многим вымершим расам и существам прошлого, вроде драконов и Детей Леса тоже приписывали магические происхождение и качества, но… На то они и вымершие существа. Санса вздохнула и закрыла сайт библиотеки. Да, забавно было предположить, что Джоффри и Тайвина убил сверхъестественный маг-убийца, но… Это был человек, и он зачем-то подставлял Сансу.   
У Сансы испортилось настроение, когда она вспомнила это. Не зная, что делать, она пошла на сайт новостей и сплетен – на тот глупый и легкомысленный сайт, где тебе во всех подробностях расскажут, с кем и когда вчера зависала Арианна Мартелл, какую пластику сделала Тиена Мерривизер и, например, куда давеча выходила Маргери.   
Маргери пока никуда не выходила, зато Санса с изумлением увидела, что темой дня уже второй день была Белла! Какой-то таблоид обещал о ней эксклюзив, Алайя обещала, что придет в ее шоу, а сайт «Паука» шептал, что вокруг Беллы стаями вертятся представители литературных агентств, предлагая ей свои услуги по написанию книги ее воспоминаний о Тайвине Ланнистере. Тут же упоминались угрозы семейства Ланнистеров подать на нее в суд за клевету и прочая.   
Санса вчиталась в заметку, с восторгом смаковавшую внезапно раскрывшиеся подробности приватной жизни Тайвина Ланнистера – о его, мол, «нетрадиционных пристрастиях» – без подробностей, оставляя их на волю фантазии читателя. Санса подумала, что узнай читатели, что Тайвин всего лишь мастурбировал на спящих девиц, они были бы очень разочарованны. Если только Белла не солгала полиции, или полицейский, сообщивший подробности ее допроса, не солгал людям Пса, или… Белла не собиралась лгать в своей будущей книге. В конце концов, Тайвина, который мог бы возразить, больше не было, и никто не мешал теперь Белле выдумывать о нем все, что вздумается…   
Ну, разве что кроме детей Тайвина, которые явно были в шоке. Санса глянула видеоролики, в одном из них Джейме кратко и вежливо попросил оставить в покое скорбящую семью, в другой телохранители Серсеи атаковал папарацци, шум, суета, крики, вопли, а Серсея молча и мрачно стояла у машины, указывая телохранителям на новых фотографов и операторов.   
Санса подумала, что Серсея явно сдала за те недели, что она ее не видела. У нее припухло лицо, и вся она как-то посерела. Сансе даже стало почти ее жаль. Серсея всегда безумно, до сумасшествия любила Джоффри, отца и брата Джейме, это знали все – это были три самые важные фигуры в ее жизни, и она потеряла двоих.   
Санса подумала, что случилось бы с ней, если бы вместе с отцом и матерью она потеряла всех остальных, если бы осталась совсем одна в этом мире? Она и представить себе не могла, что тогда было бы. Она наверняка попала бы в какую-нибудь беду.   
Нет, она не будет об этом думать – решила Санса, и кликнула следующую ссылку, где была собрана реакция знаменитостей и простых жителей в соцсетях. Особенно ее заинтересовали те, кто защищал Тайвина – в день его смерти Оленна сказала, что множество журналистов прикормлены Тайвином, и, как она сказала, раньше этого было достаточно, но «теперь любой идиот может вопить в твиттере все, что захочет, и найдутся те, кто поверит ему, а не журналистам». И так и было. Аддам Марбранд и еще несколько уважаемых журналистов посокрушались о том, как «легко пинать мертвого льва», но на их твиттеры обрушились массы недовольных, ведомых Обарой Мартелл с канала ДСН.   
Чуть ниже Санса заметила статью о благотворительном ужине в пользу фонда помощи больным мышечной атрофии, устроенным Лизой Аррен, и снова вспомнила обвинение Оленны… На фотографиях и видеороликах светилась Лиза, хлопотавшая вокруг Робина в инвалидной коляске. О Джоне Аррене было сказано, что он «удалился от публики» – вообще нигде не было и упоминаний о его Альцгеймере. Мистера Бейлиша не было видно…   
И все же… После другого обвинения Оленны Санса не могла не думать, а был ли Робин сыном Джона Аррена?   
Если не был, подумала она, то наследником Джона должен быть Гарри, и тогда у ее дочери тоже есть права…   
Ей в голову пришла идея, и она открыла популярный сайт для общения, где был подфорум вопросов о законах. Она быстро зарегистрировала одноразовый аккаунт и набрала сообщение: «Привет, орлы юриспруденции! У меня серьезный вопрос. Допустим, обеспеченный человек оставляет деньги своим детям по завещанию, но после его смерти вскрывается, что его дети вовсе не от него. Есть ли возможность у других возможных наследников оспорить завещание и заполучить деньги? Второй вопрос, если этот человек жив, но больше не вменяем – сошел с ума, впал в старческий маразм или в коме, могут ли его родственники оспорить вопрос о его наследстве, если вскроется, что его ребенок вовсе не его?»  
Несколько минут она сидела, обновляя страницу, но ответов все не появлялось. Санса помыла посуду, приготовила одежду для стирки, прошлась с пылесосом по комнатам, и собралась снова зайти на сайт, когда вдруг раздался стук в дверь.  
Санса напряглась. Было уже поздно, и она никого не ждала, а у Брана и Арьи были ключи. Она тихо подошла к двери и посмотрела в глазок, за дверью стоял незнакомый ей седеющий мужчина с худым и острым неприятным лицом. Но голос, раздавшийся за дверью, исходил не от него.   
– Мисс Старк, будьте добры, откройте нам дверь, – прозвучал голос Тириона Ланнистера. Санса приоткрыла дверь, оставив ее закрытой на цепочку.   
– Что вам нужно?   
Перед незнакомым мужчиной и правда стоял Бес, небритый, в рубашке с закатанными рукавами и синих джинсах.   
– Здравствуйте, мисс Старк. Хотел обсудить с вами вашу будущую поездку в Старомест.   
– Не стали меня силком тащить к себе на этот раз?   
– Ну, вы в прошлый раз так расклеились…  
Санса, поколебавшись, отпустила цепочку и распахнула дверь. Тирион Ланнистер вошел, осматриваясь по сторонам, и прошел в гостиную. Незнакомый мужчина шел за ним. Сандора с ними не было.   
Ланнистер присел в кресло у окна, а мужчина лениво упал на диван, широко расставив ноги.   
– Это мой друг Бронн, – представил его Тирион. – Бронн, скажи мисс Старк привет.   
– Мисс Старк, привет, – ответил тот.   
– Добрый день, – Санса решила, что этот мужчина ей не нравится. Он тут же утвердил ее в этом мнении, вяло помахав ей рукой.   
– Крошка, сделай мне кофейку, пожалуйста. Сливки и два кусочка сахара.   
Санса приподняла брови и вопросительно посмотрела на Тириона, но тот лишь добавил.   
– А мне черный и горький, мисс Старк. Черный и горький, моя жизнь.   
Санса поджала губы и пошла делать кофе, недовольно топая ногами и хлопая дверцами шкафчиков. Она включила кофеварку и приготовила чашки, когда в кухню прошел Бес.   
– Уж простите за невежливость, мисс Старк, но мы сегодня весь день были на ногах и серьезно устали, – он огляделся по сторонам. – Очень милое у вас тут местечко.   
– Спасибо, – коротко поблагодарила Санса.   
– А где ваши брат и сестра?   
– Арья у своего парня, а Бран уехал в гости к друзьям, – ответила Санса, глядя, как кофе стекает в кофейник из верхнего контейнера кофеварки.   
– Прекрасно. Значит мне повезло, сможем поговорить с вами в спокойной обстановке.   
С этими словами Бес двинулся прочь из комнаты и пошел по квартире, заглядывая во все двери. Санса прикусила язык, хотя желание отчитать его за неприличное поведение ее так и жгло.   
Она наполнила чашки и прошла в гостиную, где снова в кресле расположился Тирион. Бронн сидел, уставившись в телефон и, по видимому, играл в какую-то игру.   
– Спасибо, мисс Старк, кофе просто превосходный, – соврал Тирион, сделав глоток и поставив чашку на столик.  
– Благодарю вас. Мистер Ланнистер, я бы хотела принести вам свои соболезнования о вашей утрате.   
Тирион картинно прижал руки к груди и склонил голову, театрально изображая скорбь.   
– Большое вам спасибо, мисс Старк. Эта утрата ранила меня в самое сердце. С трудом функционирую, – снова радостно соврал он и сделал еще один глоток из чашки.   
Санса смотрела на него во все глаза. Маргери сказала когда-то, что Тирион был опаснее всех Ланнистеров, и может быть это и было правдой. В отличие от своих родственников Тирион Ланнистер не был красив. Хуже того, он был просто уродлив. Среди маленьких людей иногда встречались привлекательные люди, но Тирион был непривлекателен со всех точек зрения – неправильной формы голова, большой и выпуклый лоб, странного цвета волосы: светлые чередовались с темными, разного цвета глаза. Санса знала, что несколько лет назад с ним случился инцидент, из-за которого его лицо покрыли шрамы, но пластические хирурги поработали хорошо. Как, наверное, тяжело было ему расти рядом со столь красивыми братом и сестрой?   
– Итак, поговорим, мисс Старк. Полагаю, у вас есть ко мне вопросы?   
– Да, – твердо ответила Санса. – Кто такая Алейна Стоун?   
Тирион улыбнулся.   
– Это очень просто, мисс Старк. Алейны Стоун не существует. Это призрак. Фантом. Выдумка. Не более того. Выдумка нашего хорошего друга Мизинца, – он осклабился. – И думаю, вы уже об этом знаете.   
Санса посмотрела в сторону, потом снова перевела взгляд на него.   
– Наш друг Мизинец, – задумчиво протянул Тирион, – очень беспокоен в последнее время, и не зря. У нашего друга Мизинца слишком много друзей, и каждый из этих друзей готов пришить его при первой возможности, и на каждого из этих друзей у нашего друга что-то да припасено.  
Он поднял голову и твердо посмотрел на нее.   
– Ваша мать, мисс Старк. Это она была Алейной Стоун. Несколько лет назад она и ваш отец кое-что получили от одного из своих друзей. Нечто очень важное. И ваши родители это спрятали. Мы искали везде. Оставался только один вариант. Банковская ячейка в Банке Староместа, которую она открыла за месяц до своей смерти.   
Санса молча смотрела на него.   
– Я не буду вам врать, мисс Старк. Вы не первая Алейна Стоун, которую я пытался отправить в Банк Староместа. Когда я велел сделать вам фальшивые документы, я не на многое рассчитывал. Если честно, я был уверен, что вы попадетесь, когда узнал, что Пес отправил туда вас. Я предполагал, что он отправит вашу сестру. Не обижайтесь, но она всегда казалась мне более решительной и находчивой. Но этот болван Пес выбрал вас, а у моих людей был только один готовый документ на рыжеволосую белую женщину выше среднего роста. Когда я узнал, что отправились вы, да еще и под именем Алейны Стоун, я подумал, что нам всем вилы. Но вы справились просто потрясающе, мои аплодисменты. Я был в полном восторге, вот Бронн не даст соврать. Скажи, Бронн, я был в полном восторге?   
– В полном, – кивнул Бронн, не отрываясь от игры.   
– Так что, мой вам поклон, мисс Старк, я вас недооценил. Вы были прекрасны, просто прекрасны. И тогда я сложил два плюс два и понял – это же то, что мне и нужно!   
Санса продолжала молчать.   
– Мне нужно то, что лежит в ячейке вашей матери, мисс Старк. И я хочу, чтобы вы это достали.   
– То, что лежит в ячейке моей матери, мистер Ланнистер, принадлежит моей семье.   
– Нет, мисс Старк, не принадлежит. Что-то может быть и да, но одна конкретная вещь принадлежит теперь мне. И я хочу ее получить. Только ее. И я хорошо за нее заплачу. Вам просто нужно будет туда съездить, войти по документам Алейны Стоун, открыть ячейку, забрать то, что там лежит, и одну из вещей, хранящихся там, отдать мне.   
– Что это? – спросила Санса. – Что именно вы хотите забрать?   
– Пистолет, – ответил Тирион.   
Санса едва не отпрянула.   
– Как, опять?   
Тирион пожал плечами.   
– Так уж вышло, мисс Старк. Мне очень нужен этот пистолет, мисс Старк. И мне очень нужно, чтобы вы его для меня достали.   
– А если я отдам этот пистолет полиции?   
Бес скорчил гримаску.   
– И как вы объясните полиции, где вы его достали, и как? Использование подложных документов – это преступление.   
– Тогда я швырну его в океан.   
– Зачем же в океан, мисс Старк? Ну зачем же в океан, когда вы можете передать его мне, и взамен получить мою вечную благодарность и… сто тысяч драконов.   
Санса замерла.   
– Сто тысяч драконов, мисс Старк. Вы сможете купить приданое вашему ребенку, может съедете в квартирку побольше, где будет больше места для его кроватки. Сможете спокойно его растить, пока не придет время снова вернуться за учебу. Что скажете, мисс Старк, а?   
У Сансы едва не затряслись руки. Это было именно то, о чем она и думала сегодня, и этот Бес, он словно мысли ее читал.   
– Двести, – дрожащим голосом сказала она.   
– Простите?   
– Вы меня слышали, сэр. – Сказала она. – Двести тысяч. И я достану вам ваш пистолет.   
Он вскинул брови.   
– Ну, это уж чересчур, мисс Старк. Это вы уже загнули. Двести – это перебор.   
– Или я всегда могу отнести этот пистолет Станнису Баратеону, – твердо ответила она.   
Тирион рассмеялся   
– Станнису? Ах вы умничка, знаете куда бить. Да, Станнис опасен, но, мисс Старк, Станнис – он же первый вас и посадит. Да, поблагодарит. Может быть даже никак не оскорбит при разговоре. Но – тут же вызовет своих оленей и проводит вас в уютную камеру.   
– Может, но какое вам до меня дело, – ответила Санса. – А пистолета вы не получите. Двести пятьдесят тысяч.   
Бес развел руки.   
– Мисс Старк, да вы торгуетесь похлеще чем на рынке.  
– Мне уже давно приходится считать медяки. Так что вы скажете, какое ваше последнее предложение?   
– Сто пятьдесят.   
– Сто семьдесят пять. И с вас билет до Староместа и гостиница.   
– Договорились, – Тирион улыбнулся. – Но я предупреждаю, мисс Старк. Никаких фокусов. Вы приносите мне именно тот пистолет, что будет в ячейке вашей матери. Именно тот самый. Будьте уверены, я узнаю, если вы попробуете надо мной подшутить. Информацию о билете и гостинице я передам вам через Пса, – и он встал с места. – Пошли, Бронн.   
Санса пошла вслед за ними к двери, и у порога Бес остановился.   
– Кстати, мисс Старк. Вам понадобится пароль.   
– Простите?   
– Ячейка вашей матери защищена паролем. Как я говорил, вы не первая Алейна Стоун, которую я туда отправлял. Пароль из пяти букв.  
– Но… – Санса смешалась. – Но я не знаю… Я не знаю паролей…   
– Так подумайте, – ответил он. – За сто семьдесят пять тысяч. Я бы на вашем месте как следует подумал. Могу только подсказать, что это не Старк и не Талли. Мы пробовали.   
С этими словами они с Бронном вышли прочь, и Санса медленно закрыла за ними дверь.   
Она продолжала думать о том, что случилось, пока мыла чашки и кофеварку, протирала стол, когда вернулась в свою комнату, перебирая в голове, что же все-таки было в той ячейке, что это был за пистолет, откуда, и наконец, что же за пароль использовала мама.   
Она включила заснувший лаптоп, и когда он заработал, на нее уставилась страница форума с ее вопросом. Санса нажала кнопку «обновить» и с изумлением увидела, как на экране появляются сообщения с ответами.   
Самый верхний и заплюсованный гласил: «Привет, Временный34585. Мне очень жаль тебя и твоих родственников, но если твой родич-рогоносец откинул копыта не зная, что ребенок не от него, то вам ловить нечего. По документам это его дети, и признание отрицания отцовства может потребовать только сам предполагаемый отец, а не его родственники. Если папаша уже помер или не в состоянии отречься от ребенка сам, то тут уже ничем не поможешь»  
«Да, так и есть. Не повезло тебе, приятель. Если ребенок был официально признан ребенком умершего, то так и останется. Нет, может есть какие-то зацепки, но… Потратишься на суд, останешься без штанов, а мать-потаскуха и ребенок при всех деньгах. Нет, отрицать может только отец»  
«Да на моей памяти был случай, когда все равно алименты заставили платить на ребенка, пусть даже ДНК доказало, что он чужой. Сказали – занимал фигуру отца – и все, вот, пожалуйста».   
Санса мельком пробежала по завязавшимся спорам, где обсуждали разные варианты и есть ли хоть какие-то зацепки, предлагая свои решения, но ее это уже не интересовало.   
Сейчас она думала только о Староместе и о том, что могло храниться в его банке.


	15. Глава 15

– Доброе утро. Меня зовут Алейна Стоун, – Санса посмотрела на себя в зеркало и еще раз провела кисточкой туши по ресницам. – Доброе утро, – сказала она чуть медленнее. – Меня зовут Алейна Стоун.   
Она отошла от зеркала на шаг и внимательно оглядела свое лицо. На этот раз это была другая Алейна Стоун, пропал яркий макияж и высокий хвост на макушке. Волосы Алейны были собраны в тугой гладкий пучок, макияж пристойный, уважительный, офисный, столь же благопристойным был ее наряд – просто черное платье для беременных и серый жакет с гладкими пуговицами, гладкие лодочки на низком каблуке.   
– Доброе утро, – Санса улыбнулась отражению в зеркале, снова повторяя отрепетированный текст, старательно отбивая согласные, как делали в Речных Землях. – Меня зовут Алейна Стоун, и мне бы хотелось пройти к своей ячейке. Вот документы.   
– Конечно, мисс Стоун. Пожалуйста, ваше удостоверение личности, – женщина-клерк была, судя по внешности и акценту, дорнийкой, и она совершенно не обратила внимания ни на внешний вид, ни на акцент Алейны. Само собой, обратила бы, если бы Алейна была потаскушкой из Блошиного Конца, подумала Санса, продолжая вежливо улыбаться банковской служащей. Та нахмурилась. – Мисс Стоун, вы в курсе, что в вашу ячейку была как минимум одна неудачная попытка входа?   
– О да, я помню, – кивнула Алейна. – Я тогда перепутала пароль. По счастью, мне удалось найти свои старые записи.   
Служащая с сомнением оглядела ее.   
– Вы не будете против, если наш сотрудник пройдет с вами, когда вы будете открывать вашу ячейку?   
– Нисколько, – внутри Сансы все похолодело, но она продолжала держать лицо. Дорнийка забила что-то в компьютер, сделала звонок, и вскоре к столу подошел крупный мрачный мужчина в костюме и с гарнитурой в ушах.   
– Морс, сопроводи мисс Стоун в хранилище 8, пожалуйста.   
– Подождите, – Санса приподняла руку и заметила, как дорнийка отметила отсутствие обручального кольца. Не дорнийцам это отмечать, фыркнула про себя Санса, но сделала вид, что не обратила внимания. – Есть еще одна ячейка, которую я бы хотела открыть, – она протянула документы на ячейку Джона Лордхенда и доверенность на распоряжение его имуществом. Она сильно рисковала, что кто-то здесь докладывает Бесу, но… Они договорились, что она отдаст ему пистолет из ячейки мамы. О второй ячейке он ничего ей не говорил.   
Дорнийка вскинула брови и снова застучала по клавишам.   
– Это хранилище 2, – равнодушно бросила она, – без дополнительной защиты. Морс, проводишь мисс Стоун туда тоже.  
Охранник согласно кивнул, вытягивая руку в сторону.   
– Пройдемте, мисс.   
Санса думала, что хранилище будет где-то в подземельях, но на лифте они поднялись наверх. Вместе с ними ехали другие деловитые, занятые своими делами люди, и всем было совершенно без разницы, куда идет беременная женщина в сопровождении охранника – такую картину они все видели не раз. Санса не могла не задуматься, что все это было как-то нереспектабельно – как и то, что у нее, например, не взяли отпечатков пальцев – разве это не первое, что полагается взять в случае, когда надо определить личность? Как вышло, что в банк входит уже минимум третья Алейна Стоун, явно не то что не состарившаяся, а еще и помолодевшая за шесть лет, а никто и бровью не ведет?   
А с другой стороны, мама шла в этот банк под чужим именем, как и папа, кстати, и вряд ли им очень хотелось светить своими отпечатками пальцев…   
Санса вспомнила все эти теории заговора о Банке Старомета, что здесь, дескать, с самого его основания вели темные дела… Может в них и была капля правды, в этих теориях заговора? Может Золото Мейстеров и правда существует? И тайные сокровища Таргариенов? И казна Пиков, может она и правда так и лежит где-то здесь, в хранилищах банка, так и не востребованная никем?   
Когда они вышли из лифта, Санса утешилась, коридор, ведший в хранилище внушал больше уважения, чем лифт: тут тебе и камеры повсюду, и тяжелые железные двери, и огромные решетки в виде вторых дверей за ними, и до зубов вооруженные мужчины, зыркающие на каждого, как на врага.   
– Прошу, мисс.   
Ее встретил мужчина и потребовал у нее документы, Санса протянула ему приготовленный дорнийкой лист, и мужчина повел ее к длинной стене ячеек. Он подошел к одной из них и открыл ключом дверцу, открывая ее, и за ней оказалась вторая дверь, с циферблатом для ввода пароля. Мужчина отошел подальше, но охранник стоял рядом с ней, чуть ли не впритык.   
– Прощу прощения? – сладко улыбнулась ему Санса, но мужчина просто посмотрел на нее.   
– Мне велено оставаться с вами.   
– И все же, не могли бы вы не заглядывать мне через плечо?   
Мужчина послушно отступил от нее на два шага назад и влево, и Санса подавила желание вздохнуть. Он все еще был рядом, и он все еще смотрел.   
Что он сделает, если Санса не угадает пароль?   
Пять символов. Вот что сказал Бес. Пять символов, и это не Старк и не Талли.   
Мама, подумала, Санса, никогда не была фанатом кибербезопасности. Бран часто взламывал ее пароли на вай-фай, и слово «взламывал» было очень сильным термином. Это обычно были «Пароль» или «123456» или, да, «Талли».   
Пять символов. У Сансы была идея.   
Она оглянулась на охранника и накрыла рукой циферблат. Она начала медленно вводить буквы. «Р». Робб. «С». Санса. «А». Арья. «Б». Бран. «Р». Рикон.  
Санса дернула ручку и резко выдохнула через нос.   
Не получилось.   
Санса закрыла глаза. Мама. Мама, что за пароль ты придумала? Что это может быть, мама?   
Санса не сомневалась, что это должно быть связано с ними, ее детьми. Для мамы ничего не было дороже их пятерых, она не могла не воспользоваться тем, что тут пять символов. Но… Столько вариантов… От младшего ребенка к старшему. Сначала девочек, потом мальчиков, сначала мальчиков…  
Нет. Не так, что-то другое.   
Мама никогда не выдумывала ничего слишком сложного.   
Пароль, 123456 или Талли.   
Письмо от тети Лизы…   
Мама называла Сансу «стрекозой», или муравьем, или…  
Как называла мама остальных? Робба? Арью?   
«Моими волчатами».   
Волчата.   
Когда Сансе было тринадцать, папа сказал, что нашел у дороги волчат, оставшихся без матери, которую сбила машина, и Арья уговорила отца отвести их в заповедник, где их выхаживали. Папа был самым богатым донором региона, и за щедрое пожертвование детям позволили навещать волчат, пока не пришло время отделить их от людей – тогда они могли следить за ними через веб-камеры. Но их было две самочки, и четыре самца, это было как самое невероятное совпадение, и каждый из них считал одного из них своим.   
Где-то по лесам Севера бегает волчица Сансы. Жива ли она еще?  
«С». Серый Ветер. Волк Робба. Серый, с желтыми глазами, самый сильный из всех, лидер, альфа, вожак.   
«Л». Леди. Волчица Сансы. Самая маленькая, самая хорошенькая, самая милая, самая красивая из всех волчат.   
«Н». Нимерия. Волчица Арьи. Смелая, дерзкая, находчивая.   
«Л». Лето. Волк Брана. Дымчато-серый, с серебристым отливом в шерсти.  
«Л». Лохматый Песик. Волк Рикона. Он больше всех отличался от других, черный, с зелеными глазами, крупный и крепкий, с таким неподходящим именем…   
Раздался щелчок, и дверь приоткрылась сама собой.   
Санса зажмурилась, запрещая себе плакать, хотя именно этого ей хотелось сейчас больше всего. Никогда она не чувствовала себя так близко к маме.   
Мама, мамочка… Санса кусала губы, напоминая себе, что за ее спиной все еще стоит этот охранник, что у дверей стоит другой, что они оба смотрят на нее. Мамочка, слышишь ли ты меня?   
Санса открыла дверцу и потянула за ручку. Из ячейки выскользнул металлический ящик.   
– Вы можете осмотреть содержимое в кабинке в углу, – равнодушно сказал охранник, и Санса благодарно кивнула. Она не стала тратить время на осмотр всего, что было в ящике, кроме отдельной пластиковой коробки – единственное, что по размеру могла содержать в себе пистолет.   
В коробке был сверток, аккуратно завернутый в обертку из бумаги и, Санса попробовала пальцем – тканью? Она не решилась разворачивать сверток тут же и только взвесила его в руке. Да, это наверное был пистолет. Она снова положила его в коробку, а коробку переложила в сумочку, радуясь, что взяла достаточно для этого большую. Остальные вещи из ящика – конверты, еще какая-то коробочка, папки – она переложила в холщовую сумку для покупок.   
Когда она вышла из кабинки, охранники поглядели на сумку для покупок, приподняв брови, и насмешливо уставились на нее. Санса бесстрастно прошла мимо них к выходу, как будто женщина в деловом наряде, в банке, в хранилище с решетками и вооруженными охранниками, с заношенной розовой холщовой сумочкой для покупок с надписью «Флориан и Джонкиль навсегда!» и узором сердечками – было чем-то совершенно нормальным.   
В ее оправдание, это было все, что у нее было под рукой, потому что Санса не подумала заранее, что ей понадобится какая-то сумка.   
– В хранилище 2, пожалуйста, – как можно равнодушнее сказала она.   
Хранилище 2 было куда менее внушительным: больше народу, меньше решеток, более расслабленный вид у охранника у двери. Ее провели к ячейке, и она набрала код, который запомнила заранее, он был среди документов Джона Лордхенда.   
Внутри была простая картонная коробка, как будто из под обуви, только без логотипов, но когда Санса попыталась достать ее одной рукой, коробка удивила ее неожиданной тяжестью. Стол для осмотра вещей стоял у самих ячеек, и Санса опустила коробку на него и приподняла крышку. Внутри было что-то, упакованное в матерчатый мешочек.   
Санса нахмурилась, решая, что делать дальше. Она достала мешочек, внутри которого было что-то твердое, с острыми углами, и переложила его в сумку для покупок, тонкие ремешки которой опасно натянулись.   
– Благодарю, – улыбнулась она охраннику и попросила провести ее к выходу.   
У выхода она подписала бумаги (Алейна Стоун, напомнила она себе, пытаясь имитировать почерк мамы) и пошла к парковке, где оставила арендованную машину.   
Она была уже на полпути к гостинице, когда зазвонил телефон, и увидев, кто вызывает, Санса подрулила к обочине в поисках места, где можно безопасно припарковаться.   
Телефон трезвонил, не умолкая.   
– Да подожди ты, ради Семерых, – прикрикнула она, пристроившись наконец в свободное место между двумя машинами. – Здравствуйте, мистер Ланнистер, – уже вежливее поприветствовала она Беса.   
– Ну, и как? – спросил тот, не здороваясь.   
– Я достала содержимое ячейки.   
– Вот и замечательно. Пистолет у вас?   
– Я не уверена… В ячейке была одна коробка, в которую может поместиться пистолет, но там все плотно завернуто, и я не разглядывала…   
– Это оно, уверен. Что ж, держите его крепко и везите ко мне.  
– Не волнуйтесь, он у меня в сумочке. Я вылечу сегодня вечером.   
На том конце линии повисло молчание.   
– Мисс Старк, – медленно сказал Тирион Ланнистер. – У вас в сумочке – пистолет. И вы собираетесь лететь самолетом? Мисс Старк, – участливо спросил он, – у вас все в порядке с головой?   
Санса уронила лоб на руль и несколько раз несильно побилась об него, в раздражении на себя.   
– Простите, мистер Ланнистер. Я не подумала, – выдавила она в трубку, ругая себя последними словами.   
– Да уж надеюсь. Потому что если бы вы собрались это устроить, как следует подумав… Хватает уже, что вы шныряли по Банку Староместа, размахивая идиотской сумочкой из сопливого сериала.   
Санса замерла.   
– Вы… Вы следите за мной? – визгливо спросила она, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам.   
– Мисс Старк, вы меня ошеломляете. Ну конечно же слежу. Кое-кто, не будем называть имена, грозился заложить меня Станнису, если припоминаете.   
– Если бы я работала на Станниса… – запальчиво начала Санса, но Тирион ее перебил:  
– Если бы вы работали на Станниса, я бы это про вас уже знал. Я вообще многое о вас знаю, мисс Старк. Это моя работа. Я пью и знаю разные штуки. Поэтому, будьте добры, сдайте билет на самолет и покупайте билет на поезд.   
– На поезд?   
– Да, мисс Старк. На поезд. Знаете такое средство передвижения? На землю укладываются деревянные шпалы, поперек них – железные рельсы, и по ним пускают длинную штуку, едет со звуком «чух-чух-чух», Баратеоны на них сделали в свое время состояние.   
– Мистер Ланнистер…   
– И выбросьте эту мерзкую сумку, Неведомого вам в задницу, смотреть на нее тошно! – С этими словами Ланнистер отключился, и Санса раздраженно уставилась на телефон, посылая все возможные проклятья в сторону Беса.   
Она снова огляделась по сторонам, пытаясь найти «хвост», но так и не поняла, кто же за ней следит, и Санса снова завела машину.   
В номере она разложила все, что принесла из банка, на кровати и уставилась на весь этот беспорядок, не представляя, за что хвататься первым. Пистолет? Коробка из ячейки папы? Документы? Что?   
Пистолет, решила она. Сначала пистолет.   
Санса надела резиновые перчатки и аккуратно развернула бечевку, связывающую сверток, развернула бумагу, простую коричневую упаковочную бумагу, сверток под ней был завернут в кухонное полотенце, и Санса удивленно приподняла брови, разглядывая его. Простое белое кухонное полотенце, с принтом в виде голубых птиц по краям. Санса нахмурилась. Полотенце казалось очень старым, подумала она, ткань уже истончилась, в одном месте она разошлась под ее пальцами.   
В полотенце был завернут пистолет, теперь это было видно. Он был упакован в целлофановый пакет, герметично запечатанный, как будто на кухне.   
Санса помнила тот пистолет, из дома Ланнистера. Он не был так запечатан, его не старались сохранить, подумала она, а этот старались. Это точно было оружие убийства, подумала она. Кто-то пытался сохранить его. Из этого пистолета, со странным воодушевлением и страхом подумала она, кто-то убил человека, или по крайней мере ранил. И потом этот пистолет попал к какому-то другому человеку, и этот человек решил его сохранить.   
Она представляла себе этого человека. Вот он идет домой, аккуратно держа пистолет так, чтобы не коснуться его. Карандашом под курок? Руками в перчатках? Как-то, чтобы не стереть отпечатки пальцев, решила она.   
Он идет домой. А вернее, на свою кухню. Там он упаковывает пистолет в пакет и запечатывает его специальным устройством для герметичной упаковки продуктов. У них была такая дома, помнила Санса, мама упаковывала так продукты для кладовки… У них были слуги, вспомнила Санса, но мама всегда предпочитала заниматься кухней сама…   
Что бы то ни было, этот пистолет не был упакован на их кухне, подумала Санса. Это полотенце – Санса такого не помнила. У них не было таких полотенец. Мама всегда покупала все полотенца на заказ из маленькой мануфактуры на Севере, и их полотенца всегда украшали силуэтами волков или рыбок, никогда птиц.   
Он идет домой, в свою кухню, упаковывает пистолет в пакет, запечатывает его, заворачивает в полотенце, в коричневую упаковочную бумагу и… Что потом? Передает его папе? Маме? Какое они имеют к этому отношение? Какое Ланнистеры имеют к этому?   
Нужно ли было отдавать это Ланнистерам? Мама не хотела этого. Папа не хотел этого.   
Но у Сансы не было выбора, подумала она, внимательно разглядывая пистолет через целлофан. Она не разбиралась в оружии, поэтому не могла сказать, обычный это был пистолет, или какой-то из ряда вон. Он казался красивее того пистолета из квартиры Беллы, или пистолетов, которые носил Сандор – какой-то более гладкий, блестящий… Или это значило, что это был плохой пистолет, подумала она. Вряд ли Сандор стал бы пользоваться плохим оружием, учитывая, каким удобным было его компьютерное кресло. Он одевался в дешевую одежду и пил дрянное вино, но компьютер и кресло были дорогими и качественными, и оружие должно было быть таким… Значит, пистолет Сандора был хорошим, а этот, скорее всего – дрянным.   
Или все не так, и она ничего не понимает, и какого Неведомого здесь происходит, и как она попала во все это, Иные ее побери?!  
Санса снова упаковала пистолет в полотенце и бумагу, и решила теперь посмотреть бумаги, оставив папину коробку на последнее.   
В мелкой коробке лежал телефон. Это был смартфон, довольно старый и дешевый, и конечно же, с давно севшей батареей. Зарядка Сансы к нему не подошла, и Санса отложила его в сторону. Там лежало также несколько сим-карт и, странное дело, библиотечная карта. Санса отложила все в сторону. Бран звонил ей перед ее отъездом в Старомест, сообщая, что уже скоро вернется, говоря, что кое-что узнал, но им с Мирой и Жойеном надо съездить еще куда-то, прежде чем он приедет в Королевскую Гавань. Когда он приедет, она отдаст ему это.   
Во второй маленькой коробке лежало мамино кольцо.  
Санса совсем забыла о нем. Мама никогда его не носила.   
Это было кольцо-печатка, но тонкое, легкое, какой-то странной формы, неудивительно, что маме не хотелось его носить. На нем была выбито изображение рыбки, форели, подумала Санса, герб дома Талли.   
Ну да, форель – герб дома Талли, как лютоволк был гербом дома Старков. Санса начала вспоминать. Она видела это кольцо, когда рылась в драгоценностях мамы, примеряя на себя, когда была маленькой, пока мама собиралась куда-то… Санса нашла его и сказала, что это ужасно уродливое кольцо, и мама ответила, что так и есть, но папа заказал его специально для мамы, в пару к его кольцу.   
Ну да, подумала Санса, надевая кольцо на палец. Ее руки немного опухли, и кольцо пришлось надеть на мизинец.   
В пару к кольцу папы. Его старинное кольцо-печатка, с гербом Старков, которое досталось ему от его отца, а тому от его отца, и так много поколений подряд…   
Во время Великой Революции, вспомнила Санса, перед тем как взойти на гильотину, лорд Брандон Старк, друг несчастного короля, передал это кольцо своему верному слуге, навестившего его в тюрьме в ночь перед казнью, и попросил передать это кольцо его сыну, который собирал войска роялистов на Севере, и слуга справился с этим заданием, преодолев ужасающие опасности.   
Куда пропало это кольцо? Оно пережило революцию и несколько войн, где оно теперь?   
Осталось только это новодельное безобразие, по какому-то странному капризу заказанное отцом для мамы.   
Кольцо уродливое, странное, но последнее, что осталось от драгоценностей мамы.   
Санса только сейчас заметила, что плачет. Она отерла слезы рукавом, не обращая внимания, что размазывает тушь по почти новому платью, и взялась за ближайшую к ней папку.   
Опять банковские данные и какие-то документы. Санса ничегошеньки в этом не понимала. Тут были нужны бухгалтеры и юристы.   
Зачем только она пошла изучать историю?   
Санса раздраженно вздохнула, перелистав еще несколько конвертов и папок, пока не взялась за одну, на которой стоял логотип лаборатории «Пицель».   
Она высыпала из нее бумаги, и среди многочисленных испещренных черным шрифтом листов, посыпались фотографии. Санса начала собирать их и замерла.   
Джендри.   
Это была фотография Джендри. Да, он был тут маленьким мальчиком, но… Это был он!  
Санса начала рассматривать другие фотографии. На них были дети. Разного возраста, разного пола, в основном совсем маленькие, кроме… Мии Стоун!   
Санса ошеломленно открывала и закрывала рот, пытаясь понять, что это значит.   
Наконец она протянула к себе бумаги.   
«В шестой день восьмого месяца текущего года, по распоряжению заказчика нам были предоставлен генетический материал объекта «Ребенок А» для теста на установление отцовства. Генетический материал объекта «РБ» находится в хранилище лаборатории как предоставленный ранее.   
По результатам теста является ли объект «РБ» отцом «Ребенка А» – отцовство не исключается».   
Санса нахмурилась.   
Она начала рассматривать следующие бумаги. Текст почти везде был идентичный, кроме дат. Заказчик предоставлял генетический материал «ребенка А», тот сравнивали с материалом «РБ», который хранился в лаборатории, и ответ всегда был идентичный – отцовство не исключается. Менялись только даты.   
Все это происходило в течение многих лет.   
Санса вдруг вспомнила, что в одной из папок видела конверт, на котором было написано «по ДНК».   
Она покопалась в бумагах и нашла его. Она отложила его, потому что там были сложные юридические договоры, в которых ей не хотелось рыться, но теперь она решила все-таки продраться сквозь них.   
Она посмотрела на дату первого из них, потом перелистала результаты анализов. Да, один из анализов был сделан за четыре месяца до даты составления договора.   
Санса снова пролистала анализы, сопоставляя их с договорами.   
Каждый раз проводился анализ, и каждый раз через несколько месяцев после него составлялся договор, и Санса наконец начала понимать, что происходит.   
Имена не назывались, каждый раз упоминались какие-то фирмы, какие-то компании, но с каждым документом становилось все понятнее.   
Отцом всех этих детей был Роберт Баратеон.   
Санса снова подняла фотографии и перелистала их. Джендри. Мия Стоун. Одна из маленьких девочек показалась похожей на Беллу. Шестнадцать всего. Санса хохотнула. Шестнадцать.   
Джендри был сиротой из Блошиного Конца, что с детства шатался по приютам и опекунским домам, и он оказался сыном миллиардера, у которого пятнадцать, нет… Восемнадцать… То есть, нет, теперь семнадцать братьев и сестер! О которых он и понятия не имел.   
Это было невероятно. Санса сжала переносицу. Как Арья познакомилась с Джендри? В автомастерской, вспомнила она.   
Ну конечно. Они с папой заезжали в автомастерскую, ремонтировать его машину.   
Папа знал, что это сын его друга, и он приходил на него посмотреть.   
У Сансы закружилась голова.   
Она снова перелистала бумаги.   
Каждый раз, когда подтверждался анализ, Роберт отписывал часть имущества, какие-то акции, какие-то компании, он передавал их кому-то, и Санса начала понимать, кому, обратив внимание на название одной из компаний. «Золотая львица».   
Серсее. Серсея находила его внебрачных детей, и он откупался от нее акциями, компаниями, согласием на реструктуризацию какой-то компании. Иные возьми, остров в Летнем море! Частный остров в Летнем море ушел во владение компании «Рев».   
Санса снова разложила перед собой фотографии. Мальчики и девочки, разного возраста, веселые, грустные, сердитые, снятые исподтишка, наверное, частным детективом, все разные, и все одинаков черноволосые и синеглазые, похожие на Ренли Баратеона, а чем-то и на Станниса, а одна девочка даже была почти копией Ширен…   
Братья и сестры, не знающие о существовании друг друга. И Роберт, скорее всего, им даже не помогал… Джендри не рассказывал, чтобы кто-то помогал ему…   
Она покажет все это Арье, подумала Санса, а та сама придумает, стоит ли рассказывать обо всем Джендри.   
Отец его все равно уже мертв.   
Но живы все эти мальчики и девочки, наверное уже взрослые, кроме тех, чьи анализы делали совсем незадолго до смерти Роберта… Живы Мирцелла и Томмен, которые тоже не знают, что на свете у них столько братьев и сестер… И Роберт платил своей жене, чтобы об этом не становилось известно.   
Боги великие, какая же он был свинья!  
Санса раздраженно бросила фотографии, жалея бедного Джендри. Она понимала, что узнать такое будет вовсе не приятно.   
Санса выпила стакан воды и уставилась на беспорядок на кровати.   
Она достала пистолет, узнала, что Серсея шантажировала Роберта, узнала, что парень ее сестры – сын Роберта Баратеона, но… Так ли это было важно? Зачем это все было здесь?   
Ее взгляд упал на последнее, что она не успела просмотреть. Коробка из банковской ячейки отца.   
Санса распаковала ее и ахнула.   
Это была шкатулка. Тончайшей работы, великолепная, роскошная шкатулка! Судя по всему, старинная, наследия Старков, судя по изображениям лютоволков. Она попыталась открыть ее, но не смогла.   
Нигде не было никаких следов замочной скважины, ни одного намека, как коробку было можно отпереть…   
Еще одна загадка, разгадки которой не было.


	16. Глава 16

В городе было неспокойно.   
Сандор ошибся, подумала Санса. Оленна Редвин была права. Война банд началась. То оттуда, то отсюда приходили сообщения о перестрелках или о новых найденных трупах.   
Об этом ей рассказал таксист, пока вез ее от станции. Дорнийцы то, северяне это, западники там, долинцы здесь, понаехали, честному уроженцу Королевской Гавани уже и не продохнуть.   
Санса закатила глаза.   
Сандор должен был встретить ее на станции, чтобы отвезти к Бесу, но вместо этого прислал сообщение, что приехать не может, и теперь, слушая таксиста, Санса забеспокоилась. Она обернулась к Арье, которая мрачно перебирала листы с результатами анализов и фотографиями.   
– Я догадывалась, – наконец сказала она почти под нос.  
Санса приподняла брови.   
– Правда? – тихо переспросила она, не мешая водителю разоряться про какого-то Шаггу, место которого уже давно за решеткой, а лучше в могиле.  
– Ну, ты сама говорила, что он похож на Ренли. И я посмотрела фотографии Роберта в молодости. И… В ту мастерскую меня привез папа, помнишь, а папа никогда раньше не возил машины на ремонт сам. Для этого был Десмонд.   
Санса нахмурилась.   
– Когда это было, кстати?   
– Где-то за полгода до смерти папы. Я же рассказывала тебе, забыла?   
Санса не помнила. Когда погибли родители, Арья сбежала из дома, и ее не было несколько месяцев. Она так и не рассказывала в подробностях, чем занималась, пока не вернулась, в обществе Джендри, Пирожка и какого-то еще парня, чьего имени Санса уже не помнила.   
– И ты сказала ему о своих подозрениях?   
Арья покачала головой.   
– Доказательств же не было. Но теперь придется рассказать, – она помахала бумагами. – Такое скрывать нельзя.   
Санса кивнула.  
– Здесь, пожалуйста, – попросила она таксиста, и тот притормозил у бара, но разглядев стоявшего у дверей Щекотуна, с подозрением уставился на девочек в зеркало заднего вида, по-видимому, припоминая все нехорошее, что говорил о западниках.   
Арья громко фыркнула и протянула ему купюру.  
– Держи, браток, и не сри в уши своим клиентам в будущем, – протянула она с преувеличенным северным акцентом.   
Санса прыснула, выходя из такси.   
– Здравствуйте, Джон, – поприветствовала Санса Щекотуна, но тот смотрел куда-то мимо нее.   
– Внутрь, быстро, – процедил он сквозь зубы, когда Санса обернулась, пытаясь понять, на что он смотрит.   
На другой стороне улицы стояла машина, и смотрел Щекотун как будто на нее. Полиция? Или одна из враждующих банд?   
Санса с Арьей быстро прошли в бар, в котором было удивительно людно. Многих из этих парней Санса раньше никогда не встречала.  
Они прошли к кабинету Сандора, и на стук им ответил громоподобный рев:  
– Кого там Иные принесли, валите нахер сейчас же!  
Ни Сансу, ни Арью подобное гостеприимство не отпугнуло. Раздраженно вздохнув, Санса распахнула дверь и обмерла, увидев наставленное на нее дуло пистолета.   
– Твою мать! – хором произнесли Арья и Пес.   
– Блять, какого хрена ты входишь без разрешения, а если бы я тебя пристрелил, дура северная? Я, блять, сейчас в настроении северян пострелять, между прочим!   
– Параноик долбаный, – окрысилась Арья. – У тебя тут кишмя кишит народ, и ты тут пистолетом размахиваешь?   
– Где мистер Ланнистер? – перебила ее Санса. – Он мне срочно нужен.   
– Мистер Ланнистер, – осклабился Сандор, – сам решает, кому и когда он нужен. Хули ты приперлась, я же сказал, отменяется? – Он начал быстро набирать что-то в телефоне.   
– Я думала, ты имеешь в виду, что встреча на вокзале отменяется. Но мне срочно нужно кое-что отдать мистеру Ланнистеру, и я не собираюсь больше с этим носиться по всей стране…   
– У него дела. Оставь мне и вали отсюда.   
Санса покачала головой.   
– Не могу. Я должна отдать это ему прямо в руки.   
– Ладно, – передумал тот, глядя в телефон. – Сиди и жди. Сейчас он приедет.   
Санса глубоко вздохнула и посмотрела на Арью. Та приподняла брови, глядя на нее и перевела взгляд на Сандора.   
– Что тут у вас происходит? – Спросила она.   
– Не твое дело.   
– Ты тут нас чуть не пристрелил. Кажется мне, что дело чуток как бы и наше.   
– Нахер иди, – не задержался со своим обычным ответом Пес, и Арья фыркнула.   
– Вы что, нападения ожидаете? Тут что, типа вы это, «залегли на матрасы», да?   
– Меньше кино смотри, дура.   
Санса тяжело присела на стул, не слушая переругивание Сандора и Арьи, и задумалась.   
– Когда приезжает Бран? – перебила она Арью, и та пожала плечами.   
– Сегодня-завтра. Что-то вроде того…  
– Да, еще и безногого сюда приволоките, его только здесь и не хватает. Полный набор: беременная дура, истеричка и безногий. Как раз то, чего мне сейчас и не хватает.   
– Да пошел ты нахер, – разозлилась Арья, и Пес тут же ответил ей, послав ее по более неприличному адресу. Несколько минут они препирались, посылая друг друга все дальше и все в более анатомически невозможные места, пока Сансе наконец не надоело.   
– Арья, сходи в бар, поешь там чего-нибудь.   
– За свой счет, – вскинулся Пес. – Я тебя кормить не вызывался.   
– Как будто я твое говно тут есть собралась, – всколыхнулась Арья. – Я пойду, чего получше пожевать найду.   
– Ну уж нахер, выходить не смей, – Сандор заметно забеспокоился. – Пока Бес не придет, из бара ни на шаг.   
– Да что у вас тут такое?   
Санса вскочила и вытолкала Арью из комнаты, пока перебранка не началась заново.   
Закрыв дверь, она развернулась к Сандору.   
– Что у вас тут такое? – повторила она вопрос Арьи, и тот попытался отмахнуться от нее.   
– Не твое дело.   
– Нет уж, мое. Я тут застряла, и хочу знать, в чем. Ты же говорил, что войны не будет, помнишь? Что Тирион Ланнистер все уладит, и его все будут слушать, разве не так? Ты же говорил, что все будет нормально…   
– И было бы, если бы не… – Он замолчал, и Санса выжидательно посмотрела на него.   
– Если бы не что? Что случилось?   
– Если бы не этот пидорас Джейме, – выдавил сквозь зубы Клиган, и Санса вытаращила глаза.   
– Прости, что?   
– Этот долбанутый придурок, этот ушибленный недомерок, этот охреневший педераст… – Сандор затянул долгую и очень непристойную тираду, крайне нелестную для Джейме Ланнистера.   
– Да что он сделал? – перебила его Санса, когда он уже в третий раз упомянул, какие отношения он имел с покойной мамашей Джейме Ланнистера – с той, которая скончалась еще до рождения Сандора, кстати.   
– Этот злоебучий ублюдок, чтоб его по трое одновременно, решил, что он тут самый крутой. Раз папаша всем сказал, что главный теперь он, то и все тут же на коленки упадут и начнут ему отбивать, как Черному Козлу какому. Мы думали, что Бес ему мозги прочистит, но там мозгов нет вообще походу. Короче, этот еще сразу как Тайвин копыта отбросил, собрал всех боссов и заявил, что, дескать, пока не узнаем, кто его папку пришил, никто во всем городе, а то и во всей стране, никаких дел вести не будет. Ни сделок, ни операций, ничего, даже карман ничей не пощупай. Всем только одним заниматься – убийцу его папашки искать. У Беса чуть инфаркт не случился. Бедолага все пытался разрулить ситуацию и братишке пистон вставить, но тот уперся: я тут главный, меня, мол, папаша назначил. Говорят, сеструха его так настропалила. Так что нами теперь не только пидор управляет, а еще и баба.   
– Так, Сандор, подожди, – перебила его Санса. – Во-первых, перестань, с этими гомофобными оскорблениями. Если Джейме гей, то это не то, за что его стоит оскорблять…  
– Я не говорил, что он гей, блять. Я сказал, что он пидор гнойный…   
Санса проигнорировала.   
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что война началась из-за Джейме?   
– Так из-за кого ж еще? Ведь все просто было: сиди и повторяй, что тебе брат сказал. Бес в этом бизнесе с детства крутится, пока этот придурок то астронавтом быть хотел, то автогонщиком, то самолеты на землю ронял, бестолочь. Как Тайвин этого не понимал, не догоняю… Ну, короче вот так вот…   
Санса подумала, что скорее всего именно этого и ждала Оленна Редвин.   
– И что же теперь будет?   
Пес ответил коротким, емким и экстремально неприличным словом, и означало оно, что будет все плохо.   
Санса просидела в кабинете Сандора еще полчаса, когда наконец заявился Тирион Ланнистер, сразу за ним в дверь протиснулся Бронн, тут же недовольно уставившийся на Сандора, который тоже не был рад его видеть.  
– А, мисс Старк. Рад вас видеть. Как прошла ваша поездка?   
– Утомительно.   
– Это вашу сестру я видел в баре?   
– Ее.   
– Выросла, похорошела. Не говорите ей, но в детстве она была страшна как черт. Вы-то, конечно, всегда были красавицей, да и сейчас хороша, скажи, Бронн?   
Бронн только согласно что-то буркнул.   
– Ваша вещь, она… – начала Санса, но Тирион перебил ее.   
– Пес, Бронн, валите-ка отсюда. Оставьте нас наедине.   
Сандор и Бронн послушно вышли их кабинета, и Санса достала коробку из сумочки.   
– Вы смотрели, что там?   
– Да. Я была аккуратна, надела перчатки…   
Тирион посмотрел на нее искоса и пошел к двери.   
– Бронн, принеси мне перчатки из кухни. Что еще вы там нашли? – спросил он, закрыв за собой дверь.   
– Простите, мистер Ланнистер, но это не ваше дело.   
– Может быть. Но мне всегда были интересны чужие дела, – он широко улыбнулся. – Ну же, мисс Старк. Рука руку моет. Моя рука вот вашу руку намывает на огромные деньжищи. Что же было там такого, в ячейке вашей матери?   
Санса прикусила губу. Был ли смысл это скрывать? Был ли? Роберт Баратеон давно мертв.  
– Ваша сестра шантажировала своего мужа.   
Тирион выпучил глаза.   
– Простите?   
Санса едва сдержала желание расхохотаться.   
– У Роберта Баратеона были незаконнорожденные дети. Много детей. Шестнадцать, если быть точной. И за каждого из этих детей Роберт откупался от Серсеи. Ваша сестра невероятно богата.   
Тирион хмыкнул. Раздался стук в дверь, и Бес прошел к ней, приняв перчатки, и вернулся к коробке.  
– Шестнадцать? – пораженно переспросил он, разрезая ножницами бечевку. – Невероятно.   
– Ну… Все знали, что он изменяет вашей сестре…  
– Невероятно, что он не предохранялся, – объяснил Бес, и Санса скривилась.   
– Ну. Бывают несчастные случаи…   
– Шестнадцать-то раз? Хых. Хотел бы я видеть лицо Серсеи, когда она нашла шестнадцатого. А кроме этого было еще что? – Бес лениво бросил полотенце и оберточную бумагу в корзину для мусора и приподнял пакет, разглядывая пистолет.   
– Ничего из того, что могло вас заинтересовать.   
Тирион отвел взгляд от пистолета и посмотрел на нее.   
– Вы не знаете, что может меня заинтересовать. Я вообще любопытный.   
– Любопытство убило кошку, помните такую фразу, сэр?   
Бес расхохотался, запрокинув голову.   
– Честное слово, вы мне нравитесь, мисс Старк.   
– Мои деньги? – Холодно переспросила Санса.   
– А, ну да, конечно, – он достал телефон и набрал номер. – Лансель. Переводи. Да, как я велел. Делай как сказано!   
Санса в молчании сидела, дожидаясь сообщения из банка. Понадобилось минут двадцать, когда наконец запищал ее телефон. Санса глубоко вздохнула, стараясь подавить дрожь в ладонях. Деньги пришли. Деньги пришли!   
Она прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки и постаралась бесстрастно посмотреть на Ланнистера.   
– Полагаю, на этом все, мистер Ланнистер?  
– Ну, если вы больше ничего не хотите, – осклабился Бес, и Санса поморщилась.   
– Благодарю. Тогда, думаю, нам пора распрощаться.   
Тирион развел руками.   
– Мои двери всегда для вас открыты, мисс Старк.   
– А мои для вас – нет, сэр, – не сдержалась Санса.   
– Вы меня раните, – обиделся Ланнистер, и Санса едва удержалась от желания закатить глаза.   
– До свиданья, мистер Ланнистер.   
– До скорых встреч.   
За дверью стоял Клиган, которого расстреливал взглядом Бронн.   
– Можешь подвезти нас, Сандор? – рассеянно спросила Санса, выискивая Арью взглядом.   
– Я что, блять, тебе в водилы нанимался? – взъерошился Пес. – Пошли. Эй, истеричка, выползай! – крикнул он по дороге в другую комнату.   
– Блин, Санса, я их почти сделала, – проныла Арья, выскочив из комнаты, где толпа мужчин сидела, впившись взглядом в экран, по которому носились машины, но увидев лицо Сансы, засветилась от радости. – Что? Все? Получилось?   
Санса молча кивнула, и Сандор раздраженно подтолкнул ее в спину.  
– Пошли.   
Они уже выходили из бара, когда вдруг загудели сирены, и у бара остановились машины, из которых высыпали люди, в полицейской форме и в гражданском. Впереди бежала Аша Грейджой.   
– Сандор Клиган, – крикнула она, бросаясь наперерез Псу. – Оставайтесь на месте. У меня ордер на обыск вашего бара.   
Санса в ужасе замерла, оглянувшись на Арью, и та осторожно потянула ее в сторону, пока Сандор препирался с детективом Грейджой, но им перекрыл дорогу полицейский в форме.   
– Прошу вас задержаться, дамы.   
Грейджой обернулась и нахмурилась, увидев Сансу.   
– Мисс Старк… Я же вас предупреждала…   
Подъехала еще одна машина, и из нее вышел бородатый немолодой мужчина, Сиворт, вспомнила Санса, кажется, инспектор, он был со Станнисом на похоронах Джоффри.   
– Как продвигается, Грейджой?   
Аша мотнула головой в сторону Сансы, и тот с тревогой поглядел на них.   
– Мисс Старк? Мисс Арья Старк? – он подошел к ним. – Что вы здесь делаете?   
– Я… Я заходила навестить Сандора.  
Детектив Сиворт приподнял брови.   
– Навестить?  
– Да… Я только приехала из Староместа, мы не виделись несколько дней, я просто хотела…   
Сандор развернулся и злобно уставился на нее, заставив замолчать. Сиворт нахмурился и посмотрел на Грейджой, и они словно мысленно переговаривались, решая, что делать.   
– Идите, мисс Старк, – нехотя сказал Сиворт. – Вам нужно отдохнуть, не стоит нервничать в вашем состоянии.   
Санса ошеломленно посмотрела на него, переглянулась с Арьей, но не стала спорить и несмело двинулась вниз по улице, когда вдруг раздался шум и громкая ругань.   
– Что там такое? – Прикрикнула Грейджой, и из-за угла вынырнул полицейский, тащивший за шиворот Тириона Ланнистера. – А, мистер Ланнистер, какой сюрприз. Где ты его взял, Баклер?   
– Пытался в окно выскочить, детектив. Кстати, вот это он пытался выкинуть, когда мы его скрутили.   
Санса с ужасом уставилась на коробку. В ее голове зашумело, и она едва не упала, если бы ее не подхватила под руки Арья. Арья потащила ее за собой, но Санса оставалась на месте, не отводя взгляда от Беса. Тот был мрачен и сердит, и когда он скользнул взглядом по Сансе, ей стало нехорошо.   
– Что это у нас? – Грейджой приоткрыла коробку и вскинула брови, присвистнув. – А это что такое? Давос, ты только глянь.   
– Что это, мистер Ланнистер?  
Тирион натянуто улыбнулся.   
– Нашел.   
– Нашел? Запечатанный в пакет пистолет? Серьезно? Просто валялся?   
Арья снова потянула ее за руку, но Санса оставалась на месте.   
– Какого хрена вы обыскиваете мой бар? – взорвался Бес, и Грейджой помахала перед его лицом листом бумаги.   
– К нам поступило сообщение, что здесь мы найдем свидетельства вашей причастности к делу на Садовой улице, Ланнистер. А, и да. Ты арестован. Как и все вы, – Грейджой снова помахала рукой. – Ребята, грузите их. Читайте им права.   
Санса беспомощно смотрела, как на ее глазах Сандора, Беса и Щекотуна заковали в наручники, и Пса первым толкнули к машине. Тот выругался сквозь зубы, но послушно пошел, но Тирион снова попытался вырваться.   
– Грязная северная тварь, – прошипел он сквозь зубы, и Санса подошла к нему на дрожащих ногах.   
– Мистер Ланнистер… Мистер Ланнистер, я хотела сказать… Я… – она оглянулась на полицейского, который волок скованного по рукам Беса к машине, и попыталась беззвучно сказать ему «я тут не при чем!», отчаянно мотая головой.   
– Идите домой, мисс Старк, – устало произнес тот, снова вырываясь из рук полицейского, который тут же завопил, что занесет в протокол сопротивление. – Идите. Знаю я все.   
Арья снова потянула Сансу за руку, и на этот раз она послушно пошла за ней. Они перешли дорогу, когда опустилось стекло окна той самой машины, на которую в прошлый раз смотрел Щекотун. На месте водителя сидел неприятного вида мужчина с длинными темными волосами, розовым и прыщавым лицом и маленькими, бледно-серыми, почти белыми глазами.   
– Привет, девчонки, – неприятно осклабился он. – Подвезти?   
Сансу передернуло от его взгляда, холодного, масляного, страшного, и Арья снова потянула ее за руку, почти волоча ее за собой. Санса обернулась и увидела, что Грейджой увидела эту сцену и теперь шла к машине, и Арья прибавила шагу.   
– Давай, держись, за углом поймаем такси.   
– Что же теперь будет? – спросила у самой себя Санса, когда они наконец доехали до дома и вошли в лифт, но Арья все же ответила ей.   
– Что бы то ни было, нас это не касается.   
– Ты думаешь, Бес меня не выдаст?   
– Он выкрутится, – настороженно сказала Арья. – Он всегда выкручивается.   
Но когда они вошли в квартиру, их ждал еще один сюрприз. В комнате сидел Бран, и рядом с ним – парень и девушка в зеленых футболках.   
– Ну наконец-то, – раздраженно произнес Бран. – Где вы были? У меня для вас столько новостей.   
Санса застонала, схватившись за голову.


	17. Глава 17

Санса помнила тот день как вчера.  
Это случилось уже спустя несколько месяцев, почти год, после смерти мамы.   
К тому дню Санса уже привыкла к быту дома Арренов. Робб и Джон отправились в свои лагеря новобранцев. Брана и Рикона дядя Бринден увез на Север, в школу мистера Лювина, и Арья должна была уехать с ними, но она сбежала за день до отъезда, и до сих пор ее не могли найти.   
А Санса пропустила экзамены. Она должна была сдавать выпускные экзамены, но со всем этим кошмаром, судом дяди Эдмура и остальных, шумихой в прессе, полицейскими допросами… Она пропустила экзамены. И тетя Лиза согласилась ее приютить. Санса должна была пожить у нее, сдать экзамены, поступить в университет, и, возможно, пожить у тети и потом, чтобы сэкономить на жилье. В обмен Санса помогла бы тете поухаживать за Робином.   
– Думаю, так будет лучше, Санса, – печально сказал ей дядя Бринден. – Лиза о тебе позаботится. Они с твоей мамой очень любили друг друга… Лиза может быть… сложной, и иногда она вздорная, но она добрая женщина, и с ней тебе будет удобнее, чем со мной. У меня ни кола, ни двора, что за жизнь тебе со старым нищим дураком?   
Но уже в первые недели Санса подумала, что жить с дядей Бринденом было бы намного лучше, и только из нежелания его расстраивать и беспокоить не стала жаловаться ему. У него и так было полно хлопот с поисками Арьи и заботами о беременной Рослин.   
Тетя Лиза относилась к ней как к прислуге. Началось все постепенно, но потом она начала комментировать, сколько Санса ест, сколько сидит допоздна за учебниками и жжет электричество… Но учиться при дневном свете она ей не давала, потому что Робина надо было покормить, Робина надо было помыть, Робину надо было сходить в туалет, с Робином надо поиграть, с Робином надо погулять, Робин то, Робин это…   
И при всем при этом потом в конце дня Лиза жаловалась, как она целый день убивает только на Робина, и какая она страдалица, вокруг которой только бесстыжие бездельники, наживающиеся на ней.   
Санса только молча слушала, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке, а потом выслушивала, что она или слишком много ест и объедает Лизу, или не ест, и даром тратит потраченную на нее еду, которую теперь и свиньям не бросишь (свиней у Лизы, кстати, не было).   
Она все попрекала ее, куском хлеба, водой и едой, одеждой, жильем, все жаловалась и жаловалась, и жаловалась… Но потом на нее вдруг находила сентиментальность, и она начинала плакаться, как несчастна она была, как тяжело ей было в браке со стариком Джоном Арреном (который уже третий год к этому времени жил в Долине, не показываясь в Королевской Гавани), как хороша она была в молодости, и как несчастна она теперь.   
– Мы одни с тобой на этом свете, Санса, – всхлипывала она иногда за бокалом вина, пока Санса напряженно сидела перед ней, уставившись в свой стакан с водой, из которого она не осмеливалась даже отпить. – Я позабочусь о тебе, Санса. Я никогда не брошу дочь Кет. Мы же с тобой одна кровь.   
Она жаловалась и стенала, и обещала заботиться о Сансе, и рыдала о своей несчастной мертвой сестре, и когда Сансе уже начинало казаться, что она больше не выдержит, и сейчас взвоет, закричит и ударит Лизу по голове бутылкой вина, она вдруг замолкала, просила Сансу поцеловать ее и отправляла ее спать, наказывая проведать по дороге Робина.  
Когда в тот день Лиза снова вызвала ее в свою комнату, Санса подумала, что снова будет все то же. Она тяжело вздохнула, отложила учебник и с тяжелым сердцем пошла к тете.   
Все было не то же.   
Ранее тем же днем в дом тети приходил мистер Бейлиш.   
Он наведывался довольно часто, но Санса почти не видела его – она всегда была в это время занята с Робином, а если и не была, то старалась им заняться. Пусть она и отрицала это вслух, про себя она соглашалась, что вел себя с ней мистер Бейлиш как-то странно, и ей было очень неприятно от его липкого взгляда и вкрадчивого голоса.   
В тот вечер она не знала, что он пришел, когда вернулась из библиотеки, и когда она прошла по подъездной дорожке и подошла к входной двери, дверь вдруг распахнулась и из-за нее вышел мистер Бейлиш, маленький, стройный, с аккуратно подстриженной бородкой, в дорогой дизайнерской одежде, пахнущий дорогим одеколоном, с золотым кольцом-печаткой, заколкой для галстука в виде пересмешника (ручная работа на заказ, за сотню тысяч драконов – радостно отмечали таблоиды), в дорогих туфлях, в дорогом всем. В слишком дорогом, в слишком тщательно подобранном, в слишком. Все было слишком.   
– Санса, – улыбнулся он, – как же давно мы не виделись.   
– Добрый вечер, мистер Бейлиш, – натянуто улыбнулась ему Санса, пытаясь пройти мимо него.   
– Постой же, – он схватил ее за руку, широко улыбаясь, словно наевшийся сметаны кот, но глаза его не смеялись. Его глаза никогда не улыбались, когда улыбались губы. – Мы так давно с тобой не беседовали. Как ты поживаешь, Санса? Как твои дела? Как твоя учеба?   
– Все замечательно, спасибо, мистер Бейлиш, – Санса попыталась осторожно отнять руку, чувствуя липкое тепло там, где он держал ее. Он не отпускал ее, придвинувшись к ней близко-близко, обжигая ее лицо дыханием, полным запаха мятных конфет, которые он постоянно разжевывал.   
– Не убегай же от меня, Санса, – говорил он тихо и вкрадчиво, почти на ухо ей, почти прижавшись щекой к ее щеке. – Расскажи мне, как ты живешь? Как живется тебе с милой Лизой? Скучаешь ли ты по матушке? Расскажи мне обо всем, Санса, милая… Ведь ты же как дочь мне…   
Санса снова попыталась вырваться, но Бейлиш продолжал держать ее, второй рукой скользнув по ее плечу, груди, талии…   
– Санса! – вдруг раздалось откуда-то сверху, и Бейлиш резко отпустил ее, на шаг отступая от нее. С балкона второго этажа смотрела тетя Лиза, и она выглядела разгневанной. – Тебя ждет Робин. Где ты пропадаешь целыми днями?   
Бейлиш широко улыбнулся ей.   
– Моя дорогая Лиза, не сердись на нее. Санса рассказывала мне, как она поживает, и как чудесно ты к ней относишься.  
– Да, да, хорошо, – раздраженно ответила Лиза. – Но ее ждет Робин, ему надо принять ванну. Санса, иди к нему, живо!   
Уже поздно вечером того дня тетя Лиза позвала ее, и когда Санса вошла в ее комнату, та уже сидела над полупустой бутылкой вина.   
– Я видела, что ты сделала, – негромко сказала она, делая большой глоток.   
Санса смешалась.   
– Я… Я задержалась в библиотеке, прошу прощения. Пропустила автобус, и мне пришлось ждать следующий, и…   
– Не прикидывайся невинной овечкой, – рявкнула тетя. – Ты заигрывала с Петиром.   
Санса ошеломленно открыла и закрыла рот.   
– Это неправда, тетя. Он просто спросил, как у меня дела…   
– Ложь! – прошипела тетя. – Ложь! Ты вешалась ему на шею! Я видела! Шлюха! – прошипела она. – Я не потерплю подобного разврата в моем доме, ты поняла? Мой сын не будет воспитываться в обществе потаскухи!  
– Но тетя…   
– Посмотри на себя! Разоделась, раскрасилась, ноги выставила. В библиотеку ты ходила? Не в библиотеке ты была, проститутка, на панели, на заднем сидении отрабатывала!  
– Тетя! – шокированно ахнула Санса, широко распахнув глаза, но Лиза не давала вставить ей и слова.   
– Библиотека! Так я тебе и поверила! За дуру меня принимаешь? Скольких мужиков в этом доме ты обслужила? И шофера, и садовника, а? Я же видела, как ты им улыбаешься. А мой сын? Моего сына ты тоже развращаешь, шлюха? Что ты с ним делаешь, когда моешь его в ванной, дрочишь ему или отсасываешь? Почему он постоянно тебя зовет и требует, чтобы ты его мыла, а?   
Санса пятилась от наступающей на нее, изрыгающей ругательства тети, пока не уперлась спиной в стену. Она не верила своим ушам, не могла поверить непристойностям, лившимся изо рта Лизы, не могла поверить в то, что та говорит.   
– Ходишь по дому полуголая, соблазняешь всех подряд, всех мужиков, даже баб поди, развратная ты давалка! Даже Петира, всего на пару минут к нам заглянул, и тебе хватило времени его едва за угол не оттащить, чтобы дать ему под кустом, да? Шлюха! – взвизгнула она, бросая в стену бокал. – Грязная потаскуха! Такая же как твоя мать!   
– Моя мать? – тупо повторила Санса.   
– Да! Кетлин, вечно заманивала его, его, и всех остальных мужчин, своими улыбочками, своими ножками, своим распутством! Дразнила его, обещала ему, а потом убегала, чтобы он догонял – я ведь видела, видела, видела! Постоянно поддразнивала, танцевала с ним, а потом смеялась над ним, разбивала ему сердце, жестокая, коварная, распутная дрянь!  
– О чем вы говорите? – Санса почувствовала, как ее словно заливает горячая волна, но голова вдруг наоборот сразу остыла, словно ее мозг накрыло морозом. – Что вы несете, тетя Лиза?   
– Что она была шлюха, твоя обожаемая мамаша! Заигрывала перед всеми, заманивала всех, отца, дядю, Эдмура, Петира, перед всеми крутила хвостом, перед всеми трясла юбками, развратная сучка! Ты знала, что она спала с братом твоего отца, перед тем как окрутить твоего мошенника-папашу? Да, да, она разбила сердце Петиру, потому что положила глаз на Брандона Старка, а когда тот погиб, мигом переключилась на этого никчемного Неда! Разве она могла любить твоего уродца отца, когда у нее был он? Нет, она впилась когтями в твоего папашу из-за его денег, а пока наследником был Брандон, он ей и даром не был нужен! И мошенником твой преступник-папочка стал из-за нее, она втянула его в аферу, это из-за нее он занялся отмыванием денег, и от налогов он из-за нее уходил! Она вбивала ему это в голову, по ночам, оттрахав его до изнеможения!   
Санса ударила ее. Санса никогда ни на кого не поднимала руки, даже когда они ругались с Арьей, они ни разу не подрались, но теперь, после долгих месяцев мучений, после недель стресса – она ударила ее.   
– Заткнитесь, тетя Лиза! – закричала она. – Вы не смеете!  
Лиза отшатнулась, схватившись за щеку и вытаращив глаза, но быстро опомнилась и, заверещав, бросилась на Сансу. Каких-нибудь пару лет назад Лиза легко могла бы скрутить Сансу, и каких-нибудь пару лет назад Санса просто побоялась бы драться в ответ, и пусть Лиза была тяжелее и пьянее, Санса была выше, Санса была сильнее, Санса была более зла. Да, тетка была зла, и с ней пришлось побороться – только потом Санса обнаружила на руке глубокий укус, синяки и царапины, шишку на голове, скорее всего, от удара о ножку кровати, когда они с тетей катались по полу, но в конце концов Сансе удалось взять верх и оттолкнуть от себя Лизу, и та упала спиной на кровать.   
– Заткнитесь, тетя! – Санса схватила бутылку, перехватывая ее за горлышко и поднимая, красное вино, словно кровь, полилось по ее рукам, по майке, по джинсам, на мягкий, нежно-голубой ковер. Санса держала бутылку, словно дубинку, словно готовая забить эту дрянь до смерти, и та это поняла. Тетя застыла, вытаращив глаза, и когда Санса шагнула к ней, она прикрыла лицо руками, словно испуганный ребенок, прячущийся за собственными ладошками, и Санса опомнилась. – В преисподнюю вас всех, – процедила она, взмахнув бутылкой и снова облив себя вином. – И вас, и вашего сына, и мужа, всех ваших Арренов, весь ваш дом. – Она бросила бутылку, с глухим стуком ударившуюся о пол и покатившуюся к стене, и быстро вышла из комнаты.   
Она шла быстро, не разбирая дороги, прочь, прочь, как можно дальше – и осознав, что опасность миновала, Лиза взъярилась.   
Санса услышала ее крики, когда была уже у двери.   
– Я заявлю на тебя в полицию, грязная ты сучка! – визжала тетя, так сильно перегнувшись через лестничную балюстраду, что Санса на секунду понадеялась, что та опрокинется и полетит ко всем чертям вниз да разобьется насмерть. – Бандитка! Как твои родители бандиты! Я на тебя в суд подам! Да я тебя заточу! В одиночке сидеть будешь! Вечность! Убийца! Грязная ты убийца!   
Санса смотрела на нее снизу вверх, но в ту секунду ей казалось, что это она была выше, глядя на такую жалкую, мерзкую, противную, такую дрянь.   
– Да наколись ты ботоксом, старая уродина, – бросила она и вышла прочь, хлопнув за собой дверью.

***

– Ах ты старая ведьма, – прошептала Санса, глядя на бумаги. – Ах ты мерзкая старуха!  
– Да назови ее просто сукой, хотя бы – посоветовала Арья, закатив глаза. – Хуесоска старая! – четко, как на диктовку, произнесла она, оглядывая всех присутствующих и фыркнула, когда Санса поморщилась. – Блядина уродская!   
– Да, да, мы поняли, – поднял руку Бран, останавливая ее. Мира тихо хихикала, а Жойен смотрел на Арью, приподняв брови.   
– Ладно, – Санса сжала двумя пальцами переносицу, мучительно думая. Она посмотрела на часы – дело двигалось к полуночи. Они проговорили несколько часов, повсюду стояли кружки с кофе, недоеденные сэндвичи, на столе перед Браном лежал вейп – привычка, которую он перенял от Ридов, недовольно подумала Санса, о которой она собиралась на следующий день серьезно поговорить с братом. – Ладно. Давайте пройдемся по всему, что мы узнали снова.   
Она посмотрела на мамин смартфон, который она достала из ячейки – который, когда удалось его оживить и открыть, подарил им недостающую информацию, покрыв те белые пятна, что еще оставались в собранном досье Брана и Ридов.   
Флешка, которую ей удалось выкрасть из сейфа Рос в автомастерской, была ключом ко всему. Вернее, половиной ключа. Это был ключ от зашифрованной папки на сервере некоего Галбарта Гловера, чью роль Риды и Бран почему-то пытались замолчать, сказав только, что он имеет какое-то отношение к полумифическому «Древонету» - тайной сети в интернете, рассказы о котором Санса всегда считала сказками. Ключей – флешек с шифром, было два. Один был этот, который теперь снова был у нее в руках, найденный в сейфе Бейлиша, а второй был у какой-то Мейдж Мормонт… Санса не знала, кто была такая Мейдж Мормонт, и как Бран и Риды узнали о ней, знала только, что Мейдж была мертва, и ее дочь была мертва тоже, и вторую флешку Мира Рид добыла у то ли внучки, то ли младшей дочери Мейдж…   
Это было неважно. Главное было то, что они узнали.   
– Все началось, когда папа вернулся в консорциум, – начала Арья, но Бран покачал головой.   
– Нет. Все началось, когда заболел Джон Аррен, – он кивнул на мамин телефон в руках Арьи. – Теперь мы знаем это точно.   
– Нет, – поправил их Жойен Рид. – Все началось с того, что Джон Аррен что-то узнал.   
Санса прикрыла глаза.   
Когда ей было десять лет, папа решил оставить бизнес. Кризис, случившийся после смерти дедушки Рикарда и его старшего сына Брандона в автокатастрофе, и отцу пришлось срочно вливаться в семейный бизнес вместо академической карьеры, к которой он готовился, к тому времени разрешился. «Старк Ойл» снова стала на рельсы, работала стабильно, не вызывая беспокойства, и папа решил сосредоточиться на их с мамой благотворительных проектах, пока компанией руководил мистер Кассель. Во главе консорциума стоял дядя Роберт, но только номинально, почти всем руководил председатель совета директоров – мистер Аррен, один из основателей консорциума. И когда Джон Аррен чем-то таинственно заболел, дядя Роберт попросил папу вернуться в консорциум.   
– И тетя Лиза утверждает, что мистера Аррена отравили, – Санса вздохнула. – Папа отказался бы, но тетя Лиза заверила маму, что кто-то пытался убить Джона Аррена, и ее с сыном.   
– Не просто кто-то, – ответила Мира. – Ланнистеры. Она утверждала, что это сделали именно Ланнистеры.   
– А Серсея хотела, чтобы председателем совета директоров стал или ее отец, или брат Джейме. – Арья покачала головой. – Папа бы этого не позволил, даже если бы с Арреном все было в порядке. Преступники во главе консорциума. Боги, как же глуп был дядя Роберт. Зачем он вообще женился на Серсее?   
– Он должен был жениться на вашей тете Лианне, знаете? – Мира приподняла брови, и Санса нахмурилась.   
– Лианна… Да, наша тетя, она погибла в горах Дорна. Сорвалась при восхождении на какой-то тысячник.   
Мира странно посмотрела на нее.   
– Да? Интересно. В то время на Старков просто напасть какая-то свалилась, правда? Сначала Рикард и Брандон Старки разбились на машине, потом Лианна разбилась в горах. Столько горя на одну семью.   
Санса согласно кивнула. Черные были времена, сказал как-то отец. Он не любил вспоминать те годы.   
– Как раз в это же время погибли Таргариены, правда? – Вспомнил Жойен, и Санса непонимающе уставилась на него. При чем тут Таргариены?   
– Ладно, в пекло Таргариенов, – отмахнулась Арья. – На кой они нам вообще сдались? Джон Аррен что-то узнал, что-то очень серьезное.   
– Смертельно опасное. Так написала мама. И тетя Лиза не знала, что это… – Переписку тети Лизы и мамы из телефона, который мама оставила в ячейке, они изучили вдоль и поперек. – И это не было связано с пистолетом. О пистолете Лиза знала – мама сказала, что пистолет – это что-то очень старое, что раньше хранилось у Джона Аррена.   
– Страховка, – Бран прищурился. – Так они это назвали. «Обмен страховками», интересно, что это значило?   
– Как бы то ни было, Аррен узнал что-то новое, опасное. И мама не захотела даже это говорить тете Лизе, когда узнала, потому что думала, что это поставит тетю под удар…   
Эту неблагодарную дрянь… Мама так старалась защитить ее, а она…   
– Да. Что-то просто чудовищное. «Это сломает жизни многих», так она сказала. И это было связано с Ланнистерами.   
– И поэтому, – Бран задумчиво покрутил в руках флешку, – поэтому папа решил, что сначала нужно обезопасить консорциум. Что прежде чем что-то предпринимать, он должен вывести из под контроля Ланнистеров их с Робертом компании. Потому что Ланнистеры и люди Ланнистеров были там везде. Только выведя из под удара компании, он хотел вскрыть то, что сделали Ланнистеры.   
– И он обратился за помощью к людям, которым доверял. И которым нельзя было доверять. – Санса зажмурилась. – Болтон, Карстарки, Уолдер Фрей. Как папа мог им поверить, они же негодяи?   
– Мы знаем это сейчас, – Бран покачал головой. – Мистер Карстарк был другом дедушки Рикарда. Уолдера Фрея мама знала с детства, тем более, как раз тогда у дяди Эдмура начался роман с Рослин, а до того Рослин считалась девушкой Робба. Мистер Болтон работал на компанию с юных лет. Папа считал, что они все в одной лодке.   
Карстарк погиб вместе с папой. Уолдер Фрей теперь почти официально работал на Ланнистеров. Болтон стал губернатором Севера. Они помогали папе вывести компанию из под удара… А в результате почти все папины друзья и дядя Эдмур сели за отмывание денег и уклонение от налогов. Потому что то, что делал папа, и было отмыванием денег и уходом от налогов.   
– Это так глупо, – Арья покачала головой. – Как, как папа мог на такое пойти, чем он только думал?   
– Не забывайте, ваш отец не был бизнесменом, – напомнила Мира, – у него почти не было опыта, он совсем недолго руководил компанией после смерти своего отца, и в основном чисто номинально. Он всегда был больше ученым…   
– Они с мамой поверили этому таинственному «Ему». Гениальному бизнесмену, который мог им во всем помочь, – Бран мрачно покачал головой.   
– Мы все понимаем, кто этот таинственный «Он», – резко ответила Санса. – Мизинец.   
Тетя Лиза. Она убедила маму, она убеждала маму, что если кто и может во всем, во всем им помочь, это был «Он», «Он», умный, гениальный, великолепный, чудесный, которому «ты можешь верить, Кет, конечно можешь, ты же знаешь, он никогда нас не предаст, Кет».   
Петир Бейлиш.   
От одного этого имени Сансе теперь становилось дурно.   
Тетя Лиза и Петир Бейлиш.   
– Мы должны все отнести Станнису, – сказала Санса.   
– Мы не можем, – Арья вскинулась, настороженно уставившись на сестру.   
– Мы должны. Папа именно это и планировал, помнишь? Он говорил, что Станнис должен будет все узнать, только чуть позже…  
– Санса, нет, – Арья помотала головой. – Во-первых, как ты объяснишь, где мы это достали? Как? Расскажешь ему все? Как мы грабили автомастерскую, как ты по поддельным документам ходила в банк? Нас же посадят!  
– Мы что-нибудь придумаем, – Санса отрицательно покачала головой. – Что-нибудь придумаем. Скажем, что нашли, или…   
– А счета? Как же эти счета? – Арья потрясла бумагами. – Деньги, Санса. Деньги, которые перевел отец. Наши деньги. Они здесь, вот они! Если мы сдадимся Станнису, эти счета арестуют, и мы останемся ни с чем! Санса, мы не можем идти к Станнису, никак!   
– Обойдемся без денег, – упрямо сказала Санса. – Шесть лет мы прекрасно обходились, обойдемся и теперь. Какая разница, всего-то…  
– Двадцать восемь миллионов драконов, – ее перебил едкий голос Миры. Санса осеклась.   
– Сколько?   
– Всего-то двадцать восемь миллионов драконов, – Мира хохотнула. – И это только на тех счетах, что мы расшифровали, а ведь есть и еще.   
Санса ошеломленно раскрыла рот. Она не думала… Не думала, что будет столько!   
– Санса, ты понимаешь, все наши проблемы будут позади! Ты только представь!  
Санса посмотрела на Арью. Все их проблемы будут позади. Ей не нужно будет волноваться о ребенке и об учебе. Арья и Джендри смогут выплатить кредиты. Бран сможет пройти ту дорогую экспериментальную процедуру и операцию в Асшае. Джон сможет раньше выйти в отставку и вернуться в университет. Роббу необязательно будет становиться офицером. Рослин не нужно будет работать на двух работах. Они смогут поставить приличный памятник на могиле дяди Бриндена…  
– Если мы не пойдем к Станнису, это значит, что тетя Лиза и Бейлиш не поплатятся за свое предательство, – севшим голосом сказала она.   
– Знаете, есть такая поговорка из И-Ти, – сказал Жойен. – Сядь на берегу реки и жди. Рано или поздно мимо проплывет труп твоего врага.   
– И он проплывет раньше, если его туда сбросить, – жестко сказала Арья. – Они поплатятся. Просто не от рук Станниса, Санса. Мы до них доберемся.   
Тетя Лиза и Петир Бейлиш. Санса вздохнула.

***

В тот день она шла по улице, заливаясь слезами, не зная, куда идти. Было уже поздно и очень темно, и Санса представляла, как она выглядит – заплаканная, встрепанная, залитая и пропахшая вином. У нее не было денег, не было документов, ничего, и ей некуда было идти. Что, что ей было делать? У нее был с собой телефон, но звонить ей было некому… Единственный, кто мог бы откликнуться, мог быть… Санса не хотела звонить Ему.  
Санса вздрогнула, когда позади нее раздался грохот мотора мотоцикла, но обернувшись, облегченно вздохнула. Мия, повариха в доме Арренов. Она остановилась рядом с ней и приподняла забрало шлема.   
– Садись, – скомандовала она. Санса послушно двинулась к мотоциклу, но остановилась, когда поняла, что ей придется сесть за Мией.   
– Я грязная, запачкаю тебя, – жалко сказала она, вытирая рукавом слезы.   
– Садись, – повторила Мия, протягивая ей шлем.   
– Ты все слышала, да? – спросила Санса, надевая его.   
– Все слышали, – сухо сказала Мия.   
Через некоторое время, Сансе казалось, что они ехали несколько часов, такой длинной казалась дорога на неудобном мотоцикле, в мокрой одежде под холодным ветром, Мия расстилала постельное белье на диване в своей маленькой квартирке, пока Санса принимала душ.   
– Спасибо тебе за все, Мия, – Санса жалко улыбнулась, глядя на высокую короткостриженную синеглазую брюнетку. Санса почти не общалась с ней, когда жила у Лизы, тетя не одобряла «заискивание с прислугой», и они так и не стали лучшими подругами и потом, все же слишком разными людьми они были.   
– Ничего, – Мия фыркнула. – Завтра с утра проберусь в твою комнату и притащу твои вещи.   
Санса едва не разрыдалась от благодарности. Ее вещи, документы, учебники…   
– Но… Если тетя узнает, она…   
– Я увольняюсь, – Мия ожесточенно бросила на диван подушку. – Отец моей подруги открывает ресторан, я теперь буду готовить там. А с Арренами покончено. Давно пора было от них уходить. С тех пор, как дядя Джон…   
Санса нахмурилась. «Дядя Джон»?   
– Ты про Джона Аррена?   
– Угу. Он помогал моей матери, пока она была жива, потом помог мне с учебой и взял на работу. Но, думаю, я уже сполна отработала за все.   
Санса кивнула, присев на диван.   
– Мой отец тоже недавно умер, знаешь, – сказала вдруг Мия, и Санса неловко посмотрела на нее.  
– О… Мне очень жаль.   
– Не жалей, – Мия дернула щекой. – Ему было на меня плевать. Дядя Джон… Ему, наверное, тоже было плевать. Никогда и никому больше не верь, Санса. Всем им на нас плевать. 


	18. Глава 18

Санса вытирала пыль, когда ее взгляд снова упал на «браавосский секрет». Так, по словам Жойена, называлась шкатулка, которую она достала в ячейке ее отца.   
– Такие шкатулки изобрели в банке Браавоса для перевоза документов и векселей 300 лет назад. Тогда монеты только начали заменять бумажными деньгами, и в основном люди просто возили вот такие письма, по типу гарантий, из города в город, и там получали на руки настоящие деньги. И вот, чтобы защитить эти документы и письма, использовали эти «секреты». Между стенками там кислота, и если попытаться вскрыть шкатулку силой или с помощью отмычки, все содержимое «секрета» будет уничтожено. – Это рассказывал Жойен, пока Санса трясла шкатулку, пытаясь разобрать, гремит ли там что-нибудь.   
И Санса тут же быстро поставила шкатулку на стол, словно та стала горячей.   
– Думаете, это там? Секрет, который узнал Джон Аррен? – с интересом спросила Арья, но Санса нахмурилась.   
– Почему мы верим, что какой-то секрет вообще был? – спросила она. – Это сказала Лиза, а мы знаем, что она лжет. Может быть ничего и не было? Никакого секрета, никакого отравления? Просто старик Аррен выжил из ума, и Лиза с Бейлишом воспользовались этим? Может Ланнистеры и невиновны?   
Арья хохотнула, и Санса тоже усмехнулась. Слова «Ланнистеры» и «невиновны» в одной фразе звучали так же нелепо и фальшиво, как «непорочная» и «проститутка» – найдутся дураки, которые поверят в такое, и жестоко потом за это поплатятся.   
– Санса, ну же, – Бран удивленно уставился на нее. – Вот же, мама сама пишет, что папа узнал, что это было.   
– Папа мог найти что угодно, – отрезала Санса, – Лизе просто надо было сказать, что что-то нечисто, и папе надо было только поискать. Грязных секретов у Ланнистеров больше чем денег, уж это наверняка.   
Арья пожала плечами.   
– Ну, главное, что секрет папа нашел, и он, скорее всего – она ткнула пальцем в шкатулку. – Здесь!  
– «Ключи ко всему у нас на руках», – процитировал Бран маму. – Эх, найти бы теперь способы их добыть…  
Над шкатулкой каждый из них сидел по нескольку часов, пытаясь найти способ открыть ее, и нашел, конечно же, Бран – не способ, но замочную скважину, простукивая и потягивая в стороны стенки, он нашел панель, которая отодвигалась каким-то волшебным образом, и под ней была щель, в которую что-то нужно было вставить и провернуть. Они пытались ее провернуть ножом, шпилькой для волос, булавкой, но ничего не получалось, в итоге они оставили попытки, опасаясь запустить уничтожение того, что там было внутри.   
Санса вздохнула и включила пылесос.   
За звуком уборки она не сразу услышала звонок своего телефона в соседней комнате, и когда наконец подняла трубку, заметила сообщение о трех пропущенных вызовах. Номер был незнакомый, и когда телефон зазвонил снова, Санса приняла звонок с опаской.   
– Где ты ходишь, бля! – раздался в ухе знакомый рев, и Санса поморщилась.   
– И тебе добрый день, Сандор, – сухо ответила она.   
– У меня дело к тебе, срочно дуй ко мне домой и…  
– Конечно, – перебила она его, – я просто со всех ног сейчас «дуну» исполнять твои такие вежливые просьбы, Сандор. – И с этими словами она отключила телефон.   
Когда звонок раздался снова, Санса твердо сказала себе, что поднимать трубку не собирается. 

Сандор несколько раз повторил, чтобы она обязательно прокрутила ключ сначала по часовой стрелке и только потом два раза против часовой, он так озабоченно это повторял раз за разом, что Санса теперь не выдержала и склонилась к замку на только открытой двери, пытаясь понять, в чем была загвоздка. Ответа она не нашла, замок как замок. Пожав плечами, она вошла в дом. В прошлые разы она заходила с заднего двора, но на этот раз прошла через главный вход, подъехав на машине Сандора, которую она забрала вместе с ключами из бара и молодой парнишка, проезжавший мимо на скейтборде, споткнулся и слетел с доски, когда из машины вышла она вместо хозяина машины, которого он и ожидал, судя по тому, с каким изумлением он уставился на нее. Санса не стала обращать внимания на любопытного мальчишку – время поджимало.   
Налево из коридора вела дверь в просторную гостиную с двумя креслами, диваном, журнальным столиком и книжными полками по обе стороны от камина. В прошлый раз сюда Санса не заглядывала, и теперь она не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии порыться в чужих вещах. Книги ее удивили – она ожидала дешевого чтива в стиле «крутой детектив» или что-то вроде того, но в основном была какая-то техническая чепуха – Санса в этом не разбиралась, и разбираться не собиралась. Она нахмурилась, увидев несколько книг о психических заболеваниях – ну конечно, его брат – и приподняла брови, увидев «Завоевание Дорна и другие мифы ранней таргариеновской эпохи» Дорана Мартелла.   
Сунув нос в пару ящиков и шкафчик под телевизором, Санса прошла по коридору и поднялась на второй этаж. Как Санса уже и ожидала, в комнате царил образцовый порядок, постель была заправлена так ровно, что ее можно было вымерять линейкой, и подушка лежала строго посередине. Открыв дверцу шкафа, Санса отодвинула в стороны до хруста выглаженные рубашки разных цветов – ее удивило, что их было так много, Сандор никогда не носил при ней рубашек, с интересом пощупала военную форму в прозрачном чехле и вытащила темно-синий костюм, в таком же чехле из химчистки. Рядом с ним на вешалке висел портплед, и Санса принялась перекладывать костюм в него. Избавив костюм от клеенки, Санса хмыкнула – Дарклин, не самая плохая марка. Не «Мопатис», конечно, но и не дешевая синтетика от Тиреллов. Галстуков было всего два, и Санса взяла тот, что был потемнее, сняла с плечиков голубую рубашку – по счастью, на пуговицах, если бы рубашка еще и оказалась на запонках, Санса точно бы упала от изумления.   
Снова она не отказала себе в удовольствии сунуть нос, куда смогла дотянуться, тем более, что ей нужно было найти туфли, которые оказались в коробке на нижней полке бельевого шкафа. Рядом с ней стояла другая коробка, и Санса не поленилась ее открыть.   
В ней были фотографии. Совсем немного. Сандор с военной форме, с сослуживцами, с оружием, с собакой на поводке – на фоне каких-то домов, высокой травы где-то в поле, на фоне гор, у статуи Черного Козла. Одну фотографию она задержала – лицо крупного мужчины с тяжелым подбородком в военной форме показалось ей знакомым, но она не помнила, откуда. Кажется, какой-то генерал, а может полковник – в погонах и нашивках Санса не разбиралась. Может быть видела по телевизору? Или на фотографиях Робба?   
Только одна фотография не была военной – мужчина, женщина и трое детей, причем лицо одного из мальчиков было залито чернилами. Вторым мальчиком был Сандор, подумала Санса, совсем маленький и еле узнаваемый, без шрамов на лице… Конечно же, он ведь не родился со шрамами, как глупо, отругала она себя, отметив, что ни на одной военной фотографии не было его лица до ожога… И Санса подумала, что даже не знает, как именно Сандор получил шрам.   
Мальчик с затертым лицом скорее всего был безумным старшим братом Сандора, с сожалением подумала Санса, а вот девочка… Сестра? Интересно, где она теперь? Сандор никогда о ней не говорил.   
Собрав вещи, Санса еще позаглядывала туда-сюда, но в итоге решила двигаться. Сандору следовало привезти одежду для заседания по решению о выпуске под залог.  
Когда она выходила из дома, она заметила, что давешний мальчик на скейтборде все еще стоит на другой стороне улицы и с интересом пялится на нее, и Санса недовольно нахмурилась – ей казалось, что это обычно старики, а чаще старухи, следят, не ходят ли к их одиноким соседям молодые женщины, и подобное любопытство от парня, которому и двадцати по виду нет, раздражало. Она остановилась и с вызовом уставилась на него, и тот покраснел, взъерошил свои светлые вихры и помчался прочь на своем скейтборде.   
Дорога до здания суда была запружена, а в самом здании, как обычно, царил кавардак. Люди носились во все стороны, другие с потерянным видом сидели в креслах, и Санса с трудом пробилась к стойке.  
– Я принесла вещи для Сандора Клигана, – сказала она зевающему клерку, который с бесстрастным равнодушием смотрел на то, что происходит по другую сторону от его стойки. Тот со страдальческим видом развернулся к компьютеру и начал набивать клавиши, потом лениво развернулся к телефону и набрал номер.   
– Мисс Спайсер? – спросил он. – Принесли вещи для вашего клиента. Да, мэм, – ответил он и развернулся к ней, бросая трубку. – Сейчас придут.   
– Простите, – переспросила Санса, опешившая при имени, которое он произнес, – вы сказали «Спайсер»? Сибелла Спайсер?   
Мужчина только кивнул, и Санса быстро отошла от стойки, решая, что делать. Встречаться с матерью Джейн Вестерлинг она совершенно не желала – последнего раза было более чем достаточно. Удивительно было, что такой известный и дорогой адвокат как она, занимался делом Сандора, но – с другой стороны, в деле же был замешан Ланнистер, а Сибелла Спайсер всегда работала на Ланнистеров.   
Если честно, ей и самой было место за решеткой.   
Санса уже подумывала бросить вещи на стойку и сбежать, но пока она раздумывала и колебалась, прибежал взмыленный и взъерошенный молодой мужчина с затравленным лицом и, задыхаясь, спросил мужчину за компьютером:  
– Клиган?   
Тот кивнул на Сансу, и взмыленный тут же подскочил к ней, выхватил из ее рук портплед и сумку, и, не здороваясь, не прощаясь и не благодаря, рысью помчался назад. Сансе только и оставалось стоять, вытаращив глаза и глядя ему вслед.   
– Это точно от Сибеллы Спайсер? – переспросила она мужчину за компьютером, и тот кивнул:  
– Интерн ее, она их в черном теле держит.   
В этом Санса и не сомневалась. Она отошла в сторону, раздумывая, что делать, когда рядом с ленивцем у компьютера остановился полноватый и лысый немолодой человек с веселым лицом.   
– Уотти, старая ты скотина, – возопил он, – так и знал, что Владыка Света меня не помилует, и встречать меня будет твоя ленивая задница! Доставай мой пропуск, я сегодня намерен поджарить парочку грешников.  
– Торос, – обрадовался Уотти, – какими судьбами? Что здесь сегодня забыло ТО?   
– ТО никогда ничего не забывает, – наставительно поднял палец Торос, – мы бдим, мы следим, и мы помним. Помнишь наш девиз? «Тайное – откроется»…   
– Если пасть закроется, – раздался за спиной Сансы ядовитый голос, и обернувшись, она увидела крупного круглолицего блондина, держащего в руках подставку с несколькими стаканчиками кофе и перевязанную стопку коробок с едой из ресторана.   
– Масси! – обрадовался Торос. – Как давно я тебя не видел, и век бы еще не видал. А тебя, я смотрю, повысили! Теперь ты уже носишь Баратеону еду, а не только туфли его чистишь!  
Санса выпрямилась и внимательно оглядела Масси. Станнис был тут… Может быть, она могла с ним поговорить?   
– Да, я слежу, чтобы мой босс был одет, обут и накормлен, пока он гоняет нечисть по всему Вестеросу, – ехидно ответил Масси. – А твой босс чем занимается? Сидит, ковыряет в носу и рассказывает, как были вы когда-то рысаками?   
– Нечисть твой босс гоняет? – хихикнул Торос. – Ланнистер подох под шлюхой, пока ждал, когда ж твой босс до него доберется.   
– Он подох рядом со шлюхой, – поправил Масси, – сидя на толчке. Но ты еще подожди, Торос, скоро узнаешь, совсем уже скоро, – и он развернулся, направившись к лифтам.   
– Ну да, ну да, – хмыкнул Торос. – Давай, пока еда не остыла. Чего это Оленьи Люди гарцуют тут в твоих угодьях, Уотти?   
– Иные их знают, – ответил тот. – Вся их банда тут собралась. Даже старикашка Крессен прибежал, хотя уж давно на пенсии. Баба эта их…  
Санса уже не слушала, она пошла за Масси.   
Это был знак, ей надо было рассказать все Станнису.   
– Мистер Масси! Мистер Масси! – Позвала она, и он остановился почти у самого лифта. Охранник встал перед ней, требуя пропуск, но Масси знаком отодвинул его.   
– Слушаю, мэм? – Вежливо спросил он, оглядывая ее с ног до головы.   
– Мистер Масси, мне срочно нужно поговорить с генеральным прокурором, – быстро начала Санса, и заметила, как сразу поскучнело его лицо.   
– Мисс, вы можете записаться на прием на нашем сайте, вот пожалуйста, я дам вам визитку, – он начал оглядываться по сторонам, не зная, куда поставить коробки и стаканы, которыми были заняты его руки, но Санса остановила его.   
– Я знаю, сэр, но мне нужно поговорить с ним срочно. Пожалуйста, передайте ему, меня зовут Санса Старк.   
Масси тут же развернулся к ней, снова оглядывая ее с ног до головы.   
– О, – глупо сказал он, – о. Конечно же. Мисс Старк. Здравствуйте. Я детектив Джастин Масси. Я… конечно же я передам. Обязательно передам. Но… Сейчас не время. Сейчас совсем нет времени, но…   
Он вдруг широко улыбнулся и склонился к ней, почти шепча ей на ухо.   
– Если желаете увидеть кое-что интересное, никуда не уходите. Совсем скоро тут кое-что произойдет.   
Санса с подозрением посмотрела на него.   
– Что? О чем вы говорите? Что произойдет?   
Масси подмигнул ей.   
– Обещаю, вам понравится. Ждите здесь. Хотя нет, постойте, – он протянул стаканы охраннику и взяв Сансу за руку, повел ее к лестнице, не слушая протестов охранника, напоминавшего, что у нее нет пропуска. – Здесь, – сказал он, и повернул ее к двери. – Отсюда будет лучший вид.   
– На что? – Санса не понимала, что происходит, но Масси, казалось, бурлил от какого-то радостного возбуждения.   
– На кое-что интересное, – ответил тот. – Хотите кофе? С миндальным молоком. Я всегда беру несколько стаканов про запас, если Станнис решит швырнуть один в стену. Вот, держите. Все, ждите здесь. Отстань ты, Патрек, уйдет она потом, когда все закончится.   
– Что закончится? – крикнула вслед ему Санса, сжимая стаканчик и неловко оглядываясь на насупленного охранника.   
– То, что началось много лет назад! – ответил тот, скрываясь в лифте.   
Санса смущенно попереминалась с ноги на ногу и повернулась к охраннику.   
– Простите, сэр, – начала она, – но я отсюда теперь точно не уйду. Я просто обязана узнать, о чем он.   
– Да вот и мне интересно, – протянул тот, – хотя я бы на Масси не полагался особо. Он псих.   
Санса приподняла брови.   
– В каком смысле «псих»?   
– Да все они психи, – туманно ответил Патрек. – «Оленьи люди». Сам генеральный прокурор псих, и в команду свою набрал одних психов.   
Санса хмыкнула, пробуя кофе. Очень был даже неплохой, хоть и с миндальным молоком – его Санса не любила, но кофе был очень неплохой. На стакане был логотип с названием «Семь лампад», и Санса подумала, что может быть стоит зайти как-нибудь в это место.   
Вдруг у входных дверей завязалась суматоха. Санса услышала крики, кто-то побежал, все как-то зашумели и зашевелились еще энергичнее, чем раньше, и Санса увидела, что в двери кто-то вошел – группа людей, впереди шел детектив Хорп, с которым Санса говорила на Драконьем Камне, за его спиной было видно Ашу Грейджой, которая кого-то вела, держа за локоть, и с другой стороны этого человека вел другой мужчина, в полицейской форме, но Сансе не было видно, кто это был.   
Раздался звук открывающейся двери лифта, и Санса повернулась к ней. Из лифта вышел сам Станнис Баратеон, и вслед за ним вышли еще несколько людей, но они не двинулись навстречу вошедшим, а так и остались стоять у лифта. Санса смотрела на генерального прокурора, не понимая, что именно кажется ей таким странным в его виде, пока не поняла.   
Он улыбался.   
Станнис Баратеон улыбался.   
Она не очень хорошо его знала, пусть и познакомилась с ним, когда была еще совсем маленькой девочкой много лет назад, но она никогда не видела его улыбающимся.   
Даже Роберт говорил, что Станнис никогда не улыбается.   
Санса озадаченно смотрела на него, а потом снова повернулась к вошедшим, и от шока она уронила стакан.   
Джейме Ланнистер. Джейме Ланнистер, мрачный, встрепанный, с синяком и царапиной на щеке, в наручниках, шел между Ашей Грейджой и полицейским в форме, он шел, гордо подняв голову, и не глядя в камеры журналистов и смартфоны зевак, едва не упирающихся ему прямо в лицо.   
Санса снова перевела взгляд на Станниса, потом опять на Ланнистера, который теперь стоял прямо против генерального прокурора.   
– Мистер Джейме Ланнистер, – с большим удовольствием произнес Станнис. – Вам предъявлено обвинение в предумышленном убийстве Эйриса Таргариена.


	19. Глава 19

Санса открыла сообщение от Маргери уже поздно вечером.  
 _!!!!!!  
Немедленно включи телевизор!!!!!  
Сейчас же!!!!!!  
Я кричу!!!!  
ТЫ ГДЕ?????!!!!!  
ХАХАХАХАХА!!!!!  
Представляешь, как сейчас воет Серсея???!!!!! _  
Санса присела, набирая ответ.  
 _Прости, пропустила твои сообщения.  
Я все видела. _  
Санса не стала объяснять, что видела она все вживую, практически из первого ряда – слишком долго было объяснять, как именно она туда попала, зачем туда приехала и все такое.  
Маргери по-видимому ждала ее ответа – сообщение пришло немедленно.  
 _Быстро приезжай ко мне, это нужно отпраздновать!_  
Санса покачала головой.  
 _Не могу, у меня сегодня дела.  
Прости. _  
Санса почувствовала себя немного виноватой. В последние несколько недель она совсем не видела Маргери, та звонила и приглашала к себе, но Сансе было как-то не до нее.  
 _Ты меня совсем бросила :(_  
Санса фыркнула. И еще раз фыркнула. И наконец просто расхохоталась. Маргери пишет, что она ее бросила. Маргери. Что она ее бросила.  
Ирония сказанного по-видимому дошла до Маргери, потому что следом пришло сообщение:  
 _Извини, я не это хотела сказать.  
Я понимаю, что у тебя дела.  
Но мы и правда могли бы собраться и отпраздновать.  
Джейме в тюрьме, понимаешь, Санса, он в тюрьме!!!!!_  
Маргери прислала гифку с мальчиком танцующем на столе.  
 _Да, это очень…  
Интересно. _  
_Он в тюрьме!!!  
Серсея наверное думает, что она в аду, хахахахаха!!!!  
Ты правда не можешь прийти? Достанем мороженое, включим кино и будем танцевать под Арианну Мартелл? _  
_Извини, правда не могу. Постараюсь на днях навестить тебя._  
 _Ну смотри.  
Джейме в тюрьме!!!!  
Хахаха  
В тюрьме такие красавчики как он не пропадут.  
Он им понравится._  
Санса поморщилась.  
 _Шутки про изнасилование, Маргери?  
Серьезно?  
Не надо. _  
_Ну… Да.  
Вообще, конечно, да.  
Мерзость.  
Но!  
Это же Джейме Ланнистер!  
На хуй его!_  
 _В прямом смысле хахахахаха!!!!!_  
И Маргери отправила гифку хохочущей Мирри Маз Дуур.  
Санса пожала плечами и в ответ отправила только улыбающийся эмодзи.  
Она и правда не знала, что сказать в ответ.  
Маргери и детектив Масси ошибались. Санса не испытала такого уж восторга от ареста Джейме Ланнистера.  
У нее было время подумать, и она поняла, что сам Джейме Ланнистер ей ничего такого в принципе не сделал. Ну да, он Ланнистер, и это было собственно все.  
Серсея и Джоффри были к ней жестоки. Тайвин приложил руку к смерти их отца и пропаже их компании.  
Но Джейме Ланнистер? Он на самом деле и парой слов с ней не перекинулся, и ничего ей не сделал.  
Он на самом деле вообще никогда ничего не делал. Санса пыталась вспомнить, но… Он всегда был просто тенью Серсеи. Она никогда не слышала от него ничего, кроме поддакивания сестре, и все его поступки были просто – стоять рядом с Серсеей и соглашаться с ней во всем. Если подумать, он вообще казался ни на что более не способным.  
Ну, кроме убийства Эйриса Таргариена, как оказалось.  
В голове не укладывалось.  
Для Сансы Таргариены были какой-то старой забытой сказкой, историей из прошлого, тем более что вымерли Таргариены еще до ее рождения.  
Не без участия Джейме Ланнистера, как оказалось, человека, которого она знала, и это было просто невероятно удивительно.  
Таргариены были какими-то полумифическими существами для нее, а теперь вдруг вспомнилось, что они были настоящими, и они даже были знакомы ее родителям.  
Да уж.  
Санса включила телевизор. Как и ожидалось, почти все новостные каналы только и говорили, что о Джейме Ланнистере. Один из роликов показывал Серсею у зала суда, и Санса почти ее пожалела – Серсея была в ужасном состоянии. Косметика не скрывала ее покрасневших глаз и припухшего носа, и глаза ее горели совершенно безумным огнем.  
Санса переключала каналы. Джейме Ланнистер, Тайвин Ланнистер, Таргариены, опять и опять, и опять. У Сансы испортилось настроение. Как будто других тем для разговоров нет!  
– Выключи. – Раздалось за спиной.  
Санса посмотрела на часы.  
– Ужин будет готов еще через полчаса.  
– Плевать. – Сандор прошел мимо нее и отключил телевизор. Бросив пульт на журнальный столик, он упал в кресло и запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок.  
– Волосы мог бы и просушить, – осудила Санса. – Замочишь все.  
– Я тебя сейчас замочу! – лениво пригрозил он, и Санса закатила глаза. Зачем она согласилась ехать с ним, когда его освободили в зале суда? А, да. Он не спрашивал. Просто схватил за руку и потащил, пока Санса обалдело соображала, что Сибелла Спайсер ее просто не узнала.  
Почему-то это обидело и оскорбило Сансу.  
Эта сучка ее попросту не узнала, как будто и думать забыла, кто такая Санса Старк! Это казалось безумно неприятным и обидным.  
Санса снова посмотрела на Сандора. Тот так и продолжал сидеть, уставившись в потолок.  
– Это ведь был он, да? – Спросила она, и он вопросительно перевел на нее взгляд. – Тот, о котором они все говорят. Беглый мальчишка из сумасшедшего дома. Про которого думали, что это он убил Таргариенов. Это же был он, да?  
– Кто он? – Он делал вид, что не понимает, и Санса не стала говорить, что видит, что он притворяется.  
– Твой брат. Ведь поэтому его дело было в вещах Бейлиша?  
Сандор снова уставился в потолок.  
– Какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Бейлиш? – спросила она после короткого молчания.  
– Понятия не имею.  
Санса вскинула брови.  
– То есть…  
– А вот какое отношение к этому имел твой папаша?  
Санса захлебнулась воздухом.  
– Что, прости?  
Он снова посмотрел на нее.  
– Мой брательник, – тихо сказал он, – был сумасшедшим ублюдком. Это, – он показал на свое лицо, – его работа.  
Санса с шумом втянула в себя воздух, с ужасом глядя на него.  
– И это было не все, что он устроил, пташка, – тихо продолжал он, глядя на нее. – Когда он устроил это, маманя с папаней еще думали как-то все замять. Сына же, кровь родная, не сдавать же в тюрьму или в дурку, сами, мол, разберемся. Да только через год сестренку мою нашли в колодце. В колодце. С разбитой головой.  
Санса в ужасе зажала рот рукой, глядя на него.  
– И я тогда не спрашивал, – он смотрел куда-то в пустоту, в какую-то черноту, – не знал о таком и не думал, а теперь и знать не хочу, только ли он ей голову тогда разбил, или сначала…  
Санса замотала головой, она не хотела об этом слышать.  
– Дело-то они потом опять тогда замяли, – тихо сказал он, – что в нашей дыре всегда умели хорошо, так это заминать дела. Но братана моего в дурку все же сдали. И вот вопрос – как же он оказался у Таргариенов, а? Как сумасшедший сын продажного шерифа из жопы мира в глубинке Запада оказался в особняке бывших королей, а? Просто мимо проходил?  
– И как? – переспросила она.  
– Его выпустили.  
– Что? – Санса так и откинулась назад от удивления. – Как? Но ведь… Сказали, что он сбежал?  
– Из психушки Квиберна? Оттуда не сбегают, пташка. Его выпустили. Не знаю кто, не знаю почему, но… Я читал те бумаги, читал другие, и задавал вопросы. Всех спрашивал. Все еще не знаю, что случилось, но… К Григору в психушку не пускали никого. Никогда. А за несколько месяцев до смерти Таргариенов, к внезапно начали пускать посетителей.  
Санса нахмурилась.  
– И кто это был?  
– Рейгар Таргариен.  
Санса выпучила глаза. Какое бы имя она не ожидала услышать, меньше всего она ожидала услышать это.  
– Что? – Она открывала и закрывала рот. – Но? Как? Зачем? Почему? Рейгар Тарг… Но… Зачем?  
– Хороший вопрос. Сам себя каждый день об этом спрашиваю. Никто к нему никогда не ходил, и вдруг заявился. Благодетель. Видите ли, помочь хотел сирым и убогим, благотворительность, мол, заходил и богоспасительные песни там пел, так, во всяком случае, об этом записали. А потом моего психа-брательника из психушки-то выпустили, а потом он как-то оказался в доме Таргариенов, за несколькими заборами и системой охраны, и каким-то образом, здоровый и сумасшедший, но в одиночку таки, сам, тупой и больной на всю голову, прошел незамеченным через охрану, убил Таргариенов, обоих, двух взрослых адекватных мужиков, женщин, детей, сжег дом, и попал полиции в руки, один-одинешенек. А через пару месяцев волшебным образом все бабло и хозяйство Таргариенов поделили между собой Ланнистеры, Аррены, Баратеоны и Старки. Интересное совпадение, скажи?  
– Мой отец не имеет к этому отношения, – твердо сказала Санса.  
– Ну, если ты так считаешь, – ответил он, усмехнувшись, – отчего умерли твои дед и дядя, пташка?  
– Погибли в автокатастрофе, – Санса удивленно наморщила лоб. Он расхохотался, и Санса возмущенно уставилась на него. – Это не смешно!  
– Их убили, пташка, – ответил он. – Их убили. Как и родителей нашего драгоценного генерального прокурора. Как и твою тетку.  
– Мою тетку? Лианну? Что? Что ты несешь? Чушь какая-то.  
– Их убили Таргариены, – ответил Пес, – об этом молчат, но это они сделали. И им за это отомстили, подставив моего психа-брательника.  
– Я тебе не верю.  
– Не верь сколько угодно, – хмыкнул он. – Но, – Сандор указал на молчащий телевизор, – Джейме Ланнистер уже сидит, и если он начнет болтать, – Пес ухмыльнулся, – если он начнет болтать, то генеральному прокурору придется выяснить, как с этим делом были повязаны его брат и вся их остальная развеселая компашка.  
Он холодно посмотрел на нее.  
– А если он решит молчать, а я присяду, то я у него спрошу.  
Санса вздохнула и выдохнула.  
– Ты ошибаешься, – тихо сказала она. – Мой отец не имеет к этому отношения.  
Она встала и пошла прочь из комнаты.  
– Пташка, – услышала она вслед, но покачала головой, не поворачиваясь к нему.  
– Я накрою на стол. Там уже почти готово, – и с этими словами она закрыла за собой дверь.  
«Это неправда», – думала она. Это неправда.  
И при этом все-таки в голове, где-то очень глубоко билось сомнение.  
Пистолет. Пистолет из маминой ячейки. Пистолет, который папа с мамой получили от Джона Аррена.  
«Страховка».  
Пистолет, который так старался заполучить Тирион Ланнистер.  
Пистолет, попавший в руки Станниса.  
Пистолет, который был в ячейке мамы.  
«Страховка».  
Если бы папа знал, что Эйриса Таргариена убил Джейме Ланнистер, папа бы обязательно отправил его в тюрьму.  
Обязательно.  
Если только. Если только у Тайвина Ланнистера не было что-то на него.  
Нет, подумала Санса, не на него.  
Папа не стал бы покрывать себя. Дядя Роберт или Джон Аррен. Виноват был кто-то из них. У Тайвина Ланнистера было что-то на них. И папа согласился бы на все, чтобы их уберечь. Вот почему, он молчал. Вот почему держал в руках пистолет Джейме Ланнистера и не давал ему ход.  
Санса выключила духовку и принялась открывать шкафчики один за другим, пытаясь найти, где она видела у Сандора прихватки.  
Папа не стал бы покрывать убийство, если бы у него был выбор, думала она. У него его просто не было.  
И какое ко всему имела отношение Лианна?


	20. Глава 20

Санса решила зайти к Маргери, потому что…   
Ну, потому что Санса действительно ее практически бросила. А Санса не бросает подруг. В отличие от Маргери. Это Маргери Тирелл может разбрасываться людьми как вещами.   
Санса, решила Санса, не такая. Боги знают, была ли она такой раньше, но теперь она не такая.   
С этой мыслью она подошла к дому Маргери, и только тут поняла, что не созвонилась с ней заранее. Конечно, она уже несколько раз у нее бывала, и теперь портье пропускали ее без вопросов, но они же не пустят ее, если ее нет дома?   
По счастью, Маргери была дома, и она снова готовила.   
– Санса! – она вышла из кухни, просто богиня домашнего очага, с большим выдающимся животом, покрытым миленьким фартучком. По крайней мере, в удобных туфельках, а не босая.   
– Я ненадолго, – Санса поцеловала ее в щечку и прошла за ней на кухню. – Просто узнать, как у тебя дела. Ты ждала меня? Или еще кого-то ждешь? – удивилась она, увидев на наполовину накрытом столе две тарелки.   
– Моя кузина Элла приехала меня морально поддержать, – Маргери закатила глаза. – Если честно, я почти никогда не бываю одна. Обязательно кто-то крутится здесь из моих родственников. Знаешь же, их у меня целая армия. Я даже уже всех и не помню… Хочешь остаться на ужин?   
– Нет, не смогу. Передавай привет Элле.   
– Зря ты не пришла ко мне в день, когда повязали Джейме, – Маргери мечтательно улыбнулась. – Как я жалела, что беременна и не могла напиться до… Я даже не представляю, до чего мне хотелось бы допиться?   
– До Таргариенов, – пробормотала Санса, и Маргери приподняла брови.   
– Прости, что?  
– Ничего. Так, поговорка одна.   
Маргери мечтательно улыбнулась и вдруг начала пританцовывать, размахивая в такт воображаемой музыке деревянной лопаточкой.   
– Ты не представляешь, как приятно об этом думать, Санса. Утром я просыпаюсь в своей мягкой постельке, а Джейме Ланнистер лежит на нарах. Я чищу зубы у эссоской раковины, а Джейме Ланнистер – у тюремной мойки. Я ем тосты с авокадо, а Джейме Ланнистер жует баланду. Я смотрю в окно, а Джейме Ланнистер – через решетку. Я…  
– Да, понятно, – Санса скривилась. Она подумала, что Маргери даже не представляет, как наверное погано в тюрьме, где сейчас сидел ее, Сансы, дядя.   
Но Маргери не успокаивалась.   
– От одной мысли об этом у меня так тепло на сердце… Наверное он больше всего бесится, что ходит в оранжевом комбинезоне, это же так не идет его красивенькому личику…   
– Он пока не в тюрьме провинции, Маргери, в камере при суде носят обычную одежду.  
– Неважно. Мне прямо так приятно думать, как он проведет годы, работая в тюремной прачечной, или чем там еще они там занимаются в тюрьмах? Играют в баскетбол, жрут в столовой и трахают друг друга в жопу? – Она снова неприятно хихикнула. – Может так даже было бы и лучше, если бы он провел там и годы. Вот только обвинение потребует для него электрического стула.   
– Серьезно? – Санса изумилась. О таком она не слышала. Но Маргери не обратила на это внимания.   
– Ему дадут пожрать в последний раз, проведут по коридору, поддерживая под локотки, чтоб не рванулся, а потом посадят на стульчик и пропустят через него три тысячи вольт, – от радостной улыбки Маргери Сансу пробрала дрожь. – Знаешь, я наверное попрошусь быть среди зрителей. У Таргариенов же не осталось родственников, чтобы поприсутствовать на казни, может и меня пустят?   
– Маргери, – Санса напряженно посмотрела на нее. – Что он такого тебе сделал?  
С лица Маргери соскользнула улыбка, и она серьезно посмотрела на Сансу.   
– Шесть лет, Санса. Они шесть лет измывались надо мной, и эта тварь, он тоже там был. Каждый раз, когда я сидела там с ними, я представляла себе, как разделаю их на лоскуты. Как буду медленно, ржавым ножом, чтобы дольше мучились, рвать их на части. Всех их. На хуй их всех, Санса. Всех до единого. Томмен и Мирцелла… Может быть и нет, они наверное даже пытались мне помочь, иногда, хоть как-то, но он… Я каждый раз представляю себе, как они… А он просто сидел и смотрел, и ничего не делал. Ни-че-го.   
Глаза Маргери почернели, и ее лицо превратилось в какую-то мертвую маску. Сансе вдруг показалось, что она увидела ее настоящее лицо. Она иногда спрашивала себя, какая Маргери, когда она одна, когда нет никого, рядом с кем она может притворяться, казаться отражением другого человека – Маргери всегда словно была, это вдруг поняла однажды Санса – отражением, не в зеркале, а словно в воде, смутным, знакомым, узнаваемым для того, с кем она говорила, и тогда она подумала, какая Маргери, когда она одна, и сейчас ей вдруг показалось, что именно такая – мертвая, холодная, жестокая…   
Или это была неправда. Она стала такой из-за Ланнистеров, и испытывала это к Ланнистерам…   
Лицо Маргери было белым, застывшим, не злым, не яростным, просто мертвым и черным в ее жестокости, когда Маргери посмотрела на нее, но она словно смотрела мимо, сквозь нее, куда-то в космос.   
– Я могла быть ему хорошей женой, Санса. Нет, не так, – она перевела на нее взгляд и улыбнулась, своей обычной нежной, мягкой улыбкой, но ее в ее глазах оставалась та же страшная чернота. – Я была ему хорошей женой. Я всегда была рядом, я помогала и поддерживала его. Он говорил, я поддакивала, он оскорблял кого-то, и я это сглаживала, он оступался, и я всегда была рядом, чтобы его поддержать и не дать другим заметить, что он сделал. Я делала все, что он хотел. Я ходила с ним на стрельбище, потому что он считал, что крут с оружием, и я визжала и кричала ему, какой он мужественный красавец. Я училась стрелять, потому что он этого хотел, а потом притворялась, что стреляю хуже него, потому что и этого тоже он хотел. Я ходила с ним стрелять его гребаных зайцев и прикидывалась, что верю, что он не попадает в них, потому что виновато что-то другое. Я, мать его, сама его в этом заверяла. Жить с ним было – как по минному полю ходить, но я бы справилась. Поверь мне, Санса, я бы справилась. У нас был бы хороший брак. Может быть даже счастливый брак. Наверное, пока однажды его не остановили бы с ножом, скотчем и мертвой проституткой в багажнике, но мы жили бы хорошо, если бы не Серсея.   
– Эта тварь, – Маргери сжала кулаки. – Во всем виновата эта тварь. – Она засмеялась. – Знаешь, я иногда позваниваю ей и насмехаюсь, – Маргери хихикнула. – Она так визжит, когда меня слышит, вопит, как она меня убьет. – Маргери опять рассмеялась, запрокинув голову, и Санса не могла оторвать от нее взгляда. Она выглядела маньячкой. – Пусть попытается. Она ничего на самом деле не может. – Маргери перевела взгляд на Сансу. – Она ничего на самом деле сама не может. Все, что она могла – крутить своими мужиками, заставляя их делать то, что ей было нужно. Роберт, Тайвин, Джоффри, Джейме. Но их никого больше нет. И она больше ничего не может, Санса. Львице вырвали все зубы. Будет только милосердием ее просто добить. – Она погладила живот. – Мой сын, он получит компанию. И все имущество Баратеонов. Все достанется ему. А Ланнистеры… Ланнистеры отправятся обратно под свой камень на Западе, где им и место. Семеро на моей стороне. Ты сама это видишь.   
У Сансы на языке крутился вопрос. «Как ты это сделала?» – думала она. Как ты убила их, Маргери? Джоффри и Тайвин, как ты смогла это сделать?   
Или же это все же была не она?   
Что это было, Маргери?   
– Проклятье! – Маргери вдруг подхватилась, бросившись к кастрюле, из которой раздавались шипящие звуки. – Да чтоб мне провалиться, подгорело! – Она схватила ложку и принялась вылавливать из нее что-то, но потом просто бросила прихватку на стол и топнула ногой. – Испорчено. Вот ведь…  
– Прости, я тебя отвлекла… – повинилась Санса, прикусив губу, но Маргери отмахнулась. Она посмотрела на часы. – Так, время еще есть. Начну заново, просто сделаю… Гм… – Она подошла к холодильнику и открыла дверцы, задумчиво глядя внутрь.   
– Я, пожалуй, пойду, не буду тебя отвлекать, – начала Санса, и Маргери кивнула.   
– Хорошо. Заходи обязательно еще.   
– Да, – Санса замялась. – Тут… Дело такое…   
Маргери развернулась к ней, так и придерживая открытую дверцу холодильника.   
– Что-то случилось?   
– Нет… – Санса все еще сомневалась, что это была хорошая идея. – У меня к тебе… Просьба.   
– Слушаю? – Маргери выудила из холодильника пакет с грибами и понесла его к раковине. – Я помогу, чем смогу.   
– Ты знаешь такого… Гарри Хардинга?   
Маргери нахмурилась.   
– М-м-м, нет, не припоминаю. А, подожди. Хардинг… Хардинг… Знакомое имя.   
– Он родственник Джона Аррена.   
– А. Наследник. Ему все достанется, если сын мистера Аррена умрет раньше него. Да, да, все, вспомнила, бабушка рассказывала. Нет, я никогда его не видела. А что?   
– У меня к тебе просьба. Я дам тебе его телефон, пришлю его позже, он у меня.. Неважно. Короче, мне нужно, чтобы ты организовала с ним встречу. В ресторане или что-то вроде. Чтобы он думал, что он встречается с тобой, а не со мной. Он обязательно захочет с тобой встретиться. Но на встречу пойду я.   
Маргери ошеломленно подняла брови, глядя на нее.   
– О. О. Я… Я, конечно, могу, но… Но почему? Зачем он тебе?   
Санса пожевала губу. Стоило ли это говорить? А с другой стороны, какая разница.   
– Он отец моей дочери.   
Маргери была потрясена. Санса это видела. Это не было вежливое удивление, чуть приподнятая бровь, чуть ошеломленный поворот головы и все такое. Нет, это было настоящее, обалделое изумление. Санса рассмеялась.   
– Ты так удивилась – а откуда ты думала у меня ребенок? Ветром надуло?   
– Я… – Маргери бросила грибы в мойку и развернулась к ней. – Я просто… Откуда ты вообще его знаешь?   
Санса махнула рукой.   
– Ресторан, в котором я работала, его владельцы из Долины, так что… Моя подруга меня с ним познакомила.   
– Но… Он не хочет быть отцом, да? И теперь поэтому тебе надо с ним встретиться, – Маргери понимающе кивнула. – По поводу ребенка. А он не хочет…   
– Что-то вроде того, – Санса пожала плечами. Не собиралась она говорить правду.   
– Окей, хорошо, – Маргери вернулась к холодильнику. – Я это сделаю.   
– Спасибо. 

Солнце светило ярко, день был прекрасный.   
Лето длилось уже второй год, и по прогнозам, должно было продлиться еще как минимум полтора. Санса была рада, что станет матерью летом – меньше хлопот. Конечно, зимы в Королевской Гавани никогда не были слишком уж суровыми, но – она помнила прошлую зиму, которую провела в дешевом жилье, а не в их родовом особняке. Мама всегда следила, чтобы отопление в доме было в полном порядке, а в съемных квартирах арендодатели на такое смотрели сквозь пальцы, и за долгое лето и иногда долгую и теплую осень трубы приходили в негодность, и их приходилось чинить срочно, когда уже началась стужа и пошел снег. И к тому времени, когда в их с Арьей квартире все уже починили, зима уже пошла на убыль.   
Сансе вовсе не хотелось бы переживать подобное с маленьким ребенком.   
Она надеялась, что к тому времени, как наступит зима, у нее уже будет свой собственный дом, в котором она сама проследит за отоплением.   
И она не надеялась, что когда-нибудь вернется в Винтерфелл.   
Зима в Винтерфелле, когда ей было одиннадцать, была самым счастливым ее воспоминанием. Они полетели туда на вертолете, помнила она, чтобы встретить новый год, а потом из-за погоды застряли там на три недели, опоздав в школу с каникул. Винтерфелл, старый, древний замок, был самым теплым домом, что когда-либо у нее был, и это было самое приятное воспоминание о зиме – катание на санях, снегоходах и лыжах, игра в снежки, пикники у горячих источников.   
Винтерфелл. Несмотря ни на что, это был ее дом, и Санса хотела в него вернуться.   
Она остановилась у фруктового ларька неподалеку от дома, присматриваясь к яблокам. Продавец громко расхваливал персики и нагло врал, что они из самого Хайгардена, хотя только слепой мог не увидеть на коробках логотип теплиц Росби. В чем-в чем, а в персиках Санса разбиралась, поэтому она проигнорировала ложь продавца и купила яблок и дорнийских апельсинов (которые тоже не были дорнийскими, чтобы там не врал продавец, но апельсины из Эссоса тоже были недурны). Когда продавец попытался втюхать ей крыжовник, утверждая, что он из Застенья, Санса уже не выдержала и посоветовала продавцу быть аккуратнее.   
– Я с Севера, и уж настоящий северный крыжовник от тепличной безвкусной подделки отличу, – высказала она ему, поднимая бумажный пакет с фруктами. Продавец не смутился, немедленно попытавшись всучить ей малину, «из самого Последнего Очага, настоящую, прям один в один северную, ну же, мисс».  
Санса фыркнула и отошла, прижимая пакет к груди.   
– Могла бы и сказать ему, что малина из Последнего Очага – так себе реклама, – раздался за ее спиной отрывистый голос с северным акцентом.   
Санса резко развернулась и уставилась на светловолосого худого мужчину, он был одет в темную куртку и синие тренировочные брюки с белыми кроссовками, по виду – типичный бандит.   
Северный бандит.   
С которыми у банды Тириона Ланнистера война уже несколько недель.   
Санса нервно оглянулась по сторонам.   
– Северянка, значит, а? – блондин осклабился. – Я всегда говорил, что наши северные девки лучшие. Люблю северных девок.   
Санса осторожно отступила от него на шаг. Люди вокруг проходили мимо, совершенно не обращая на них внимания. Санса отступила еще на шаг, вплотную подойдя к стене дома.   
– А вот чего я не люблю, – продолжил тот, – это когда северные девки трахаются с южанами. Не одобряю такого. Нашим девкам стоило бы честь свою беречь.   
– От лица всех «северных девок», – ответила Санса, сжав зубы, – заявляю вам, что нам плевать, что вы любите, а что не любите.   
– Да что ты? – Блондин оглянулся по сторонам и подошел к ней ближе, практически нависнув над ней. – А стоило бы об этом позаботиться. Когда мой босс возьмет над всем верх, мы и с предательницами, вроде тебя разберемся, южанница.   
Санса дернула щекой, но промолчала.   
– Это ж насколько надо себя не уважать, что не только с южанином, еще и с карликом трахаться.   
Санса выпучила глаза.   
– Простите? – спросила она визгливым голосом.   
– Не прощу, – блондин ухмыльнулся. – Твой ебарь пока тебя охраняет, но долго это не продлится. Бабы Беса всегда плохо кончали, уж мой босс это лучше всех знает, сам видел, – он загоготал. – И ты тоже так кончишь, но на этот раз мы Беса кончим первым. Так ему и передай. Да, и не забудь напомнить моему боссу, когда мы за тебя возьмемся, – он хищно осклабился, – что Деймон сказал «чур я второй». После босса, конечно.   
И с мерзким хохотом мерзкий бандит удалился, оставив помертвевшую Сансу одну.


	21. Глава 21

Санса сидела за столиком спиной к двери, чтобы Гарри не успел сбежать, только увидев ее. Кроме того, она повязала голову платком, как в старых фильмах, и не снимала темные очки, и она прекрасно знала, что вечером прочитает о себе очень интересные вещи в городской группе официантов в соцсетях – она и сама несколько месяцев назад была не против иногда позубоскалить о странных клиентах, хотя это и было чертовски неприлично, и в общем-то была не против, чтобы и о ней чего интересного сегодня сказали.   
Ждала с нетерпением.   
Гарри она тоже ждала с нетерпением.   
Как в ту ночь, ждала, когда же закончится с ним секс.   
Во всем была виновата Миранда. Это она настаивала, что Сансе нужен мужчина. Прожужжала ей все уши, что длительное воздержание приводит к раннему климаксу, седым волосам и морщинам.   
Теперь-то Санса была уверена, что к седым волосам и морщинам ее приведет именно секс. Секс с Гарри, который был призван от седых волос избавить.   
Уф.   
Если бы она тогда не переспала с Гарри, она не пошла бы грабить магазин, и скольких проблем можно было бы избежать…   
Санса еще раз передумала эту мысль и поразилась ее безумию. Она переспала с Гарри и ограбила магазин. А после того – изобразила беременную шлюху, вынесла пистолет из под охраны, ограбила и сожгла автостоянку, ограбила банк, и, по неподтвержденным слухам, убила Тайвина Ланнистера.   
Что стало с тобой, Санса Старк? Расскажи это ей год назад, Санса была бы в ужасе.   
Собственно, она и сейчас была в ужасе.   
Наверное.   
Короче говоря, во всем была виновата Миранда и ее помешанность на мужиках.   
После Джоффри… Санса долго не могла даже и думать о мужчинах. Секс с ним точно не вызывал желания заниматься сексом хоть с кем-то еще. Больше того, первые пару лет Санса вообще старалась от мужчин держаться подальше, а уж секс-то… Одно время Санса думала, что навеки останется фригидной, благодаря Джоффри. Она ходила на свидания с мальчишками из университета, но дальше двух-трех походов в кино ни с кем не получалось…   
Пока в ее жизни не появился Герольд. Он был хорош собой: светлые волосы с единственной темной прядью, настоящие, не крашенные, он показывал ей детские фотографии; темно-фиолетовые глаза, как у Таргариенов, опять же, настоящие, а не линзы, которые часто любят косплеящие Драконье Семя неудачники; высокие скулы, подбородок, нос – все на месте. К тому же он говорил по-ройнарски, изучал политологию, цитировал наизусть «Искусство Войны», а в постели был просто…   
Вот только, сюрприз-сюрприз, он оказался скотиной.   
Ой, никто не удивлен? Как неловко.   
На самом деле, то, что он был самовлюбленной эгоистичной скотиной можно было понять хотя бы потому, что он носил в телефоне свои детские фотографии.   
Кто такое делает, кроме самовлюбленных скотин? Самовлюбленные скотины, которые думают, что Санса Старк где-то припрятала доставшуюся от родителей кубышку, которую он может попробовать захватить. Как только он узнал, что Санса и правда нища, как септрианская мышь, он тут же растворился в закате.   
А потом, после долгого периода воздержания, Санса подумала, что одна ночь с симпатичным Гарри ей не повредит.   
Как раз в этот момент к ней и подошел Гарри. Он совсем не изменился за прошедшие месяцы, да и с чего бы? Это не он был беременным, грабителем и подозреваемым в убийстве.   
Он был обычным улыбающимся блондином с дурацкой улыбкой и дурацкими светлыми волосами. Ну да, повтор. Но это было все, что характеризовало его как личность, что же теперь делать?   
– Миссис Баратеон, – радостно воскликнул Гарри, обходя ее со спины. – Здравствуйте! Я совсем забыл сказать, как я сочувствую вашей утрате!   
Обойдя ее и развернувшись к ней, он застыл, тупо уставившись на него. Санса сняла очки и нежно ему улыбнулась.   
– Есть два типа вдов, Гарри. Одни вздыхают, другие отдыхают. Если честно, Маргери из последних. Тебе не надо ей сочувствовать. Сядь! – скомандовала она. – Сядь и не устраивай скандал. За вон тем столиком сидит Танда Стокворт. Тебе хочется, чтобы она услышала, как Санса Старк устраивает сцену Гарри Хардингу из-за непризнанного ребенка? – Санса улыбнулась. – Мне терять нечего, Гарри.   
Гарри нехотя присел.   
– Санса, – нервно начал он, – у меня нет денег. Я уже говорил. Я не могу…  
– Знаю, – перебила она его. – Что дальше будет, тоже знаю. Натравишь на меня свою тетушку? Гарри, это было жалко. Прятаться за юбками своей тетки…   
– Не натравливал я ее, – обиделся он, – тетя Анья мне как мать, и она…   
– Моя мать, – снова перебила его Санса, – ни за что не потерпела бы, чтобы ее сыновья бегали от своего долга. Так что не надо о матери. И я пришла не за этим.   
Она заранее выложила конверт, который лежал у тарелки с лобстером (обед за счет Маргери, и какого черта, от пары сотни драконов Маргери не обеднеет, а Сансе было нужно успокоить нервы. Только благодаря отличному лобстеру с Драконьего Камня она и могла сейчас так хладнокровно говорить с Гарри).   
Санса подтолкнула конверт к Гарри, когда к ним подошла официантка.   
– Вы готовы сделать заказ, сэр?   
Гарри помотал головой, но Санса лучезарно улыбнулась официантке.   
– Мистер Хардинг будет особое блюдо от шефа. Правда ведь, Гарри? И бокал арборского золотого.   
Официантка приподняла брови, но когда Гарри ничего не добавил, просто ушла.   
– Что это? – спросил Гарри, подозрительно глядя на конверт.   
– Твой отказ от опеки. И мой отказ от алиментов от тебя.   
Гарри изумленно расширил глаза, с интересом глядя на конверт, но Санса быстро его успокоила.   
– Нет, это не все. Это не значит, что ты так просто соскочишь с крючка, Гарри. Это твой ребенок, и она имеет право на все, что положено ей по закону.   
– Она? – переспросил Гарри, и Санса кивнула.   
– Поздравляю, Гарри. У нас девочка.   
– Но я же говорю тебе, у меня ничего нет…   
– Да, я уже слышала, Гарри. Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь делить с тобой твои старые носки и пилить надвое твою игровую приставку. Но… Ты наследник Арренов.   
– Не наследник я нихрена, – грубо ответил вдруг Гарри. – Этот гребаный Робин…   
Санса кивнула, доставая сумочку.   
– Я хотела тебе кое-что показать.   
На прошлой неделе Арья целыми днями проторчала в библиотеке, листая старые журналы, и не зря.   
Санса достала копию фотографии.   
– Знаешь, кто это?   
На фотографии был молодой мужчина в военной форме, офицер времен Войны на Ступенях. Бравый и лихой вид, фуражка, улыбка, ямочки, светлые волосы, голубые глаза.   
– Не-е-ет, – озадаченно протянул Гарри, разглядывая фотографию. – Хотя лицо знакомое. На кого-то ужасно похож, не могут понять на кого.   
– На твое отражение в зеркале, Гарри, – раздраженно вздохнула Санса.   
– Но я так никогда не фотографировался, – искренне изумился Гарри, и Санса едва сдержалась от желания стукнуть его по голове.   
– Это фотография твоего дяди Джона, – Санса едва удержалась от грубостей, но тут Гарри превзошел самого себя.   
– Ого, я не знал, что в его времена уже была цветная фотография!  
«Семеро помогите, я рожаю ребенка от дебила» – бессильно подумала Санса. Она заскрипела зубами и бросила перед Гарри вторую фотокопию – копию страницы в журнале «Жизнь», со статьей под заголовком «Наследник Арренов идет добровольцем на фронт» - страницу, полную цветных фотографий. 

– Хотя, – продолжал размышлять Гарри, – «Унесенные вихрем» ведь в то время и сняли, да? А это цветной фильм. «Техниколор» называется. Хороший фильм, тетя Анья очень его любит, хотя история Запада, конечно, чересчур романтизируется, она говорит…   
Санса опять едва сдержалась от желания треснуть его по голове.   
– Отвлекись от кино и фотографий, Гарри, – прошипела она. – Посмотри еще раз. А теперь вспомни, как выглядит твой драгоценный кузен Роберт.   
Чтобы до него дошло, на что она намекает, она бросила на стол еще одну фотографию. Фотографию тетки Лизы в молодости.   
– Ух ты, а она была горячая штучка, – удивился Гарри. – Кто бы мог подумать. Кстати, похожа на тебя…   
Он тут же испугался.   
– Наша дочь же не будет похожа на Робина, да?   
– Будем надеяться, – сквозь зубы ответила Санса, решив проигнорировать «нашу дочь». – Об этом я и хотела с тобой поговорить. Вы с твоей драгоценной тетей Аньей уверены, что Робин – сын дяди Джона?   
Гарри расширил глаза.   
– Ух ты! А ведь и правда, – но надежды Сансы были раздавлены следующими словами. – Дядя Джон и тетя Лиза – это и твои дядя Джон и тетя Лиза! Мы с тобой родственники! Жесть какая, это же инцест, как у Таргариенов каких-то.   
«О Семеро, смилуйтесь надо мной», – Санса едва не застонала.   
– Гарри, – сказала она. – Гарри, сконцентрируйся. Я повторяю. Вы уверены, что Робин – сын Джона Аррена?   
Робин, с его темными волосами и темными глазами, маленьким ростом, впалой грудью, сын голубоглазого блондина Джона Аррена и голубоглазой и рыжеволосой Лизы Талли.   
Семеро побери, Санса очень надеялась, что это не какой-то закон генетики, потому они с Гарри и правда были похожи на молодых Джона и Лизу.   
– Генетика намного сложнее, чем просто внешность, – неожиданно для Сансы сказал умную вещь Гарри.   
– Это понятно, – согласилась Санса. – Но когда молодая женщина выходит за бездетного старика, на полстолетия старше нее, поневоле задаешься вопросом…   
Гарри нахмурился.   
– Я о таком и не думал…   
– Да. Собственно, думать может и не обязательно. Может быть, даже если Лиза и прижила ребенка от другого, старик Аррен мог об этом знать и быть согласен. А даже если и не знал, он признавал ребенка. Если он сам не подаст отказ от отцовства, то все это не имеет смысла. А он… Насколько он в плохом состоянии?   
Гарри вскинул брови.   
– А откуда ты знаешь?   
– Гарри, ради Семерых. Все это знают. Что твой дядя Джон выжил из ума. И это неудивительно, было бы удивительно, если бы он в его возрасте еще не выжил. Но насколько он еще вменяем, чтобы затребовать анализ ДНК?   
– Я не знаю. Когда я видел его в последний раз, он называл меня Элбертом, и жаловался что у Роберта родилась дочь. Наверное, Роберта Баратеона имел в виду? Вряд ли у Робина есть дети. Ну и кроме того, твердил, что «сестра Неда» совсем не годится, что-то про Таргариенов, короче, чепуха какая-то, но… Вряд ли он сейчас вообще соображает, что у него есть сын. И кроме того, тетя Лиза оформила на него опеку.   
– Да… – Санса поджала губы. Опека. – Кстати, об опеке. Если даже Робин – сын дяди Джона, пусть как угодно, но… Над ним тоже оформлена опека. И если…   
Она снова порылась в сумочке.   
– У твоей тети Аньи наверняка есть знакомые медики. Пусть покажет это, – она протянула еще один лист, – специалистам.   
– Что это? – Гарри наморщил лоб.   
– Это список лекарств, которые я должна была давать Робину каждый день, когда жила у них. Я погуглила некоторые, и у меня возникла мысль… Короче, пусть твоя тетя покажет этот список знакомым врачам. И если что, у меня есть еще. Потому что это было не все. Эти списки часто менялись. И врачи приходили каждый раз новые.   
Гарри непонимающе уставился на нее, и Санса пояснила.   
– Пусть твоя тетя не говорит этого врачам, но пусть как следует подумает. Знаешь, такое красивое слово: «Делегированный синдром Мюнхгаузена»?   
Гарри наморщил лоб.   
– Э-э-э… Сериал же такой был недавно? Про Речные Земли? С Виннафрид Мандерли и Барбри Дастин? Там еще убитым девочкам зубы выдирали?   
– «Острые предметы», – Санса кивнула. – Да, Гарри. Про это был сериал.   
– Хых. – Гарри снова посмотрел на список лекарств. – Надо подумать.   
– Подумайте.   
– А зачем тебе это надо? – Гарри задал очередной глупый вопрос.   
– Гарри, милый. Как я уже сказала, я не собираюсь делить твою игровую приставку. Но если ты получишь состояние Арренов, будь уверен, я постараюсь урвать для нашей дочери долю. – Увидев, как он возмущенно открыл рот, она приподняла руку, останавливая его. – Но для этого это состояние тебе еще нужно получить. И я постараюсь тебе в этом помочь. Чем смогу.  
И если в процессе получится как следует наказать тетю Лизу, то – двух птиц одним камнем. Но об этом Гарри было знать необязательно.   
Закончив разговор, Санса постаралась поскорее убраться, оставив Гарри в одиночестве поглощать особое блюдо от шефа, предварительно заверив, что все будет записано на счет Маргери, и он мог не стесняться (последние дни Санса почему-то чувствовала какое-то раздражение на Маргери). Она была невообразимо утомлена его глупостью, и вспоминала, что их свидание тогда тоже было невообразимо скучным, потому-то из ресторана она пошла с ним в клуб и там набралась до бросания чепца за мельницу, чем все закончилось – всем известно.   
Дома ее снова ждал сюрприз.   
Санса уже настолько к этому привыкла, что удивлялась, когда вечера в их с Арьей квартире проходили скучно и предсказуемо.   
По крайней мере, это хотя бы не были преступники.   
На ее диване сидела Мирцелла Баратеон.   
– Санса, привет, – слабо улыбнулась она. – Приютишь меня на пару вечеров?   
Рядом с Мирцеллой сидела Арья, а в кресле напротив замер Джендри, во все глаза пялясь на Мирцеллу. Время от времени он спохватывался и старался отвернуться или заняться чем-нибудь другим, но потом снова замирал и заглядывался на Мирцеллу.   
И Мирцелле было заметно неловко, а потому она постоянно нервно оглядывалась то на Джендри, то на Арью, пока объясняла, что произошло.   
Произошла, в принципе, совершенно простая вещь.   
Мирцелла ушла из дома. Из-за Серсеи. Из-за кого же еще?  
– Я… Я вчера ночевала в гостинице, но… Мама пришла туда и устроила скандал. И я хотела пойти туда, где она не догадается меня найти…  
– Поэтому Ширен… – поняла Санса, но Мирцелла замотала головой.   
– Нет, про Ширен она не знает, и… Семеро знают, у Ширен уж точно есть где пожить, но… Ширен уехала к своей маме в Простор, и… У них тяжелые отношения, и сейчас грузить ее еще и моими отношениями с матерью. А дядя Станнис… Дядя Станнис бы точно ее ко мне не пустил, но… Дядя Станнис, он… – Она передернула плечами, объяснять тут было нечего. – Он арестовал дядю Джейме, ты ведь знаешь? И он говорил совершенно ужасные вещи. Я слышала, он звонил маме, и он говорил что-то совсем ужасное, мама была в истерике. Мама.   
Мирцелла утерла слезы.   
– Мама. Она теперь всегда в истерике, – Мирцелла снова бросила неловкий взгляд на Джендри, который снова уставился на нее. Санса с Арьей отлично понимали, почему он так ее разглядывает – не каждый день встречаешь свою незнакомую сестру. Но Мирцелла-то этого не понимала.   
Санса сделала страшные глаза, повернувшись к Арье, и та подскочила, хватая Джендри за руку. 

– Так. Мы уходим. Ты не волнуйся, Мирси, я сейчас почти постоянно живу у Джендри, так что… Занимай мою комнату. Без проблем. Джендри, пошли, – скомандовала Арья, и Санса с Мирцеллой посмотрели им вслед.   
Повисло неловкое молчание.   
– Санса, – вдруг начала Мирцелла. – Этот Джендри… Он… Он… Мой брат?   
Санса выпучила глаза и ошеломленно раскрыла рот.   
– Откуда ты знаешь?   
– Саааанса, – Мирцелла хихикнула. – Санса, он же был моим отцом! У меня сотни его фотографий! – Она достала телефон. – Вот, смотри, это их с мамой свадьба! Это они с дядей Станнисом и моими дедушкой и бабушкой. А вот дедушка Стеффон и дедушка Тайвин, когда были молодыми.   
Санса нахмурилась, глядя на эту фотографию. Издалека она могла видеться, как будто это стояли бы рядом Джейме Ланнистер и молодой Роберт. Или Джоффри и Джендри…   
Но Мирцелла показывала уже другую фотографию, она, маленькая, на руках отца.   
Она вдруг всхлипнула.   
– Я знаю… У них с мамой был несчастливый брак. У них был ужасный брак, Санса. Папа… Он постоянно ей изменял, я знаю. У него есть дочь, где-то в Долине, ее воспитывал Джон Аррен.   
Санса не стала поправлять ее, что Мия уже много лет жила в Столице, и что она не раз посещала эту самую квартиру.   
– И мама говорила, что у него их много. Моих единокровных братьев и сестер. Шестнадцать, представляешь, Санса, шестнадцать… – Мирцелла всхлипнула, утирая слезы. – Мама была пьяна, когда рассказывала это. Очень пьяна. «Шестнадцать у него и трое у меня». Она… Она постоянно пьет, Санса. И… – она понизила голос. – Она… Я думаю, она принимает наркотики, Санса.   
Санса округлила глаза.   
– С чего ты это взяла?   
– Она совсем не в себе, Санса. С самой смерти Джоффри, потом дедушка, а теперь дядя Джейме в тюрьме, и она совсем невменяемая, Санса. Я один раз нашла в своей сумочке порошок. Пакетик с порошком. Он был не мой, и я не представляю, откуда он бы взялся, такой, маленький, странный пакетик, и… Я спустила его в унитаз. А потом я видела, как мама роется в моей сумочке, и… И она такая странная.   
– Я знаю, что я не должна ее бросать, тем более теперь, когда Томмен… Томмен уехал, ты знаешь? Он давно уже ссорился с мамой, из-за Маргери, и дядя Тирион, он подговорил Томмена, и Томмен будет заканчивать школу в Ланниспорте и пойдет там в университет. У нас там есть, знаешь, Утес Кастерли, замок нашей семьи. Дедушка в свое время выкупил у Национального Фонда право на проживание, ну, Национальный фонд владеет всеми картинами и антиквариатом, водит экскурсии, может там жить, и дедушка всегда хотел, чтобы дядя Джейме там жил, но дядя Джейме не хотел. А Томмен захотел. И он поехал туда, будет учиться управлять, выступать на ярмарках с речами и все такое, – Мирцелла фыркнула. – Мама была разбита, она пыталась ему запретить, но Томмен пригрозил, что подаст в суд, требуя эмансипации, и ему уже семнадцать, и он может распоряжаться частью своего трастового фонда.   
– Мне жалко ее, Санса, но… Вчера. Вчера случилось. Ты уже знаешь, наверное, да? Вы же снова общаетесь с Маргери?   
Санса покачала головой.   
– Нет… О чем?   
– Пришли результаты анализов. Маргери… Это ребенок Джоффри.   
Санса приподняла брови.   
– О. – Она не знала, что сказать.   
– Мама… Мама совсем спятила. Она кричала, била посуду… Маргери. Ты знаешь, она, кажется, пытается свести маму с ума. Постоянно, постоянно ей названивает, оскорбляет ее, насмехается над ней, говорит гадости… А вчера… Мама опять начала… – Мирцелла вздохнула. – Я не понимаю. Я совсем не понимаю. Она… Она кричала… Она сказала такое… Я… Я больше не могла после этого с ней оставаться. Я видеть ее не могу больше, Санса. Это… Санса. Она сказала, что на этот раз Маргери точно спала с другими. Она именно так и сказала, что на этот раз это не ребенок Джоффри, что теперь-то точно не ребенок Джоффри, не как в прошлый раз, и…   
По лицу Мирцеллы потоком лились слезы.   
– Я переспросила, о чем она говорит, и она сказала, что… Что в прошлый раз это был ребенок Джоффри. Тогда. Когда Маргери потеряла ребенка. Из-за Джоффри. Из-за мамы. Она подстроила это, Санса. Она как-то сфабриковала результаты анализов, Санса, и… Это был ребенок Джоффри, и Джоффри убил его. Они с мамой убили его. Я… Я видеть ее больше не могу, Санса. Она знала это, и… Она убила собственного внука, Санса. Я… Я знаю, я плохая дочь, но я просто не могу ее теперь видеть. Я не вернусь к ней, Санса. Просто больше не могу.


	22. Глава 22

Стук в дверь раздался посреди ночи, даже не стук, а грохот. Когда Санса подошла к дверям, перепуганная Мирцелла уже стояла в коридоре, переступая босыми ногами, а из спальни Брана слышался шум – он, по-видимому, пытался пересесть в кресло.   
– Санса, это мама? Если это мама, не пускай ее, – отчаянно зашептала Мирцелла, и Санса кивнула, подходя к двери.   
– Кто там? – крикнула она, выглядывая в глазок, и поджала губы, увидев лицо нежданного гостя.   
– Свои, – ответил Щекотун. С этим Санса могла бы поспорить. Она оглянулась на Мирцеллу, шепотом командуя ей:  
– Иди и скажи Брану, чтобы сидел у себя. Скажи ему, что это наши друзья по магазину. – Мирцелла вскинула брови, и Санса строго добавила. – А потом иди и запрись в своей комнате.   
– Мне вызвать полицию? – шепотом спросила Мирцелла, и Санса скривилась, услышав из-за хлипкой двери твердое:   
– Только попробуй!   
– Нет, Мирцелла. Не вызывай полицию. Делай, как я сказала.   
– Может, дядя…   
– Мирцелла! – Санса повысила голос. – Иди.   
Мирцелла вспыхнула, но пошла прочь. Санса подождала, пока она заглянет в комнату Брана, потом пробежит в комнату Арьи, и услышав, как повернулся ключ в скважине, открыла входную дверь, оставляя цепочку.   
– Что вам нужно на ночь… – начала она и осеклась. Она тут же сбросила цепочку и распахнула дверь, и Щекотун вошел в квартиру, сгибаясь под тяжестью своей ноши.   
– Он что, ранен? – с ужасом спросила Санса, глядя на Сандора.   
– Он вдрабадан, – успокоил ее Щекотун, приваливая того к стене.   
– Это от драбадана у него кровь? – визгливо переспросила Санса.   
– Это от драбадана он по морде схлопотал. Не волнуйся, ничего особенного, это просто кожу рассекло, ну и вырубило чуток, утром будет как стеклышко. Куда его грузить?  
– Что? – Санса заморгала. – Что значит «куда его грузить»? Почему вы притащили его сюда? Если с ним все в порядке, то почему вы не оставили его как всегда напиваться в баре?   
– Он босса начал бесить.   
Санса выдохнула через нос.   
– Все еще не понимаю, при чем тут я?   
Щекотун хмыкнул и потащил Сандора в гостиную, где попытался бросить на диван. Санса остановила его, пока не бросила на диван полотенце.   
– Голову сюда, – велела она. – Почему вы не отвели его к нему домой?   
– Я еще жить хочу, чтобы к нему домой без спросу вваливаться, – фыркнул Щекотун, и Санса закатила глаза.   
– Ничего особенного у него там в доме нет.   
Щекотун повернулся к ней, окинув ее взглядом, и после многозначительной паузы ответил.   
– Вот поэтому к тебе я его и привез.   
Санса склонилась над Сандором, решив, что сделано, то сделано, и заставить теперь Щекотуна волочь его прочь она не сможет. Она внимательно оглядела кровоточащую ссадину на лбу Клигана и синяк на лице, и нахмурилась. Когда она вернулась из кухни с аптечкой, Щекотун сидел в кресле, грызя яблоко из вазы с фруктами.   
– Сколько же он выпил, что даже не шевелится? – удивилась Санса, стирая кровь и обрабатывая рану перекисью.   
– Не, это его вырубили, – объяснил Щекотун, – но выпил он до хрена и трошки, это факт. Новости не смотрела что ли?   
– Новости? – Санса удивленно нахмурилась. – Смотрела. А что там, в новостях? Ваша война с северянами?  
– В жопу северян, – ответил Щекотун. – Вейес Дотрак.   
Санса замерла, держа в руках пластырь. В Вейес Дотрак случился очередной теракт, после которого обстреляли местный контингент вестеросских миротворцев. Только об этом и говорили в новостях, и Санса сама холодела, думая об этом, успокаивая себя лишь тем, что лагерь Робба находился не в самом городе, а в нескольких десятках миль от него. Она уже по опыту знала, что не было смысла пытаться узнать, все ли с ним в порядке, он сам с ней свяжется, когда сможет.   
Или придет армейский септон, чтобы принести соболезнования.   
Как когда-то пришли к Мие.  
– Он всегда надирается, когда в Дотракийском море заваруха, – объяснил Щекотун. – Потом ходит и до всех докапывается, что все кругом мерзавцы, сволочи, трусы и падаль одна, все кругом пидарасы, он один, бля, Эймон-Драконий Рыцарь, герой, бля, войны. Особенно офицеров любит заебывать, где, мол, ваша офицерская честь, хуита одна. Вот по морде и схлопотал.   
– От офицера? – Не поверила Санса, но Щекотун кивнул.   
– Ага. От Бронна.   
Санса уже устала удивляться.  
– Он офицер?   
Щекотун скорчил гримасу и помотал головой, явно не желая распространяться.   
– Ну, скажем так… Был.   
– Ясно, – решила Санса. Она помазала скулу мазью от синяков, но не стала усердствовать – за глупость надо расплачиваться. – Вы уже уходите? – намекнула она Щекотуну, и тот нехотя поднялся.   
– Ты бы это, – сказал он у дверей. – Дверь не открывала бы кому попало. Северяне-то того, и правда ведь… К тому же еще и…   
У Сансы занялся дух от возмущения, и она даже не стала его дослушивать, тем более, что он не собирался договаривать. Она распахнула дверь и указала ему в холл, не говоря ни слова.   
– Ну, покеда, – хмыкнул тот, и Санса захлопнула дверь.   
На самом деле, нет, не захлопнула, она и так знала, что утром не оберется неприятностей с соседями из-за ночных визитов и стука в дверь.   
Но ей очень хотелось.   
Обернувшись, она столкнулась взглядом с Мирцеллой, которая стояла в коридоре, с любопытством глядя на диван гостиной.   
– Кто это?   
– Просто друг, – отрезала Санса, – иди спать. Иди спать, Бран! – полушепотом прикрикнула она, увидев брата на пороге.   
– Какого Неведомого он здесь делает? – прошипел брат, вытягивая шею и глядя на Сандора.   
– Спит, – резко ответила Санса. – Иди спать. Что уж теперь делать. Даже если я захочу, его теперь не вышвырнешь.   
– В этом проблема, что ты похоже не хочешь, – пробормотал Бран, заезжая в свою комнату.   
Мирцелла скорчила недоверчивую гримаску, приподняв брови, и тоже скрылась в спальне Арьи.   
Санса подошла к дивану и внимательно оглядела Сандора. Она подумала и все-таки решила нанести еще немного мази на синяк. Он был с левой стороны его лица, там где были шрамы – явный удар кулаком от правши. Санса подумала, что не знала, что именно Григор Клиган сделал со своим младшим братом – Сандор отказывался говорить. Шрамы шли от лба, наискосок, через глаз и задевая губы. Он проговорился как-то, что ему пришлось перенести множество операций, чтобы выглядеть хотя бы так. «Если бы хирург не пересадил мне кожу на лицо с задницы, – сказал он тогда, – вот уж полюбовалась бы ты на мою рожу, котлета красавицей показалась бы».   
Это было еще когда она думала, что шрамы он получил в Дотракийском море.   
Война в Дотракийском море длилась уже почти двадцать лет. Никто не звал ее войной официально. «Территория конфликта», говорили они. «Миротворческий контингент».   
Но между собой люди звали ее «бесконечной войной», потому что конца ей и правда не было видно.   
Друг папы, мистер Сервин, погиб там. А потом сын мистера Сервина, Клей, который в детстве приезжал к ним в Винтерфелл, чтобы провести каникулы с Роббом и Джоном – он тоже погиб там. И маленький сын Клея может быть тоже погибнет там.   
Робб должен был вернуться через два месяца. Осталось совсем недолго, два месяца, и она сможет больше за него не бояться. 

Санса подумала, накрывая Сандора одеялом, что именно из-за дотракийцев она едва не разозлилась на Мирцеллу.   
– Дени, – говорила она, – давно говорила мне, что я должна перейти на контактную диету с мамой. Установить границы и заставить их твердо соблюдать.   
– Дени? – переспросила Санса. – Она твой терапевт?   
– Нет, – Мирцелла грустно улыбнулась. – Но она сказала, что мне обязательно нужно ходить на терапию… Это моя инструкторша по дотракийской гимнастике.   
– А, – Санса вспомнила. – Крашеная блондинка. Будто бы Драконье Семя.   
– Она не крашенная. Это ее свои волосы, – быстро ответила Мирцелла. – И глаза. Она из Эссоса, из Браавоса, там много валирийцев, знаешь. Но она жила в Вейес Дотрак, была замужем за местным кхалом. Там она изучила дотракийский язык и культуру. Она рассказывала, что дотракийцы…   
Санса прикусила язык, хотя ей не терпелось высказаться.   
В Вейес Дотрак она жила. Как же.  
Санса помнила эту блондинку, от силы лет двадцать пять, максимум тридцать. А война в Дотракийском море шла уже двадцать лет. Какой к Иным в пекло Вейес Дотрак?   
В Вестеросе было полно беженцев из Дотракийского моря. Бывшие учителя и врачи работали уборщиками и собирали фрукты. От них пошла мода на дотракийскую гимнастику, единственный источник дохода для многих, но и их теперь выживают с рабочих мест вот этакие крашеные браавосские блондинки, вешая лапшу на уши легковерным девчонкам, как они проживали в Вейес Дотрак, замужем за кхалом.   
Бесстыжие мошенницы.   
Санса не стала об этом говорить с Мирцеллой, не стала портить ей настроение. И теперь она думала об этом, глядя на Сандора. Что он тоже, наверное, не мог терпеть бесстыдство других, когда видел, что творится в Дотракийском море.   
Или же ему просто был нужен повод напиться и ввязаться в драку.   
Всякое может быть.   
– Хаден!  
– Мирайя!  
– Хаден!   
– Мирайя!  
– Блядь, выключи это говно, – прорычал с дивана Сандор, наконец, проснувшись. – Что за дерьмо ты смотришь?   
– Лиссенийский сериал, – ответила Санса. – Темная любовь называется.   
– Блядь, как ты можешь смотреть это дерьмо, – Сандор с трудом поднялся, держась за больную голову. – Все орут, все рыдают, все другу сыновья и одновременно сестры, и при этом мачехи, и каждые десять серий потерянные дети, это ж ебануться можно, как такое можно смотреть?   
– А ты откуда знаешь? – изумилась Санса.   
– Я, блядь, здесь лежу, между прочим, под твоим телевизором.   
– Серия идет всего пятнадцать минут, – не поверила ему Санса. И все пятнадцать минут Хаден и Мирайя перекрикивались, стоя у края обрыва, наставив друг на друга пистолеты. Типичное лиссенийское представление о романтике. – Таблетки на столе.   
– Как я у тебя здесь оказался? – спросил Пес, проглотив таблетку и жадно запив ее водой.   
– Джон принес.   
– Да не Джон он, – рявкнул Сандор и схватился за голову. – Че-то мне погано…   
Санса фыркнула, уставившись в телевизор. На экране попеременно показывали плачущих Хадена и Мирайю, крупным планом, в слоу-мо. В такие моменты Бран и Арья начинали выть и бросать в экран всякими вещами. А Сансе нравилось. Такая ненавязчивая дурь хорошо прочищала голову. И всегда можно было хорошо поплакать.   
Она выпроводила Мирцеллу и Брана из квартиры с утра пораньше, ни свет ни заря, чтобы ни один из них не попался на глаза проснувшемуся Сандору. Для общего спокойствия.   
– Хули ты его пустила? – поинтересовался Сандор, прижав стакан ко лбу. – Не пускай никого, эта хрень с дредфортским ублюдком все еще продолжается.   
– Я думала, Тирион все порешает теперь без Джейме, ты сам так сказал? – озаботилась Санса и поставила сериал на паузу.   
– С остальными порешал, но Рамзи Сноу пошел в отказ. – Он заколебался. – Это… Короче. Киван Ланнистер.   
Санса нахмурилась, но вспомнила. Брат Тайвина Ланнистера.   
– Что с ним.   
– Хуй его знает. Пропал.   
Санса пожалела, что не умеет свистеть. Сейчас ей этого хотелось.   
– Это плохо?   
– Да хер его знает, может быть. Бес вроде его того, любит. Северяне могут им торгануть. Или хуй его знает, они говорят, что не трогали. Джейме, педараст…   
– О Семеро, да не говори ты так,   
– … гнойный, спятил, между прочим.   
Санса тут же перестала возмущаться гомофобии.   
– В смысле?   
– Говорит, убить его в тюрьме пытались. Задушить ночью, в камере, во сне.   
– О, – Санса приоткрыла рот. – Это ужасно…   
– Ага, он спит в одиночке, и за ним бдят, как за банком Хайтауэров. И не это главное. Этот придурок заявляет, что его пытался убить Рейгар Таргариен.   
– Кто?!  
– Вот именно. Крыша съехала у мужика окончательно. Ну или под дурака решил косить, может, думает, отмажется.   
– Ушам своим не верю. То есть, он говорит, что его пытался задушить Рейгар Таргариен?   
– Ага.   
– Убитый и похороненный Рейгар Таргариен?   
– Ну да.   
– Интересно, – Санса нахмурила брови и прикусила ручку, которой разгадывала кроссворд. – Если у него галлюцинации от больной совести, почему же не Эйрис?   
– Мне откуда знать?   
– Иди в душ, я сварю тебе кофе, – махнула рукой Санса, когда молчание затянулось.   
Пропал Киван Ланнистер, а Джейме сошел с ума. Томмен уехал на Запад, Мирцелла ушла из дома. Сансе совсем не хотелось бы быть теперь Серсеей Ланнистер.   
Санса снова включила телевизор и с равнодушием посмотрела, как Хаден падает в пропасть. Не ошарашь ее теперь Сандор новостями, Санса бы сейчас прослезилась и написала в твиттер что-нибудь вроде «нет покоя нашим дорогим #МирХад» с плачущим эмодзи, но сейчас ей было не до этого, тем более, что Хаден уже не в первый раз свергается в пропасть, в него уже трижды стреляли, дважды топили, и один раз он пытался самоподжечься, а сериал уже продлили на третий сезон.   
Тут в семье Серсеи дела творились похлеще.   
Раздался стук в дверь, и Санса с трудом удержалась от ругательств, которых набралась от Клигана. Она так хотела тихо и спокойно сплавить Сандора и посидеть в тишине, но…  
Маргери.   
Семеро помилуй.   
Санса распахнула дверь.   
– Ты что здесь делаешь? – воскликнула она вместо приветствия, и Маргери приподняла брови.   
– И тебе здравствуй, подружка. – Она вошла в дверь и чмокнула Сансу в щеку. – Я пришла поговорить с Мирцеллой.   
– Ее нет, – сказала Санса в спину идущей к гостиной подруге. Маргери остановилась, с любопытством глядя на диван, и Санса убрала с него полотенце, прибирая покрывало.   
– Она в душе? – спросила Маргери, прислушиваясь к шуму воды.   
– Нет, ее здесь вообще нет. Откуда ты узнала, что она здесь?   
– Томмен рассказал.   
– Томмен?  
– Да. Радуется, что сестра его послушала. – Маргери присела на кресло. – Ей давно надо было это сделать. И ей, и ему. Это вообще было ненормально, что они жили с мамочкой. – Ее взгляд потемнел. – Это должно было быть первой ласточкой. Что Джоффри хотел жить с мамочкой. Что Джейме и Тирион постоянно жили с ней и Робертом. Что даже у Тайвина была собственная комната в доме Роберта.   
– Да, это было необычно, – согласилась Санса, тяжело опускаясь на диван.   
– Ланнистеры. Вся семья у них сумасшедшая. Ты знаешь, как они называли Тайвина? «Папенька». Не «отец», не «папа». Папенька. Люди далеко за сорок называют отца «папенька». Тут уж призадумаешься, что же он с ними делал.   
– Так вроде, ну, было принято называть отца на Западе в аристократических семьях, – Санса наморщила лоб, – я читала такое. 

– Было. При Эйгоне Великолепном. Но, Семеро с ними, – Маргери улыбнулась. – По крайней мере, Томмен и Мирцелла разорвали пуповину.   
– Ты общаешься с Томменом?   
– Почему бы и нет? Он милый мальчик. Немного помешан на котах. Хочет стать ветеринаром, кстати. Серсея озвереет, когда узнает. – Маргери расхохоталась. – Озвереет, от того, что он станет ветеринаром!   
Санса хихикнула, шутка действительно была что надо.   
– Это хорошая профессия.   
– Да, но не для Ланнистера. Возиться с животными, ковыряться в их пастях и вставлять градусники в задний проход – какой позор для Серсеи Ланнистер. Она ведь не дала Мирцелле пойти изучать креативное писательство, дескать, недостойно рода Ланнистеров. Ну да, воровать и грабить, вот что их достойно. Кстати, когда вернется Мирцелла?   
– Она… – Санса замялась. – Она собиралась уехать в Дорн.   
– О, – Маргери заметно расстроилась, но Санса не стала упоминать, что в Дорн Мирцелла улетает следующим утром, вместе с Браном и Ридами – те собирались оттуда лететь на Летние острова, в банки. – Как жаль. В Дорн?   
Санса не видела смысла скрывать.   
– Она собирается встретиться с одной рок-группой. Мирцелла пишет стихи, и одна ее подруга отправила их Тристану Мартеллу. Ему понравилось. Так что, может быть Мирцелла подпишет с ними контракт.   
– Это прекрасно! Ох, как жаль, что я не успела…  
– Пташка, я…   
Санса резко развернулась к двери, и у нее пересохло в горле. Сандор стоял, завернувшись в полотенце вокруг талии, вторым вытирая голову.   
– Э-э-э, – только и сумела выдавить Санса, скользя взглядом по голой груди, останавливаясь на татуировке в виде собачьей головы на ребрах, над самым полотенцем были вытатуированы какие-то слова, Санса не могла разобрать со своего места, и ей почти захотелось встать и подойти поближе, чтобы рассмотреть, когда Сандор вдруг сделал шаг назад и скрылся из дверного проема.   
Со стороны Маргери послышалось легкое покашливание.   
– Пташка? – переспросила она, склонив голову набок. Ее глаза так и сверкали весельем, любопытством и заинтригованностью, совсем как в детстве, когда они обсуждали мальчиков. – Пташка, значит.   
– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – быстро поправила ее Санса. – Подожди секунду.   
Она постаралась как можно быстрее пройти к Сандору, который в ванной судорожно натягивал на себя свои несвежие брюки.  
– Я, блять, там кофе попью, – прорычал он, натягивая майку, и Санса успела разглядеть, что было написано у него над подвздошной костью справа: «Биться, бить и строить». Какой-то армейский девиз, с разочарованием подумала Санса, глядя, как он затягивает ремень.   
– Она сейчас уйдет.   
– Хер с ней.   
– Серьезно, иди на кухню, сейчас я ее выпровожу.   
– Куртку мою принеси, быстро, – скомандовал он. – У меня там пистолет. Эта дура еще сунет нос, упаси Неведомый.   
Санса захлопнула перед ним дверь и развернулась к гостиной. Маргери стояла на пороге, приподняв одну бровь.   
– Я уже ухожу, – певучим насмешливым голосом сказала она. – И никуда я нос не совала, мистер Большой Парень. Не буду вам мешать, – она не отрывала веселого взгляда от Сансы. – Завтракайте на здоровье, – и подмигнув Сансе, губами изобразила «Уау».   
– Одобряю, Санса, – полушепотом сказала она, едва сдерживая смех и косясь на дверь ванной. – Одобряю! Потрясающее тело!   
– Это не то, что ты думаешь, – снова сказала Санса, но Маргери уже открывала дверь, и, показав ей два больших пальца, скрылась в холле.   
Санса вздохнула.   
– Я варю кофе, – крикнула она, запирая дверь и разворачиваясь к кухне.


	23. Глава 23

– Они все еще там? – спросила Арья, и Санса с трудом удержалась от желания выглянуть в окно.   
– Наверное, – ответила она, нервно потирая переносицу и прижимая телефон к уху. – Не знаю, отсюда не видно. Наверное там.   
К тому же, даже если бы Сандор не запретил ей выглядывать в окно каждые пять минут, вряд ли бы она узнала их всех.   
«Ребята из Дредфорта», так они себя называли. «Ублюдочные парни», так звали их остальные. Один из них был тот самый Дамон, что пристал к ней у прилавка с фруктами. Другого звали Лутон, его Санса тоже разглядела. Третий был высоким, крупным мужчиной – его имени Пес не знал, как он сказал, какой-то новый.   
Он увидел его в день, когда выходил из квартиры Сансы, вскорости после ухода Маргери. В одну минуту он вылетел прочь, оставляя на столе грязную кружку и недоеденный сэндвич, матеря под нос все, что видел, и о чем вспомнил, а в следующую вдруг ворвался обратно и захлопнул дверь.   
– Второй выход из здания есть? – спросил он, доставая пистолет и ввергая Сансу в состояние паники. Он выскочил из квартиры, оставив Сансу едва не в истерике, и вернулся только через полчаса.   
Как оказалось, по старой привычке, перед выходом из здания он проверил горизонт, и горизонт оказался вовсе не чист.   
Горизонт загрязнял собой Дамон «Потанцуй-ка», один из «Ублюдочных парней», не меньший ублюдок, чем его босс, урод, псих и «ебанутый северянин, как все они».   
Санса была так напугана, что даже не подумала оскорбиться за земляков.   
– Почему ты сразу мне не рассказала! – вызверился он на Сансу, когда та объяснила, что уже встречала этого Дамона раньше.   
Он нервно заходил по комнате и выскочил в ванную, доставая телефон. Санса не слышала, с кем он переговаривался, только улавливала, что иногда он переходил на какое-то рычание и время от времени доносились ругательства.   
– Короче, – сказал он, выйдя из ванной. – Эти пидоры думают, ты маруха Беса.   
Санса сама ему это сказала несколько минут назад, правда в других выражениях, и потому не оценила сенсационности материала.   
– Ты не поняла, дура, – зарычал он. – Они думают, ты маруха Беса.   
– И? Да, они говорили, что им не нравится, что я, будто бы, сплю с западником, но…   
– Ты долбанулась нахрен, дура набитая? – взревел он. – Они думают, что ты маруха Беса и готова разродиться Бесовым отродьем – и это когда они с Бесом воюют!   
Санса замолчала, до нее начало доходить.   
– Они… Они думают, что мною можно шантажировать мистера Ланнистера?   
Сандор замотал головой, раздраженно почесывая заросшую щетиной щеку.   
– Киван пропал уже, и Бес, конечно, дядю любит, но, если они Кивана пришьют, он только выпьет по одной и утешится.   
– А за меня он и пить не будет! – Санса запаниковала. – Мы должны им сказать, что я не имею отношения к Ланнистерам!   
– Пташка, – Сандор подошел к ней близко-близко и почти зашептал ей на ухо. – Если они узнают, что ты Бесу никто, они тебя просто пришьют. То есть, нет, не просто. Совсем не просто. – Он поднял ее лицо за подбородок, заставляя ее посмотреть ему в глаза. – Это дредфортский ублюдок, пташка. Он убивает женщин. Ему отдают женщин, чтобы он их убил, понимаешь? – Санса не совсем понимала, но что-то в его тоне, в его взгляде, словно морозом ее обдало. – Пока они думают, что ты имеешь для Беса ценность, ты в безопасности.   
– Неправда, – прошептала Санса. – Пока они думают, что я имею для него ценность, я в опасности.   
– Хорошо, перефразируем. Пока они думают, что ты баба Беса, ты жива. – Он держал ее за затылок, заставляя смотреть на него, не отрываясь, и сам смотрел на нее, не отводя взгляда. – Логично, что Бес будет защищать своих баб. Значит, будет защищать.   
– Что, прости? – Санса непонимающе нахмурилась.   
– Будешь сидеть дома, безвылазно, поняла? Я позвоню.   
Санса не знала, куда он в тот день выходил, и что происходило. Когда вернулись Бран и Мирцелла, Санса им ничего не рассказала. Ничего не рассказала им, когда они улетали на следующее утро в Дорн. Она не планировала ничего рассказывать и Арье, но ей пришлось это сделать, когда Сандор ввалился к ним вечером следующего дня.   
– А этот что здесь делает? – возмутилась Арья, когда Сандор просто прошел мимо нее, направившись прямиком на кухню, где распахнул дверь холодильника и уставился в его глубь.   
– Что ты таращишься в него как в телевизор? – взъярилась Арья, когда холодильник начал издавать предупредительные сигналы. – Санса, чего он здесь потерял?   
– Я, блядь, тут теперь живу, – ответил Сандор, с сомнением разглядывая банку консервированных макарон. – У вас что, вообще жрать нечего?   
– Что значит, он здесь теперь живет? – Арья так и вскинулась. – Я не поняла, Санса, схерали он тут теперь живет? А вы меня спросили? Санса, ты долбанулась нахрен? Мы же договорились, мужиков сюда не водить! Тебе же рожать скоро, нахрена сейчас-то? Я уж не говорю о том, что этот-то тебе нахер свалился? – Арья ткнула пальцем, указывая на Сандора.   
– Арья! – Санса напряженно схватилась за переносицу. – Во-первых, он не мужик…  
Пес хлопнул дверью холодильника и злобно уставился на нее, но Санса не обратила на это внимания.   
– Сандор, что происходит?   
– Я теперь типа твой телохран, – объяснил он. – Благодари мистера Ланнистера.   
– Что здесь происходит, мать вашу? – Арья требовала объяснений. Санса тоже в них нуждалась, но вначале ей пришлось объяснить Арье, что за дела с северянами.   
– Значит, – переспросила Арья, сидя за столом и внимательно разглядывая, как Пес вываливает содержимое банки с макаронами в тарелку, – мистер Ланнистер приставил к своей любовнице и матери своего ребенка телохранителя…  
– Я не мать его…  
– Я знаю, Санса. Но они этого не знают.   
– Как я сказал, – Сандор поставил тарелку в микроволновку и нажал кнопку. – Благодарите мистера Ланнистера.   
– Не за что мне его благодарить! – зашипела Санса. Ее нервы были уже на последнем издыхании. – Я в эту ситуацию попала только из-за него! Это вы во всем виноваты! Вы меня во все втянули! Зачем, зачем вы только пришли к нам, мы вас не звали!   
– Пташка, мне напомнить, что это ты со своими безголовыми родственничками нас ограбила, а? Это мы тебя не звали, это ты нам одни проблемы создаешь! – Он вынул из микроволновки тарелку и со стуком бросил ее на стол. – Заявилась нахрена-то, ограбила, втянула нас в терки с Мизинцем…   
– Я?! Я втянула вас в «терки с Мизинцем»?! – У Сансы занялся дух.  
– А из-за кого мы его мастерскую сожгли?   
– Я что ли просила, чтоб вы ее сжигали? Я просто хотела тихо забрать одну папку…   
– Ну да, одну папку, тихо-спокойно, вошли, забрали. – Пес повалился на стул и ткнул вилкой в макароны. – Нет, истеричка, ты только посмотри на нее, – повернулся он к Арье, ткнув вилкой с насаженной на нее фрикаделькой в сторону Сансы. – Типа мы вошли, забрали. Я, то есть, вошел-забрал. Вот на какое она рассчитывала.   
– Между прочим, Санса, он вообще-то прав… – начала Арья, но Санса яростно развернулась к ней, наставив на нее палец.   
– Не лезь! – прошипела она сквозь зубы. – Я сказала, не лезь!   
Арья в защищающемся жесте приподняла руки и сделала жест, указывая на Пса, предлагая Сансе продолжать. Санса продолжила, развернувшись к Сандору. 

– Ты! Ты отправил меня к этой рыжей потаскухе Рос, у которой ты постоянно «брал баб»! Ты меня к ней направил, и я до сих пор не знаю, что она там со мной сделала, между прочим. Я до сих пор ночами не сплю, что может быть кто-то умер там из-за моего фальшивого анализа! Ты! Меня! К ней! Отправил!   
– Да ты в конец обнаглела, птаха облезлая, – Пес бросил на стол вилку и поднялся со стула. – Это ты ко мне заявилась, деньги нужны, работа нужна! Ну хули тебе спокойно не сиделось, а? Ну хули ты тогда приперлась? Ну вот чего ты лезешь везде, куда не просят, а? Мы так спокойно без тебя жили, мать твою!   
– Спокойно без меня жили? Вы? Вы спокойно? Без меня жили? Это я спокойно без вас жила! Ты меня посреди ночи из постели поднял и заставил с какой-то шлюхой в плащ и кинжал играть! Я в подгузниках пистолет выносила, тот консьерж думал, что я в штаны мочусь, ты представляешь, как я перед ним из-за вас выглядела?   
– Большое дело, тоже мне еще…  
– Не говорю уж о том случае, когда вы меня в Эссос с колбасой отправили! С колбасой! Я там как дура сидела, думала, там наркотики, или оружие какое-то, ты представляешь, как они на меня смотрели, когда ту колбасу на куски нарезали, ты представляешь, какой вы меня идиоткой выставили!   
– Как будто тебя так трудно идиоткой выставить, дура набитая! Это ты идиотка, наш магазин грабанула, ты и сестрица твоя долбанутая…   
– Так, меня не впутывайте! – подала голос Арья. На ее лице был полный восторг.   
– Арья! – Санса вдруг вспомнила, кто во всем был виноват, и Арья это явно почувствовала.   
– Меня не впутывайте, – быстро засобиралась она. – Пойду-ка я к Джендри, не буду вам мешать.   
– Арья! – Прикрикнула Санса, но та не слушала.   
– Счастливо оставаться, – хихикала та, запихивая в рюкзачок телефон и зарядку. – Совет да любовь. Я, – она сделала в воздухе изображение семиконечной звезды, – вас благословляю.  
– Арья! – прикрикнула ей вслед Санса, но та уже сбежала.   
С того дня Пес послушно изображал ее телохранителя, и соседи уже подозрительно на нее косились. Арья приходила пару раз, чтобы поругаться с Псом и снова убежать к Джендри, и Санса оставалась с ним наедине.   
– Санса, – хихикнула Арья, – ты только это… Ты с ним не спи, хорошо?   
– Арья, что ты…   
– Ну это, на твоем сроке это вредно, подожди уж теперь…  
– Арья, не выдумывай, ради Семерых! Мало мне было Маргери, теперь и ты еще!   
Арья отключилась, заливисто хохоча на прощание, и Санса раздраженно бросила на кресло телефон, жалея, что не было, как в ее детстве, телефонов-книжек, которые так приятно было захлопывать после ссоры с Арьей. Отключение смартфона такого удовольствия не приносило.   
Она раздраженно посмотрела на развалившегося на диване Сандора, который тупо пялился в телевизор, уже который вечер глядя совершенно идиотскую программу о том, как два каких-то парня ездили по всей стране и чинили чьи-то старые машины. В настоящий момент они восторженно скакали и приседали, хлопая себя по коленям, вокруг совершенно жуткой проржавелой развалюхи где-то в Долине, вереща «корбрей», «раритет» и «первое поколение, первое!».   
Пес сидел, закинув руки за голову и с интересом за ними наблюдал, и Санса скользнула взглядом по бугрящимся мышцам его рук.   
Она покачала головой.   
Это все Арья с ее глупостями, и Маргери, тоже с ее глупостями. Последние дни Маргери постоянно ей названивала и задавала ей вопросы о «том шикарном куске мяса в твоей квартире», «как поживает твой образцовый самец» и требовала прислать ей фотографии этого «роскошного тела», совершенно не слушая объяснения Сансы, что все совсем не так, как ей показалось.   
«Роскошное тело» согласно кивало восторженным воплям двух балбесов, которые уже распиливали «раритетный корбрей первого поколения», как надеялась Санса, на металлолом.   
Санса схватила пульт и отключила телевизор.   
– Э, че за дела? – возмутился Сандор, и Санса фыркнула.   
– Если я еще раз услышу слово «карданный вал», я в окно выброшусь.   
– Карданный вал, – тут же ответил Пес, и Санса с трудом удержалась от желания швырнуть пульт ему в голову. – Соврала, – утешился Сандор, и Санса выдохнула сквозь зубы.   
– Не могу я уже этих двух болванов слушать.   
– Я твоих лиссенийцев вчера слушал, у меня чуть кровь из ушей не пошла.   
Врал, подумала Санса, Хадена и Мирайю он вчера слушал с большим интересом. Но Санса не стала об этом говорить.   
– Сколько еще это будет продолжаться? – спросила она. – Сколько еще они будут там сидеть?   
Пес пожал плечами и потянулся, подняв руки над головой. Санса против воли опять посмотрела, как перекатываются мышцы под его кожей.   
Чтоб ей пусто было, этой Маргери, и ее глупостям.   
– Почему они думают, что я с Тирионом Ланнистером? – спросила она. – С чего они решили, что я с ним сплю? Ты здесь бывал намного чаще, почему они не подумали, что я твоя женщина?   
Пес замер с поднятыми кверху руками, которые резко опустил.   
– Они ни за что не поверят, что такая роскошная штучка как ты, связалась со мной.   
Санса приподняла брови.   
– А я «роскошная штучка»? – переспросила она с интересом. – Правда?   
Пес с неудовольствием посмотрел на нее.   
– Не прикидывайся дурой, пташка.   
– Нет, правда, – Санса развеселилась. – Ты считаешь, что я роскошная штучка?   
– Отстань.   
– Ты думаешь, я красивая, Сандор?   
– Ну не прикидывайся ты дурой, Неведомого ради, мать твою, – страдальчески протянул он, воздевая руки.   
Санса улыбалась.   
– Я нравлюсь тебе, Сандор? – Она весело смотрела, как он снова замер, уставившись на нее так, словно у нее выросла вторая голова. – Хоть немножечко, Сандор?   
Он резко встал и пошел в сторону кухни, и Санса с трудом сдержала хихиканье.   
Санса не умела флиртовать. Она никогда не училась флиртовать. Ей никогда не было это нужно. С самого детства, с тех пор как она научилась ходить и говорить, она знала, что у нее есть Джоффри, и ей не нужно было учиться флиртовать, потому что он был у нее без всякого флирта.   
А после него ей не хотелось флиртовать тем более. Ее единственным женским талантом было умение вежливо и учтиво мужчин отшивать. «Учтивость – доспехи дамы», так ведь было написано в древних книгах?   
Но сейчас… Она была такой огромной, неповоротливой, с опухшими ногами, пальцами, похожими на сосиски… Сейчас ей совсем не верилось, что она была «роскошной штучкой».   
– Ну правда, Сандор, скажи, я красивая? – снова спросила она, когда Пес вернулся из кухни с миской куриных крылышек.   
– Пташка, – страдальчески скривился он. – Ну вот нахрена тебе это нужно, а?   
Санса пожала плечами.   
– Любой нормальной женщине приятно слышать комплименты.   
– Ты что ли нормальная? – Пес вцепился в ее слова, словно в кость. – Да ты ж долбанутая. И сестра твоя долбанутая. В вашей семье вообще одна нормальная – твоя тетка, и та с вами разводится.   
Санса поджала губы.   
– Рослин не разводится с дядей, – твердо сказала она. – Они просто решили взять перерыв.   
– Твой дядя в тюряге, какой еще им нужен перерыв? – Удивленно спросил Сандор, взмахнув курочкой.   
– Дяде нужен перерыв от «тюряги», – поправилась Санса. – Рослин его не бросит. Она была влюблена в него с тех пор, как была маленькой девочкой.   
– Вот и пора ей вырасти, – пожал плечами Пес, и Санса раздраженно хмыкнула. – И уж точно не стоит ей тогда к твоему брату уходить, а найти нормального нового мужика. 

– Да не уходит она к Роббу, ничего между ними нет! – Настроение Сансы окончательно упало.   
– Ну, тут твоему дяде виднее, – ответил он, и, прежде чем Санса успела окончательно взъяриться, спросил. – Который, кстати, из них Робб? – спросил он, показывая на фотографии на столе. – Морской пехотинец или пограничник?   
– Морской пехотинец, – ответила Санса, переводя взгляд на фотографии.   
– А пограничник кто?   
– Джон. Он тоже мой брат.   
– Ты же вроде говорила, что вас у родителей было пятеро? Ты, пехотинец, истеричка, безногий и мелкий. А пограничник тогда кто?   
– Он… – Санса смешалась. – Он… Ну, он тоже мой брат, ну… Он усыновленный. На самом деле, он мой кузен.   
– Да?   
– Мой дядя Бенджен… Он тоже был пограничником, как Джон… Это он отец Джона. Он… Ему было всего четырнадцать, когда родился Джон. Как я поняла, он связался с неподобающей женщиной… Она соблазнила его из-за денег. Папа откупился от нее. Но дядя, он сам был еще мальчиком, он не готов был быть отцом, и… Папа его усыновил. Мы все это знали, но папа всегда был Джону отцом, а он был нам братом, а дядя Бенджен был нашим дядей. Так всегда было.   
– Значит, четырнадцать ему было? – Пес встал и подошел к столику, подняв фотографию Джона. – А пацан-то – вылитый твой отец. Он точно твоего дяди сынок, а не прикрыл грех твоего папани?   
Санса возмутилась.   
– Что за вопросы! Папа бы никогда…  
– Ага, знаем мы все это никогда. Эта баба, которая его «соблазнила», вы ее хоть раз видели хоть?   
– Нет, отец от нее откупился. Она была просто мошенницей, которая соблазнила невинного мальчика, ясно?   
Пес хмыкнул, поставив фотографию на стол.   
– Ну, если тебе так нравится думать…   
Санса выдохнула через нос.   
– Хватит, Сандор, – твердо сказала она. – Не неси ерунды, пожалуйста.   
Он уже собирался что-то ответить, когда вдруг зазвонил ее телефон. Санса недоуменно посмотрела на незнакомый номер.   
– Кто это? – настороженно спросил Сандор, весь подобравшись, и Санса пожала плечами, отвечая на звонок.   
– Алло? – спросила она и скривилась, сразу узнав раздавшийся голос.   
– Мисс Старк? – голос был отрывистым, резким, так часто звучавшим в последнее время по телевизору.   
– Добрый вечер, господин генеральный прокурор.   
Сандор округлил глаза, уставившись на нее.   
– Прошу прощения за беспокойство, – сказал Станнис Баратеон тоном, который явно говорил, что никакое прощение ему ни на кой не сдалось. – Прошу прощения, что не позвонил вам раньше, у меня были дела. Детектив Масси говорил, что вы хотели со мной поговорить.   
Санса отвернулась, чувствуя, как Сандор прожигает ее взглядом. Ей совсем не хотелось говорить со Станнисом, и она ужасно жалела, что заговорила в тот день с Джастином Масси.   
– Да, сэр, но… Это уже неважно, я думаю, что ничего особенного…   
– И все же, я считаю, что нам с вами надо поговорить, – Станнис резко ее перебил. – Я могу завтра зайти к вам домой, чтобы обсудить с вами кое-что?   
– О… Что? Нет, это необязательно… Мистер Баратеон, ничего особенного я обсудить не хотела, я просто… Вам ни к чему утруждаться, у вас столько дел…   
Бран уехал на Летние острова добывать деньги с секретных счетов, которые добыл на секретном сервере папы! Санса проклинала себя, что решила в тот день заговорить с Масси, ну вот зачем, зачем она это сделала?   
– И все же, я считаю, что нам есть о чем поговорить.   
– Мистер Баратеон, я… Я правда ничего не знаю, и я не думаю, что мне есть что вам рассказывать, я в тот день немного преувеличила, была на взводе и…  
– Мисс Старк! – Станнис снова ее перебил. – Я кое-что вам должен рассказать. И показать.   
Санса вздохнула.   
– Хорошо. Мне к вам прийти? Записаться на прием на вашем сайте?   
– Нет, ни к чему. Как я сказал, я приеду к вам домой после работы, и…  
– Мистер Баратеон, это ни к чему, – быстро заговорила Санса, – я сама могу к вам прийти, вам не надо, не нужно сюда приходить… – Санса едва не запаниковала.   
– Мисс Старк, я думаю, я лучше знаю, что мне нужно, – холодно ответил генеральный прокурор. – Как я сказал, я заеду к вам домой после работы.  
– Хорошо, – сдалась Санса. – Я буду вас ждать. До скольки вы будете на работе? Мой адрес…   
– До скольких, – перебил ее Станнис Баратеон.   
– Простите? – не поняла Санса.   
– Нужно говорить «до скольких», – строго сказал генеральный прокурор. – Вы же образованная женщина, мисс Старк. – Сказал он самым недовольным тоном. – Я освобожусь после пяти.   
С этими словами он отключил телефон, и Санса развернулась к Сандору, нахмурив брови.   
– Как он вообще стал генеральным прокурором? – спросила она в пустоту, но Пес решил ее просветить.   
– Потому что он из богатой семьи, – ответил он, и Сансе нечего было на это ответить.


	24. Глава 24

«Люди Станниса верны ему как собаки». Так написал один человек в твиттере, получив несколько десятков тысяч ретвитов и выведя «Собаки Станниса» в тренды Вестероса. «Оленьи люди», так называли их другие, из-за древнего герба рода Баратеонов, который теперь был в логотипе их компании – скачущего оленя. Тогда же в твитах разных журналистов и разных других людей, она прочитала, что люди Станниса и правда почти фанатично ему преданны – и Санса искренне не понимала, почему.   
Станнис Баратеон не был приятным человеком. Санса знала его с детства. Он всегда был грубым, резким и просто откровенно противным. И он не был интересным. Он не был красивым. У него совсем не было обаяния и легких манер дяди Роберта или Ренли, только мерзкий характер, тяжелый взгляд и резкие слова. Может быть он был умным, Санса не знала. То есть, да, скорее всего он был умным, вряд ли дурак стал бы генеральным прокурором Вестероса, из какой бы богатой семьи он не был – но не одним же умом он мог всего добиться. Что такое было в Станнисе, что на него работала Аша Грейджой, отца, дядей и братьев которой Станнис посадил в громком процессе по разоблачению коррупции в рядах полиции Пайка – двое братьев и дядя Аши погибли в тюрьме, а остальные проведут за решеткой остаток жизни – а сама Аша теперь работала на него, почему? Как?   
Это было неважно. Главное было то, что Станнис Баратеон был очень неприятным человеком, к тому же высокомерным и просто обожавшим (понятно, почему он стал прокурором) все осуждать.   
Именно поэтому Санса с самого утра намывала квартиру.   
– Окна-то зачем мыть? – подал голос Сандор, который и пальцем о палец не ударил, чтобы ей помочь.   
– Станнис Баратеон, – сказала Санса, протирая окно и прищуриваясь, разглядывая, не остались ли разводы, – это человек, который от порога заметит, что у тебя под холодильником пол не вымыт.   
– Ну так и помой под холодильником, окна-то зачем?   
Сандор просто не понимал.   
Станнис Баратеон ни за что не посмеет сказать, что Санса Старк жила в грязи. В бедности, да, но не в грязи. Почему-то мысль, что он войдет в комнату, скривится и самодовольно решит, что Старки живут как свиньи, ей претила.   
– Было бы из-за кого убиваться. Всего-то навсего…   
– Генеральный прокурор Вестероса, Сандор. Всего-навсего генеральный прокурор Вестероса. Не каждый день к тебе ходят такие гости.   
– Кто к тебе только не ходил. Бес к тебе ходил, Бесова племянница, дура та твоя, долбанутая Маргери, не квартира, а проходной двор. У тебя за два дня больше народу, чем у меня за пять лет побывало.   
– Ну, Щекотун сказал, что к тебе ходить опасно, может потому? – весело спросила она, и Пес выпрямился.   
– Когда это он такое сказал?   
– Когда приносил тебя в прошлый раз. Сказал, что он свою жизнь ценит, чтоб без приглашения в твой дом лезть. Что у тебя там такое? Я ничего не видела.   
– Дурак он просто, – неубедительно ответил Пес, и Санса с любопытством посмотрела на него. Она хотела уже переспросить, когда увидела в окно кое-что интересное.   
– О, у бастардских ребят смена караула. Тот мужчина, которого ты не знаешь, приехал сменить Лутона, – Санса сказала это нарочито легким тоном, брызгая очищающим средством с нашатырем на стекло.   
Сандор хмыкнул.   
– Бля, и до сих пор не знаю, кто он такой, – громко подумал он. – Парни разузнали только, что кличка у него «Андал». И это странно, раз он северянин, разве северяне не из Первых людей?   
Санса пожала плечами.   
– Одно могу сказать точно. Он бывший военный.   
Сандор приподнял брови.   
– С чего ты взяла?   
– Он когда вышел из машины, – объяснила Санса, – он сделал вот так, – она оправилась в районе талии. – Посмотрел в свое отражение в стекле машины и поправился, чтобы линия пуговиц, пряжка и ширинка были на одной прямой. Так делают военные, я заметила.   
– Я так не делаю, – проворчал Сандор, и Санса фыркнула.   
– Потому что ты не носишь рубашек, только поэтому.   
Раздался звонок, и Санса закатила глаза. Этот сигнал был настроен на звонки Маргери, и в последние дни Маргери ее просто выводила из себя. Санса не знала, что это было, беременность так на подругу подействовала, скорые роды или новость, что она победила и теперь может попытаться выцарапать компанию Баратеонов из когтей Серсеи – но Маргери просто спятила. Она вела себя очень странно, всегда в каком-то почти маниакальном состоянии, какая-то странная, почти навязчивая живость, быстрая речь, какое-то странно приподнятое настроение…   
И последние дни она названивала Сансе или отправляла ей сообщения только по двум темам, и обе эти темы уже навязли у Сансы в зубах – это или разговоры о Сандоре и его фигуре, или Серсея. И Санса даже и не представляла, которая из тем ее больше раздражает – слушать, как Маргери пускает слюни на тело Сандора – Санса не понимала, зачем Маргери требовала его фотографии, если у нее вдруг случился гормональный взрыв, к ее услугам был интернет, который и так на девяносто процентов из порно – или слушать, как Маргери рассказывает, как она опять сегодня доставала Серсею.   
– Слушаю, Маргери, – сказала Санса с тяжелым вздохом и заметила, что Пес тоже закатил глаза.   
– Привет. Твой красавчик там с тобой?   
Санса с трудом, с огромным трудом сдержала смех. Это было совсем несмешно, но… Ладно, это было смешно.   
Маргери видно так разглядывала его тело, что совсем не разглядела лица.   
Нет, наверное, это все же было несмешно.   
– Маргери, я уже устала об этом говорить…   
– Значит, с тобой. Передавай ему привет.   
– О Семеро, – Санса вздохнула.   
– Ладно, я не фотографий его просить позвонила. Хотя… Я все еще их жду. И если, ну, получится, ниже пояса тоже, то…   
– Твою мать, извращенка! – сплюнул Пес, который, как оказалось, стоял прямо за спиной Сансы и прислушивался к ее разговору.   
– А, так он все-таки там! Привет ему!   
– Маргери, – Санса раздраженно пошла прочь от Сандора. – Что ты хотела?   
– В общем, Санса, сегодня будет нечто невероятное! Хотела тебя предупредить. Я… Я кое-что сегодня проверну. Нечто невероятное! Будь на телефоне, хорошо? Я хочу сообщить тебе самой первой! Уф, так невовремя все уехали! То проходу мне не давали, то вдруг все сбежали от меня, не понимаю, что происходит. Элла вчера вдруг к своим племянницам заторопилась, Лионетта должна была приехать, тоже отложила, так невовремя, я… Чего они все вдруг разбежались?   
У Сансы была идея, почему.  
– И так невовремя! Я такое провернуть собираюсь, а никого нет рядом, чтобы мне аплодировать. Ну ничего, когда узнают…  
Санса насторожилась.   
– Маргери… Что ты задумала?   
Маргери неопределенно промычала.   
– Не скажу, – сказала она после долгих хмыканий и фырканий. – Узнаешь, когда все закончится. Жди моего звонка. Это будет потрясающе. Я уже скоро выезжаю, и дам тебе знать.   
Санса посмотрела на часы, когда Маргери отключилась. Было уже почти три, и нужно было заканчивать уборку. Она вернулась к недомытому окну и рассеянно побрызгала на стекло очистителем. Что задумала Маргери? Как же ей это совсем не нравилось. Это странное, полубезумное оживление в ее голосе, оно не сулило ничего хорошего. 

Санса тряхнула головой, попытавшись выбросить из головы спятившую подругу, и замерла, посмотрев вниз.  
Северянин по прозвищу «Андал» смотрел прямо на нее. Он смотрел на нее, не стесняясь, не пытаясь укрыться, не пытаясь сделать вид, что не следит за ней, и Санса смотрела на него в ответ.   
В пять она прогнала Сандора из квартиры, не то чтобы его понадобилось уговаривать. Он и сам не горел желанием попадаться на глаза генеральному прокурору Вестероса, каким бы идиотом он его, по его собственным словам, не считал.   
– Все они долбанутые придурки, – сообщил он, поправляя у зеркала пряжку ремня, знакомым жестом, на который Санса не стала указывать, – от Грейджоихи до лукового психа этого ихнего, Сиворта, до самого Станниса Баратеона, один другого дурнее. Всем место в сумасшедшем доме, а их среди здоровых держат.   
С этими словами он выскочил за дверь, и Санса покачала головой.   
Она подошла к окну и увидела, как Сандор перешел дорогу и прошел к машине, которую припарковал на другой стороне улицы. «Андал» внимательно смотрел на него, и Санса видела, что Пес явно едва сдерживался от желания подойти и пообщаться с этим северянином.   
– Садись в машину и уезжай, – пробурчала Санса себе под нос. – Не смей с ним связываться.   
Она видела, как Сандор поколебался и наконец сел в машину, отъезжая. Санса знала, что он уехал недалеко, просто чтобы Станнис не увидел его, когда будет подъезжать. Она видела, как «Андал» задумчиво посмотрел вслед машине Сандора и поднес к уху телефон, не иначе как делясь новостями. Он снова поднял голову и посмотрел на Сансу. Санса отпрянула от окна. Она вдруг начала молиться, чтобы Станнис пришел как можно скорее. Ей вовсе не улыбалась мысль, что теперь, когда «телохранитель» отъехал от нее, «ублюдочные ребята» решат нанести ей визит.   
Санса заполошно оглянулась по сторонам и достала из сумки одну из клюшек для гольфа папы. Просто на всякий случай.   
– Добрый вечер, мисс Старк, – сказал генеральный прокурор Баратеон, входя в квартиру, и как обычно недовольно посмотрел вокруг.   
– Добрый вечер, мистер Баратеон, прошу, сюда.   
В отличие от других гостей Сансы, у мистера Баратеона оставались манеры. Он не вошел в квартиру, не дожидаясь приглашения, не стал сразу, не задавая вопросов, вваливаться в гостиную, задирать ноги на стол, требовать кофе…   
– Кофе, мистер Баратеон? – спросила Санса, не обращая внимания на сигнал от ее телефона – еще одно сообщение от Маргери, которая уже успела ей надоесть своим великим планом на этот день.   
– Органический? – спросил Станнис, и Санса смешалась. Она даже и не знала, что кофе может быть органическим? Неорганическим? Такое вообще бывает?  
– Э-э-э… – сказала Санса. – Винландский? – И сразу поняла, что ответ был неправильный.   
– Спасибо, не надо. Стакан воды, пожалуйста.   
Санса кивнула и по дороге на кухню заглянула в телефон.   
«Я уже выехала! Жди новостей совсем скоро!»  
Санса раздраженно вздохнула. Слишком много на нее навалилось: под окном какой-то андал с Севера, на ее диване сидит генеральный прокурор, и Маргери плетет безумные интриги. Санса уже не удивилась бы, если бы из ее холодильника выпрыгнул премьер-министр Рован и потребовал от нее органический кофе.   
– Вы хотели о чем-то поговорить, мистер Баратеон, – сказала она, протягивая Станнису стакан воды. Станнис просто поставил его на стол перед собой, глядя прямо ей в лицо.   
Санса села в кресло напротив, скривившись от боли в пояснице.   
– Мой отец, – начал Станнис, – был двоюродным братом Эйриса Таргариена.   
Санса ошеломленно приоткрыла рот.   
– Они выросли вместе, – продолжал Станнис, глядя на нее. – Вместе пошли в школу в Драконьем Логове, и там они познакомились с Тайвином Ланнистером. Сначала они были друзьями все трое, но потом отдалились от моего отца.   
Школа в Драконьем Логове. Старая школа для аристократов, теперь туда принимают только за огромные деньги плюс громкое имя.   
В этой школе учился папа, там он познакомился с дядей Робертом, эту школу заканчивали Робб и Джон, в этой школе учились Бран и Рикон, пока не…   
– Не совсем понимаю, при чем тут это…   
– Титос Ланнистер тогда проедал последнее семейное серебро. Тайвин был практически нищим. Но уже через пять лет после окончания школы он вовсю сорил деньгами.   
Санса не понимала, к чему был этот разговор.   
– Он втянул Эйриса Таргариена в криминальный бизнес, мисс Старк. Воспользовался его деньгами, как начальным капиталом, но всем управлял в итоге сам. Эйрис считал, что правит он, очень многие так считали, но главное, что так считали он и его сын. И они зарвались, мисс Старк.   
Санса помотала головой. К чему был этот рассказ?   
– Я… Все равно не понимаю?   
– Как погибли ваши дед и дядя, мисс Старк, вы знаете?   
– В автокатастрофе?   
– Да, – кивнул Станнис. – Так многие думают. Я тоже так думал. Я служил тогда во флоте, но… Роберт был здесь. Мисс Старк, вы знаете, от чего погибла ваша тетка?   
Санса покачала головой.   
– Эйрис решил, что он гений бизнеса, – сказал Станнис, – решил, что может поглотить компанию Старков. Начать с нее. И так как он считал себя криминальным королем, воспользовались они с его сыном методами криминальными. Они похитили Лианну Старк, мисс, думая шантажировать Рикарда Старка, но… В итоге у них ничего не вышло. И тогда они организовали убийство ваших деда и дяди, и попытались организовать убийство вашего отца, и тогда же на их пути стал мой брат.   
Санса смотрела на него, открыв рот.   
– Всего этого я не знал долгие годы. Джон Аррен рассказал мне как-то раз, когда я… Это неважно. Я раз за разом, снова и снова спрашивал Роберта и вашего отца, что случилось потом. Что они сделали. Что случилось в ту ночь в «Замке Драконов», поместье Таргариенов. И они никогда не отвечали. Секрет, который они унесли с собой в могилу. Тайвин, Роберт, Нед Старк. Остался лишь Джон Аррен, но…   
– Он все равно что в могиле, – прошептала Санса.   
Станнис кивнул.  
– Восемь лет назад, мисс Старк, ваш отец связался со мной. Я служил тогда на Драконьем Камне. Он сказал мне, что случилось что-то ужасное, и что я нужен своему брату. Что я должен приехать и влиться в компанию. Что он мне поможет, мисс Старк. Он мне поможет. Влиться в компанию моей собственной семьи. Ланнистеры и Старки заправляли в компании Баратеонов, и он обещал мне помощь в нее влиться.   
– И? – Переспросила Санса после повисшей тишины. – И что вы сделали?   
– Ничего, – ответил Станнис. – Остался на Драконьем Камне.   
– Но… – Санса выдохнула. – Но почему? Как?   
– У меня был долг, мисс Старк. Я работал на Драконьем Камне, – твердо сказал он. – Там было мое место. Нед Старк, сказал я тогда себе, пусть сам в своих делах разбирается. Ваш отец пытался меня уговорить, давил на жалость и прочее, как они с моим братом во мне нуждаются. Я же ответил, что мне плевать. На них обоих. А потом он прислал мне это, – он достал из кармана сложенный лист бумаги. – Почитайте.   
Санса дрожащими руками приняла листок и развернула его. Это была распечатка электронного письма.   
«Станнис, я знаю, что ты не хочешь со мной говорить. Я понимаю, что ты зол на нас с Робертом, но уверяю тебя, все, что мы сделали, было только для того, чтобы защитить тебя и Ренли. Ты можешь мне не верить, но я клянусь своей честью, что это правда. Ваш брат всегда старался вас защитить». 

Санса нахмурилась. От чего? Что именно тогда случилось?   
Станнис не смотрел на нее, уставившись в свой телефон.   
– Вы же генеральный прокурор, сэр. Неужели… Неужели вы так и не узнали, что случилось тогда?   
Станнис резко поднял голову и зло посмотрел на нее.   
– Можете поверить, я пытался, мисс Старк.   
Санса помотала головой и снова посмотрела на письмо.   
«Как бы то ни было, теперь я согласен, что тебя не следует в это впутывать. Мы сами это заварили, и сами с этим разберемся. Тогда мы впустили в нашу жизнь чудовищ, и я сделаю все, чтобы от них избавиться. Мы справимся сами. Когда придет время, ты все узнаешь, и ты получишь все, что твое по праву».   
– «Все, что твое по праву»…. О чем это он?   
– Я читал то же письмо, что и вы сейчас, – прорычал он.   
«То, что я узнал, по-настоящему ужасно, Станнис. Я даже не представлял себе такого, не мог себе представить… Но будь уверен, я сделаю все, чтобы все исправить. Я все исправлю. Я выкину этих мерзавцев, я наведу порядок в нашем доме, сохраню будущее своей семьи, и семьи Роберта, твое, Ренли. Я сделаю все, чтобы очистить консорциум и наши компании, спасу наследие наших предков. Я уже предпринял некоторые шаги. Сейчас я думаю, что ты был прав. Тебе не стоит вмешиваться. Ты ничем не должен быть запятнан. Я расскажу тебе обо всем, но потом. Когда все будет закончено. Возможно, мои методы покажутся тебе неправильными, но поверь, я делаю это и для твоего блага».   
Санса задохнулась.   
– Вы знали, – прошептала она. – Вы знали, что папа… Папа ничего не воровал. Он пытался… Пытался вытащить компанию из-под Ланнистеров. Вы это знали!   
– Я не знал, – Станнис дернул щекой.  
– Знали! Знали! Вот же оно! Его письмо!   
– Я его не читал, мисс Старк! – Станнис повысил голос. – Письма вашего отца… Я… – Он твердо посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. – Я их не читал.   
– То есть, как…   
– Я заблокировал вашего отца, понимаете? Его номер на своем телефоне, его адрес в электронной почте, добавил в черный список.   
– Что? – Санса не верила своим ушам. Она словно… Словно слушала какого-то… Какого-то обиженного подростка! – В черный список? О чем вы говорите! Это… Это же было важно! Отцу была нужна ваша помощь!   
– В воровстве, мисс Старк? Вы думаете, я стал бы ему помогать?   
– Это не было…   
– Было! Какими бы не были его мотивы, это было воровство, мошенничество и уклонение от налогов! И если бы я тогда об этом узнал, я первый бы на него заявил!   
Санса прикрыла лицо руками, задыхаясь.   
– Не понимаю… Не понимаю, как так можно! Отец пытался спасти, спасти и ваше будущее тоже!   
– Закон есть закон, мисс Старк, и я всегда считал, что закон превыше всего.   
– Превыше семьи? Превыше справедливости? Когда закон на стороне мерзавцев, разве можно слушать такие законы? Когда закон попирает справедливость, разве так можно?   
Станнис заскрипел зубами.   
– Это еще не все, – сказал он. – Как я сказал, я прочитал это письмо только потом. Когда… Когда все уже было кончено. Когда ваша мать…   
– Моя мать? – У Сансы комок встал в горле. – При чем тут моя мать?   
Станнис сжал челюсти, глядя куда-то мимо нее. Его лицо было холодным, пустым и мертвым, словно маска.   
– Послушайте вот это, – сказал он, поднимая телефон. Он скривился, словно съел что-то кислое. – Только прошу вас, не устраивайте истерик.   
– Что…   
– Просто молчите, – сказал он, вставая перед ней и нажимая на кнопку в телефоне.   
– Станнис, – раздался голос, и Санса едва не задохнулась. Голос на записи прервался рыданием. – Станнис, это Кейтлин. Прошу тебя, возьми трубку. Прошу, ты нам нужен. Нам нужна твоя помощь. Ответь, прошу тебя…   
Сансе стало дурно. У нее зашумело в ушах, но она попыталась взять себя в руки, слушая голос матери. Заплаканный, полный истерики и горя голос матери. Она прижала пальцы к вискам, пытаясь заставить себя сосредоточиться на словах мамы, а не на ее голосе, голосе, который она не слышала столько лет, что почти забыла, но узнала, узнала сразу же.   
– Я прошу тебя, срочно приезжай в Королевскую Гавань. Ты нужен нам. Ты нужен… Ты нужен компании… Я… Я не могу поверить, Станнис… Я была такой дурой. Я… Я поверила этим людям. Кому еще, как не им, я могла верить, Станнис? Я… Я еду от него. От… Я потом тебе расскажу, когда приедешь. Я говорила с ним, и… Он даже не отпирался. Но… Мы все сможем исправить, ты только должен приехать, ты и Ренли. Вы должны приехать, и я все вам расскажу, и о Ланнистерах, и о нем. Все доказательства здесь, у нас на руках. Были у нас на руках. Я не знаю, где Нед… Но, то что у меня, я знаю, где это. В банке Староместа и здесь, у меня. Флешка, она у меня, она сейчас в моих руках. Я отдам ее тебе позже, ее, и ключ от… Я потом тебе расскажу. И Неда, он… Он передал свои ключи верным людям, мы все еще можем поправить. Ты… Ты только приезжай, прошу тебя. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Тебе нужна твоя помощь. Не отталкивай нас больше, это для твоего же блага, прошу…   
Когда закончилась запись, Санса сидела, окаменев.   
– Мистер Баратеон, – сказала она. – Пожалуйста, включите снова.   
По ее лицу струились слезы, но внутри было на удивление спокойно и холодно.   
– И это сообщение… – Санса всхлипнула. – Вы скажете, что его тоже получили потом?   
– Да, – твердо ответил Станнис. – Я… Я был на заседании суда. Мой телефон был отключен. Это было очень важное дело. И когда я вышел, по радио я услышал, что ваша мать разбилась на машине.   
Санса закрыла глаза, слезы лились по ее лицу, и Санса вытерла их рукавом.   
– Почему вы… Почему вы никому не сказали?   
– Я доложил кому следует, мисс Старк. Но это были просто слова. Ничего более. Я ничем не мог доказать. Я спрашивал тогда вас, вашего брата, ваших дядей, о документах, о которых говорила ваша мать, но никто ни о чем не знал.   
Санса покачала головой.   
– Прошу прощения, – сказала она. – Я отойду на минутку.   
Она вошла в туалет, и ей хотелось подставить голову под кран и включить холодную воду. Ей хотелось кричать и крушить все вокруг. Ей хотелось громко, по-волчьи выть, но она просто сжала кулаки и закусила губы. Голос мамы до сих пор шумел в ее ушах. Она еще долго сидела в туалете, пока в дверь не постучал Станнис.   
– Мисс Старк, – позвал он. – Мисс Старк, ваш телефон разрывается.   
Санса снова всхлипнула и открыла дверь. Станнис протягивал ей телефон, надрывающийся «Летом моей любви».   
– Маргери, – зло сказала она. – Поверь, пожалуйста, сейчас мне не до тебя!   
– Санса! – Голос Маргери был маленьким и каким-то детским. – Санса, мне нужна помощь.   
– Маргери, отстань во имя Семерых, мне сейчас не до твоих глупостей!   
– Санса, я… Я сглупила. Я… Я думала, что у меня все под контролем. Санса, она меня убьет, она убьет меня, Санса.   
– Кто? – раздраженно спросила Санса. – Кто тебя убьет раньше меня? Потому что я тебя точно убью, Маргери Тирелл, оставь меня в покое!!!  
– Серсея! – закричала Маргери. – Это Серсея! Она меня убьет! Помоги мне, Санса!  
– Серсея? – Санса осеклась. Она увидела, как Станнис резко развернулся и посмотрел на нее. – При чем тут Серсея?   
– Я… Я поехала к ней. Я думала, думала, что получу компанию! Сегодня! Я думала, что все предусмотрела, все в моих руках! Я в ее доме, и… Санса, я боюсь! Она… Тут никого нет, Санса! А она… Я въехала во двор, и она заперла за мной ворота, и тут никого нет, только она и… Санса, я боюсь ее, она сумасшедшая, Санса! Я заперлась в машине, но… Если она будет в меня стрелять! Санса, у нее пистолет! Санса, что мне делать! Помоги мне, Санса, помоги, у меня больше никого нет, все уехали, все бросили меня! Санса… 

Связь вдруг прервалась, и Санса ошеломленно уставилась в телефон.   
– Маргери? – позвала она и начала набирать номер. – Ну же, Маргери, возьми трубку!  
– Что происходит, мисс Старк? – спросил ее Станнис, и Санса обескураженно посмотрела на него.   
– Маргери… Она… Она у Серсеи. Говорит, что… Говорит, что Серсея пытается ее убить.   
Станнис замер, глядя прямо перед собой. Его лицо снова напомнило жуткую мертвую маску.   
– Серсея, – с ненавистью сказал он. – Нужно туда ехать.   
Он резко пошел к выходу, и Санса ошарашенно посмотрела ему вслед и бросилась за ним. Она едва догнала его у лифта, и от лифта с трудом побежала за ним, но он даже не смотрел на нее. Когда он сел в машину, она едва успела заскочить на заднее сиденье, но он даже не оглянулся. Он помчался вперед, нарушая все правила дорожного движения, включив сирену и синюю мигалку. Только на полпути он словно вдруг заметил ее.   
– Что вы здесь делаете? – Только и спросил он, но не дожидаясь ответа, снова нарушая правила, достал телефон. – Давос, Давос срочно к особняку Ланнистеров. Отправь туда всех, там, кажется, что-то творится. Не знаю, просто отправляй всех и сам поезжай.   
Ворота и правда были закрыты, и Санса подбежала к калитке, нажимая на кнопку вызова привратника.   
– Это машина Маргери! – Крикнула она подошедшему Станнису и принялась трясти резную калитку. – Откройте дверь! Кто-нибудь, откройте дверь! Эй! Серсея! Серсея, открой, открой немедленно! Маргери! Маргери, отзовись!  
В ней все налилось холодом. Машина Маргери стояла криво, наискосок на дорожке, и дверь со стороны водителя была распахнута. Станнис стоял рядом с ней, глядя во двор. Вдруг раздался женский крик, и у Сансы едва не подкосились ноги. Санса услышала, как Станнис выругался.   
– Отойдите в сторону, – скомандовал он, садясь в машину, и едва Санса успела убраться с дороги, как он отъехал назад, разогнался и на скорости влетел в резные ворота. Машина затормозила прямо рядом с машиной Маргери. Санса прикрыла рот рукой и на трясущихся ногах пошла к ним. Дверь открылась, и Станнис вышел, держась за голову, Санса видела за его спиной раскрывшуюся подушку безопасности.   
– Стойте здесь, – скомандовал он, когда снова услышал женский крик, и побежал куда-то в сторону дома. Санса ухватилась за машину, чтобы не упасть. Снова раздался крик, еще раз, еще один, а потом…   
Потом раздался громкий хлопок.   
Просто словно громкий удар плетью, совсем не похожий на то, что бывает в кино.   
Но Санса сразу поняла, что это было.  
Выстрел. И за выстрелом последовала тишина.   
Санса медленно пошла к дому. К тому, что там случилось.


	25. Глава 25

– Мисс Старк, можете еще раз рассказать, что вы увидели, когда подошли к дому?   
Санса вздохнула.   
– Детектив Торн, я уже три раза рассказывала, – Санса потерла ноющую поясницу. – Я уже так устала, если честно.   
– Я понимаю, мисс Старк, – сухо сказал он. – Но все же. Что вы увидели? Вы услышали звук выстрела…   
– Да. Громкий хлопок. Выстрел. После него стало тихо, и я… Я очень испугалась. Я пошла к дому, но… Передняя дверь была заперта, и… Я решила обойти дом сбоку, и там… Там я их увидела.   
– Их? – переспросил детектив Байуотер, и Санса кивнула.   
– Мистер Баратеон. Генеральный прокурор. Он стоял ко мне спиной. Но… Я сразу увидела… Увидела ее. Она плыла… Лежала… Лежала на воде. В бассейне. Лицом вниз, – Санса поперхнулась рыданием и прикрыла рот рукой. – Она была мертвая. Я сразу это поняла. Она не шевелилась. Волосы… Волосы развевались. И вода, вода вокруг нее. Она была красной. Я... Я сразу поняла, что она умерла. Серсея. Она умерла, это было видно.   
– Что было дальше? Миссис Баратеон, Маргери Баратеон. Где была она? – Спросил Торн, нахмурив брови.   
– Она… Она была у самого бассейна. Она сидела… Нет, лежала… Нет, она полусидела-полулежала у самого бассейна. Она была вся мокрая. У нее была кровь на лице… Она в порядке, детектив Торн? Ее увезли в больницу, я видела, но… С ней все нормально?   
– Да, она под наблюдением врачей, – детектив кивнул, – но ее жизни ничто не угрожает.   
– Я… – Санса всхлипнула. – Я не знаю. Это так, так странно.   
– Что было потом, мисс Старк? – Задал вопрос Байуотер.   
Как Санса могла это объяснить? Что никакого потом просто не было. Они все стояли там и молчали, просто глядя на мертвую Серсею. Та плыла в воде в красивом расплывающемся платье, золотые волосы нимбом расплывались вокруг ее головы, и даже мертвой, лицом вниз, в воде, она выглядела невероятно красиво, словно Прекрасная Дева из рыцарских песен, не дождавшаяся своего рыцаря и бросившаяся от отчаяния в озеро.   
Даже расплывающаяся от нее красная вода выглядела так красиво. Странно, что Санса в тот момент думала только об этом.   
Санса и сама не поняла, как подошла к самому краю бассейна. Она повернула голову и посмотрела на генерального прокурора. Станнис смотрел мимо нее, на Серсею, смотрел, не отрываясь, и она не могла понять, что видит в его взгляде. Ненависть? Презрение? Равнодушие? Его взгляд был холодным и твердым, одно было можно сказать точно, горя он не испытывал.   
Маргери полулежала на боку у бассейна, уперевшись в пол рукой, и она тоже смотрела на Серсею. По ее лицу стекала кровь из раны над бровью, на щеке были царапины, рукав мокрой насквозь блузки был разодран, но ее лицо было странно спокойным, умиротворенным, и Санса снова увидела тот ее черный, мертвый взгляд.   
– Вы знаете, кто стрелял?   
– Мистер Баратеон, – Санса кивнула.   
– И вы знаете это потому что…   
– Он так сказал, сэр. Пистолет был у него в руках, и… Он стоял, просто держа его в руках, вот так, опустив руку, поэтому я не сразу его увидела. Я… Я спросила, кто стрелял. На земле… На полу… На плитке у бассейна, там лежал пистолет, и я подумала, что…   
Она подумала, что это была Маргери. Она спросила: «Маргери, это ты сделала?», и Маргери ничего не ответила, просто перевела взгляд на нее и слабо улыбнулась.   
– Я не знала, что и подумать, и спросила, кто стрелял, и мистер Баратеон сказал, что это был он.   
– Вы не посмотрели на часы в это время?   
– Нет, сэр. Я не ношу ручные часы, у меня запястья опухают, – Санса показала руки. – А телефон… Я оставила его в машине. – Санса вздохнула. – Я не закрыла дверь квартиры, когда уходила, сэр. Боги, я надеюсь, нас не ограбили.   
– Вы можете показать на схеме, где стояли мистер Баратеон, миссис Баратеон, где лежал пистолет, где стояли вы?   
Они выложили перед ней грубо нарисованную схему, и Санса нахмурилась, задумываясь.   
– Вот это дверь в сад, да? Да, вижу, вот кусты. Да, генеральный прокурор стоял вот здесь, – она показала точку у самого дома. – Маргери… Маргери сидела тут, почти у самого бассейна. А пистолет, пистолет лежал тут, – она указала на точку, рядом с Маргери.   
– Миссис Баратеон могла бы до него дотянуться?   
Санса кивнула.   
– Да, наверное, могла бы, но… Станнис… Мистер Баратеон, он сказал, что он стрелял, это не Маргери…   
– Все нужно проверить, мисс Старк.   
Санса кивнула.   
– Понимаю.   
– Что-нибудь еще было сказано до приезда полиции?   
«Динг-донг, ведьма мертва».   
– Нет, сэр. Ничего особенного.   
«Динг-донг, ведьма мертва».   
Санса подумала, что Маргери сошла с ума.   
Она не смеялась, не плакала, не билась в истерике, ничем не показывала, что что-то было не так. У нее было совершенно спокойное, холодное лицо, и только эти слова. «Динг-донг, ведьма мертва». Когда она это сказала, Станнис вдруг словно очнулся, оглянулся по сторонам и поднял руку, державшую пистолет – до этого Санса не замечала пистолета, не видела его, она видела только пистолет, лежавший недалеко от Маргери, и Санса подумала, что…   
«Я убил ее». Он смотрел на пистолет в своих руках, словно не верил собственным словам, словно не верил своим рукам. «Я убил Серсею Ланнистер».   
– Ничего особенного? А неособенное?   
– Мистер Баратеон. Он сказал, чтобы я пошла в дом и позвонила в службу спасения. Что полиция уже едет, но нужен врач и… Криминалист. Он сказал, что я должна сказать, что здесь убийство, и нужно прислать оперативную группу и… Забрать труп.   
– Забрать труп, – переспросил Торн. – Он так и сказал.   
«Выловить труп». Вот как он сказал. «Пусть кто-нибудь выловит труп».   
– Никто не пытался помочь ей, оказать ей помощь, вдруг она была еще жива? – Спросил Байуотер, и Санса помотала головой.   
– Он попал ей прямо между глаз, сэр, – Санса нахмурилась. – Какой был смысл ей помогать.   
– Откуда вы знаете?  
Санса прикусила губу, вспоминая.   
– Кто-то из полицейских сказал это. Я сидела в машине мистера Баратеона и ждала, пока… Пока все закончится. И кто-то сказал, что пуля попала ей прямо между глаз. Что так мог попасть только крутой стрелок.   
«Генеральный прокурор был чемпионом флота по стрельбе», – сказал тогда кто-то другой.   
«Я училась стрелять, потому что он этого хотел, а потом притворялась, что стреляю хуже него, потому что и этого тоже он хотел» – Санса вспомнила эти слова Маргери, и мысленно отмахнулась от них. Это стрелял Станнис. Стрелял, потому что Серсея пыталась утопить Маргери. Угрожала ей пистолетом, пытаясь заставить Маргери спуститься в бассейн и утопить ее там, выдать за несчастный случай, но Маргери попыталась биться за себя, и… Станнис ее убил.   
Вроде бы так все и случилось, как поняла Санса, опять же из разговоров тех полицейских, двух совсем молоденьких пареньков, патрульных, первых прибывших к месту преступления, оба были в совершеннейшем восторге, от сенсационности дела, от знаменитости присутствующих, от того, сколько баек они порасскажут всем, желающим проставить им пивка.   
– Что ж, мисс Старк. Вы… Вы все нам рассказали? – Байуотер черкнул что-то в своем блокноте и поднял голову.   
– Да, сэр.   
– Вам нечего больше добавить? 

– Нет, сэр.   
Ей нечего было больше добавить.   
У нее было несколько часов, чтобы все обдумать.   
Почему Маргери позвонила ей? Почему не родителям? Не своей бабушке? Хорошо, они все были не в городе, но – неужели у Маргери больше нет друзей и знакомых в Королевской Гавани. Почему она позвонила Сансе? Почему не позвонила в полицию наконец?   
И ей совсем не нравился ответ на этот вопрос.   
Потому что это значило, что Маргери все подстроила. Что она готовилась убить Серсею. Просто стрелять должна была она.   
Или Сандор.   
Маргери думала, что Сандор был у нее. Что у Сандора есть пистолет…   
Нет, нет, подумала она, не сходится.   
Как? Как она могла это устроить? Слишком много условий должно было совпасть, слишком много если, слишком много «может быть».   
А значит, может быть, это и было правдой.   
Все было так, как было. Маргери позвонила Сансе, потому что испугалась. Потому что у нее никого на самом деле больше нет. Потому что полиция могла просто не обратить внимания. Потому что Серсея пыталась ее убить.   
Санса присела в коридоре и потерла виски. Телефон давно разрядился, и Санса раздраженно вздохнула. Она так устала и вымоталась…   
– Мисс Старк, – услышала она хриплый голос. Санса подняла голову, и перед ней стояла Аша Грейджой, у нее было серое, усталое, мрачное лицо, словно она была на похоронах.   
– Вас отвести домой, мисс Старк?   
Санса покачала головой.   
– Сестра должна за мной приехать, когда я ей позвоню, что освободилась, вот только… – Она показала телефон.   
– Пойдемте ко мне в отдел, там должна быть запасная зарядка, – Грейджой развернулась и пошла, не глядя назад, и Санса, с трудом поднявшись, пошла за ней. В лифте они ехали в молчании, они поднялись на четвертый этаж, и выйдя из лифта, Санса словно попала в какой-то похоронный зал. Все вокруг сидели с совершенно убитым видом. Какая-то девушка в углу даже плакала. Сансе стало не по себе, и она искоса посмотрела на Грейджой, но та не обращала на нее внимания. – Присаживайтесь, – предложила Аша и отошла в сторону, остановив какого-то молодого парня. Тот оглянулся на Сансу, быстро кивнул и ушел. Грейджой вернулась и села за стол. Она уперлась локтями в столешницу и опустила лицо в ладони, опуская голову все ниже, взлохмачивая свои короткие черные волосы, и издала какое-то полурычание, полустон.   
– Если бы вы просто мне все рассказали, мисс Старк.   
– Простите? – не поняла Санса, и Грейджой подняла голову.   
– Я ведь просила вас, столько раз просила, расскажите мне все, что знаете. Если бы… Станнису не пришлось бы к вам ехать, и тогда ничего бы этого не случилось. Ничего бы этого не случилось, если бы вы просто мне все рассказали.   
Санса не понимала, что происходит. Она оглянулась по сторонам.   
– Вы что, все так скорбите по Серсее Ланнистер?   
Грейджой скривила губы.   
– Мы скорбим по нашему отделу, мисс Старк.   
– Что? – Санса покачала головой. – О чем вы говорите?   
– Вы разве не понимаете? – Грейджой скривилась, словно от боли. – Наш отдел. Это особый, специальный отдел при генеральном прокуроре. И он существует, пока есть генеральный прокурор. Генеральный прокурор, который сегодня убил женщину. Богатую и знаменитую женщину из известной семьи. К тому же еще и собственную невестку. Какого хрена он стрелял! – Грейджой едва не взвыла. – Ну и пришили бы эту глупую девку Тирелл, кому какое до нее дело!   
– Аша, – громко рявкнул кто-то за спиной Сансы, и Санса вздрогнула, оборачиваясь. Это был детектив Масси. У него тоже был мрачный и убитый вид, но в его глазах было возмущение, и шея пошла какими-то красными пятнами от злости. – Не неси чепухи. Все еще обойдется. А Станнис спас жизнь женщины и ее нерожденного ребенка.   
Аша фыркнула, всем видом демонстрируя, что об этом думает.   
– Может и не надо ему в отставку, – неуверенно сказал Джастин Масси, успокаиваясь. – Пойдет в отпуск на время следствия. Он… Он ведь герой, блин! Он спас беременную женщину от сумасшедшей алкоголички! Он ей жизнь спас! А Серсея Ланнистер… Да кому она нужна, сестра и дочь преступников, сама преступница, да всем плевать на нее, без нее планете только лучше. Просто объяснить это публике, и все, и никто Станниса не тронет.   
– Не обманывай себя, Масси, – подал голос Хорп от соседнего стола. – Станнис и так по тонкому льду ходил, Рован давно уже сто раз пожалел, что назначил его. Сам знаешь, давно говорят, один неверный шаг, и полетит его голова. Его до сих пор не убрали только из-за ареста Джейме Ланнистера, да и тот быстро приелся, дело-то столетней давности. Одна надежда, что Станнис успел подготовиться к отставке и получил защиту Сената.   
– Я бы на это не рассчитывала, – покачала головой Аша. – Нужно минимум четыре сенатора из разных партий, а Станнис сами знаете, какой переговорщик. Мисс Старк, вот зарядка, давайте ваш телефон, – она нагнулась, втыкая вилку зарядного устройства в розетку. – У нас было столько планов, мисс Старк. Если бы… Если бы вы просто мне все рассказали.   
Санса сжала зубы. Она не считала себя обязанной оправдываться. Ни к чему было объяснять, что Сансе нечего было рассказывать. Что это Станнис скрывал от всех, что знал, что ее родители невиновны. Знал, и не говорил об этом!   
– У вас куча сообщений, мисс Старк, – усталым голосом сказала Аша, вставая со стула. – Пройдите сюда, за мой стол, провод не дотянется.   
Санса обошла стол и присела, открывая телефон. Сообщений и правда было множество – от Арьи, от Брана, от Мии, от Миранды, Джендри.   
Мирцелла… Санса знала, что не сможет ответить на это сообщение. Даже открыть его. Она решила, что последнего не будет открывать этот чат, чтобы Мирцелла не видела, что Санса его прочитала.   
Мирцелла и Ширен… О боги, бедная Мирцелла, бедная Ширен. Кузины и лучшие подруги… Санса знала, что эта дружба, скорее всего, навсегда разрушена. Кровь Серсеи на руках Станниса вечно будет стоять между ними.   
Санса горестно вздохнула, прикрывая глаза. Она раздумывала, позвонить ли Арье, просматривая список пропущенных звонков (больше тридцати от Сандора, как глупо), но… Вокруг были люди, и ей не хотелось звонить Арье при них.   
«Приезжай за мной, все закончилось», – набрала она, и тут же увидела, что сообщение было прочитано.   
«Наконец-то! Еду!»  
– Кофе, мисс Старк? – предложил Масси, и Санса улыбнулась.   
– Органический? С миндальным молоком?   
Масси печально фыркнул.  
– И зефирками из аквафабы.   
– Звучит отвратительно, – Санса сморщила нос, – но я попробую.   
Масси протянул ей стаканчик.   
– Где сейчас мистер Баратеон.   
– У… – Он замолчал. – А вот он.   
Санса повернула голову, и действительно, из лифта вышел Станнис в сопровождении детектива Сиворта. Все повставали со своих мест, в комнате повисла мертвая, настороженная тишина.   
– Дамы и господа, – Станнис вышел в середину комнаты. Санса отметила, что хотя было очень поздно, на нем, в отличие от других, все еще был пиджак и аккуратно повязанный галстук. – Дамы и господа, мне следует сообщить вам, что я подал прошение об отставке, и господин премьер-министр с большим сожалением принял ее.   
По комнате пронесся тихий стон. Масси запрокинул голову, прикрывая глаза нижними частями ладоней. Аша тихо выругалась. 

– Мой постоянный преемник будет назван позднее, пока же исполнять обязанности генерального прокурора будет мистер Фарринг.   
Темноволосый мужчина, стоявший за спиной Сиворта, кивнул и вышел вперед.   
– Также хочу поделиться с вами новостью о том, что специальному отряду по расследованию дел чрезвычайной важности обеспеченна особая поддержка специальной сенатской комиссии.   
Джастин Масси резко опустил руки, с неверием уставившись на Станниса. Аша ошеломленно приоткрыла рот.   
– Нас… Нас не распустят? – полузадушенно переспросила какая-то женщина, и Станнис Баратеон обернулся к ней.   
– Нет, мисс Фаулер, не распустят, – он достал из кармана лист бумаги и поднял его над головой, демонстрируя всем. – Вот письмо, подписанное всеми членами межпартийной сенатской комиссией по внутренним делам. Отряд продолжит работу.   
Все в огромной комнате радостно загудели, и Масси вскочил, разразившись аплодисментами, и все в зале постепенно присоединились к нему.  
Станнис Баратеон молча выждал, пока аплодисменты утихнут.   
– Я благодарю вас, – натянуто выдавил он. – А теперь, расходитесь по домам и как следует отдохните. Вам предстоит тяжелая работа.   
И он пошел назад к лифту, ему вслед неслись прощания и выкрики «Благослови вас Семеро, господин генеральный прокурор».   
Аша резко развернулась к Хорпу и Масси.   
– Он сделал это! – на ее лице было обескураженное изумление. – Он добыл сенатскую защиту! Невероятно! Как?   
– Я же говорил тебе, верь в Станниса, Аша, – Масси весь просто светился. – Надо больше верить в нашего босса. Он просто гений.   
– Теперь я верю, что он и правда пойдет теперь в Сенат, – признался Хорп.   
– И его выберут! – Твердо сказал Масси. – Будь уверен, выберут. Он ведь герой! Конечно, его выберут!   
Повсюду в зале раздавались оживленные разговоры, Аша отошла от Сансы, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с новым генеральным прокурором Фаррингом и детективом Сивортом, Масси разговаривал с той женщиной Фаулер и какой-то другой, рыжеволосой полненькой женщиной, Хорп же просто сидел в кресле, запрокинув голову, а Санса быстро просматривала и отвечала на сообщения, избегая только одного. От Мирцеллы.   
– Мисс Старк? – раздалось у нее над ухом. Рядом с ней стоял молодой мужчина в полицейской форме. – Мисс Старк, мне передали, что вас ждут внизу.   
– Наконец-то, – Санса устало выдохнула. – Моя сестра?   
– Нет, какой-то мужчина с шрамами.   
Сандор. Санса наморщила лоб. Арья не говорила об этом… Неважно. Она так устала, и ей хотелось поскорее вернуться домой и лечь спать.   
– Хорошо. До свидания, детектив Хорп. Попрощайтесь за меня с детективами Грейджой и Масси, пожалуйста. Скажите детективу Грейджой, что я очень благодарна за ее помощь.   
– Да, да, да, – отмахнулся Хорп. – До свидания.   
Когда Санса вышла в холле, ее никто не ждал, и Санса нахмурилась.   
– Сэр, – спросила она полицейского за стойкой. – Я Санса Старк, мне сказали, меня ждут…   
– На улице, – показал он, не глядя на нее.   
Санса поджала губы. Сандор и Арья могли бы и встретить ее здесь. Она раздраженно вышла наружу и огляделась по сторонам. Одна из машин подмигнула ей фарами, и Санса сердито затопала к ней, узнавая тессарион Сандора и видя две фигуры, сидевшие в машине, одна, покрупнее спереди, вторая, поменьше, сзади. Она злобно рванула дверь заднего сидения и села, настроенная на длинную нотацию.   
– Вы могли бы и встретить меня, – начала она и замолчала. Это не была машина Сандора. Фигура, сидевшая рядом с ней, обернулась, и Санса едва сдержала крик. Это был Дамон «Потанцуй-ка».   
– Привет, красотка, – весело сказал он, и прижал к лицу Сансы какую-то ткань.   
«Эфир», – подумала Санса. «Только не дышать».   
И, конечно же, вздохнула.


End file.
